KOTOR: Beyond Light and Dark
by Moondyn
Summary: FemRevan is tough, violent, rational, and a morally complex character whose alignment can at times be questionable. A retelling of KOTOR in Revan's first person with Female Revan, Bastila and Juhani consensual ménage à trois lesbian romance. Femslash, life and death situations, combat, original dialogue, and lots of humor between the serious stuff! Awesome after Taris. Novel Length
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Gorge Lucas owns Star Wars and BioWare owns KOTOR along with the awesome cast of characters.

_~If you notice a glaring flaw (grammar, continuity, style, etc), don't be afraid to give constructive criticism~_

* * *

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

**STAR**

**WARS**

**Knights of the Old Republic**

**Beyond Light and Dark**

**4,000 years before the rise of the Galactic Empire, the Republic verges on collapse. DARTH REVAN and DARTH MALAK, the new Dark Lords of the Sith have unleashed an invincible armada on an unsuspecting galaxy.**

**Crushing all resistance, Revan's war of conquest has left the Jedi Order scattered, as countless Knights fall in battle and many more swear allegiance to the new Sith Masters.**

**In order to combat the Sith the Jedi High Council has sent BASTILA SHAN, a prodigy of the rare Jedi talent of Battle Meditation, and a team of Jedi Knights to set a trap for the Dark Lords. Unless they are stopped, they will snuff out the flame of peace and freedom in the galaxy…**

_Prologue_

I felt everything around me shake, and heard pained screams in the background. Slowly I opened my eyes, blinking a few times, before noticing the emergency sirens were blaring. A middle aged Republic soldier ran inside the room, yelling.

"I'm Trask, I'm with the Republic. Hurry up soldier! The Endar Spire has been boarded by the Sith. We have to find Bastila!"

At that moment I couldn't recall much, other than my soldier training. I sprang out of bed, quickly pulling my long dark brown hair into a tightly braided ponytail.

"Who is Bastila?"

"She is the commanding officer of this ship ... well not an officer really. Anyway we don't have much time as it is. Let's go!"

I grabbed a few medpacs, along with my sword, then followed the impatient man through a long hallway. As we made our way through the damaged ship, I avoided stepping on torn sparking wires.

"Do you know where I can get myself some decent female armor ... I can hear blaster fire, and these clothes are hardly deflective."

Trask paused for a moment.

"There is a footlocker in the left hallway, but hurry up!"

I ran ahead, leaving Trask trailing behind me. Turning the corner, I saw three Sith soldiers standing with blasters ready near a few slaughtered Republic soldiers. Feeling an intense rage build up within me, I charged at the Sith with my sword. The first Sith instantly collapsed as I slid the sword right through his throat. Next I jumped back, pulling my sword free then going for the remaining Sith. Blaster fire hit me hard as I attacked the next soldier. With my remaining strength I stabbed him through I weak part of his armor. Trask shot the final Sith before that Sith had time to finish me. I quickly used a medpac, then flipped open a nearby footlocker. Inside I found a nice female armor jumpsuit.

"Trask, go on ahead of me, I'll catch up!"

"Alright, but hurry!"

I slipped on the suit, next grabbed a blaster from the hands of a Sith corpse. Quickly, I made my way through the center hallway, until I found Trask waiting for me near a locked door.

"There are too many Sith up ahead! We have to find a way to disable them. Any ideas?"

"Yes"

I stated, whilst walking to a nearby computer.

"Got any spikes?"

"Here"

Trask handed me the few spikes he had. After a few seconds I managed to overload the circuits inside the room ahead. The live video feed showed high voltage electricity pulsate through the room, electrocuting all the Sith inside. After a few brief pained screams all of the Sith crumbled to the floor with smoke steaming from their armor.

"Okay it should be safe now, let's go, Trask!"

Inside the room, I looked over the corpses, seeing if there was anything useful. I found a few medpacs, credits, and parts on the Sith corpses, while Trask looked around.

"Hey I think you might like this. Here!"

Trask threw me a brand new vibroblade. Dropping the comparatively pathetic short sword, I caught the vibroblade by the hilt with my left hand.

"Thanks. This will be useful."

He gave a curt nod, before continuing toward the control room. The moment Trask unlocked the door, Blasters fired at us. Without hesitation, I begin firing my blaster at the Sith ahead, whilst charging with my new vibroblade. Two Sith fell almost instantly. The next one managed to parry me whilst Trask shot at him. I used another medpac, before looking at Trask.

"The pilots are dead. We are going to crash..."

"Looks like our only choice is to find the escape pods."

I nodded, then sprinted through the second set of doors. Seeing a Dark Jedi gave me pause. Someone like that; there is no way that I could face him and survive ... unless miraculously the ceiling collapsed on him. Before I could foolishly charge at him, Trask beat me to it, locking the door behind him.

"Soldier, hurry! Make it to the escape pods, I'll hold him off!"

"Damn!"

I yelled before charging through the hallway. The moment a Sith soldier entered my peripheral vision I fired a few blaster rounds, then slid the vibroblade through his armor. I was in a frenzy of rage as I ran toward the escape pods.

Inside the room, I saw a Republic soldier waiting near a final escape pod. He turned to me, a relieved smile on his face.

"I'm glad someone else made it. Although I'm afraid that we are the only survivors."

"Wait ... what about Bastila?"

"She isn't onboard, so she must have already taken one of the escape pods. Taris is right below us, so Bastila is somewhere on that planet. We'll have to find her. By the way, my name is Carth."

"I'm Lena. Anyway, why is this Bastila so important?"

"You must have hit your head. She has the power of Battle Meditation, and can turn the tide of battle in our favor. It's a very rare ability. Bastila is important to the Republic, and our mission is to secure her. Heck, Taris is a Sith ruled world. We'll have to be careful. They would kill a Jedi on sight."

"Alright. I have more questions, but we don't have time."

Carth opened the latch to the pod.

"Ladies first."

I gave him a patronizing look before jumping into the pod.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

A beautiful woman with hazelnut hair and piercing grey eyes dressed in Jedi robes desperately fought against a hooded figure. The battle felt fierce as the two danced with their lightsabers flashing, and every few seconds my head pulsed. Each time their lightsabers crossed, time slowed and I felt a jolt of pain. The woman's face made a distinct impression in my mind. She appeared determined, but also desperate to win.

The next thing I knew, I was lying on a couch inside a rundown apartment. Was that all a dream? Looking around, I noticed Carth sitting across from me. There were bags under his eyes, but he was otherwise uninjured.

"How long have we been here, and where exactly is here?"

"Oh, I'm glad you're up, Lena. We crash landed near here. I had to take out a few Sith troops, but I managed to find us this abandoned apartment to hide out in. And it's been about a day since we crashed."

"So what's our plan of action?"

"Well there have been reports of escape pods crashing in the lower city, so that's our first clue to finding Bastila. We aren't that important, so we should be able to sneak about undetected, but the same can't be said for Bastila. Listen, this planet is very classist, and ruled by the Sith, so we should still be careful."

Carth paused for a moment, as if contemplating.

"Also, no one can leave the planet right now, since it's under quarantine. The Sith are looking for Bastila, and we have to find her first. We can think about how to leave this planet after we have secured Bastila."

There weren't many options for me. I could either go rogue, or continue with the mission. Something about the name, Bastila interested me. It felt almost as if I knew who she was, but couldn't put my finger on it.

"Alright, Carth, let's go scout this planet, and see if we can find more info on the crashed pods."

Nodding, Carth followed me out of the apartment. Before we could step past the door, we noticed a commotion between a few Sith and Duros. One of the Sith shot a Duros dead. It took but a second for them to notice me and Carth.

"Tarisian citizens wouldn't be renting these rundown apartments. They must be with the Republic. Kill them!"

None of them were wearing their armor. I lunged at the Sith. All of them lay dead within a minute. Carth looked uneasy.

"Great now when the next patrol comes, they'll know where to look for us."

The remaining Duros intervened.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of the bodies, so it won't be easy for them to find their comrades."

Carth sighed, as he continued following me past the other apartment doors. Suddenly I paused near one of the doors. The security on the door was cake. I hoped the room would be devoid of people, but instead a young woman stood inside. She appeared uneasy as I approached.

"Hello, I'm Lena. Can you answer a few of my questions?"

She gulped, then nervously began to speak with a slight accent.

"I'm Dia. What do you want? That pig Holdan sent you, didn't he?"

"Who is Holdan?"

"He is one of Davik's men. I scathed him with a vibroblade, but it's his own fault for being an ass."

"Wait so why are you asking if he sent me?"

A nervous look crossed her face.

"I'm sorry but I don't trust you."

"It's okay. Maybe I can help."

I tried to look as reassuring as possible. Dia gazed into my eyes, assessing whether I meant what I'd said. With a sigh, she gave in.

"There is a bounty on my head. That spiteful hut-slug Holdan got Davik to place a bounty on my head, and now my only option is to hide here."

"I can try speaking to him, but where can I find him?"

"Holdan is usually down in the lower city Cantina, but I don't know how you'll get in there, considering the Sith have recently restricted access to the lower city."

I smiled at her comment.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way. More importantly, I'd like to know more about this Davik you speak of."

"You are an offworlder aren't you? Never mind. Davik works with the worst scum of the lower city. He is with the Exchange. He is a dangerous man."

"Thank you for the information. And I will deal with this Holdan if I see him."

Dia nodded, watching as I turned around to leave, with Carth waiting for me impatiently at the entrance.

"Lena, if you manage to deal with him; I'll buy you a round at the cantina."

"I'll hold you to that!"

Taking a deep breath, I decided to unlock the door to the next apartment. Carth loudly cleared his throat.

"What is it, Carth?"

"Oh it's nothing … except, why the hell are you breaking into people's homes? Do we have time for something so petty?"

I spoke whilst disengaging the security.

"We don't have many credits, and our gear is second rate. Stealing isn't something I normally agree with, but the mission overwrites something this petty as far as I'm concerned. Anyways we just got some good intel, in case you hadn't noticed.

Carth shook his head.

"I can't argue with that."

The room was empty. I quickly found a footlocker with credits, medpacs and blasters.

For the next thirty minutes Carth and I split up in search of as much valuable loot as we could find. Earlier I noticed a kiosk manned by a green Twi'lek, who told me his name is Larrim. I looked through his catalogue and found a few things both Carth and I could use. By the time Carth returned, I had already sold all the unnecessary loot. I bought myself a superior light armor suit, a nice vibrosword to complement my prototype vibroblade, and as many medpacs as I could afford. Carth got some new armor that made him look like a common bounty hunter and a powerful Ion blaster.

Carth and I prepared inside our hideout. I sharpened my blades facing the window, while Carth sat on the couch cleaning his new Ion blaster.

Gazing down at the perfectly sharp vibrosword, I spoke.

"The first thing we need to do is visit the cantina, ask about the crashed pods, and a way to get to the lower city. It sounds like it's a dangerous place. We wouldn't want our precious Bastila staying somewhere like that for even a second longer."

"Somehow you sound like you're patronizing the whole situation. But either way, I'm ready when you are."

"Let's go."

After strolling around the upper city, Carth and I found the cantina. Before going in, I stopped Carth.

"Let's work separately on this. We can get more information this way. After I leave this place, wait a few minutes then follow. Got it?"

"Yes, loud and clear, beautiful."

"Carth?"

"Huh?"

"You flatter me, but you are the one who is beautiful."

"Huh?"

I walked inside the dim entrance to the cantina before Carth had time to question me further. Scanning my surroundings, the first room had a pool table, and a bunch of Pazaak players, none of which were Sith. The next room was round with tables on the outer rim. I noticed a woman with a gloomy expression at the bar. Nondescriptly I walked over to her.

"My name is Lena; may I ask you a few questions?"

She looked surprised.

"Wow this is the first time someone in here came up to talk to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Sarna, a Sith. Most of these Tarisians are afraid of us, and avoid us like the plague. Being a Sith isn't as great as they advertised. No exotic beautiful worlds to explore, instead I'm stationed in this dump!"

"Nice to meet you, Sarna. Don't worry about all that. Just sit back and relax. I'll buy you a drink."

She smiled for the first time.

"Nah, that's not necessary, but how about you come to our Sith party. We are throwing it at the northern apartments in a few hours. Just show up!"

I smiled back at her.

"How could I not show up? I'll be there. See you then."

I walked past an angry looking teenage rich girl. As soon as she saw me, she asked.

"Where is my drink?"

Instead of responding, I just kept walking.

"Fine Daddy is going to hear about this!"

She ran out of the cantina, before I could make a comeback.

"What the fuck is her problem?"

Soon I found out. There were three Rodians waiting at the exit with blasters ready, and that pretentious girl stood behind them with a cruel smirk coloring her face. Before even one of them could fire, I glided my vibrosword horizontal to their necks. Green blood squirted from the severed arteries, creating a blood fountain effect. The previously smirking girl now had a look of horror; she let out a shriek, as she began to run away. I wanted to kill her, but considering she's a rich bitch; it would draw too much attention and likely compromise the mission.

As soon as I began throwing the remains of the Rodians over the edge of the high-rise, Carth walked out of the Cantina. He seemed flabbergasted.

"What happened here? What happened with keeping a low profile?"

"That would be why I'm cleaning up the mess. Care to help?"

"Fine"

"And on record, they attacked me. Also since they aren't human, I don't think the Sith will care."

After a few minutes, Carth and I managed to throw the last Rodian over the edge.

"Carth, did you get any intel?"

"I heard rumors about a doctor here who might be a friend of the Republic … but I'm not so sure. What about you?"

I let out a sigh.

"There will be a Sith party in about an hour, and I'm invited."

"You're with the Sith?"

I waved my hand before him.

"Calm down. I talked to a lonely Sith girl … I think her name was Sarna, anyway she invited me."

"And you said yes?"

"Yes I said yes. To get to the lower levels we'll need Sith uniforms and ID. While everyone else is drunk, I should be able to find both. I need you nearby in case shit hits the fan!"

"Understood! I'm sorry for mistrusting you, it's just … I don't trust people easily. I'm not a trusting person."

We scouted out the apartments early, to make sure the invitation wasn't a trap. Afterwards Carth went to hide in a room next door to the booming apartment housing the wild Sith party.

"Well this is the first Sith party for me."

Carth scowled.

"And hopefully the last one for you, Lena."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean gorgeous."

"You flatter me, but, Carthy, you are the gorgeous one."

Before he could say another word, I slipped out the door.

When I arrived, the party was already at full blast. Everyone was dancing in rhythm to the bass. Sarna approached me.

"Hey, stranger, glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it."

Everyone continued dancing for the next hour. Half the Sith were tipsy, the other half slightly drunk. Deciding this was my opportunity I walked out of the room.

"Where are you going, stranger?"

"I drank too much –bathroom."

Quickly I made my way to where Carth was hiding out. As soon as he saw me, he tossed me my vibrosword, then handed me my vibroblade. As he pulled out the Ion blaster, he said.

"Let's do this!"

"It's slaughter –even if they are Sith."

"We agreed on this. They are the enemy. If they haven't yet killed someone they will in the near future. The less Sith the better!"

"I don't disagree, but what I mean is … killing them when they're not prepared. It feels backhanded the more I think about it."

I took a deep breath while shrugging my shoulders.

"Never mind, Let's do this, Carth…"

"Damn right!"

By the time we showed up, a number of Sith were lying around on the couches, passed out from the booze. Carth shot blaster rounds at the Sith that were still dancing, killing them instantly. I noticed Sarna was among the Sith passed out on the couch. As Carth prepared to shoot the unconscious Sith, I gently lowered his arm.

"Give me your other blaster, then check the footlockers; I have a better idea."

Carth gave out a grunt of displeasure, but did what I asked. I wiped the blaster with a cloth I found lying around, next placed the blaster in Sarna's ungloved hand, making sure to get as many prints on it as possible.

"Hey, beautiful, what are you doing over there?"

"I'm covering our tracks. This should keep them off us for a good while."

"I see. Well I found us two Sith uniforms, and a passcard, which I'm guessing will let us into the lower city."

"Good job. Now let's get out of here before they awake."

After changing into the Sith uniforms, we proceeded toward the Sith headquarters. Unlike before, when the Tarisians looked down upon us, now all of them seemed to be cowering at the sight of us.

"All it takes is a change of clothes. People these days –are so shallow."

"You said it, sister."

Shortly, we reached the plaza of the Sith headquarters, the Sith guard allowed us to proceed to the lift that would lead us to the lower city. I scanned the passcard, the lift doors opened, next, Carth and I stepped inside.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

After we arrived in the lower city, the first thing that caught my attention was a confrontation between swoop gang members.

"We'll teach you not to screw with the Black Vulkars!"

"Not if we can help it! For the Beks!"

The three Vulkars fired at the two Beks before they could do any damage. The two Beks collapsed onto the filthy floor, their blood mixing with puddles of sewage. Before I could hide, the Vulkars noticed me.

"Sith are not welcome here!"

As they began shooting, I ran in an arch, avoiding fire, while Carth made precise shots, taking out the chatty Vulkar. As soon as the Vulkar collapsed, I sprang up, slicing the remaining two Vulkars in half at the waist. Before joining the dead Beks, the two Vulkars looked at each other with shock in their eyes. Carth ran up to me.

"Damn! You sure are violent, Lena. Is that how most Republic soldiers are trained to fight now days?"

"No, swords are my personal specialty. The most common training involves blasters."

I looted the fallen gang members for some credits and medpacs.

"Let's visit the cantina first. Dia said that Holdan hangs in there. It'll be the same as last time; we'll split up."

"Alright, let's go, beautiful."

When we reached the entrance to the cantina, the Rodian bouncer stopped us.

"I'm sorry but the Sith commander has specifically requested that I don't allow on duty Sith into Javyar's Cantina."

I shook my head.

"We are off duty."

"If you are off duty, then return here without your uniforms. I'm sorry but those are the rules."

"Let's go, Carth."

Carth followed me as I retraced our steps past the swoop gangsters we had recently dispatched.

"I'm thinking we can loot the lower city apartments, and then change out of our Sith uniforms."

"Why not change out of the uniforms first?"

"Think about it, Carth."

"Huh?"

"All these gangsters and street scum are going to think the Sith are the ones raiding on their territory. We do want to minimize the number of enemies we make, do we not?"

"You are quite clever, beautiful."

We managed to loot a decent amount of credits and medpacs from abandoned apartments, and Vulkars that attacked us on sight. The apartment I had just cracked the security on had strange holograms surrounding a footlocker. I shrugged my shoulders, walked over to the footlocker and reached to open it. Suddenly the holograms turned on.

"The sequence you entered is inaccurate. If you make another error the security mechanism in place will detonate."

Carth backed away from the holograms.

"I don't think messing with that is a good idea. How about we just leave it alone for now?"

Ignoring Carth, I proceeded to open the footlocker. An alarm sounded and the holograms began playing again. I backed away, sprinting toward the door. The holograms exploded one by one behind, throwing me and Carth down to the cold floor. My armor had taken massive damage, made apparent by the burns on the fabric. Carth lay unconscious, but neither he nor his armor had sustained damage. When I looked up, I noticed the footlocker had popped open. I walked over to see the contents. A smile crept onto my face.

"Brand new Echani Fiber armor and five hundred credits!"

"Gah! That was foolish!"

Carth got up, swaying while holding a hand to his head.

"You almost killed both of us. Next time I'll wait outside, alright?"

"You can go ahead and do that now, Carthy. I have new armor to change into, and you should take off the Sith uniform."

Shaking his head, Carth walked outside the apartment. The smooth green fabric of the Echani Fiber armor felt infinitely more comfortable than the oven that is a Sith uniform.

We hid the Sith armor within the footlocker, then made our way back to Javyar's Cantina. Unlike last time, the Rodian bouncer let us right in. The moment I stepped foot inside the cantina, another commotion occurred. Two Rodians and a Twi'lek were making fun of a short man who wore a neat cap, and tinted goggles. The man began counting.

"One … Two … Three."

Seconds later the three aliens exploded into tiny bits of burned flesh. The short man muttered as he walked toward me.

"Vulkar scum. Davik will not be happy."

He looked up at me.

"Go away."

I blinked a few times. He wasn't someone I'd want to mess with.

"I'll be going now."

As I walked past him I heard him mutter.

"Smart"

Walking further into the cantina, I noticed a beautiful blue Twi'lek girl arguing with a Vulkar Rodian and his comrade.

"Mission, we have business with you. Our leader Brejik isn't very happy."

The girl glared at the menacing Vulkar.

"If Brejik wants to talk to me, he can come here himself instead of hiding at his base. Hey, Zaalbar, come here for a moment!"

A Wookiee sitting at the bar gave a growl, then commented in Wookiee.

"But, Mission, I'm hungry! I just started eating…"

"Come on, Zaalbar, it's only for a little bit."

The Wookiee obeyed, walking over to the blue Twi'lek named Mission. The Vulkars nervously looked up at Zaalbar, with the Rodian interjecting.

"We no wish to trouble the Wookiee. Our business is with you girl."

"If you have business with me, you have business with Zaalbar."

The Rodian appeared deflated.

"Fine we don't want trouble. This is not over."

The two left shortly after the confrontation with Mission. I was about to walk past her, but she stopped me in my tracks.

"Hello! You must be new here. I haven't seen you before, and I know just about everyone in the lower city."

"You are quite perceptive."

The girl reached her hand out to me. After a momentary pause, I shook it.

"My name is Mission Vao. Zaalbar and I know pretty much every part of the lower city. We've been to the sewers, and even the undercity. I guess I'll give you your official introduction to the lower city. Is there anything you'd like to know?"

I smiled at the young Rutian Twi'lek. I hadn't expected to meet someone with such a cheerful and welcoming demeanor in the lower city of Taris of all places.

"I do have a few things I'd like to ask about, but first, out of curiosity, are you this welcoming to everyone?"

She shook her head.

"No. The Vulkars are horrible, and so are the Sith. Also, I avoid Davik and the Exchange. If you've lived on the streets of the lower city as long as I have, you sort of know who to avoid."

"And how do you know I'm not an enemy?"

"Are you with any of the groups I've mentioned?"

"…Well no."

"Then that's enough for me. Now what questions might you have?"

I contemplated on how much I should risk asking. After a moment I gazed into her deep brown eyes, and asked.

"Do you know anything about Davik?"

"Who doesn't? He's with the Exchange, and I heard rumors that Davik Kang acquired a new smuggling ship called the Ebon Hawk. Apparently it's the only ship on Taris fast enough to break through the Sith armada."

"Do you know where the Ebon Hawk is located?"

"Considering its value, it's probably somewhere in Davik's base … but that's as much as I know about it. And again, it's just a rumor. Anything else?"

I thought for a moment.

"Mission, you are with the Beks right?"

"Yeah, Gadon and the Hidden Beks have my back. Since you're new here, how'd you know?"

"It was just a guess… I'd like to speak with the leader of the Beks."

"Gadon is worried about the Vulkars, so I don't know if Zaerdra would let you near him. She's like a Kath hound. Still if you want to speak to him, you'll have to visit the Hidden Bek base. It is a few blocks down from the cantina. Is that all?"

"One more question. Where is Holdan?"

"Oh that schutta? He's pretty much always hanging in the room across from here, watching the Twi'lek dancers. Why do you ask?"

"I'm helping Dia deal with that "schutta" as you call him."

"I heard about that bounty he placed on her. Good luck."

Mission gestured to Zaalbar, then began walking to the exit.

"Let's go see if we can find something interesting in the undercity, Zaalbar."

I noticed Carth sitting at the bar sipping on his drink. Catching my glance, Carth gave a wink. Ignoring him, I continued into the room with the Twi'lek dancers. A drunken man with bags under his eyes was hooting at the dancers. I walked up to his table, banging a fist against it to get his attention. He turned his head toward the dancers, and started to ramble.

"Hey look at those dancers, the way they shake those head-tails! Ugh… but don't get the wrong idea, I'm not really all that into those alien women. I prefer a human woman, like you, beautiful."

"Well I am into alien women, though I like human women just as much."

"Huh? Wait what?"

"That's not why I'm here, Holdan. About the bounty on Dia's head…"

"Did you take care of that?"

"No. I want you to take the bounty off her head."

"And why should I do that?"

I gave a short pause.

"Because if you don't; think about how pathetic it makes you look. Holdan got stabbed by a woman, and instead of dealing with it himself, he's hiring someone else to do it. Holdan is a wimp who can't do shit."

"You got a point. The women in here have been glaring at me a lot more than usual. Fine the bounty is off. I'll go remove it as soon as I finish my drink."

I turned around to leave. Killing him would have been preferred; however his connection to Davik and the Exchange gave me pause. After I left the cantina, Carth joined me. He followed me as I walked toward the Hidden Bek base.

"So I'm guessing you got some intel from that young Twi'lek… she was quite a catch."

"Carth, I'm pretty damn sure she's less than half your age. But yes, I did get a goldmine of intel from her."

"Oh come on, you liked her too, didn't you?"

"Yes I liked her, she was a nice girl, but I liked her probably not in the same way as you … plus I'm less than twice her age."

I noticed a huge building with a woman guarding the entrance.

"This should be it, the Hidden Beks base. They are the swoop gang that hasn't shot at us. They might be able to help us with finding Bastila."

"Alright, I'll let you take the lead with this."

"Thanks, Carth, but I don't need your permission."

As we walked toward the building, a muscular man with grey hair approached us. He wore an orange jacket, and had a large scar across his left eye. He stopped in front me.

"I noticed that you have been asking around about things that might concern my boss. I'm Canderous Ordo, and I suggest you watch yourself. I have no bones to pick with you, but if Davik orders it…"

I stared blankly at the large man.

"Why are you introducing yourself to me, Canderous?"

The man gave a hardy laugh.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of me. I'm a Mandalorian of clan Ordo, a feared mercenary working with the Exchange. I seek glory, but credits are good too … still I'm getting tired of this planet."

I nodded at him, unsure of how else to respond. He continued.

"Something about you is familiar, I feel like we might have met somewhere. What's your name?"

His words were strange to me, I didn't recall meeting him.

"My name is Lena Rouen, and I don't remember having met you."

"That's too bad then. I have some simple advice –don't get involved with the Exchange."

After having said that, Canderous walked past me. Carth and I continued to the Bek base. The guard woman had a weary expression as we approached. After scanning me over with her eyes she asked.

"What business do you have with the Hidden Beks?"

"I would like to speak with Gadon. Mission told me this is where I can find him."

"And how do I know you aren't a Vulkar spy?"

"Would Mission trust a Vulkar?"

"You have a point there. Fine I'll let you in, but remember that if you even think about doing something, Zaerdra will have your head."

Carth followed me inside. The Beks had a diverse group of members working on everything from fixing swoop bikes to cooking slimy meals, yet other members were relaxing and watching the arena battle projections. The old dark skinned man sitting behind a huge desk at the end of the room with unusually light blue eyes heard my footsteps as I approached. An angry looking Twi'lek woman wedged herself between me and the old man.

"What is your business with Gadon?"

Before I could respond, the old man who I assumed to be Gadon gestured to the Twi'lek, then spoke.

"It's alright Zaerdra, let her speak."

The Twi'lek woman grunted, but obeyed.

"Hello, by name is Lena. I have a few questions."

"Go ahead and ask."

"First off, what is your opinion on the Sith?"

Gadon replied with suspicion.

"You aren't with the Sith are you?"

"No"

"Alright then, what do you think? They come here to Taris and do whatever they please. If they try anything here, the swoop gangs will probably unite against them and use guerrilla tactics to take them down!"

Carth interjected.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I highly doubt that will happen. The Sith are known for their preference for doing things big."

Gadon gave Carth a momentary glare, before continuing.

"Needless to say, the Beks aren't friends of the Sith."

I smiled at Gadon. In his stance against the Sith; I was certain he spoke his true feelings.

"Gadon, do you know anything about the escape pods that crashed recently?"

"Yes I know about the Republic escape pods that crashed in the undercity. Are you with the Republic?"

I hesitated, but Carth spoke in my stead.

"Yes, we are with the Republic."

Gadon laughed.

"I thought as much. I don't mean to disappoint, but the Vulkars already got their hands on the escape pod from the undercity. They got their hands on a Republic officer. Now usually they would sell her off to slavers, but a Republic officer is rather rare..."

I interrupted.

"Wait, so what are they going to do to Bastila, where are they hiding her?"

"Calm down. You won't find her! They have her hidden well as she is the grand prize in this year's swoop race. Before you breakdown in frustration hear me out, child."

I locked eyes with him, although I noticed that his gaze appeared unfocused.

"I'm listening, Gadon. What do you have in mind?"

"The only way you'll get to see your friend again is if you enter this year's swoop race and win. Now the Hidden Beks could sponsor you to race, but there is a little problem."

"And that is?"

"The Vulkars stole our prototype swoop engine accelerator. The only way to get it back is to infiltrate their base. Now I'm not too keen at the thought of sending my own men to their deaths … but if you could retrieve the accelerator, I'll let you use it in the swoop race."

I gulped audibly.

"And how am I supposed to retrieve it exactly?"

"I was getting to that. Clearly barging through the front door blasters blazing won't work. Instead Mission Vao can help you. She knows every nook and cranny of the lower city, and she has scouted the Black Vulkar base more than a few times."

I smiled at the mention of Mission.

"I've spoken to her recently actually. Do you know where I can find her?"

"She spoke of exploring the sewers of the undercity. You'll need security papers to get past the Sith though … and I might just have some."

"Can I have them?"

"Yes, but in exchange for your Sith uniforms. You won't need them with the papers anyway."

"How'd you know about that?"

"I have eyes and ears all over the lower city. So what's it going to be?"

"The Sith uniforms are in a footlocker at a rather burnt apartment in the lower city complex north of the cantina."

Gadon reached into his desk, pulling out official looking papers, next handing them to me. I took the documents, turning around to leave. Gadon called out to me as I proceeded to the exit.

"I suggest you hurry, so you have time to hone your swoop skills before the race!"

During the whole walk to the lift leading down to the undercity, Carth didn't utter a single word. Earlier he had been a chatty Carthy, but now he behaved as if his lips were super glued together. A few meters from the lift I abruptly stopped, turning to face Carth.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Carth?"

"Not at all. There is nothing I want to talk about. I mean does it look like there is something I want to talk about?"

"Calm down, Carth! You look like something is bothering you, so I'm asking if there is something you want to discuss?"

"Not at all, beautiful."

"And stop talking like that. It's unprofessional."

"Alright, I'll stop, gorgeous."

"You did it again."

"Okay this time you can call me something. Come on give it a shot!"

I shook my head, but complied.

"You are a sexist worm."

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Lobotomized Kath hound"

"Okay that one kind of hurt. So now, me calling you beautiful shouldn't be as bad right?"

"That's not the point!"

Carth grimaced.

"You're right, I'm sorry. The thing is, the Endar Spire crashed, and we were the only survivors. I mean it's a miracle that anyone survived at all, but don't you think it's convenient how a last minute addition to the crew is one of the survivors?"

"Are you trying to say something?"

"I mean, Bastila didn't have time to do her Battle Meditation anyway. We were forced into that confrontation, and we weren't prepared. But why did Bastila's party specifically request you to be added to the boarding list at the last minute? What were you supposed to do anyway?"

"I'm just a soldier who understands a lot of alien languages. Besides, there were a bunch of requests made by Bastila's party as I recall."

"Maybe or maybe there is more to it. Something just doesn't sit right with me if you know what I mean."

Tired of Carth's avoidance, I took a direct approach.

"Look if you don't trust me and think I'm behind all this, just say so."

"Don't take this personally. I don't trust anyone, but this is probably just me overthinking things. You've already more than proven yourself. Without you we wouldn't have made it this far, so don't worry about me. You know what? I'm an action sort of guy, so let's get back to it."

Seeing as Carth didn't want to continue with his paranoia, I simply nodded to him, then proceeded toward the lift. Near the lift there were a number of Sith and automated turret guns. I showed my security papers to the Sith guard, after which he let us pass without question as he muttered.

"Shoot first, ask questions later."

It took a couple of minutes to descend into the undercity. When the lift arrived, a few ragged beggars were blocking our path.

"If you want to pass pay five credits for using the elevator!"

I snorted at the pretentious beggar.

"It's a public elevator. I'm not paying you a credit."

"We have to make money somehow. Please just spare us five credits."

The two men did appear desperate for even a scrap, but their deceitful approach killed any sympathy I might have had for them.

"Get out of my way, and try being more honest next time, if you want credits."

Before the annoying beggars could waste any more of my time, a beautiful girl, slightly younger than me ran up. She also wore torn dirty clothes, but unlike the two men, her eyes weren't dull and lifeless. Instead there was a glimmer of hope in her light brown eyes.

"Stop bothering these upworlders you two! Gendar is going to hear about this!"

The two men ran off into the distance, I could barely see their silhouettes in the darkness of the undercity. My attention snapped back to the girl.

"Thanks for getting rid of them."

"No problem. They're always causing trouble. I know it's a bad first impression, but we aren't all like that. A lot of people down here try to make an honest living. I'm Shaleena and I've lived here all my life. But tell me about the surface world, is it as beautiful as they describe?"

I had to think about my response. To me, the surface wasn't anything special. The earnest anticipation in her eyes only made it harder.

"I suppose it is better than this dump."

My words sounded icy even to me, the momentary disappointment playing across Shaleena's face made things even harder. Smiling at her, I added.

"If this is all you've experienced, you should know that there are other worlds out there that are so beautiful that they take your breath away."

A mixture of complex emotions played on her face.

"I wish I could go to one of those worlds."

"Maybe you can."

"I doubt it. Everyone in the village here calls me a foolish dreamer. They all tell me that I should stop thinking about what's out there..."

"Don't do that! You know what? If me and this Kath hound Carthy can rescue our friend and get off this planet you can come with us."

Shaleena had a look of total disbelief, and again her face expressed a myriad of conflicting emotions.

"This is the first time anyone has offered me a chance to see what's beyond this darkness. I don't even know your name."

"I'm Lena, and he is Carth. We are here on a mission to find Mission heh. This Gendar, I'm guessing he's your leader right?"

"Yes he is. So you are here looking for Mission?"

"Yes"

"She went past the gates into rakghoul territory. You'll need to speak with Gendar."

Noticing she hadn't said anything about my offer, I added.

"I mean it! After we get Mission, you can come with us; we do intend to leave Taris."

"You can't imagine how much this ... offer means to me! Thank you, but I need time to think it over. I mean, I wouldn't be able to see these people I grew up with ever again ... old Rukil and everyone else."

Shaleena ran in the direction of the tattered tents that she must have called home all her life. Her sprint showed the ecstatic mood I'd put her in. When I turned to Carth, I noticed he was shaking his head with a palm pressed against his forehead.

"What's wrong, Carth?"

"I can't believe what you just did."

"What are you talking about?"

"You just made that girl a promise that you might not be able to keep! Even if you do keep that promise, you do realize that you'd be putting her life at risk? I mean the Sith want us dead, so we would only be putting her in danger."

"She's already in danger with these rakghouls she mentioned beyond what looks like a shabby fence. Being stuck here isn't what I call living. Right now, as far as I'm concerned she isn't living. When she's out of here is when she starts living, and I would say the risks are worth it!"

Carth walked ahead of me, I had to quicken my pace to catch up. He muttered.

"There is no point in arguing with you. I just hope she doesn't take that foolish offer of yours."


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Before long, we found an authoritative looking man sitting by a fire. Carth prodded me on the shoulder.

"That must be Gendar."

I approached the man.

"Are you Gendar?"

"Yes I am, child. What could an upworlder such as you need from an outcast such as me?"

"Since I got here a few minutes ago, I kept wondering why you guys live here. Would you care to enlighten me?"

The man smiled.

"You must not be from Taris. We live here because we or in many cases, our ancestors were cast down for crimes once committed. A lot of us are paying for an ancestor's crime. Life can be hard and painful, but we manage."

Before I could find a way to respond, Carth spoke.

"I understand that you and your people must be suffering. Truly, I don't know if I can even imagine never having witnessed the beauty of the sun rising at dawn."

Carth shifted his feet.

"The thing is; my friend here has offered one of your people –Shaleena to leave this place with us. What's your take on that?"

Gendar had a momentary look of shock, but quickly composed himself.

"Personally I think that it's completely up to her. She is a good girl, and her parents were the ones who committed a crime. More likely though, they were framed from what I know. As I'm sure you've noticed; the rich have all the power here on Taris."

I asked.

"She is completely innocent?"

"That's right. Shaleena is a victim of circumstance, and her parents were victims of corruption. Subsequent to being forced into living here, Shaleena's mother died soon after giving birth, and her father was killed by a group of rakghouls. If you genuinely intend to help her child, then I most definitely hope she leaves this hell with you."

A grim look colored Gendar's face.

"But don't start thinking that every one of these outcasts is a victim. We are a diverse lot. The majority of these people have committed crimes, and this is their punishment."

I nodded.

"Understood. Before changing the topic though, I'm curious. Who raised Shaleena, if both her parents died?"

"Shaleena was raised by my wife and me. She is like a daughter to me."

The earnest expression on Gendar's face made my arms fidget. I locked eyes with him.

"I promise that if she accepts I'll watch out for her. I'll be there for her."

"You become attached rather fast child. You are my Shaleena's rescuer and you haven't even told me your name."

"My name is Lena, and it's not so much that I get attached fast, as much as the impression she made on me. I would feel like a horrible person if I didn't at least offer to let her see the starry sky, but even more so, the stars themselves."

"I can see that you mean what you say Lena. If she chooses to go with you, I entrust her to you with full confidence."

"Thank you sir, I'm honored."

Carth kept pacing back and forth next to the fire. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

"The primary reason we're here is to find a blue Twi'lek girl named Mission. Have you seen her pass through here recently?"

"Actually I have. She passes through here often, but doesn't really interact with us outcasts. A couple of hours ago she passed through here, and into rakghoul territory. She was heading to the sewers."

Carth stopped pacing, then turned to me.

"Looks like we have what we need. Let's go find Mission, Lena –I'm sure you're as eager to see her again as I am."

"And I'm sure you're overstating it, Carth. Besides, I'm sure you're more eager."

Having reached the gate separating the outcast camp from the treacherous rakghoul wilds, Carth and I paused. A guard man had locked the gate latch to prevent rakghouls from invading the outcast camp. There was a woman screaming for the guard to open the gate.

"Please just open it for a few seconds to let Hendar in. I don't want my Hendar to die!"

The guard shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I can't risk letting these rakghouls inside the village."

"No! He'll die. Please help him!"

The woman turned to me with pleading eyes. I glanced at Carth, noticing his firm nod in the affirmative. I stepped up to the gate.

"Open it to let us out, then shut it while we deal with the rakghouls."

The guard complied. Carth and I ran past the gate, positioning ourselves in front of the defenseless Hendar as the rakghouls sprang at us. While Carth blasted ion beams at the vile white monsters that resembled deformed albino humans, I carefully prepared my blades. The first rakghoul succumbed to Carth's blaster fire while the next two lunged straight for my throat. At the last moment, I slid my vibrosword through the neck of the nearest rakghoul. Its head rolled to the dirt at my feet with eyes still frantically moving. I avoided the final rakghoul's attack by rolling to the side. After quickly recovering, I rammed both blades into the rakghouls back. The creature died the moment I removed my blades from the bleeding hole in its decomposing back. I had to calm my breathing as I scanned the surrounding area for more rakghouls.

"The rakghouls have been dealt with!"

The gate fell open. Hendar ran straight to the woman, who had previously begged me to help. The woman was jumping up and down in happiness.

"Hendar, I have you back! You're the only thing I need my love."

The woman turned her head toward me with a bright smile.

"Thank you, stranger!"

"No problem."

I looked at the guard man.

"We'll be going into the rakghoul wilds. Open the gate."

After we had walked for a few minutes, I noticed a silhouette rushing towards us. Carth prepared to fire his blaster, but I lowered his arm. As the silhouette got nearer, both of us recognized who it was. Mission, dressed in a white sleeveless jacket, black tank top, jeans and knee high boots ran up to us. The look in her eyes was frantic, her voice desperate.

You've got to help me! They've captured Zaalbar."

Her eyes were pleading.

"Hold on, Mission, who captured Zaalbar, the Vulkars?"

She shook her head.

"The Gamorreans! Those slimy boreheads caught him when we were exploring the sewers. They snuck up on us, and knocked him out cold. I managed to escape."

"Did they follow you?"

I readied my blades.

"No, I don't think so. They're stupid, but not stupid enough to willingly become rakghoul fodder."

Carth chuckled.

"I doubt even rakghouls would want to snack on those Gamorreans. Those things stink!"

Mission managed a quick smile from Carth's comment, but her eyes were full of sadness.

"We'll help you, Mission, but in return you'll help us."

"With what?"

"Infiltrating the Vulkar base. Gadon told me you know a passage to their base."

Mission gave a huge nod.

"It's a deal. You help me, and I help you. Besides, you need to take the sewers to get to the hidden entrance. After we're done we can sneak back into the lower city."

With Mission carefully leading us, we avoided the bulk of the rakghouls. It surprised me how well she could fight. Like me, she preferred wielding a bladed weapon. Before a rakghoul could even smell her, its head was rolling.

"Mission, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Are you surprised? When you have to look out for yourself, you learn everything that can help. Zaerdra might be a bitch sometimes, but she's a good teacher."

"Hmmm… I knew there was good in her yet!"

Carth chipped in after me.

"My friend here finds you rather enticing."

Mission blushed. I punched Carth in the shoulder whilst glaring at him.

We passed escape pods that had sustained substantial damage. Carth commented.

"One of these must be Bastila's pod. Maybe we should check this out."

Before I had time to respond, I noticed a group of humans approaching from behind the pods. Mission readied her sword, a fierce look in her eyes. At the last moment, I recognized the leader of the group.

"Canderous! Mission, I know him. Lower your weapon."

The muscular Mandalorian recognized me.

"Well if it isn't Lena Rouen. If you're trying to find anything in these Republic escape pods, you're out of luck. The Vulkars took everything."

"Were you trying to loot the pods for Davik?"

"Yeah."

He turned towards the pods.

"Those damn Vulkars know Davik gets first pickings. They'll pay."

Canderous continued speaking about Davik, but my attention fell to the shadows rushing to strike him from behind. I yelled.

"Rakghouls!"

Everyone sprang into action. Mission had already downed two rakghouls. Canderous took down rakghouls targeting his men. One of which was on the ground, struggling to keep a particularly large rakghoul from devouring him. I leaped toward the rakghoul, swinging my vibrosword against the creature's thick neck. Before I could cut through bone, the creature swung the backs of its huge talons at my chest. The blunt impact threw me back a few steps. I managed to keep my balance, charging back at the vile creature as my chest throbbed in pain. Mission ran up beside me, distracting the rakghoul while dodging its strikes. As the creature swung at her, she pleaded.

"Hurry! Please finish it!"

With all my strength, I swung both blades, crossing them at the creature's neck. A crunch echoed as the rakghoul's neck snapped under pressure from my blades. After the large rakghoul fell I bent over, clutching at my chest.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Carth ran up to me with a medpac in hand. I took the medpac, injecting its contents into my bloodstream. The pain went away almost instantly. Regular medpacs relieved pain, and accelerated healing of moderate wounds. I looked up at Carth.

"I'm okay. It's still throbbing, but I'm fine."

Canderous walked over to me.

"That was impressive. Thanks for helping me and my men deal with these beasts. I owe you one."

I gave Canderous a firm look.

"There is something I'd like you to help me with, and it isn't a conflict of interest –regarding the Exchange."

The Mandalorian crossed his muscular arms.

"You know I was being rhetorical, but alright, what do you want me to do, Lena Rouen?"

I glanced over to Carth, then back at Canderous.

"There is an outcast girl, her name is Shaleena. I need you to get her some armor and take her to the Hidden Bek base. Carth here will accompany you since Shaleena knows he's with me … really your job is to make sure he doesn't become rakghoul fodder on the way back to the outcast village."

Carth looked like he wanted to protest my decision, so I added.

"After we reach our objective, there is no reason to return to the outcast village, so we might as well deal with Shaleena now. If she agrees, then you take her with you to the Beks, inform Gadon on the situation, and wait for us. If she doesn't, then you can still inform Gadon."

Glancing back at Canderous, I continued.

"The reason I need you for this is Carth. I don't trust him, and he doesn't trust me. Something tells me that things will go my way if you, an honorable Mandalorian, balance the situation –make sure Carth secures Shaleena if she's interested."

Surprisingly instead of starting an argument, Carth grinned at me.

"You are a lot more capable than I could have imagined. To be honest, I'm still conflicted about Shaleena, and I think that we should leave her –not that what I think matters."

"It doesn't"

"That's right, and also you get to be alone with Ms. Vao here. I'm honestly very impressed. Let's go Canderous, I think these girls would very much like it if we left."

I glared at Carth after noticing that Mission was trying to hide her blush by eying the ground.

"Carthy! We are going to have a talk after I return. Here, take the security papers. I shouldn't need them. "

Having taken the papers, Carth continued grinning as he walked past us with Canderous and his men. Mission fidgeted with her fingers, still blushing about implications of Carth's suggestion. I walked over to her, reaching my hand out for her to take.

"Don't let his words get to you. That's just how he is. I mean, all that and I haven't even properly introduced myself to you."

Reluctantly she took my hand in hers, shyly glancing into my blue eyes.

"I've heard your name from those two, but I guess it's not the same as you personally telling me."

I smiled at her, gazing directly into her eyes.

"I am Lena Rouen, and it is nice to make acquaintance with you, Mission Vao."

"This is a bit too formal for me, but I feel the same way! It...It's nice to make acquaintance with you, Lena."

There was an unmistakable blush on Mission's cheeks. Realizing we had held hands for I don't know how long, I gently let go, then cleared my throat.

"We should get going. Rescuing Zaalbar and all!"

"That's right! Those Gamorreans could sell him to slavers if we don't hurry."

Before we continued toward the sewers, Mission gave me a lingering glance, and added.

"Maybe after this is over and Big Z is safe… we can continue what we started."

I gulped at her words, gave her a slight nod, then shook my head into focus.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Mission made sure we avoided rakghouls the rest of the way to the sewers. Once inside, we carefully took out any Gamorrean or rakghoul unlucky enough to be in our path. Parts of the sewers were narrow, making it difficult to fight against anything lurking in the dreary darkness. After having quietly dispatched another Gamorrean bore, I said.

"This is a nice strategy. If we were using blasters, we would attract too much attention with the noise and bright lights."

"Yeah, as long as we don't have Big Z to offer a good defense, we're better off sneaking … and I'm an expert at sneaking."

"I can tell."

"You're pretty good yourself, Lena. We are pretty close to where the Gamorreans keep their prisoners. Get ready."

We sliced through over a dozen Gamorreans in search of Zaalbar. I found a room leading to a number of prison cells, and the cells appeared to have old security locks in place.

"Mission, come here. Do you know how to hack this?"

Her face brightened at seeing the lock model.

"Yeah, this is a really old model that most don't know how to hack. It's actually pretty simple though. My brother taught me how to hack these before he left."

A look of lamentation crossed her features before she quickly recomposed herself.

"Alright, a few more lines of code … it's unlocked!"

The door to the prison cell slid open, revealing a giant Wookiee sitting inside its dark confines. Mission ran up to him, excited to see her closest friend unharmed.

"You ok Big Z? They didn't do anything to you, did they?"

The Wookiee shook his head.

"Phew your breath stinks, Zaalbar! Did they give you anything to eat?"

Again he shook his head.

"Poor Zaalbar. You didn't eat your required six meals a day!"

Zaalbar spoke in Wookiee.

"Actually I bit the arm off a guard that got too close. It tasted horrible! I couldn't eat it."

"That explains the horrible breath. Those Gamorreans stink worse than rakghouls. You know what? When we get back to the base, I'll get you a toothbrush!"

The Wookiee shook his head indignantly.

"No Mission! A respectable Wookiee would never use a toothbrush. You might as well groom me, and make me wear a suit –it's not going to happen!"

Dejected, Mission gave up.

"Fine Zaalbar, we'll just let you eat a proper meal. It should lessen that awful stench of decaying Gamorrean flesh."

I was about to turn to leave the cell, when Zaalbar walked over to me, then spoke.

"I thank you for freeing me from these slavers. When they had captured me, I thought that I would be forever enslaved, but you freed me."

I pointed to Mission.

"You should thank her for rescuing you. I was merely helping her."

"No, you saved me from a lifetime of servitude. For that, I am forever grateful. My people are often taken advantage of by organizations that see us as barbaric beasts. I would like to follow someone honorable, who is against this sort of slavery. I pledge a life debt to you."

I was taken aback by his words.

"Wait? What does this mean?"

Mission answered for the Wookiee.

"This is big! It means that Zaalbar will follow you around everywhere you go for the rest of his life."

Her words struck me speechless.

"Wait, so I'm stuck with him?"

"Yes you are. And you're also stuck with me, because wherever Big Z goes, I go."

I saw the slightest blush color Mission's cheeks.

"This is worse than marriage! Heck, I feel like I was just forced into a marriage with both of you. Please kill me now!"

Mission had a worried look on her face.

"You don't like me? C'mon, we are the coolest people around, and you are stuck with us."

"It's not that I don't like you and Zaalbar. It's that I don't feel comfortable being followed around everywhere. I mean, I hope I can still sleep in my own room and take a shower without both of you being there with me."

Mission's blush got a lot less subtle.

"Oh! You don't have to worry about that. I respect your privacy, and so does Zaalbar. Basically a life debt means that a Wookiee will live near you, and protect you from danger. So we'll follow you, but don't worry about us being there with you when you take a shower, or wake up in bed."

I took a deep breath then released it in relief.

"Thanks for clarifying that Mission. In which case, I accept your life debt Zaalbar."

Her face almost completely red, Mission mumbled.

"No problem."

The three of us plowed through any vile creatures that we encountered, until I heard loud growls echoing through the hallway. Mission kept glancing back and forth as she spoke whilst walking in the direction of the growls.

"I forgot to mention this, but there is a Rancor that lives here. I'm not sure how we'll deal with it. I snuck around it last time I came here, but I don't think we can all manage to do that."

"What's a Rancor?"

Mission looked surprised.

"You don't know? It's a giant monster about two hundred or so times as big as you are."

"That's definitely a problem!"

I was smart enough to know I couldn't defeat something two hundred times my size, with little swords no less.

"Fighting a Rancor is the equivalent of prickling it with needles –annoying but utterly ineffective. Any ideas?"

Mission shook her head, and Zaalbar gave a low growl. I kept running possible strategies through my mind.

"We have to keep at a distance to kill it. Mission do you have any grenades?"

"Yeah, I have five."

"Good, that makes eleven including mine. We'll split them evenly, so you two get three each, and I get four."

A troubled look washed over Mission's face.

"Blowing up the Rancor could work, but it could also make the roof collapse. I mean, we're underground, and this place is old!"

"I know that."

I walked over to the end of the tunnel, which opened into a chamber housing the monstrous Rancor. Chewed up body parts littered the ground, some freshly decaying, others skeletal. I looked firmly at Zaalbar and Mission.

"That is why it'll be a hit and run operation. We get inside without attracting the Rancor's attention. Throw the grenades when I count to three on my fingers, then run back to the tunnel. Make sure you don't miss!"

Both of them gave a firm nod.

"We don't get second chances, so let's do this right!"

I was the first to enter the chamber, careful not to step on scattered bones. After finding a perfect position from which to throw, I looked up at the Rancor. Dry blood covered its hideous body, but the blood didn't belong to the Rancor. The colors were all different, ranging from blue to green, and crimson; it reminded me of a badly done painting. Before beginning the count down, I made sure my companions were in position. The moment I bent down the third finger, Zaalbar and Mission synchronously threw grenade after grenade. I threw the first two simultaneously then before the grenades even hit the Rancor, I threw the remaining two. Zaalbar threw the final grenade as he dashed closer to the Rancor for better aim. I shouted.

"Run!"

The Rancor had already turned around, its huge talons swinging in our direction, its jaw wide open with buckets of saliva dripping from its mouth. We were half way to the tunnel; a few grenades had gone off, causing the ground beneath our feet to violently shake. I could barely keep my balance as I ran. A bone under my feet ticked me off balance. Mission grabbed my hand as she ran, preventing me from falling into the pile of decaying corpses. We barely made it to the tunnel when a load of rocks collapsed onto the injured Rancor. It growled in pain. The last few grenades detonated, throwing the dying Rancor on its stomach. Mission let go of my hand whilst smiling at me.

"Looks like you owe me one now, Lena."

"Heh"

I looked directly into her eyes.

"I'll be sure to make it even. Heck, maybe you'll even owe me one."

"Now don't get carried away there."

The Rancor stopped twitching; now only a large mass of meat and bones remained of a once deadly creature. Mission took lead again, carefully leading us around the fallen Rancor, and into another passage at the opposite end of the chamber. After about twenty minutes of wondering we found a blue energy field blocking the path to the Vulkar base.

"Do you know how to shut this thing off Mission?"

"Of course I do. This isn't the first time I've been here after all. Here, I'll enter the code into the terminal."

After the energy field fizzled out, we made our way through until we stood at the elevator leading to the base. I swallowed, realizing this wouldn't be cake.

"Before we go inside, I guess I have to brief you guys on the objective. We are looking for Gadon's prototype accelerator for the swoop engine. We are also looking for a Republic officer called Bastila. If we find Bastila, then finding the accelerator doesn't matter –if we don't we'll need it."

Mission tugged at my sleeve.

"Why is this Bastila so important to you? Are you lovers or something?"

I couldn't stop myself from blushing at her unexpected words.

"I'm with the Republic along with Carth. Our objective as survivors of the Endar Spire is to secure the commanding officer, which would be Bastila."

"Wow. I don't know much about the military, but what you're doing is big! You killed a Rancor along with dozens of rakghouls and Gamorreans, and now you're risking your life to save Bastila. That goes far beyond the call of duty. She must be pretty important to you!"

I smiled.

"Actually I've never really met her before –at least I don't remember meeting her."

"If I was you I would have quit a long time ago. You are an inspiring person. She better thank you when you free her."

"First I got to free her, let's go!"

We snuck past the patrol droids and into what appeared to be an armory. I went through all the footlockers, looking for good female armor. After going through a bunch of second rate crap, I found armor labeled, "Krath holy battle suit." It was mostly dark grey, with blue designs and lots of pockets. Zaalbar turned around while I changed into my new armor, which must have been worth a dozen times as much as my previous one. Mission was busy going through another footlocker.

"Is there anything you need Lena?"

"Are there any medpacs, grenades, and of course –swords?"

"I already pocketed the first two. There is a sword that's black with a red crystal in the middle and writing in some language."

I couldn't believe it. The sword she found was the model I had always wanted to use.

"Mission it's a Sith tremor sword. I'll take it if you don't want it."

"Sure, it looks kind of evil anyway."

She threw me the powerful weapon. I caught it, then offered.

"Do you want one of my other swords?"

"Thanks, but I like wielding one. Dual wielding is just not for me."

We snuck out of the armory, careful not to alert the Vulkars. Zaalbar found himself a quality bowcaster, which he was itching to use. Having decided we'd ambush the Vulkars, I opened the door leading to the lounge. Immediately, Zaalbar fired his bowcaster at the unsuspecting Vulkars. The ones that didn't die from Zaalbar's attack found the alternative wasn't better. I left my vibroblade behind in favor of the Sith tremor sword as my second weapon. Blood splattered all over the room as I sliced through every breathing Vulkar I saw. The more blood I spilled with the Sith sword, the brighter the red crystal at its center shined. Compared to our previous enemies, the Vulkar lackeys were like slicing through cherry pie –nice and easy. I craved to spill more blood; a part of my mind told me that I was in a violent frenzy.

"I think that's all of them Lena."

Mission looked worriedly at me.

"The way you fought just now felt different. I really do think that sword is evil."

"I'm fine!"

"Just be careful. I like the you that I have gotten to know up until now, and I don't want that to change!"

Mission's pleading voice snapped me out of the intense bloodlust. Before I could apologies to her, I heard sobbing from behind the bar.

"Show yourself if you don't want my sword to yank out your spinal cord!"

The woman behind the bar stood up, still sobbing as she spoke.

"I'm not with the Vulkars. I hate the Vulkars! I'm just a waitress, and they don't even pay me. P…please don't kill me!"

I sheathed my weapons as I replied.

"I'm not going to kill you. I need you to answer some questions."

"Sure, anything."

"Where is the Republic officer?"

"She isn't here because Brejik doesn't trust his men around her. She is too valuable to be toyed around with like the rest of us slaves. I don't know where he has her, but it isn't here."

"That sucks for me. How about the prototype accelerator?"

"I'm not sure what that is, but if it has anything to do with swoop bikes it's probably in the swoop garage. You'll have to take the elevator down, to get there. Please let me go. I think I know the way out if you let me leave."

I hesitated for the briefest of moments as my eyes trailed to the red crystal at the center of the sword.

"Go, and if you need to, ask the Beks for help. Unlike these scumbags, they are actually good people."

The woman ran out of the room, but before she could pass the corner, I grabbed her arm.

"The droids are still patrolling. They won't shoot you?"

"No, they only shoot intruders."

"Okay then, good luck!"

She nodded, then continued on her way to freedom.

The three of us found the elevator she mentioned and took it down to the garage. As the elevator doors opened, Zaalbar shot the two Vulkars blocking our path. We were in a large hangar with doors leading to more hallways and rooms. Taking a strategic approach, Mission found the main terminal, from which she downloaded the area schematic, and unlocked all the securely locked doors.

"Check this out Lena! The accelerator is most likely in the development lab since it is a prototype. If we take the southern hall we should avoid most of the Vulkars. You ready?"

"I've been ready. Let's do this!"

The moment we entered the hall, we were met with a barrage of blaster fire. I rolled to the left then charged the Vulkars at an almost inhuman speed. The core of my Sith sword pulsated as I slashed off a Vulkar's hands. I knocked him to the ground, thrusting my blade through his heart. Zaalbar picked off Vulkars from a distance along with Mission, who had switched out her sword in favor of a blaster. After the last Vulkar fell, I sheathed my sword, next walked over to Mission.

"You've been using a sword this whole time. Why use a blaster now?"

"You know; strategy and all that."

I eyed her.

"Is that really the only reason? There's more to it, isn't there?"

Her head fell and her shoulders slumped.

"It's too personal. I can kill rakghouls and Gamorreans no problem. But these Vulkars, as much as I hate them, are other Twi'leks and humans…"

I nodded in understanding.

"There is a reason most soldiers in the Republic are trained to primarily use blasters –it's not just a matter of skill."

After walking in awkward silence for a few minutes we reached what looked like a lab. While I was reaching for the security panel on the door, Mission tapped me on the shoulder, as she asked.

"If the majority of Republic soldiers are trained to use blasters, why do you exclusively fight with swords?"

I laughed to defuse the atmosphere.

"Because I'm the minority."

Seeing as Mission wasn't convinced, I gave her a sobering look.

"Because I can handle the bloodshed –I don't enjoy killing for its own sake."

"Just don't lose yourself, and know I'm here for you whether you like it or not."

I smiled at her acceptance, then replied.

"Noted, and same here. I'm here for you."

The sweet moment ended when I pressed a switch that opened the lab door.

At the right end of the room stood a green Twi'lek holding a blaster.

Surrounding him were four Vulkars. I could tell he wasn't just a grunt since he wore elite armor, and the others were clearly; there to defend him. With his hands raised, he made a few steps toward me, then paused to speak.

"I see you are a mercenary working with the Beks. I'm sure we can broker a deal beneficial to both of us. What are the Beks paying you?"

The Twi'lek amused me.

"They aren't. I'm here for the swoop accelerator. Hand it over!"

"I can't hand that over, but I can pay you to work for us. There is no better deal on Taris."

He trailed his eyes to Mission and Zaalbar.

"Just kill those two pestilent Beks."

Mission was indignant.

"Who are you calling pestilent you schutta? She would never kill us!"

It surprised me how sure she sounded. She'd only known me for a day and she trusted me completely –the exact opposite of Carth. I felt as if I had the power to decide her fate, and even Bastila's. Snapping back to the present, I replied.

"I don't care about your money, and they are my friends!"

Before the Twi'lek had time to signal his minions, I pulled out the Sith sword, sliding it from his chest to the base of his skull. As I pulled back, blood burst from the dying Twi'lek's cuts as he fell to his knees, gasping for air through his slit throat. His minions were too distraught by the horrific sight of their dying charge to react as I plowed through them. Mission and Zaalbar didn't have time to shoot their blasters. After a few inhumanly fast thrusts, the entire group of Vulkars lay in a flowing pool of blood. The way I killed them surprised even me, and not in a good way. They deserved it for trying to entice me into doing the same to my friends. Mission walked over to the edge of the room, disabling mines placed around an engine part.

"Be careful Mission. That thing is the accelerator for the swoop bike I'll be using."

Whilst disabling the final mine, she commented.

"Are you more worried about that thing than me blowing myself up?"

"You are more important than it is."

"Thanks you're sweet, like a Gamorrean. The mines are dealt with."

I walked over to where the accelerator safely lay lifting it, next placing it in one of my many pockets. It was surprisingly small enough to fit in my hand. I imagined it'd be bigger, but then again, I had little knowledge on swoop bike mechanics.

"Hey Mission, I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not a kid. I got upset over nothing."

Without another word, Mission worked the security terminal, disabling security cameras, and erasing the existing video feeds.

"Everything is set. There will be a few guards outside; the rest won't know what's happening. There won't be reinforcements."

"Good job Mission."

"It's what I'm here for."

Zaalbar and I followed Mission out of the lab as she led us to an exit that would take us to the lower city. I took lead in dispatching the guards. Before they could turn around, I thrust my swords through their backs. The Bek base wasn't far from here. On the way back we dispatched two groups of Vulkars that ambushed us. The moment we approached the entrance to the base, the guard woman immediately unlocked the door for us.

I locked eyes with Gadon from across the room whilst walking toward his desk.

"I have the accelerator, so now what?"

Pulling out the device, I placed it on Gadon's desk. He scanned over it, then looked back at me.

"I'm honestly impressed. I hoped, but I didn't expect you to make it this far."

"I'm full of surprises."

"Hope you are, because the race is in two days. I can see you are tired, get some rest."

"I will."

As I searched the large room for Carth I noticed Mission playing Pazaak against Zaalbar. A Wookiee Pazaak amused me.

"Lena, I see you're alive. I was worried there. Looks like we'll get our shot to rescue Bastila after all!"

"More like, I'll get my chance to rescue her."

Carth looked happy to see me.

"Like Gadon said –get some sleep."

"First thing is first."

"Huh, what's that?"

I gave him a piercing glance.

"You're forgetting something Carth. How did things go with Shaleena?"

"Oh that? You can check for yourself. She's in one of Gadon's guest rooms. Here, I'll take you to her."

As I followed him, I asked.

"Did you come across any trouble while I was gone?"

"Not really. There were a few rakghouls. Canderous had some interesting stories to tell about the Mandalorians and how they fought Revan. Other than that, I've been sitting around, waiting for you to return."

"Sorry to have kept you waiting."

"It's quite alright. And here is your new responsibility, Shaleena."

Carth closed the door behind him. Unlike the last time I saw her, Shaleena wore simple white armor instead of dirty rags. Her hair was neatly tied back revealing luminous brown eyes.

"Umm… so how are you feeling, being out of the undercity and all?"

"Everything is so different. There is so much of everything, and it's clean. I feel wonderful."

"Heh, if you think the lower city is clean just wait until you see the upper city! We will be going to the upper city after the race, so don't get too comfortable."

She motioned for me to sit on the bed beside her. As I leaned back on the bed, she said.

"Be careful in the race. I don't want you to die."

"Why would I die?"

"That man, Carth, had an argument with the old man at the desk. They were talking about the accelerator making the engine in your bike overheat and explode. I don't know much about swoop bikes, I've only heard stories about them. Carth was upset with the whole thing about explosions. Now I'm worried."

I gave her a reassuring smile.

"You don't need to worry. I'll talk to Gadon. Besides, I promised I'd get you off this damned planet, didn't I? I can't die without fulfilling my promises. What kind of person would I be?"

She joked.

"In that case, you should make a lot more promises."

"Right now I'm at full capacity –it is a good idea though!"

I rubbed my eyes, trying to keep them open. Shaleena gave a look of sympathy.

"Lie down and get some sleep."

She tugged at the covers, motioning her head to the pillow.

"Okay mom. Maybe you should sing me a lullaby while you are at it."

"If that's what you want."

I chuckled.

"No, it's alright. And you don't have to leave if you don't want to."

With the last of my energy, I dropped my head onto the pillow as I shut my eyes.

A beautiful woman garbed in Jedi robes with hazelnut hair fought against Dark Jedi. Her yellow lightsaber met with red, overcoming it, only to face more red. The scene felt inconsistent, jumping from one moment to the next. I saw her take down numerous Dark Jedi, before walking over to a fallen cloaked figure whose face was hidden by a mask. As she bent down next to the figure, everything faded to white.

The next morning Gadon explained the dangerous of using an untested prototype accelerator, and hence the reason why he so readily agreed to let me use it.

"Well played Gadon. If I knew about this earlier…"

"You wouldn't have risked your life getting it, right?"

"Probably"

"Then I'm glad you didn't know. You are risking a lot for this friend of yours; it's admirable if not foolish."

"I've gotten this far, and I'm not going to stop now. You knew that already."

"I did. Now go talk to my assistant. He'll fill you in on the workings of a swop bike, and hopefully you'll be ready for tomorrow."

The rest of the morning I spent learning how to operate a swoop bike, and the afternoon practicing the basics. I went to bed early that night. My dream was the same as last night's. That woman seemed to permeate my dreamscape. What the hell does it all mean?

Unfortunately, I couldn't bring anyone along for the race, so instead Carth agreed on taking Shaleena back to our base in the upper city and waiting for me to return with Bastila. Mission and Zaalbar, loyal as ever promised to cheer me one in the audience. Before the race, the participants were shown the grand prize. I couldn't believe it, and had to blink a few times, then rub my eyes. The woman? The woman from my dreams? Bastila was the one this whole time. Why was she in my dreams when I never met her before? Nothing made sense anymore. She had a neural disruptor around her neck, preventing her from having any awareness of her surroundings. I tried to speak to her, but it was useless. I had no choice but to race if I wanted to free her.

"Just hang in there a little longer Bastilla."

I sat in the swoop bike, waiting for the count to reach zero. The second the countdown finished, I accelerated, leaving the starting line in dust as I avoided obstacles. My mind was entirely focused on the race; everything else didn't matter at that moment. Noticing the acceleration was nearing red zone, I shifted gears. At this speed, it became increasingly difficult to maneuver. As I made another shift, I passed the finish line. Everyone cheered when I stepped out of the cockpit. Gadon's assistant later told me that I beat a twenty year record.

"You did well, but Redros of the Vulkars tied with you. There will be a second race in a few minutes. Be careful, the prototype is more likely to overheat and explode when you use it in succession."

This time, the bike went a lot faster; I barely dodged obstacles while remembering to shift before reaching the red zone. My mind and body were exhausted from the nerve wrecking race. I sat there for a minute, wondering if I had actually won. The temperature in the back of the cockpit felt like it was rising fast. The moment I stepped out, everyone began cheering. My instincts told me to run. At full speed I increased the distance between myself and the scalding hot swoop bike. The faces of the audience appeared confused as I made my way off the track. A second later, I heard a deafening boom reverberate from behind me. Turning around, I saw charred scraps of smoking metal where my swoop bike previously stood. I couldn't believe how close I had come to death. A tremor went through my entire body. In the distance, I saw Gadon's assistant running toward me.

"What happened to the bike?"

"Exactly what your boss thought would happened. Did I at least win?"

The assistant caught his breath.

"You beat Redros by three seconds, congratulations."

"So when do I get my prize?"

"They are about to announce it. Go join the rest of the racers."

The longer I waited, the more anxious I became.

"Now, here to present the champion's prize: Brejik, the leader of the Black Vulkars!"

Brejik showed up, he really did resemble Gadon. The announcer handed him the microphone. Just by looking at him, I could feel something was off. He spoke.

"People –hear me! Before I present the so called champion of the Beks with her prize, there is something you must know. She cheated!"

There were gasps in the audience.

"As you can see, her bike exploded. It happened because she was using a prototype accelerator. Clearly an unfair advantage. That is why I'm withdrawing the Vulkar's share of the victory prize!"

The announcer looked indignant.

"You can't do that Brejik. Withdrawing the prize after the race goes against all of our most sacred traditions!"

"Your traditions mean nothing to me. If I want to withdraw the prize and sell this woman on the slave market myself, nobody can stop me!"

I heard metal slam against the concrete. The audience went silent. Bastila stood free of the neural disruptor, holding a speared weapon she snatched from one of the guards whilst staring down Brejik.

"I might have something to say about that, Brejik!"

"What? Impossible! You were restrained by a neural disruptor! How could you have possibly summoned the will to free yourself?"

"You underestimate the strength of a Jedi mind, Brejik –a mistake you won't live to regret!"

Brejik looked panicked as he yelled through the microphone.

"Vulkars kill this woman! Kill the swoop riders! Kill them all!"

I pulled out my swords, then charged toward Brejik. I heard blaster fire, glancing back I saw the rest of the racers were dead or dying. Bastila was already fending off Brejik's men by slamming them to the concrete with the Force. Before they could get up, I slit their throats whilst keeping my focus on Brejik. Bastila seemed particularly eager to kill him. I heard Mission's voice.

"We'll deal with his goons! Don't let that schutta get away!"

The last of Brejik's men lay dead. It was only me, him, and Bastila. He had nowhere left to run. Mission and Zaalbar stood ready to fire if he tried to escape. Bastila glanced at me.

"Let me be the one to kill him for capturing me as a slave and keeping me prisoner!"

"How about we both kill him?"

Bastila looked reluctant.

"What has he done to you?"

"Made finding you a lot more difficult than it could have been. I risked my life..."

Mission interrupted.

"Just kill the schutta already..."

Brejik pointed a blaster at me. His eyes went wide then rolled back as his body fell against me then drooped to the ground. A puddle of blood spilt from his back, staining his armor crimson. I looked up at Bastila. The edge of her spear dripped red. Before I could protest, she pointed the spear at me with an incredibly heated glare.

"If you think you can collect me as a prize..."

Mission had a frightened look on her face, while Zaalbar appeared unsure of how he should act. I didn't expect Bastila to be pointing a spear at me.

"Wait... I don't believe this! You're ... you're one of the soldiers with the Republic fleet, aren't you? Yes, I'm sure of it. How did you end up racing for these swoop gangs?"

I felt relieved as she lowered the spear.

"It's a long story. Know that I did all of this to save you."

"Save me? Is that what you were trying to accomplish by riding in that swoop race? Well, as far as rescues go this is a pretty poor example."

I couldn't believe she was berating me.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I managed to free myself from the neural restraint collar without your help. In fact, it's more accurate to say I saved you!"

My entire body shook in anger at her arrogance.

"Brejik and his Vulkars would have left you for dead if I hadn't stepped into that fight. You're lucky I was here to get you out of this mess!"

I glanced at Mission. She was shaking her head with a look of disdain on her face. Somehow I expected Bastila to be thanking me and proclaiming me her rescuer –clearly that wasn't going to happen. I might have thought she's attractive, but now, I could only think of how arrogant this woman is. I spoke.

"Calm down Bastila! First of all I could've handled the battle without you. Second of all I had to go through a lot of shit to even get into this race!"

Mission interjected.

"She even killed a huge Rancor –with my and Zaalbar's help of course."

Bastila glanced at Mission and Zaalbar then back to me.

"Who exactly are these thugs?"

Mission's hand twitched.

"Who the fuck are you calling thugs?"

I could feel the powerful tension between them, and my own state of mind wasn't helping. Having taken a deep breath, I stepped between them.

"They are good friends of mine, and definitely not thugs. This Twi'lek is Mission, and the Wookiee is Zaalbar. I'm Lena Rouen. Where ever I go, they go ... Wookiee life debt and all."

Bastila sighed, then while holding her head against her palm spoke.

"If I'm going to figure out a way for us to get off this planet I need to know what kind of resources I can draw on. First, are we the only two survivors left from the Endar Spire?"

"We're not done here. What makes you think you can boss me around or that you can lead?"

"The republic for one. I was a fleet commander, remember? But I don't want you getting all worked up over nothing. So tell me –do you have a plan to get off this planet?"

I had to use all of my self control to keep from lashing out at her.

"Carth and I were focused completely on rescuing you."

At the mention of Carth, Bastila's face lit up.

"Carth Onasi is alive? Finally, some good news! Carth is one of the Republic's best soldiers. He proved himself a hero a dozen times over! And he sent you here to save me?"

"Yes, I mean, no. He said our goal was finding then rescuing you –I did the rest."

"Maybe I misjudged you. Despite of my Jedi training, I still tend to act a bit rashly sometimes."

Mission snorted.

"A bit?"

Before things got out of hand I interrupted.

"Right now Carth is waiting for us at our makeshift base in the upper city. It isn't safe here, so let's go."

The four of us carefully sneaked through the lower city, avoiding insurgent Vulkars and Sith patrols. At the elevator I used the security papers obtained from winning the swoop race. Thankfully the Sith guards didn't suspect Bastila of being a Jedi. Having a Wookiee with us made it hard to be inconspicuous but we managed to return to the rundown upper city apartments. At the sight of Bastila Carth bounced off the couch.

"Bastila you're alive! Do you have a plan?"

"You mean you don't have a plan to get off Taris? What have you been doing all this time?"

It seemed Carth wasn't above being irritated by her arrogance.

"We spent this whole time looking for you! So, I'm sorry for not having a plan!"

Bastila tried being optimistic.

"I'm sure we can figure out a way to leave this planet before the Sith realize we're here."

I interrupted.

"Bastila here thinks she should take lead just because she has that power of Battle Meditation."

She glared at me.

"This hardly strikes me as an appropriate way of addressing your commander, Lena. I am a member of the Jedi Order and this is my mission. Don't forget that. My Battle Meditation has helped the Republic many times in this war and it will serve us well here I'm sure."

Carth looked ready to give her a lecture.

"You're talents might win us a few battles, but that doesn't make you a good leader! A good leader would at least listen to the advice of those who have seen more combat than she ever will!"

He paced across the room.

"When I heard the Jedi Council chose you to lead the fleet from the Endar Spire I thought they knew what they were doing. Now I'm not so sure."

Bastila bowed her head toward the ground.

"Fine I won't interfere in your decisions, but I suggest we visit a cantina to see if we can get help from the locals in escaping this damn planet!"

I shook my head.

"Don't expect them to help us just because we're with the Republic. Either way, we'll check it out tomorrow. Today was eventful to say the least."

Carth went to sleep on the couch, while Zaalbar took the floor, and Mission sat near a round table in a chair next to mine. Shaleena was asleep in one of the two beds, while Bastila kept staring through the window, watching hovercars fly by. Mission eyed me, then whispered.

"So what's your opinion of her?"

"Well she hasn't thanked me yet for rescuing her, if that's what you're asking."

"She really should, considering everything you went through. I don't think she's bad, just thickheaded. I don't think I'll be able to see eye to eye with her anytime soon."

After directing her eyes at Bastila, Mission added.

"Was it worth it?"

"I honestly don't know, but I wouldn't call her thickheaded. I think arrogant and entitled is more fitting. Have you ever had a dream about someone before actually meeting them?"

Mission had a perplexed expression.

"That is pretty random. I don't think I've ever had that happen, have you?"

"With Bastila."

"Wait! Are you telling me you had a dream about her in general, or the actual person –the hair style and everything?"

"The dream was very specific, as in; she looked exactly the same in the dream. Well a couple of dreams actually."

As Mission opened her mouth to reply, I realized Bastila was no longer overlooking the window. A pair of feet were positioned on the floor directly in front of my chair. Looking up, I saw Bastila staring me down with furrowed eyebrows.

"Uh Bastila? We were just talking about dreams, care to join?"

"I heard exactly what you two were talking about. So you've dreamt about me?"

The whole situation got awkward fast. I stumbled to reply, noticing how Mission had strategically stood up from her chair and walked over to the unoccupied bed.

"Ah yes, obviously before having met you. I mean we met today..."

She sat down next to me.

"That is rather interesting. Would you be willing to describe these dreams in detail?"

"You sound like a shrink Bastila."

"Oh"

"In the dreams you're fighting against Dark Jedi, maybe a Dark Lord. You have a yellow lightsaber and you are desperate to win."

"Hmm... sounds like my battle against Darth Revan."

I glanced at her.

"How is it that I'm able to read your memories?"

She stood up, walking back toward the window. I followed. She turned to me then spoke in a hushed tone.

"Carth told me everything you did since you arrived on Taris. I don't think a normal person would have been capable of doing as much as you have. Perhaps you have a connection to the Force. It would explain the dreams, and how you were able to accomplish so much with the odds stacked up against you."

Her words surprised me.

"Are you implying that I'm a Jedi?"

"I'm not implying anything. You might be Force sensitive, as all life is connected to the force. Or perhaps it's simply my own powers rubbing off on you."

"You being arrogant again?"

She actually smiled for once.

"No, and considering the dreams happened before we even met, along with everything else –I am almost certain you are strongly Force sensitive. Perhaps when we leave Taris, we can visit the Jedi Council, and see what they have to say about this. Although the possibility is slight, they could even train you to be a Jedi."

"I thought they only trained children."

"Yes, but there are rare exceptions."

I looked over at the occupied beds, then back at Bastila. She chuckled.

"You want to go to sleep ... Lena, is that right?"

"With the whole, almost dying more times than I want to count, I don't want to sleep –I need to!"

"I can't blame you. Go sleep on that couch. I'll make sure no one walks in here. I hope you can trust me."

"Groggily, I countered.

"Can you trust me?"

I didn't recall Bastila reply, at least audibly. The moment I walked over to the couch I collapsed of exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Next morning I awoke to the sound of pouring water. Everyone except Bastila was asleep. After everything that happened yesterday I had yet to shower. Sleepily I walked over to the only bathroom. As I opened the door I saw a perfectly smooth female figure. Her hazelnut hair, drenched, hugged her neck.

"I'm sorry for barging in. Will you be done soon?"

Realizing it was Bastila, I froze. The instant she heard my voice she hid her body with her arms as much as she could. Before speaking she turned her head away from me.

"Next time would you please care enough to knock? Do you always barge in when someone is taking a shower?"

I tilted my head to the side while backing out.

"Sorry I was half asleep. Umm… do you have anything to change into?"

"I found civilian robes in the closet; not as comfortable as Jedi robes but it will do for now."

Before I could shut the door Bastila added.

"So how much did you see?"

"You've burned an image into my head."

Wh…what? Hold on there! Erase that image at once!"

"Sorry but my memory doesn't work that way."

I slammed the door shut. Everyone else was still sleeping so on the couch I waited for Bastila to finish. Soon she stepped out with her hair towel dried. She looked fresh and for a moment I forgot she was a powerful Jedi. At that moment she was just a gorgeous woman who I had seen naked only minutes ago. Images swam in my head. Only when she cleared her throat I realized I was staring.

"The shower is ready. As soon as you are done we'll go out to the cantina. I see no need to bring everyone as it is a lot more conspicuous."

"Are you sure you want to go? You aren't wearing armor and you've had no sleep last night."

"Yes I'm sure. I would have picked Carth over you for this little mission but I have a feeling there'd be an argument."

"And with me there wouldn't?"

I let the words linger as I stepped into the bathroom shutting the door behind me. As the water rushed down my body I felt my muscles relax. Ever since the crash I had been on my feet. There was no time for me to just relax in the moment until this morning. I didn't have much of a personal life outside the Republic. From what I could recall the Republic was my life. That's shallow. It's so very unfulfilling. Rinsing those thoughts from my mind I dried myself. Water showers were a godsend compared to decontamination showers common on ships like the Endar Spire. After putting on my armor I stepped out, finding Bastila standing near the exit. She held my vibroblade, examining the design. I spoke.

"You like it?"

"It's not about whether I like it. I need a weapon to defend myself and this will do."

"You already know it's mine."

"Yes well you _do_ have that demonic Sith weapon don't you?"

"A Jedi promoting the use of a Sith weapon? What's next –you actually admitting that I rescued you?"

Bastila was taken aback.

"Know that I would never do such a thing."

"Never going to admit I saved you then? Oh well that's your loss. By the way where is your lightsaber? Aren't Jedi attached at the hip to their sacred weapons?"

Instead of replying to my question she walked out. I follower her quick pace as we made our way for the streets. Before we could exit the apartment complex a green male Twi'lek stopped me.

"Are you the swoop race champion?"

I gave a look of suspicion.

"That depends on who is asking."

"Canderous would like to speak with you. He is waiting for you at the cantina."

I remembered the cocky Mandalorian in a sleeveless orange jacket.

"What does he want?"

"I can't divulge the details but suffice to say it is in your mutual interest. I suggest you hurry as Mandalorians aren't known for their patience."

The Twi'lek left before I had time to further question him. Bastila walked in front of me.

"Who is this person we are about to meet?"

"Someone who works for someone who has a ship fast enough to break through the Sith armada."

"That could indeed be useful. Does Carth know about this?"

"He will if we can make use of it. I'll be right back … need to tell a girl I got a bounty off her head."

Bastila followed me to Dia's apartment. I knocked on the door. When no one answered I hacked the security instead. The moment the door slid open I had a blade pointed between my eyes. Bastila pointed her blade at the assailant's neck just as quickly. Dia almost instantly recognized me next lowered her weapon.

"The bounty on your head is gone. You are a free woman. Holdan was easy to convince since he is ruled by that big ego of his."

She looked ecstatic.

"I can't believe it! Thank you so much. I have little to offer you but I can give you a family heirloom as a thank you."

I shook my head.

"That's alright Dia. How about you buy me and Bastila those drinks you promised and we'll call it even. We're headed to the cantina right now."

She came along with Bastila and me. The moment we arrived at the cantina I noticed Canderous sitting at the bar with a large drink in his meaty hand. Not wanting to get Dia any more involved with the Exchange I nudged her on the shoulder.

"I know it's rude but go ahead and get us drinks now. Then you should probably leave. The last thing I want is you to get into anymore trouble and by hanging around me you'll be swimming in it."

Dia didn't question anything I said instead she ordered us drinks, gave me a final nod of thanks then left.

I took the vacant seat right of Canderous and Bastila took a seat right of me. He smiled at me.

"I saw you in the swoop race –very impressive! You seem like the kind of person that can get results, and that's exactly what I'm looking for."

"To do what exactly?"

Before he could answer me Bastila inserted.

"More importantly how do we know we can trust you?"

Canderous gave a hearty laugh.

"This is new! The champion's prize is doing the talking for her. I doubt that's ever happened before. On a serious note I'm being paid less and less by Davik. I have every intention of leaving the damn planet to find better opportunities and I need your help to do that."

I glanced at Bastila noticing she was having a hard time keeping her opinions to herself. Canderous continued after a few large gulps of his drink.

"I need you to get the Sith launch codes so we don't get blown to bits when we steal Davik's ship. Normally I would do this myself, but everyone knows who I work for. If I broke into their base, the Sith would send an army down on Davik's estate. That's why I need you –no one knows you."

I interrupted.

"Hold on! How the hell do you know I'm interested in leaving this planet?"

"Aren't we all? You don't need to hide it from me. It's pretty obvious to me that you're with the Republic. Why else would you have put so much effort into rescuing that Republic beauty?"

Surprisingly Bastila didn't make any comments about how she actually rescued herself.

"Fair enough Canderous. Now tell me how I go about getting these codes? I doubt they'd just give them to me."

"Speak to Janice Nall. She owns the droid store here in the upper city. Just tell her that you work for Davik and you're there for the custom order. The droid Davik ordered was built to hack the doors to the Sith base. You'll need it because outer defenses are the deadliest. You'd be vaporized before you ever made it in without the droid."

"When should we do this?"

Canderous held my gaze.

"Do it now while we can still get our hands on the droid. When you get the codes go straight to the lower city cantina. I'll be waiting for you but if you aren't back by this afternoon I'll assume you're dead."

"We are in business."

I finished the rest of my drink then got up and shook hands with Canderous. On the way to the droid shop Bastila wouldn't talk to me. I was getting tired of the silent treatment.

"Is there anything on your mind Bastila?"

"You mean other than the fact that he called me your prize."

"Ah about your lightsaber … you never told me what happened with it."

A blush colored her cheeks.

"During the attack on the Endar Spire something must have happened to it. I didn't have it when my pod landed here on Taris. I was disoriented from having used my Battle Meditation to minimize the damage to the Republic fleet during the attack."

"Well I suppose that explains why the Vulkars were able to capture a Jedi. You lost your lightsaber. Isn't that some sort of mortal sin for a Jedi?"

"I'll have you know that I didn't lose it. It simply got … misplaced."

I grinned.

"Hmm… I see how it is. I didn't rescue you, you aren't my prize and you certainly didn't lose your sacred lightsaber."

Bastila smiled for the first time this morning.

"That's exactly right. Maybe we'll get along after all."

We arrived at the droid store but before walking in I remarked.

"My my, Bastila –I was being sarcastic."

She had to think for a moment before it dawned on her.

"I take back what I said. We won't get along."

"Oh but we already do get along so well."

I walked over to the counter, noticing the store owner was a female Twi'lek; it was unusual for the xenophobic upper city. She noticed us, brightening up at the prospect of customers.

"Hello how may I help you?"

"I know you sell droids here but do you happen to sell comlinks?"

"Yes I have planetary comlinks in stock. The range is great when there isn't jammer interference, electric and solar storms. To amplify the signal these comlinks require atmosphere so in space they would be useless. Not that it matters considering everyone is grounded indefinitely."

My first thought was to get one for everybody but getting extras would be safer.

"Before I make my decision I need to know if the signals can be custom encrypted."

"Why yes. The most advanced comlinks can easily be encrypted and configured to work within a single encrypted network."

"How much would twenty cost?"

"That would be 1,000 credits."

I nodded. Bastila cut in front of me then spoke.

"We are here to retrieve a custom order droid for Davik. Is it ready?"

The Twi'lek snapped to attention at the mention of Davik.

"Of course Davik's droid is ready. It's a T3-M4 model. I'll go retrieve it for you and it will be 2,000 credits."

Bastila didn't look like she wanted to protest so I halted the Twi'lek.

"We're taking the droid and I'm paying 1,000 credits for the comlinks."

"If Davik wants the droid I expect to get paid first!"

"And if you expect to keep this store you'll handover the droid. Without Davik's protection you'll lose everything. They hate aliens here in the upper city."

The Twi'lek accepted my payment for the comlinks then went into storage to retrieve the droid. Bastila didn't look pleased.

"That was awful of you. That poor woman didn't do anything wrong. She's only dealing with Davik because it is her only option."

I gave her an equal glare.

"And I don't have 3,000 credits. How about when this is over we pay back with interest? Bastila you are the 'commanding officer' so you should know the mission comes before niceties."

There was a tinge of sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry my idealism got the best of me, but you're right."

The Twi'lek walked back to the counter carrying a box of comlinks with my new droid following on its little wheels. She sighed after handing over the box of comlinks.

"Thank you for doing business with the Exchange. We appreciate your loyalty and this won't happen again."

After having said that I walked out with Bastila walking beside me and T3-M4 trailing behind. Before infiltrating the base, we returned to the apartments to inform everyone on the current situation. Mission excitedly ran up to me followed by a scowling Carth. The girl spoke first.

"Where have you guys been? I see you have a droid over there. Does he have a name?"

"Call it T3-M4."

Carth spoke next.

"I was worried to death when I woke up. I thought the Sith might have taken you and Bastila. Next time you want to go shopping or anything, tell me first! I'm talking to you too Bastila."

I walked over to the couch, placing the box down. After Carth finished his little rant I cleared my throat.

"This box here contains encrypted comlinks that we can link together and use to stay in contact. The current mission is to infiltrate the Sith base. We shouldn't need a large group with T3-M4 slicing the security. Who wants to volunteer?"

Bastila walked up.

"Clearly this is my mission even more so than yours. Carth it's your mission also. Everyone else stay here and if we need to we'll use our comlinks to contact you. Any questions?"

She did it again. Bastila took over when I was taking lead. It bothered me but I didn't say anything since I didn't disagree with her plan. Before heading out we configured the comlinks and each put one on. Everyone could contact everyone else in the group. On the way to the Sith base no one said a word. The prospect of attacking such a heavily armed base wasn't pretty. If our droid failed to do its job we'd be blaster fodder. Making it to the base entrance was easy enough. There weren't any guards at the doors however large turrets were pointed in our direction which meant T3-M4 better do his job. The thought of Canderous actually working for the Sith crossed my mind.

"Alright T3-M4 I need you to decrypt the security."

The machine proceeded to follow my command. T3-M4 must have worked the security for several minutes with his metallic appendages before the doors finally clicked open. The moment we walked in we saw a young female Twi'lek at the front desk. She looked horrified to see us barging in. In her native language she nervously warned.

"I have a button here, and when I press it the Sith will be alerted. If you don't give me a reason not to press it right now..."

I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hold on! How about I give you fifty credits and you leave. Say you went to get something to eat. If you're local, I'm sure you despise these Sith for occupying your home planet."

She gave a look of pleasant surprise.

"Yes that will do. Fifty credits! I will leave now... I was never here."

She ran past us out the exit. I was the first to approach the control panel at the desk the Twi'lek previously stood behind. Examining it I figured I could deactivate security, unlock all doors, disable turrets and reprogram the droids to shoot one another all with T3-M4's help. While my droid worked his magic, I noticed Bastila was scowling as usual. The moment she noticed my gaze she voiced her discontent.

"Why is Rouen always the one in the lead? It should be me, the highest ranking member of the group."

Carth humored her.

"Okay Bastila if that's what you think, then tell me. How would you have handled that Twi'lek just now? What would you have done differently?"

"Oh where to begin? I wouldn't have let that woman leave for one. She might not have pressed that button, but for all we know she's telling the Sith about us this very moment!"

"Common Bastila you're saying you would have killed her instead?"

"No Carth, I would have simply used the Force to wipe her memory, and only then would I let her go."

Bastila had a good point. I said.

"Your idea is good Bastila. It's better than what I did. Next time voice your opinion to me, but that doesn't mean I like it when you pull rank on me. And we're on a last name bases?"

"I realized that calling you by your first name is too personal. Rouen will do for now."

"So you're okay with me calling you Shan?"

T3-M4 finished his slicing and had rolled to my side. Bastila stood with her arms crossed refusing to answer me, while Carth scanned the area schematic.

"Shan, why are you being so quiet?"

She shook her head.

"Please call me Bastila. It doesn't sound right when you call me by my surname. If you prefer I'll use your first name also... I just like the sound of Rouen, but I suppose Lena does fit you better. It's more delicate..."

"I'm glad we're on the same page. You think my name is delicate?"

"Oh don't read too much into things! Let's just get the launch codes and leave this horrible place."

We took a route free of Sith patrols. The combat droids had already decimated one another to scraps. I avoided walking anywhere near the Sith barracks. The first area we encountered a group of unprepared Sith was the hall leading to the Sith armory. Carth and T3-M4 shot at the Sith before they had time to turn around, and when they did, Bastila and I made quick work of them. In the armory there were several useful items such as belts, headgear, guns and armors. Each of us grabbed whatever could be of use. Based on the data in the schematic the Sith Governor was the only one with the launch codes. We would need to kill the strongest Sith here to get what we came for.

I walked in the lead as we inched closer to his dark meditation room. Bastila appeared in a state of discomfort.

"I feel a strong concentration of dark energy up ahead. Someone with this much dark energy can be lethal using the Force. We have to be ready, Lena. "

I nodded before stepping inside the Sith Governor's meditation chamber. Who I presumed to be the Sith Governor sat in meditation at the center of the room. He seemed totally unaware of our presence. I lifted my Sith sword, ready to stab the darkly clad Sith from behind. A strange thing caught my attention. The stone at the center of the sword was glowing an almost blindingly bright red. Ignoring the phenomenon I slashed aiming at his neck. Right before metal met flesh the Sith backed away then stood facing me. He used the Force to pick up his weapon then said.

"I sense the power of the Force is strong in you. Yes I can feel it! You could be a powerful Sith, perhaps a Dark Jedi. Wouldn't you rather join us?"

It looked like he was speaking to me. I didn't expect to get propositioned by the Sith.

"Why the hell would I join you? The dark side is full of misery and unfulfillment. Nothing is ever enough for the Sith, how is that satisfying?"

"I see. Convincing you is futile. You, a drone of the Republic, will never understand the greatness of the dark side. By killing you here I will earn my lightsaber and a promotion. Bastila we have been looking for you and willing to take great measures to insure your demise. Thank you for coming here... you made things easy!"

She shot back.

"I'm afraid you are the one whose demise will be insured right now!"

Before I could move Bastila charged at the Sith, thrusting her sword at him while slowing him with the Force. The two began a dance along the floor with the Sith countering every attempt Bastila made. Carth shot his blaster at the Sith as much as he could without risking friendly fire. I made my way toward the fierce battle.

"Maybe you can counter Bastila but can you counter both of us?"

I thrust my sword at his back with him deflecting at the last moment. After a few more successful deflections on both sides, he appeared fatigued. The moment he tried catching his breath I moved like lightning, my sword slicing against his neck while Bastila's tearing through his gut. If that wasn't enough Carth made a precise headshot through the Sith's forehead. I checked his pockets, finding a datapad with the launch codes and a memo of recent Sith executive orders. Knowing there wasn't much time to examine the data, I packed it away. Carth cleared his throat.

"There isn't much time. If we wait any longer, the Sith will show up to investigate why no one is responding from the base. We should go before they figure something is wrong."


	7. Chapter 6 Destruction of Taris

_Chapter Six_

After we left the Sith base we walked as casually as we could. To avoid the possibility of the Sith having time to figure we were the ones who attacked their base we headed straight for the lower city.

Carth paced in front of the lower city cantina waiting for me to check the datapad while Bastila stood over my shoulder, eager to learn what the memo said. I opened the file then began reading it aloud with the comlink enabled so Mission and the rest of the group could hear.

"Orders from Malak: If the Republic soldiers are not found by this afternoon, the executive order will be implemented. Extreme measures will be taken to ensure Bastila is dead. Sith command evacuations will be permitted until the final hour."

Carth gasped.

"Those orders are directly from Darth Malak. This is bad… very bad. The ruler of The Sith would only be giving direct commands if it's something important to the Sith. He really wants Bastila dead... maybe to avenge Revan?"

Mission spoke over the comlink.

"Forget that! I don't like the sound of this executive order. Sith evacuations and final hour..."

Carth's face went pale.

"They aren't... no they can't be planning to bomb us. The only way it makes sense for them to evacuate is if they intend to decimate this city. Wait... with this being a high-end order from Malak himself, he probably sent this to all the Sith commanders on Taris. He intends to bomb the whole planet!"

Mission gave a start.

"They wouldn't do that. Just to kill one person they'll wipe out a planet? Just to kill Bastila?"

Bastila spoke in a trembling voice.

"I... I can't let this happen. I... I'll go turn myself in –then they'll cancel the bombing."

Before she could walk off, I grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her hard toward me. I looked firmly into her grey eyes.

"Snap out of it Bastila! I bet that was a Sith trap right there. I doubt they would decimate a planet they own just to kill you! By giving yourself over to them you are committing suicide and taking the easy way out. This whole memo is rakghoulshit! Forget about it and focus on us getting off this damn planet –no offense Mission, Shaleena."

I eyed Carth before he could rebuke my words. He kept quiet, aware that whether the memo was true or not the Republic's best interest was in keeping Bastila alive and not in the Sith ruled Taris. If anything, the decimation of Taris would be good for the Republic –one less Sith planet to worry about. Not risking it, I discreetly silenced my comlink to remove the possibility of Mission swaying Bastila's opinion. I continued whilst easing my grip on her wrist.

"Let's go tell Canderous we got the codes."

Carth saw Bastila's hesitance and added.

"Lena is right. The Sith are using misinformation to throw us off, and we won't fall into their trap. We will complete our objective and get off Taris. Bastila?"

"Y... yes you're both right. These Sith are truly malicious to use such tactics. Thank you both for setting my mind straight. I guess we all make mistakes."

She walked beside me into the Cantina with her face still stricken from the stress. I felt a tinge of guilt for swaying her opinion but didn't regret it on any level other than personal. Even if the memo was genuine, as I suspected, I would do exactly what I was doing now. Knowing we had half a day before we would surely find out the memo's validity, I sped up my walk to Canderous' table. The Mandalorian's face lit up as he spotted me.

"With you being here alive, I assume you brought the codes."

I threw him the datapad.

"Check for yourself."

He scanned the data.

"Yeah this looks right. Okay how about I have you introduced to Davik first thing tomorrow. I'll say you're dying to work for the Exchange and that I personally recommend you. He is a cautious man, so he will do a background check on you while you stay at his mansion. While he's doing the check we'll take the Ebon Hawk, get the rest of your friends, and get the fuck off this planet!"

"I like your plan, though I'd rather you introduced me right now. Why wait?"

"Alright if you insist, we can go now. It'll be me introducing you and I suppose it's reasonable to bring the woman... might be more suspicious with this Carth fellow and the droid."

I glanced at Carth then back at Canderous.

"That will do. Give me a few minutes to speak with Carth and we'll go."

Canderous nodded, resuming his examination of the datapad. I took Carth by the arm, inconspicuously leading him away from Bastila's earshot.

"Lena what did you want to speak with me about?"

"Shhh not so loud. Securing the ship will take a few hours at most..."

"That's if you don't screw up."

"I don't intend to. What I need you to do is find a good pickup spot near Davik's estate. When we secure the ship, if the memo is true, we won't have much time to retrieve you, Mission, Zaalbar, and Shaleena. I need all of you to be at the rendezvous point beforehand. Be ready."

Carth nodded.

"I'll get them ready, but what should I tell them?"

"That we want to retrieve them as soon as possible. There's no need in causing a panic, or worse, misguided heroism."

T3-M4 rolled toward me. I looked at my droid then back at Carth.

"And take him with you. A droid like that can be damn useful, no need to leave him behind. T3-M4 follow Carth."

The droid made what looked like a nodding motion as best it could. Carth said.

"If that is all, I'll be heading out."

"That's all."

Canderous led me and Bastila to Davik's estate in the upper city. After arriving an hour passed before Davik made an appearance. He was a man in his fifties with strangely pinkish armor and a bold spot. To me he looked almost comical but with Calo Nord at his side along with dozens of mercenaries I didn't dare even to snicker. Canderous proceeded to introduce me.

"This here is the swoop race champion. I'm sure you heard of her Davik."

"Yes I was there in the audience. Not only can she race but fight as well."

"Exactly why she would be perfect for the Exchange."

Davik looked me over then spoke to me.

"If you are interested in working for me that might be arranged. I see you've brought along your swoop prize, she seems obedient. After the race she didn't seem very cooperative. How did you tame such a beast?"

Bastila must have been trying hard not to explode with indignation. I patted her across the shoulder as I replied.

"This is a Sith planet, so I made her realize that resistance is hopeless; it didn't take long."

"So what purpose is she serving you?"

I glanced at Bastila, smiled, then back at Davik.

"She is serving many purposes and she seems to be enjoying her newfound … duties, but she isn't why I am here."

"You prefer to cut straight to business hmm? That is fine. I will need to run a background check on you first, but before that I should show you around!"

"Certainly"

We spent a begrudging hour walking around what must have been the entire mansion with Davik explaining what he liked about every room. I felt drowsiness set in from the boredom. Canderous and Bastila looked as if they felt the same way. At last we had arrived in the 'guest' chambers. Davik turned to me.

"While I'm running the check you can stay here, relax, fraternize with the slaves, and stay within the guest wing. My men will shoot anyone who is trespassing. I hope you understand safety precautions and all. Well then, I look forward to working with you and maybe doing a little of a different kind of work with your woman –if you don't mind."

The moment the door slid closed behind Davik as he left, Bastila stumbled.

"What different kind of work?"

Canderous took a crack.

"The kind of work that you wouldn't want to be doing. Hey Lena Rouen, is this girl of yours always so oblivious?"

"I'm beginning to think she is incredibly naïve and selectively ignorant."

Bastila placed her hands on her hips.

"Why am I always at the butt of jokes and criticism? And just in case you still didn't get it –I'm not yours Lena. You don't own me, I am your superior officer, and I insist that you no longer call me your prize to anyone regardless of circumstance!"

"As you command Ma'am!"

I gave a mock solute. Canderous got a laugh out of the whole thing as he took lead. He knew the entirety of the layout better than us and was a giant meat shield in case things got bad. After leading us to the control room Canderous proceeded to disable the security, attack droids, and turrets. Before leaving he also entered the command to lock all the bunking quarter doors to lower the number of enemies we'd have to fight. We ran into a few odd mercenaries, but before either I or Bastila could have time to attack, Canderous had already blown their heads off. He hadn't exaggerated about being one of the best as not even I could shoot that well.

"Canderous you're like a Mandalorian canon of death."

"Thanks, and from what I've seen, you are a Republic blade of rakghoul bloodbaths."

Bastila pitched in.

"How about me?"

Canderous looked uncertain.

"I haven't seen you in action enough. If I had to give you a title, it would be Republic pretty girl."

She looked ready to attack the Mandalorian.

"I am more than just a pretty girl you sexist savage. I am a Republic Jedi, and quite familiar with the Force."

"Oh and where is your lightsaber?"

I chimed.

"She lost it."

"Misplaced, I misplaced it damn it!"

As she walked ahead of us, Canderous' blaster flew out of his hands and nearly slammed against my head before dropping to the floor. He cursed something about cocky Jedi as he walked back to pickup his blaster. The hall led down to the hangar. As we reached the halfway point, the entire building started shaking. There were loud booms reverberating against the walls. The closer we got to the hangar, the more the shaking increased. It was beginning to get harder to walk without tipping to the left or right. We all looked at each other. I shouted.

"Don't stop! We are almost there!"

Canderous had the least trouble with tremors disturbing his balance, while Bastila fell against me as a particularly strong tremor sent vibrations through the entire building. I grabbed hold of her hand as I helped her regain balance. We sped up our run to the hangar. Canderous thrust through the doors on the other side of which stood Davik, as he prepared the Ebon Hawk. He muttered.

"Damn it! The Sith have lost it. Bombarding the entire planet is bad business. Calo we don't have the launch codes, but we're screwed either way, so we might as well take our chances trying to escape."

"Sir we have company."

Davik looked up from his console.

"Why are you here? I ordered you to stay in your quarters."

Calo spoke.

"They are trying to steal the Ebon Hawk to save themselves Davik. Let me take care of this."

The short man eyed Canderous.

"It's about time I've dealt with you Mandalorian. You've bothered me ever since I first met you."

Calo pulled out grenade after grenade, throwing them at us. I pulled Bastila toward me, dodging the first few. Canderous was running zigzag toward Davik, who had made a beeline for the Ebon Hawk. As Calo prepared more grenades, I pulled two from my pocket then tossed them toward the short man. As I dodged whilst holding onto Bastila, my grenades went off, throwing Calo to the ground. I turned to see how Canderous was doing. He had tackled Davik at the entrance to the ship and was now beating him to death with his bare fists. Within moments Davik's face was a bloody mess of broken skull bone; it didn't even resemble a face anymore. As Calo was about to get back up another tremor hit which caused part of the roof to collapse directly onto him. With a squish Calo's body must have become a puddle of blood and bones buried under pieces of roof.

The rest of the roof wouldn't last much longer. Still holding onto Bastila, I sprinted toward the Ebon Hawk. The last thing I needed was Canderous abandoning us with the Ebon Hawk and launch codes in his possession. Luckily my worst fears weren't realized as he was still engaged in bashing in Davik's skull. As I helped Bastila board the ship, I yelled.

"Let's go Canderous, we are out of time!"

The Mandalorian threw a final punch at the already dead and mangled corpse then rushed into the ship, closing the latch behind him. Canderous and I dashed into the cockpit, quickly entering the Sith codes whilst simultaneously starting up the engines. As the Ebon Hawk began hovering the hangar automatically opened part way. Worriedly I spoke.

"Half the roof is too damaged to open. Can we squeeze through?"

"I've flown bigger ships through smaller holes! This is cake for me –sit back and watch!"

Canderous switched thrusters to full power then accelerated up. The ship looked as if it would hit part of the roof. I flinched as we passed the roof without collision by tilting left at the last second. Remembering I had previously shutoff my comlink, I switched it on.

"Carth we have secured the ship and are ready to make a pickup. What is your rendezvous location?"

I only heard static which made my hands go cold.

"I repeat, what is your location?"

Static followed however choppy phrases resounded in the static.

"It's bad … is fire everywhere and people are panicking … all around. It won't be long until this … collapses. Mission and Sha… look scared, she's crying."

I felt infuriated. He was describing the scene instead of responding with his location. I tried again.

"Damn it Carth, do you want to die? We don't have time, what is your fucking location?"

More static. Canderous gave me a glance.

"With this bombardment the waves are jammed. He's probably hearing static too. We can try tracing the signal. See that number at the bottom of the screen? That's the interference, so if that number gets smaller it means the signal is stronger. Signal strength and location are two different things but at least we'll be able to reestablish communications."

I nodded.

"Alright let's go to the abandoned complexes first, their last known location."

Canderous flew the ship south toward the upper city apartments. I watched the number at the bottom of the comlink screen. At first the number continued to grow but the moment we passed the first few rundown buildings, the number began to rapidly decrease. The whole area was a horrendous mess littered with charred scraps of metal and barebones infrastructure lit up in flames. Bombs were dropping all around us, causing Canderous to swerve continuously lest a bomb hit us. Only a few buildings stood relatively intact but even those had flames lighting them up from inside. Noticing the interference number had fallen to the hundreds, I tried again.

"Carth this is your last chance, I repeat, this is your last chance at extraction! What is your location?"

I clearly heard his voice.

"We are on the roof of apartment complex 348TG. Every other building in the vacancy has been destroyed. The roof will collapse at any moment… if we don't make it; know it was an honor serving with you and Bastila…"

I turned to Canderous.

"You heard him, 348TG!"

The ship made a sharp U-turn, dodging bombs, as it sped toward the rendezvous.

"Carth shut up! You aren't dying here today! We'll be there in a few seconds, just hold on!"

"The roof … it's starting to cave in. The inside of this building is hellish flames, there is nothing but fire inside … just by standing on the roof I can feel the scolding heat against the soles of my boots."

I yelled.

"Hurry Canderous! They only have minutes at most."

"I'm going as fast as I can without getting bombed! We'll be there in the next minute and I'm not risking parking this baby on a roof that's caving into a flaming abyss! Go to the hatch and be ready to help them into the ship because I'm not landing!"

I ran toward the hatch then prepared it to be opened the moment we stopped. Bastila ran to me. She looked distressed but didn't say anything. Canderous yelled across the ship.

"We're there, open the hatch!"

Below me stood Carth, Mission, Zaalbar and Shaleena on a roof riddled full of gaping cracks with red light coming from the underside. Their faces were exuberant at the sight of the Ebon Hawk. I reached out my hand as did Bastila, while I yelled.

"Women first!"

I took Mission firmly by the arm as she clasped her hand onto my arm. Bastila pulled Shaleena up at the same time. I gave Mission a lingering glance before speaking.

"Both of you go strap into your seats!"

Mission and Shaleena ran past us. Next both I and Bastila pulled up Carth then the three of us somehow managed to secure Zaalbar largely thanks to Bastila's ability with the Force. T3-M4 propelled himself with his boosters at the last moment. As I moved to shut the hatch the roof finally collapsed into the fiery abyss. Flames rushed upward in my direction. I barely managed to slide the hatch closed before the flames hit. Canderous didn't wait for us to get secured in our seats instead he shot the Ebon Hawk straight up into the atmosphere. I fell back against Bastila whose face was stained with silent tears. She was looking out a small round window at the devastation. Buildings were exploding on the planet below at a rising frequency. There were a few billion inhabitants on Taris from what I heard, and most of them lived in the cities. The further we got into the atmosphere the more planetary devastation I saw. The entire planet was being bombarded into the abyss. Something made me wrap my arms around Bastila's waist from behind, holding her tightly in as much comfort as my heat could provide. I could hear her begin to whimper as she banged her delicate fists against the metallic wall. Her knuckles were starting to bleed from the abuse. I grabbed both her wrists.

"Shhh… it's alright, I'm here … I'm here for you. You couldn't have done anything about it –you couldn't have known. Shhh I'm here."

She tried to resist by using a strong wave of Force energy but somehow I managed to absorb it, perhaps by sheer will.

"We'll figure things out Bastila. Don't hurt yourself for what happened down there. Don't hurt yourself for the lives the Sith took. If anything, hurt the Sith –hurt Malak."

She shook a little, this time trying to physically resist me but my strength and determination overwhelmed her. She spoke in a shaky voice.

"These people, billions of people, are dead because of me, because of one woman…"

"That's not true. They're dead because of Darth Malak and his Sith."

She didn't look convinced, instead she continued to sob.

"If you want to play that game then it still isn't your fault. You wanted to turn yourself in as I recall –I stopped you. The order of blame is Malak, the Sith, me then finally you. I'm a lot more to blame. Go ahead and hit me!"

She was taken aback. I let go of her wrists, leaving myself open to blows. I saw the sorrow in her eyes as she swung a bloody fist at me. Instead of actually hitting me, she let the momentum of her fist carry her body into my arms as she collapsed against me. She sobbed against my neck. It felt like a lifetime having her cry in my arms as I watched orbital bombs detonate an entire planet into smoke and rubble. Turret fire started raining against the Ebon Hawk. I heard Canderous yell.

"Someone man the guns on this thing or we're all dead!"

Carth stood in a corner on the other side of the room seemingly oblivious to the situation. Zaalbar must have gone to see if Mission was okay.

"Carth you heard Canderous; man the turrets on this thing against the damn Sith fighters shooting us! Do it now!"

He snapped to attention then ran past us to the gun controls. The current situation was dire but there wasn't anything I could do. I looked back at Bastila, who had calmed a little. That was when I remembered.

"Bastila look at me. Right now we are being overrun by Sith fighters. You have that special power, it's called, Battle Meditation, right? I need you to use it, or everything was for nothing."

She let go of me then sat against the wall, closing her eyes as she began to focus. The results were immediate. The fighters were colliding and firing lasers at their Sith comrades. The few that managed to continue firing at us were taken down by Carth as Canderous prepared to switch to FLT mode. Canderous yelled.

"So anyone have a particular place in mind?"

Bastila opened her eyes, meeting my gaze and holding it firmly as she spoke.

"We need to go to Dantooine in the Raioballo sector of the Outer Rim. With everything that has happened I will need to speak with the Jedi Council."

"Aye aye Republic pretty girl, Dantooine it is!"

With a slight jolt the Ebon Hawk entered FLT as evidenced by the streaming blue light outside the window. Bastila tapped me on the shoulder. I tilted my head toward her as she softly spoke.

"As you know, we have failed our mission aboard the Endar Spire. The good news is we're still alive and it's all thanks to you…"

"Don't undermine yourself Bastila. You did that Battle Meditation back on the Endar Spire and now. You saved us."

"I had a small part in it just now, and even that was thanks to you. If you hadn't told me to do it, if you hadn't calmed me down to where I could focus … I wouldn't have saved anyone."

I kept glancing at her bloody knuckles as she continued.

"I have no idea what the Jedi Council will do after I tell them everything that happened…"

"Does that include losing your lightsaber?"

She gave the slightest chuckle.

"So you can joke even in the worst of times? I don't think misplacing my lightsaber is very important compared to everything else. Know I plan to tell them about your possible connection to the Force. I still find it strange you've dreamt of me, but perhaps there is a reason, if so, the Council will tell us. After this… we may part."

I nodded.

"I'll likely get reassigned to another Republic dreadnaught, and I guess you will continue providing your Battle Meditation."

She playfully shoved my arm.

"When you say it like that I sound like I am some sort of weapon. At least in my mind I'm more than that. And if the Council does say you're Force sensitive, it is likely that you'll stay on Dantooine awhile, learning how to be a Jedi and all. Then maybe, just maybe you'll be as good as me one day."

I raised an eyebrow.

"So assuming I'm Force sensitive, my entire life will change?"

"I suppose you could say that. You will be taught the Jedi code."

"Well don't expect me to follow it verbatim."

"To be honest –I can't see you doing that at all."

My mind flashed back to Taris. I gave Bastila a thoughtful look.

"About everything that happened on Taris … I need to know how you're feeling about that, I need to know if you are blaming yourself."

She shook her head then wrapped her arms around me, at which I almost flinched from the unexpectedness. She spoke softly against my ear.

"I know that planet was full of misery and unfairness, not to mention it was ruled by the Sith, but the deaths! I can't even imagine so many people dying at once, the majority of them innocent. Malak is to blame for what happened and definitely not you or me. You did save me. Thank you for stopping me from giving myself over to the Sith –I'm here because of you."

As I tried to rebuff the unexpected thanks, she brushed her nose against my right cheek then kissed me there lingering for a few seconds before finally letting go. I couldn't say anything. It was just too unexpected. What the hell did it even mean? Was it a 'thank you' or something more? Before I could stumble to say anything she had walked into the cockpit. I was left sitting there with a mind full of questions.


	8. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Adding more emotional depth..._

* * *

_Chapter Seven _

Within an hour we were landing on Dantooine. Bastila guided Canderous to the exact location of the planet which was well hidden for threat of the Sith. The moment we landed, she spoke to Carth and me in the cockpit.

"Wait here at the docks as I don't know if the Council will give our group permission to enter the Enclave. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Canderous left the ship to resupply and Carth took over the cockpit. I walked into the ship's sleeping quarters in search of Mission. Her planet was reduced to rubble. I had no idea how devastating it must be for her. She sat on one of the beds crying with Shaleena comforting her. Zaalbar wasn't in the room. Since I didn't see him on my way here I assumed he was in the cargo bay. I walked up to the two women not knowing what to say. Shaleena looked up at me.

"Everything that happened … I still see those flames … everyone is gone?"

I hesitated.

"…Yes there's nothing we could do."

Mission stood up, glaring at me as she screamed.

"Nothing you could do? Don't outright lie! I'm not some stupid kid, I remember what happened!"

"Mission what are you talking about?"

"A few hours before the Sith started bombing Taris you told us exactly this would happen! That Sith memo, don't tell me you forgot about it!"

I didn't expect her to confront me about that.

"Blaming me won't resurrect the dead! So what if we knew before the fact? It's not like we could have done anything…"

"You are lying to me, Lena! My comlink got cut-off right when Bastila agreed to give herself over to the Sith to prevent the bombardment. There is no way that was just a coincidence."

I nodded.

That's right I stopped Bastila from making a foolish mistake."

"You are awful! I can't believe I actually liked you… I would have given her to the Sith myself to save Taris."

She turned around to leave the room. I grabbed her by the arm looking into her brown eyes.

"Then you would have killed an innocent woman and destroyed any chance the Republic might have had to stop the Sith! Don't blame anyone other than the one responsible –Darth Malak."

She stood without saying a word. Her eyes were filled with immeasurable sorrow but even more so, anger. I let go of her, walking to take a seat next to Shaleena. Mission spoke from behind me.

"It's hard for me and I don't know what to think ... I still want to be friends with you but it will take some time. I doubt there could be ... anything more than that between us. Logically I can see that it isn't your fault, but my heart ... in my heart I can't stop blaming you and Bastila."

Before leaving she added.

"I don't hate you but I'll never be able to... be close to you. I'll go check on Big Z."

Mission left the room. It was just me and Shaleena. My previous interaction left me exhausted if I wasn't already. I spoke.

"So how do you feel about all that has happened to us?"

She had a calm exterior as she spoke.

"When you told me you'd let me see the upper world I was happier than ever. I did see it, and now I'm on another world that is beautiful. I only glimpsed it through the little window and it's nothing like the undercity, nothing like Taris."

"That's right. Dantooine is a peaceful planet with small farms instead of cities. The people here are a lot more equal than they were on Taris. I don't mean to be cold, but to be honest ... I would be sadder if a planet like this got destroyed as opposed to Taris. Places like the undercity shouldn't exist."

Shaleena shook her head.

"I understand, or I think I do. I always wanted to leave the undercity and now I have, but Gendar is gone along with everyone I knew."

I stood up, walking toward the exit.

"Come here, Shaleena. Let's get a glimpse of this wonderful planet."

She followed me out of the Ebon Hawk as we made our way across the docks in front of the Jedi Enclave. The temperature was just right and the wind gentle. We stopped just outside the entrance to the Enclave. I closed my eyes, letting the wind brush against my face.

"Sometimes you have to give up your miserable past to enjoy a wonderful future. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Yes you are right and it's what Gendar would have wanted for me. I don't understand why everyone had to die or why Malak is so evil. What I do know is that you are a good person and Mission knows it too."

I saw Bastila walk out from the Enclave building, her eyes trained on me.

"Shaleena, you should consider staying here. Umm... can you check on Mission –she could use the moral support."

She smiled.

"You're always thinking about others."

I was taken aback by her words. Before I could respond she started heading back to the ship and Bastila now stood right next to me. As I turned to face her she began to speak.

"The Council would like to speak with you. Come on, we must hurry!"


	9. Chapter 8 Meeting The Council

_Chapter Eight_

Running ahead of me, Bastila urged me to follow her. As I followed I wasn't familiar with the building's layout and ended up far behind her. Before I could make a turn, a woman garbed in Jedi robes stopped me. She angrily said.

"Why aren't you wearing your Jedi robes? Do you mock the traditions of our order?"

I inadvertently let out a snicker.

"I am a soldier of the Republic not a Jedi. We Republic don't wear robes because frankly armor is more effective at stopping blaster fire."

She snorted at me.

"I find that hard to believe as I sense the Force is strong within you. You don't sound like you're lying but if you are, it's in bad taste."

"I'm not lying! More importantly I have to meet with the Council and you are holding me up."

She looked uncomfortable after hearing the part about the Council. Bowing her head, the Jedi spoke apologetically.

"I'm sorry. My Masters have always taught me to be less rash and confrontational... may the Force be with you."

She walked off. I made a turn where I last saw Bastila. There was a small room leading into a large circular chamber inside which stood Bastila along with four others. Carth stood against the wall in the small room, nodding at me as I passed him. The moment I entered, the red Twi'lek of the group began to speak in Galactic Basic.

"I am Zhar. Let me introduce the rest of the Council to you."

He told me the man who resembled Davik and was dressed in red Jedi robes was Vrook. The others were a human Chronicler in khaki robes called Dorak, and an extremely small, but wise looking green alien with pointy ears called Vandar. After the introduction Zhar cut straight to business.

"The reason you are here today is because Bastila Shan claims you have powerful Force sensitivity and has suggested you be trained as a Jedi."

Vrook interrupted.

"We haven't decided whether we'll let you become a Jedi. You are too old. It is already hard to mold a young mind. With an adult mind it's near impossible!"

The pointy eared Vandar softly said.

"While that is true there are rare exceptions ... and you might well be one."

Vrook looked angrily at me.

"We have yet to see how this will go."

Finally Zhar addressed me.

"Bastila explained in detail everything that happened on Taris and it will be put in consideration. Do you have anything you would like to know?"

I let out a breath of frustration then glanced at Bastila. She too didn't look pleased with the way things were going although she was mostly succeeding at hiding her frustration. I spoke to Zhar.

"I would like to make it damn clear that I never asked to become a Jedi in the first place! I am a soldier with the Republic and I would prefer to return to my duties as soon as possible. So if you and the rest of the Council need time to decide my fate, please don't let me age a few years."

Vrook in particular looked infuriated while the rest of the Council appeared to be contemplating. After a minute Zhar nodded at me.

"Very well. In the meantime we have prepared sleeping quarters for you if you wish to rest somewhere other than your ship. While we are in the process of making our decision you are free to explore the Jedi Academy. And while I advice against rashness and impatience, I will do my best to expedite the decision process."

Just like that the meeting ended. Bastila had to stay with the Council to discuss Jedi matters which somewhat disappointed me. I wanted to ask her about the kiss since we arrived. It was a kiss on the cheek, but it wasn't just a kiss. There was a deeper meaning to it and that meaning was all I could think about. I didn't understand why she seemed to be the one most interested in my becoming a Jedi. A part of me thought that maybe she wanted to remain close to me and making me a Jedi would certainly keep me on Dantooine for possibly a damn long time. I felt drowsy from the events since Taris, including the boring meeting. After some aimless wandering, I found the bunking room Zhar mentioned, picked a bed then crashed onto it.

Two figures immerged from the shadows into an ancient ruin. One of them wore menacing robes that were all black with a baggy hood and mask covering his or her face. The other one was a tall muscular man with his head clean shaven, tattoos and a subordinate attitude. While the bold one tried to talk the masked one out of exploring the ruin, the masked one didn't listen. Instead the masked one approached an ancient looking alien artifact. The moment the masked one touched the artifact, it glowed then displayed partial images of the galaxy. Something clicked in my hazy mind. I realized who the two were. The bold one, Malak and the masked one, Revan. Darkness began to envelope the images of the Dark Lords until everything went black.

* * *

_Author's Note: __In the next chapter the_ Council confrontation intensifies.


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

I gave a start as I awoke. There wasn't anyone else in the other bunks. Wiping the sweat off my brow, I stood up. Even with the sleep I felt fatigued. All I could think about was the dream and the artifact Revan uncovered. Something was telling me that there's more to this, that the artifact was in fact real, that the dream wasn't just a dream. On the way out of the sleeping quarters I bumped into Carth who seemed concerned.

"Lena are you okay? You look pale like you saw a ghost or something. Just now I saw Bastila and she had that same look as you do now. Is everything okay?"

"No Carth. I had a dream about Revan and Malak in some ruins. Do you call that okay?"

"Not exactly what I'd want to dream about but hey what can I say, we all have our preferences. Only, mine involve pretty girls and a lot of other things you don't want to know about ... that's if it's not a nightmare, but I guess your dream would qualify more as a nightmare."

I nodded then asked.

"Do you think I should see the Council about it?"

"Yeah I don't see why not. If it involves Dark Lords I'm sure the Jedi Council will want to know about it. Good luck with them! I overheard yesterday and that wasn't exactly pleasant. If they were deciding my fate I wouldn't be too happy about that."

"Neither am I."

I parted with Carth then made my way into the Council chamber. Bastila was already there along with all the Council members, in what looked like a heated discussion. She pleaded.

"You know this is best for us. Let her join as a Jedi as it might be our only hope in defeating Malak. You know we can't just let her go off!"

Everyone paused as I walked in, their attention solely on me. Zhar cleared his throat.

"Why are you here, Lena Rouen?"

"I had a dream last night. It was vivid; they were in some ancient ruins, but before the ruins I saw them walk through tall grasses…"

"I see, and who were they?"

"The Dark Lords … Revan and Malak. They found an artifact."

Everyone in the Council gave an affirming nod to Bastila. Zhar spoke.

"As we suspected; Bastila had much the same dream, or more accurately, vision."

"How is that even possible … we are two separate people, two separate minds…?"

The Councilors glanced at one another. Bastila answered me as she met my gaze.

"We are connected through the Force. You were inside my dream and I was in yours. I felt your presence. I don't understand it but this isn't the first time, that's why I decided to consult the Council this morning. Apparently the Councilors believe that our shared dreams are visions."

Next Dorak spoke.

"That is correct, Bastila. You two indeed share a connection through the Force and are joined to each other."

He addressed me directly.

"Bastila told us she's had these dreams for a while now. She's had this connection to you ever since … ever since Taris."

It seemed almost as if he was meaning to say something else but changed his mind midsentence. I realized something didn't fit.

"Hold on a second –Bastila, you shared those dreams with me on Taris, the ones with you fighting the Sith in them?"

She looked guilty.

"Yes I had those dreams. After all, they were my memories! My memories that you saw… I didn't see a reason to tell you that I experienced those dreams at the same time as you."

All this back and forth talk wasn't getting us anywhere. I spoke to the Council.

"Is there a reason we are sharing these memories and visions in our dreams? What's the cause?"

There was a long silence and lots of glances being shared between the Council members. I had a feeling they were using Jedi telepathy to decide how to frame their answer. Since I first met the Council I felt weariness harbored toward me. Vrook in particular acted as if I had wronged him. Bastila didn't appear to be partaking in the Council's wordless conversation. Her head was down and I couldn't see her expression. Vandar broke the silence.

"The Force works in mysterious ways. We do not know the exact cause of your becoming joined with Bastila; however it might have something to do with the Sith attack on the Endar Spire. We do believe there is a reason for your visions."

The tiny alien wiggled his pointy ears.

"We believe you and Bastila have the key to stopping Malak and the Sith."

I was sure I misheard him.

"Did I hear you right?"

Vrook spoke up.

"The ruins here on Dantooine fit the description you and Bastila gave from the vision you shared. The first step to stopping the Sith threat is for both of you to investigate those ruins. By seeing what the Dark Lords saw before they turned to the Dark side, you two can perhaps uncover something that will give us an advantage against the Sith. It will be the first step in stopping Malak!"

I didn't like how these damn Jedi were telling me what to do. In retrospect I was regretting signing up for the Endar Spire mission. True, I met a lot of interesting people on the way but I also nearly died too many times to count. While I was thinking things over Zhar continued where Vrook left off.

"Before we can let you visit the ruins, we must train you in the ways of a Jedi."

I was surprised by the Council's quick decision.

"Hold on there. Just last night you were damn hesitant about the idea of me becoming a Jedi. This doesn't add up ... what made you change your mind?"

Zhar replied.

"Bastila told us about the dreams on Taris when you first arrived here. We weren't certain of the significance of those dreams until you had the vision depicting Revan and Malak."

"Fair enough, but who says I am willing to become a Jedi. Let's say I chose to go back to serving the Republic."

Zhar shook his head.

"Before now your affinity to the Force lay dormant and the Sith couldn't sense it. After your shared visions with Bastila and the events on Taris, your Force sensitivity has become that of a Jedi. With the Force comes great responsibility. You could try going back to your normal life but the Sith will find you and you won't be ready ... will always be looking over your shoulder. Defeating the Sith is the only way to save yourself! Become a Jedi for yourself and the Republic!"

I closed my eyes. The whole experience felt overwhelming. Here I stood with a colossus of responsibility being dumped on my shoulders, although Bastila's shoulders would be sharing the same weight.

Vandar wiggled his pointy ears as he said.

"The ruins here on Dantooine are a place of corruption strong in the Dark side. Perhaps that is where Revan and Malak initially became corrupted. This is the reason you must learn the Jedi ways. You must learn to resist the corruption of the Dark side."

My Sith sword was hanging in its sheath at my side. I pulled it out which instantly got a reaction from Councilors. All of them shifted into defensive positions clearly expecting me to attack them. I slammed the sword hard against the ground in the direction of the Councilors. All of them had questioning looks on their faces, even Bastila was wide eyed. I spoke to the Council.

"Speaking of corruption, this sword would be a Dark artifact I found on Taris. I didn't realize it then, but with these visions and talk of Dark side corruption I realize that using such a weapon contributes to corrupting me, isn't that right?"

Vrook spoke indignantly.

"I thought you had gone mad! It gives me hope that you recognized a source of corruption without strenuous conditioning from the best of Jedi Masters."

I winced.

"Before recognizing the corruption, I used the sword to end quite a few lives. The more I used it to kill the more I wanted to kill ... it created a bloodlust within me. I was looking forward to more kills back on Taris. It's thanks to my friend Mission that I gave extra notice to those corrupting effects on me."

I saw a look of unease on Bastila's face as she glanced from me to the sword and back. I took a step toward the Council then continued.

"I hate what happened to Taris and joining the Jedi will take me a step closer to righting that wrong. I am not doing this for vengeance. Instead I'm doing this for myself and the Republic. I want to personally end Malak for thinking he can just take that many lives, for wanting to kill Bastila for attacking the Republic, and most importantly, for thinking he can just get away with it! I accept. Train me to be a Jedi!"

Zhar bowed his head to me.

"I am glad you accepted, and even more so glad that you have strong motivations; as I'm sure you know, you'll need them. Starting tomorrow you will begin training with Bastila. It is important the two of you train together to develop your bond and understanding of one another. Taking down Malak required the two of you fighting side by side."

I never expected to become so tied to Bastila. She wasn't just an annoying entitled Jedi brat to me anymore; instead she had become literally my other half. She felt me in her dreams and I felt her in mine, and I could feel her mood a bit too well at times. With time and training the bond would strengthen...


	11. Chapter 10 The Bond

_Author's Note: This is where the chemistry between Bastila/Revan starts flowing..._

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

After the meeting both I and Bastila were dismissed to do whatever we like until tomorrow. I made a short transmission informing my whole group that we would be staying on Dantooine for awhile. All I wanted to do was, relax, and of course talk to Bastila. To help develop our bond, we were given a room to share. Bastila was already in the room reading a book. There were two soft looking beds and I chose the one closest to the door. She looked up from her book, meeting my blue eyes with her grey ones. We were finally alone for the first time since the escape from Taris. I sat down on my bed then spoke first.

"I didn't expect us to stay together, but I especially didn't expect us to become closer."

She looked sad.

"Are you saying you don't want to be closer to me, that you don't like being around me?"

"Bastila what gives you that idea?"

"Well as I recall I've been annoying you quite a bit. We certainly didn't start out on the right foot."

I shook my head.

"I agree. We didn't have the best first impression of each other, but with Taris and everything ... my impression of you has definitely changed in a good way."

"I'm glad to hear that. Just so you know, so has mine. You are an amazing woman..."

I remembered the kiss.

"When we were on the Ebon Hawk ... your knuckles are they okay?"

Bastila looked like she was also expecting me to say something else.

"Ah yes. Thank you for stopping me from mindlessly harming myself any further. I used a medpac to take care of the damage so my knuckles are nearly healed. You interrupted me."

"I'm sorry. It's just that ... when you hugged me then ... kissed me. I still don't know what to think."

I held her gaze. At that moment both of us must've had dilated pupils. She stumbled with her words.

"I... I don't either. I mean we have this connection between us. At that moment I felt it strongly and I felt it was the right thing to do. It wasn't very Jedi-like of me!"

"Bastila you know I didn't mind it. Actually it made me think of you in another light. Before I thought of you as a cold and entitled Jedi ... after that conversation, that's when my opinion changed. I started thinking of you a lot more."

At that moment I began to blush and felt the heat on my cheeks. I looked away but the awkwardness was no less intense. It wasn't just me. It's hard to describe but I felt Bastila feeling the same way. First it was awkwardness but then I felt something else, something immeasurably stronger. I felt longing on and off, spiking and leveling off through me. It was hard to tell where my longing began and Bastila's ended. The only certainty was the fact that it was mutual.

I heard Bastila's weak trembling voice.

"I can't believe this is happening between us, I mean, we hardly even need to talk to make it happen. I know ... how you feel and you know how I feel. It makes things excruciatingly difficult for both of us, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I don't recommend you walking over here anytime soon if we don't want it to explode."

"Lena, don't use such expressive words! It doesn't help the situation any. That said, I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

I swallowed hard.

"Oh I have ideas. I'm not sure they're the kinds of ideas that will help us stop the Sith or teach me to be a Jedi, but they are intense ideas."

"Those kinds of ideas look, feel, sound and taste so good. It doesn't help that we have the same images in our heads right now. Lena you should know that the Force can manifest itself strongly in moments of such intensity."

The magnitude of our feelings coupled with our bond and Force sensitivity made us practically connected fully through our minds. It felt as if I was trapped in agonizing longing for Bastila and she was in the same boat as me. With effort I managed to block her out of my mind. I wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. Blocking out her consciousness required massive concentration. I expressed my only idea for solving the problem.

"We should keep our relationship at a platonic level, at least physically for the duration of my Jedi training. I think we would both be distracted if we..."

Her voice sounded sultry.

"If that is a promise it's certainly promising. Our minds will definitely cross the line of platonic friendship. Well that has happened somewhat already ... and it will only go further the moment you remove your mental block."

She took a few deep breaths to focus her mind then continued.

"I believe keeping things platonic will work only if you promise me now..."

"Promise you what?"

"Lena promise me that you are mine, that I can have you after you've become a Jedi."

"I'm curious, are Jedi actually allowed to have a lover?"

"They… they are not. Feelings such as passion and desire are discouraged. The Jedi Code teaches peace and calm, of which passionate love is the opposite. I don't suppose what we are feeling is particularly peaceful or calm. I want you to know you are the first person I've ever felt passionate longing for."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Bastila are you implying you've never had a lover?"

She looked offended.

"I'm not implying it Lena, which you would know if you removed that annoying mental block. I never had a lover, and never felt passion for anyone ... until now. I want this regardless of what the Jedi Code dictates, that's why I need you to promise..."

"I promise we can get back to this after my training, and I won't recoil when you get too physically close to me. Now you promise me you'll focus on training."

Bastila walked over to my bed then set down next to me. She moved her face directly in front of mine, her breath hitting against my lips as she spoke.

"I like how you aren't recoiling right now. I do promise to focus on training from this moment on, but what happens in our dreams when we are unconscious is hardly related to training."

She moved her face away, giving me a wink before walking over to her own bed then lying down on top of it. I did the same on my bed without removing the mental block. If anything the whole experience just now intensified my bond with Bastila by magnitudes, allowing us much more than the sharing of visions, allowing us the sharing of our consciousnesses.

Next morning my training began. Bastila and I were given a routine starting with meditation in the early morning, combat training with swords in the afternoon, and ended with scholarly reading mainly on the topics of the Force and Dark side corruption in the late afternoon. Similar to Republic soldier training, we ran and performed general fitness routines every other day in place of weapon training. I always outperformed Bastila in physical training, outrunning her every single time which never failed to irk her. Although to her credit, she always outdid me with her remarkable Force abilities. One afternoon, as we lay in our beds, I asked Bastila.

"Why haven't we been training with lightsabers?"

She sighed then crashed her head against the soft pillow.

"I've missed my lightsaber! As you well know, I've misplaced it, so currently I don't have one. Lightsabers are unique to every Jedi. You will eventually have the opportunity to craft your very own lightsaber, and that's when I'll get to craft myself a new lightsaber."

I closed my eyes.

"We've trained for almost a week so far…"

"Lena your training will be completed when you are deemed ready by the Council. But don't worry; I believe you are making impressive progress."

She propped onto her elbow, batting her eyelashes at me as she spoke.

"And I'm sure you know that it is in my very personal interest that you complete your training sooner rather than later."

"You know, missing your lightsaber that much is unhealthy."

"The lightsaber isn't what I'm missing that much… it's you dummy, and you know it."

We didn't share any new visions as we continued with the training; however we shared consciousness in our dreams. As each day passed I felt my familiarity to Bastila grow. Our familiarity grew in days the equivalent of long years of acquaintance. We've known each other for just over two weeks, but already I couldn't imagine having ever been apart from her. Bastila was in my mind and I in hers, yet strangely I felt as if our connection would only go so deep. Consciously I didn't have access to her memories and she didn't have access to mine, we could only perceive present thoughts, feelings, and moods. Even that was enough to build a fierce mutual attachment between us that we both feared yet welcomed.

Steadily my ability with the Force developed to the point where I gained conscious control. Through intense concentration, day by day I developed the ability to slam with the Force as well as levitate in place and create a deflective zone around me. I learned about corrupt artifacts and of ways to tell if the object is indeed corrupt. Red crystals in general meant corruption although that wasn't always true.

The Sith sword I had found was beyond a doubt a highly corrupt artifact. On the way back from training I bumped into Councilor Dorak. He saw me then eagerly began to speak.

"I examined the sword and I must say I am impressed that it didn't fully corrupt you. In my time as a scholar I have come across artifacts this corrupt on very few occasions. The Jedi who obtained those artifacts were … each one of those Jedi became corrupt and had to be killed. You are a very remarkable person, Lena Rouen, to be strong enough to resist this level of corruption…"


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

Another week passed and with each day my progress grew exponentially. I wasn't allowed to see any of my companions throughout the training so I could only speculate on how Mission and Zaalbar were holding up. I did worry about the possibility of Canderous taking the Ebon Hawk and leaving but Bastila read those thoughts.

"Lena you have nothing to fear. The ship is grounded with defensive turrets on all sides plus I doubt Carth would allow for that to happen."

"Yeah, and Canderous isn't stupid. Speaking of Carth though, why is he still here, I mean shouldn't he have returned to the Republic by now?"

Bastila felt turbulence and suspicion as she spoke.

"I have a feeling that he is a Republic spy. I imagine the Republic would have an interest in me as the Jedi who took down Revan and you –Republic soldier turned Jedi. That said, I doubt he is going to be a problem for us when we set out to find a way of stopping Malak."

One night I stayed up thinking about how things would be once the training was done. Would Mission, Shaleena, and Zaalbar decide to follow us on a dangerous expedition? How would my relationship with Bastila go? Would we truly be capable of a task as momentous as stopping the Sith?

I was exhausted the next day, managing to complete my tasks with heavy use of the Force. Bastila and I were in the middle of a practice sword fight with her on the offensive when from the corners on my eyes I saw Zhar approach. With my momentary inattention, Bastila managed to disarm me by using the Force to rip the sword from my grasp. Zhar clapped as he walked in front of us. The Twi'lek Councilor said.

"I am impressed with both of you young Jedi. Actually I came here to tell you both that the Council unanimously believes your training is over. You have learned in just over a month what most Jedi take years to understand. First thing tomorrow you are both to report to the Council chamber. There we will discuss Lena's three trials that will test if she is truly ready to be a full Jedi."

Just like that Zhar walked off. Bastila's face had lit up after hearing the news. She dropped her sword then threw herself at me in a tight hug. Her voice was basked in excitement.

"There were a number of times when I thought this training would last for at least a year, and I was sure I wouldn't last that long..."

"Are you saying you can't handle the routine?"

"No not at all, silly. Of course I meant our little promise. Being around you every day, sleeping in the same room, feeling your feelings, and sharing your dreams is excruciating. I know you feel the same way though I did notice you have considerably better control than I, at least on the surface."

In truth my control wasn't strong so much as my focus was shifted to training. The promise we made helped me keep solid focus throughout the entirety of our training. It was hard to believe the training had come to an end, hard to believe Taris was bombarded, and even harder to believe that I was about to become a Jedi and Bastila's lover. I said.

"I know we've both waited for this but I feel it would be right if we waited a little longer to fulfill our promise."

"Hold on there just a moment, did you lose interest?"

"No of course not! It's that... maybe it's best if we wait until after we've explored the ancient ruins."

Bastila scowled at me and placed her hands on her hips as she lashed out.

"I... I am not making any new promises! I respect your decision but know that I have grown tired of constantly having to control myself. All of my life I've had to control myself! I've been looking forward to ... us."

"So have I. Let's see how things go tomorrow before we consummate ... I want it to be right between us, and timing is essential."

"Alright, Lena, but don't be surprised if you find yourself not in bed alone."

We concluded our training and the night that followed was completely uneventful. Bastila said nothing more about us in the morning; instead she dressed in her Jedi robes in preparation to seeing the Council. I wore my armor to the meeting. As I walked into the circular Council chamber the Councilors appeared pleased to see me. Vrook, the one who seemed to dislike me spoke first.

"You have proven yourself capable of attaining the title and rank of Jedi Padawan. Today you will perform your three initiation trials in which Bastila is not allowed to assist you. You may not be assisted by Jedi for the duration of your trials."

Zhar began to speak.

"First you must recite the Jedi Code, second, you must build a lightsaber, and third, you must go head to head with a source of corruption to experience it personally. I am well aware that you have already experienced a corrupt artifact, but this time it won't be just an artifact. After you've built your lightsaber you'll go into the Groove near this academy. The Groove has recently become corrupted in the Dark side. I will tell you more once you've built your personal lightsaber."

I spent the entire morning studying the Jedi Code until I memorized it fully. Having recited it to Zhar in the lightsaber construction room, he showed me to the construction table. I took a seat, noticing numerous miniature components required to construct a functional lightsaber. I had no idea where to start. Looking at the components I gulped. Zhar noticed, saying.

"Now I know it might appear overwhelming, but rest assured all Padawans are faced with this moment. Based on your records you have a preference for fighting head on, so a blue crystal has been chosen for your lightsaber."

He held up the tiny crystal in his palm as he continued.

"This is an Adegan crystal, more specifically, a Pontite. A Pontite is the rarest of Adegan crystals and the most powerful. Very few Jedi ever find such a powerful crystal, and Padawans are never given anything more than a standard crystal."

"So why are you giving me this?"

He placed the tiny crystal on the table before me.

"That is because you are anything but a normal Padawan; you and Bastila might very well be the only hope for the continued existence of the Jedi order. I haven't mentioned this in the Council chamber, but right now Jedi are either being executed by the Sith, or worse, joining their ranks. If Malak isn't stopped soon there won't be a Jedi order ... only the Republic will stand between the Sith's domination of our galaxy."

I picked up the crystal, rolling it between my fingers. I could feel the power of the Force pulsate within me. I asked.

"I'm curious; does Bastila get a Pontite crystal as well for her new lightsaber?"  
"She will indeed, except her crystal will be orange as it was in her previous lightsaber. Normally within the walls of the Jedi Academy a lightsaber's color represents the Jedi's fighting style. However, outside of the Academy experienced Jedi Knights often discover powerful crystals that don't match their fighting style. Well then, I'll leave you to yourself. Good luck!"

It was clear that with the nearly microscopic size of the numerous components, I had no choice but to use the Force to construct my weapon. I took on the challenge as if it were a puzzle. Hours must have passed. I managed to compile a forth of the components. The focus building a lightsaber required was excruciating. I took a few short breaks in the dozen hours it took to build my first lightsaber. The crystal was the final component. Having completed the lightsaber, I stood up with it in hand. Before attempting to channel the Force through it, I looked around the workbench table, making sure there weren't any parts I missed. Reassured, I summoned my strength. Instantly a solid blue light expanded from the hilt of my weapon. I swung it a few times, hearing the sound of air being vaporized as my weapon cut through.

It must have been the middle of the night when I returned to my room. Bastila was already asleep in her bed so to not awake her I placed my lightsaber on the counter, next quietly slipped into bed.


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

As I opened my eyes I noticed Bastila wasn't in her bed. I felt pressure at the foot of my mine. Rubbing my eyes, I realized Bastila sat on the edge of my bed with an inactive lightsaber in her hands. Groggily I asked.

"Is that your new lightsaber?"

"You must be half asleep, Lena. This is your lightsaber that you yourself built, or did spending all day building it not familiarize you with it?"

I blinked a few times. It clearly was my lightsaber. I said.

"So, Bastila, what are you doing with it?"

"Oh just examining your handiwork. I must say that I am rather impressed. I've seen many Padawans fail at constructing their lightsabers by destroying an essential component. I have also seen Padawans take nearly a week of hard work every single day to successfully construct a lightsaber."

From her words I was an incredibly lucky Padawan to have built a working lightsaber in only a day. I sat up in bed then asked.

"Do most Padawans build a lightsaber in about a day or two?"

She shook her head whilst grinning.

"Actually it's a lot closer to a full week."

"Hmm... so how long did it take you?"

"I would rather not talk about it... I'm sure the Council would like to know you've completed your lightsaber."

Reluctantly I let her get away without answering me. I tried to read her mind through our bond but the information I sought wasn't on her mind, instead her thoughts told me to get out of her head. We made our way into the Council chamber. The little green alien called Vandar was the only Councilor present this early in the morning. He immediately noticed my lightsaber. As he watched I channeled the Force into my weapon, creating a bright blue column of energy. Vandar clapped then said.

"I see you have completed your second trial. The other Councilors will be here shortly, but I might as well tell you about the third trial. You will have to go into the corrupted Groove and fix the corruption without any other Jedi to assist you. Bastila you will await here for Lena's return."

She gave a nod. I stopped channeling into my lightsaber, placing the hilt onto my waistband as I asked.

"Can I bring any of my non-Jedi companions? I mean I hear there are Kath hounds out there and having some backup would be good."

"Yes non-Jedi companions are allowed, or at least are not forbidden. There is a Jedi that has succumbed to the Dark side. She injured her Master during training then escaped into the fields surrounding the Academy."

Zhar walked in, continuing where Vandar left off.

"This Jedi is near the Groove right now. We believe she can still be saved and brought back to the light. It hasn't been very long, so the corruption hasn't had time to take hold. The reason she ran away to the corrupted Groove is because she believed that she killed her Master. In reality she only injured her Master, so there is yet hope in saving her from the corruption."

The third task certainly sounded interesting. I had no experience in saving others from something as insidious as the Dark side, however at that moment I was full of confidence in my ability. With a look of determination I said.

"I will go right now. The longer I'm here, the more this Jedi is lost to the Dark side. I will bring her back!"

As I turned to leave, Vrook commented.

"Or you'll have to end her life –if she is too far gone."

I went straight to the Ebon Hawk, finding Carth inside the cockpit as he was in the middle of a conversation with a Republic superior. He shut off the transmission as I walked in, turning around to face me.

"Carth, I'm almost a Jedi!"

"That's great and completely unexpected."

"I would love to talk but I'm on an important Jedi mission and I need your assistance."

"Ay ay Ma'am. What do you need me to do?"

I smiled.

"Help me kill some corrupt Kath hounds and cover my six."

"Sure just let me grab my blasters."

On my way through the ship I found T3-M4 sitting inactively. I spoke to the droid.

"Come on, T3, we're going on a mission. I can't wait to see you kill some Kath hounds!"

The three of us made our way through the Jedi Academy to the doors leading to the fields. An assistant droid unlocked the doors for us and we stepped out into the untamed beauty of Dantooine's tall golden grasses as far as the eye could see. The planet was teaming with life. Even the sky was full of wondrous creatures flying overhead. I could just stand there forever looking at the natural beauty of the flora and fauna, but I knew I needed to find the Jedi. As I was about to walk past the Academy grounds, a man dressed as a farmer walked up to me. He pleadingly spoke.

"My name is Jon, you have to help me! My daughter … the Mandalorians killed her and took my land. Her name was Ilsa and she was a good girl who did nothing wrong. She pleaded with them but they still killed her! Please Master Jedi if you see any Mandalorians out there in the Groove, kill them!"

I looked at Carth and he gave a nod then spoke to the grieving man.

"We are on an important mission but if we see any Mandalorians out there we'll deal with them."

"Thank you Master Jedi. I appreciate this."

Carth gave the man a nod as we walked off. When we were a good distance from the Academy I nudged Carth.

"You don't like the Mandalorians…"

"I have no love for them. They were an enemy of the Republic and Revan defeated them before falling to the Dark side. Revan and Malak were heroes of the Republic once, the ones that saved us from the Mandalorian threat, but even they fell."

As we walked I played devil's advocate.

"How about Canderous then, a pure Mandalorian?"

"I don't particularly like him, but he did save us. Ok look, I'm not saying every single Mandalorian to have ever existed is bad, but the bulk of them are. And even he fought in the Mandalorian wars against us. Now that they have been defeated there is still bad blood but I'm not going to start something just because he's a Mandalorian..."

After a brief pause, Carth added.

"How about you Lena, did you fight against the Mandalorians?"

"I don't think so. I remember joining the Republic military almost a year ago. Before then I lived on Deralia. It's a peaceful planet with a low population. There wasn't really any conflict. The environment was really similar to Dantooine's, but there weren't any Jedi or Mandalorians on Deralia."

Carth gave a strange look.

"Wait, you remember joining, and you don't think so… shouldn't you be more definite about these things?"

I gave a wry smile.

"When the Endar Spire was attacked I couldn't remember much of anything. I started remembering a lot about my peaceful past on Deralia in the last few weeks here. I guess you could say I have slight amnesia, but I'm pretty sure about what I just said … not certain."

"I see and I wish I could help. But I'm curious, how did you learn to fight so well in just a year?"

"Carth, I learned to fight when I still lived on Deralia. There was plenty of free time and very little tech or entertainment in general. I had younger siblings but there weren't any kids my age for miles. An old man experienced in blade combat lived on a nearby farm. I helped him deal with some Kath hounds, and he decided to take me on as an apprentice. There was also an old woman … I can't remember much about her, but I know she also helped me train."

Carth was about to comment on what I told him, when four Kath hounds charged violently at us. I pulled out my lightsaber, channeling the Force as the first hound leaped at me. The weapon cut through the beast's throat and the front of its face as I backed away to avoid being trampled on. Carth kept shooting at the other three along with T3. Before the remaining hounds could charge Carth, I threw my lightsaber horizontally. It sliced through all three beasts, separating the lower and upper body for all three. Because the lightsaber burned through the meat, bones and tendons, there wasn't any blood spilling onto the beautiful grasses. Instead there was a bit of smoke steaming off the corpses.

We didn't speak as we made our way further southeast. Carth and I must have walked nearly an hour, having encountered more aggressive Kath hounds, before crossing a narrow bridge into the Groove. A Twi'lek in Jedi robes ran up to me. He hastily spoke.

"You are a Jedi, yes? I am Bolook, and I need your help in solving a crime."

"I am a Jedi …almost. I'm on an important mission. It can't wait."

He seemed deflated.

"I see. I will solve the crime on my own then. But remember young Apprentice. It is a Jedi's duty to assist those that need help whenever possible."

I nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind. If I see any Mandalorians I'll deal with them."

"Violence is not the only way to solve a problem. Do not ever lose sight of that."

After receiving that lecture from the Jedi investigator, he went on his way and it wasn't long until Carth and I were walking through the remains of ancient ruins.


	14. Chapter 13 Juhani

_Chapter Thirteen_

Everything around me felt suffocating. The eeriness only increased as I approached the seated figure in the distance. A Force aura surrounded the figure. Peripherally I noticed a few fresh Mandalorian corpses littered near the figure. I was curious about what happened and who the figure might be. As I got closer I could see the wounds on the Mandalorians. All of them had charred holes and cuts through their standard issue heavy armor.

At that moment I was certain the figure was a Jedi, but was it _the_ Jedi? Slowly I walked over to where the Jedi sat. As I walked past the corpses the grass rustled. The next moment the Jedi jumped into standing position. Carth was about to speak when the Jedi reached out her palm, freezing him in place with a Force field. I turned to T3, but he was also frozen in place. Carth was moving his eyes around so I knew he was aware of the situation. The Jedi was a young woman and an alien. She looked almost human but her ears were sharper. Her eyes, bright gold with thin diamond shaped pupils and her hair in braids tied back in a ponytail. I couldn't pinpoint her species, but my train of thought was broken as she angrily spoke with a unique accent.

"You are trespassing on my Groove! A Jedi? Finally the Council sent someone. Well guess what? I won't let you kill me without a fight. No! I have embraced the power of the Dark side, and I will stop you!"

I wanted to say something, to tell her that she was confused, that I wasn't here to kill her, but she pulled out her violet lightsaber. At the last moment I dodged having my left arm sliced off as I pulled out my own lightsaber. The next instant, blue light met violet then again, faster and faster. I could barely keep up with her. She had an insane speed, but I knew that I would die if I hesitated for even a moment. What now? Was this kill or be killed? No, I didn't want that. I dodged her next blow then channeled as much Force energy as I could muster.

The eeriness around me grew. I felt the power I was channeling drain as quickly as I could grasp it. With all my will, I flung a Force blast at the Jedi, managing to slam her against the grass. She still held her lightsaber in a tight grip. Before she could make another move, I pressed my boot against her wrist. I was careful not to break it, but put enough pressure for her to weaken her grip. Without hesitation I channeled Force into my left hand, pulling her lightsaber up into the air and into my grasp. I towered over her with both lightsabers lit up brightly.

At that moment I could easily end her life. Gazing into her eyes I saw that she was ready for me to kill her. The eerie feeling was still there. I had to force myself to extinguish the lightsabers and place them in my belt holsters. She gave a look of surprise, not sure what to make of my actions. In a nervous tone she said.

"Why haven't you killed me? I killed my Master Quatra in anger and embraced the Dark side. I deserve death!"

I carefully moved my boot away from her wrist, releasing her as I stepped back. Looking to Carth and T3 I noticed they were still in stasis. I reached my hand out to the Jedi as I said.

"Come on you don't deserve death and I didn't come here to kill you in the first place. Actually I came here to bring you back."

Hesitating at first, she took my hand and I pulled her to her feet. I continued.

"So tell me your name."

She let go of my hand.

"Juhani … my name is Juhani. I'm useless. I thought I became powerful when I embraced the Dark side but then you defeated me so easily. I… I really am useless. The Jedi Order won't accept me back!"

I shook my head.

"No, that's not true and you know it! Juhani, you are a beautiful young woman with much talent. You weren't weak when we fought … just blinded by the Dark side!"

She gave a look of disbelief.

"You, Master Jedi, call me beautiful? You call me talented? That's a lie. I am useless and I killed my Master in a fit of anger so I cannot be forgiven…"

"I'm not lying. You are clearly a talented Jedi. I would have probably lost if you were thinking clearly. I can see that you are hurting! During that battle you didn't truly want to kill me … you gave me an opening so I could kill you instead."

She looked surprised.

"You noticed that? I guess I am lucky that the Council sent someone as kind as you. Most Jedi would have done things differently –not taken any chances."

Scratching my head, I replied.

"I'm glad I could help. Now let's go back to the Enclave … don't want them to think we've all killed each other, right?"

She nodded, but as she raised her palm to unfreeze Carth and T3, timidly she asked.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, though I don't suppose it was appropriate of me to say. I only got my lightsaber a day ago."

As Carth and T3 were again able to move, Juhani turned to me.

"I appreciate it regardless of its appropriateness. And I don't believe you."

"Huh?"

"You are too old to be a Jedi Apprentice, and you fought like someone who has experience with a lightsaber."

I chuckled.

"Well I killed a good number of Kath hounds on the way, so you could say I have experience. Really though, I'm not lying about any of this … I'm an unusual case. I was made a Jedi because of my strong affinity for the Force."

Carth added in.

"It's true. I can vouch for Lena. Before we arrived here on Dantooine, she was a Republic soldier like me. Well not as experienced, but still."

Even T3 nodded at Carth's statement.

Juhani placed her palm against her forehead and I noticed there were some bruises on her wrist from before. She caught my gaze.

"You are amazing …Lena?"

"Yeah that's my name, although Master Jedi sounds kind of cool."

She continued.

"I have never met anyone like you before… I will return to the Council immediately and let them choose my fate. Maybe there is a chance they will let me continue serving in the Jedi Order –however small that chance may be."

As she was about to sprint off in the direction of the Enclave, I said.

"Hold on. You are unarmed and injured and we're headed back anyway, so we'll escort you."

I walked toward Juhani and saw her give a nod of agreement. The first half of the way was uneventful and relaxing. I loved how the wind felt against my skin. However the peace was quickly broken when I saw a large group of Mandalorians shooting locals near two Speeders. I pulled out both lightsabers, throwing Juhani's back to her. Before we had time to ambush them, the Mandalorians had already killed everyone and were preparing to take the Speeders. Carth fired a few rounds to stop them from escaping. As their attention and blaster fire fell to him, Carth hid behind a Speeder as Juhani and I snuck up from behind. In seconds the battle was over. With a few quick lightsaber thrusts the Mandalorians fell without being aware of exactly what happened. I checked the dead locals for IDs. Having found an ID on one of them, I took it with me to present to the Council.

Tired of walking in silence, Carth said.

"So, Lena, you were telling me about your past and the amnesia. I think it would be good for your memory, so what do you say? Tell me more about why you became a Republic soldier."

Juhani looked like she was as interested in my past as Carth. I sighed then began.

"If you want to know that badly I'll tell you. Deralia wasn't eventful. I kept hearing how the Sith were becoming stronger by the day, and how they were conquering defenseless planets. Some planets they didn't even bother to conquer, instead they just drained all the resources until those planets weren't hospitable to life. I wanted to defend Deralia so I joined the Republic to fight the Sith."

I paused to enjoy the serenity of the grass swaying in the wind then resumed.

"Before then I was an interpreter. I helped with diplomacy at the local government office by translating for the alien diplomats. It was a good job, but a boring one. And as I said earlier, there weren't that many people –certainly no available beautiful women around my age."

Carth stopped walking when he heard the last part and I noticed Juhani had a slight blush. Clearing his throat, Carth asked.

"Let me get this straight, you joined the Republic in hopes of meeting beautiful women?"

"That's half of it. If you were actually listening you'd know I joined to defend my planet and others like it against the Sith."

"Well, Lena, while beautiful women can be a questionable motivation, you did meet some. I mean there are Mission, Bastila, Shaleena, and now Juhani."

I glared at him then looked pleadingly at Juhani.

"Ignore him. He's making me and my motivations sound all wrong. I'm trying to defeat Darth Malak and his Sith. Personal interests aren't more important than that … ugh, not that I'm interested in Shaleena, Mission, or Bas…"

Juhani's blush was more intense as she interrupted me.

"I can understand. In a way I loved Quatra. Getting too attached can lead away from the Light. I shouldn't have but she, I thought she was also interested. Just I wish things would have ended differently. Her words were cruel… I'm sorry I didn't mean to go off on a tangent."

I shook my head.

"It's alright. I don't have much experience in actually dealing with women, but yeah –I think I understand now why you felt like the Dark side was the only thing left for you. Trust me Juhani, You still have a future. I'll wait for you when you speak to the Council about what happened. Have confidence in yourself Juhani! "

Before long we were inside the Jedi Academy. Carth and I sat down near the fountain after Juhani left to speak with the Council. I wasn't worried, because I remembered the Councilors mentioning something about the Jedi wounding her Master, and no killing. From everything I heard I was almost certain the whole fiasco with Juhani was one giant test. It was a test for her and a test for me. But in the end I was the one with the burden. I was what determined whether she passed or failed. It wasn't fair; it was another reason why I didn't trust the Jedi. Of course they were my allies as opposed to the Sith, but a lot of their core beliefs didn't fit and some of their methods seemed hypocritical. Having saved Juhani and completed my third trial, I was a Jedi myself. But my intention as a Jedi was to stop Malak. Apart from that, I didn't intend to devote myself to the life and philosophy of the Jedi Code. Bastila's adherence was more than enough for the both of us.

Out of boredom I kept channeling my lightsaber on and off. Carth stood up, turning toward the path leading to the docking area. He said.

"I guess I'll go back to the ship. If you need me again call me. I'll be resting for a while."

"Hold on. I want to know your plans. Will you be returning to the Republic fleet?"

As he walked away he said.

"You won't get rid of me that easily gorgeous. For the time being I'll be sticking around."

The door slid closed behind him. I muttered.

"That's just wonderful."


	15. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Much more Bastila/Revan for the next few chapters!  
_

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen_

I didn't dislike Carth but his vocal distrust and knack for nicknames gritted my nerves. Not to mention the last thing I wanted was the Republic spying on me. Leaked information could easily reach Sith ears and Malak. I had no illusions about there being Sith agents planted within the Republic ranks, so I would have to be careful how much I divulge about the mission around Carth.

The doors to the Council chamber slid open. Juhani walked out with a look of momentous relief on her face. I walked up to her, curious about the Council's verdict. As soon as she saw me her eyes lit up and excitedly she began to speak.

"The Council is still deciding what I'll be doing from now on, but don't worry! Quatra is alive. I thought I killed her but I only wounded her. They explained that she intended for me to wound her in the heat of anger. It was the final test in my Jedi Knight training."

She paused for a moment, a wistful look in her eyes. Softly she continued.

"Quatra said all those things to me to provoke me. She never meant those horrible things. I have learned how easy it is to embrace the Dark side. Now the Council is deciding what I'll be doing from this point on … I just wish I had time to say goodbye to Quatra before she left."

For a moment I didn't know how to respond. Quatra's method was deplorable to me though I felt happy for Juhani. She was tricked but that was certainly better than carrying the burden of murdering someone she loved. Hiding my severe distaste for this Jedi trickery I said.

"I'm glad everything went well for you. I don't agree with your former Master's methods but you becoming a full Jedi Knight is awesome. Heh you outrank Bastila now. What do ranks represent anyway, is it power, or perhaps knowledge?"

"Rank is more about knowledge and understanding than it is about power. Also it is about experience and training. I suppose there could be a lowly ranked Jedi that has more potential with the Force than even the greatest Masters, but knowing how to wield that power is no less important."

I gave a nod.

"I see. Well we're both getting promoted today. You to a Jedi Knight and me to a Padawan. I hope to see you again, Juhani."

"You too, Padawan."

Juhani walked past me. I took a deep breath then entered the Council chamber. All the Councilors were present along with Bastila who looked a bit glum until she saw me. For the briefest moment her face lit up before just as quickly switching to a disinterested look. I must've been the only one who caught the play of emotions on her face. Master Vandar, the little green alien with pointy ears, spoke up.

"Juhani was here a few minutes ago. You did better than any of us anticipated. We were worried she was too far gone and taking her life the only solution. Thank you for returning her to us Padawan. Yes you are now a Jedi. We had robes prepared for you to choose from in your and Bastila's sleeping quarters."

I couldn't keep a smile off my face. True I didn't agree with everything the Jedi Order preached, however becoming a Jedi was an awesome experience. From early childhood I've heard stories of heroic Jedi who saved whole planets and now I stood among them. Vandar snapped me out of my revere as he continued.

"Saving Juhani from succumbing to the Dark side is enough work as it is. Both of you get some rest. Tomorrow you two will investigate the ancient ruins from your shared vision. It is important your minds be sharp, as we have already sent a Jedi and he has yet to return."

Bastila said.

"Wait, Master Vandar, wouldn't it be better if we went right now? What if something happened to the Jedi you sent?"

The green alien's ears twitched but his expression didn't change.

"No that would be unwise. Old Nemo can handle himself. If you two aren't well rested and there is a threat, then sending you now would only make things worse. First thing tomorrow you'll investigate the ruins which are directly east of the Academy if you follow the path between the hills. That is all for today."

Vrook chipped in.

"You are dismissed!"

Before leaving, I handed the IDs to Zhar. When we were finally alone in our room Bastila walked over to me. Instead of making a move on me she led me to where lay the three sets of Jedi robes. There were blue, brown, and red robes. Without hesitating I picked the blue. The color somehow fit. I thought probably because it matched my lightsaber crystal. Bastila took the brown robes, placing them on the counter near her bed. Before turning off the lights she said.

"We've waited for quite a while but tomorrow, assuming we don't die while investigating those ruins, we can finally... I mean your training is over, unless of course you want to come up with another excuse."

I couldn't see her in the dark, but I imagined her eyebrows were furrowed at the moment. Tentatively I said.

"That wasn't an excuse, it was a reason. Anyway the more I think about it the more it bothers me. Why are you interested in me?"

"Lena, I'm attracted to you. It's hard to explain. You are just as attracted to me; we both know it through our bond. I'm sure you're tired from everything you went through today but even now I can feel that desire within you. I know nothing has changed."

I swallowed hard. Her words were nothing but the delicious truth. My fatigue was the only thing keeping me from seriously entertaining the idea of walking to her side of the room in the enticing darkness.

Bastila awoke me early in the morning by nudging me until I opened my eyes. She was already garbed in her new Jedi robes. Without saying anything I got out of bed, grabbed my blue robes then walked into the bathroom to change. From the opposite side of the door Bastila said.

"You know there's no point in you dressing in there. With our bond these kinds of boundaries are pointless."

As I dressed I said.

"Our bond isn't a physical one yet. Besides having no boundaries between us when we barely know each other…"

"I see. You don't feel comfortable with me. I'm sorry for being pushy with you. My passions have been getting the best of me lately. Our bond can be so intense at times. It's like nothing I've experienced before."

I slid the door open, fully dressed, then stepped in front of Bastila. She gulped from the proximity.

"Bastila, our feelings are mutual. No matter what I say, you know that. If I felt nothing for you, you'd know that too!"

She wrapped her arms around me, crashing our bodies together. Her nose rubbed against mine, her pupils dilated, and eyes full of unspoken desire. She whispered.

"I understand how you feel. We are both Jedi and there's so much to consider regarding our relationship. Regardless of that we both want this."

Our lips met. The kiss started slow, her lips so soft pressing against mine. She tightened her hold around me, pressing harder into the kiss. As we took a break for air I softly said.

"Hmm… can you promise me more than just the moment, can you?"

"I want to, but you know that isn't possible. Our fates are bound of that I am certain. Does that mean we have a future? That is something I don't know. It's the will of the Force."

She kissed me again, letting me feel the texture of her lips for another moment. I broke the kiss, stepping out of her firm hold. There was a smile on my face while I holstered my lightsaber. As I led Bastila through the door and into the Enclave courtyard I said.

"With a mission as treacherous as stopping someone who didn't hesitate in decimating an entire planet, I know what you mean. Malak wants you dead, Bastila. Hell, he wants all Jedi dead, but you in particular. For us to ever have a future…"

"We'll need to stop Malak. This is personal for both of us, because of Taris and because we want a future together. I refuse to keep running."

We made a detour to the Ebon Hawk to retrieve T3. Just about anything could we waiting in those ruins. For all we knew it was a Sith trap laid out by Revan and Malak. I decided sending T3 into the ruins first would be wise. The last thing I wanted was for Bastila or me to get killed by some trap. When we got T3 Carth was asleep in the cockpit, and I passed through the crew quarters finding Shaleena and Mission still sleeping in their beds. Without awaking anyone we gathered basic supplies such as medpacs then left.


	16. Chapter 15 Trials

_Chapter Fifteen_

The path to the ruins was pretty straightforward. There were a few Kath hounds here and there but for the most part the path was serene and the morning sun had barely passed the horizon. As we walked Bastila kept easing closer and closer until we were brushing shoulders. Every time I tried reading her feelings I got mixed results. There wasn't a doubt she wanted me but at the same time it almost felt as if a part of her was closed off from me. Not even our bond was strong enough to give me access to that part of her. It's the reason I kept hesitating when she pushed. I wanted to be with her but I felt she was hiding something or at least holding back a vital part of herself. As I thought about her, I knew she felt those thoughts. Her face reflected the knowledge of my discomfort. I noticed towering pillars in the distance some of which were collapsed. Bastila walked slightly ahead of me as she said.

"You don't know how difficult this is for me. My whole life I knew what I was doing. There wasn't need to ask questions, yet here I am confused out of my mind. I am interested in you, Lena, and I want us to be together. Our mission is dangerous enough to the point where I can't be sure we'll both be alive after we destroy Malak –if we can even manage to. With such complicated circumstance I can't think very far ahead as much as I want to. Would knowing you're the one I care most about be enough for right now?"

We were walking through rows of pillars, avoiding ones that looked as if they would collapse at any moment. I gulped at Bastila's poignant words. What she said was enough. I couldn't reasonably ask for more. The entrance to the ruins was just ahead. As we walked side by side Bastila earnestly waited for me to say something. I pulled out my lightsaber in case there were enemies inside. When I looked at Bastila we made eye contact. I said.

"It's enough. If we're going to do this know I am interested in more, but I agree with you. I care about Shaleena, Zaalbar, Mission and even Carth, but you are the one I'm closest to by far. I can't remember ever being closer to someone … my parents died when I was too young to remember and I didn't have anyone truly worth getting attached to until well, you."

Bastila looked inexplicably happy. The smile on her face was truly contagious. She stopped in front of me, blocking my path. Softly she said.

"From now on we are going to be lovers you and I. It's honestly something I could never have imagined back on … Taris but I'm glad this is happening between us. You, I believe you are a good person –a person worth caring for."

I hugged her with my non-lightsaber hand, briefly kissing her on the lips before letting go and continuing into the ruins. The entrance was at the mouth of a cave. There were doors blocking T3's further passage. However the doors slid open as I approached. Bastila followed me in close behind. The light emitting from my and Bastila's lightsabers was the only source of illumination. I whispered.

"I don't know what we'll find here. For now let's focus on the mission … we'll pickup were we left off afterwards."

She gave a slight nod. We took a few more steps into the spacious chamber. The walls had ancient writing scribbled neatly into the stone. I didn't recognize the language and by the looks of it neither did Bastila. As I took my next step the entire room lit up. There were lights imitating flames on every wall. Bastila commented.

"These must be using pressure sensitivity and I feel as if something is tugging at my connection to the Force. The lights are powered by the Force and so are those doors. It must be why they only opened when you stepped before them. It could also be because T3 is a droid…"

T3 made a few beeping noises at the mention of him. The door at the end of this large chamber was also shut. I dashed toward it with lightsaber in hand. The moment I was a few steps from it the door slid open and I went through. Bastila and T3 were still a ways away. The door began sliding closed behind me. I panicked, rushing back toward it, but to my relief it slid back open. Bastila looked just as relieved as she made her way into this next chamber. Walking to my side she said.

"Well that did certainly frighten me. I thought you were going to get locked away in there with no way out. I'm glad it wasn't a trap."

"Don't worry. If that did happen I would cut a hole in it with my lightsaber –problem solved."

"I suppose that could work, or it could make the whole place collapse on our heads. You like to gamble do you?"

I smirked.

"When it's my only option."

Bastila shook her head as she said.

"Well all that matters is we're both fine for now. Let's see, this room has four doors including the one we came through, one just ahead and two to the sides. So which one do you prefer?"

"The one straight ahead, though it could always be a trap."

Bastila made her way toward the door, saying.

"Then let's take a chance. After all, I don't see any other options."

She neared the door yet nothing happened. Something in my peripheral vision caught my notice. I turned around then gasped at what I saw. An old man in Jedi robes lay against the stone surface, he wasn't breathing, clearly dead. Bastila still hadn't noticed, instead she was banging on the door in attempt to open it. I raised my voice so she could hear me across the room.

"The Jedi the Council sent to investigate this place; I think I found him –dead!"

Just as Bastila stepped away from the door an electric aura lit up around it barely having missed her. She fell back from the suddenness of the defense mechanism. I ran over to her to help her get out the way before the electricity spread further. Pulling her to her feet, I led us toward the door we came through, however it was closed again. It wouldn't open when I stepped before it. I muttered.

"Shit this really is a trap! We can't get out and this electricity is slowly spreading throughout the room. We don't have much time!"

"Maybe we should use our lightsabers to cut through these doors … I never thought I would be recommending your outlandish ideas!"

Bastila channeled on her lightsaber, thrusting it into the door at full force. Instead of cutting through, the beam completely dissolved upon contact with the stone door. I tried doing the same thing with the same result. Bastila had a stricken look on her face as she said.

"What now? This seems like a rather pathetic end, don't you think?"

"I refuse to give up! That Jedi over there must've been killed by this same trap. In our vision we saw Revan and Malak make it further into these ruins. It was through that door. If they somehow managed to do it then so can we!"

Bastila retorted.

"What if they were the ones who set up this trap in the first place?"

"I doubt it. This trap was here long before they showed up. It's too intricate. Anyway let's try the doors left and right of us. I'll take the left one!"

I ran toward the door and it slid open. The moment I was through, the door shut behind me. Again I was trapped but this time I was also separated from Bastila. T3 made it in with me. When I took a step forward the room lit up and I saw a droid in the shape of an arachnid. It powered on and aimed what looked like blasters of unknown design at me. Before it could fire, T3 rolled in front of me, doing a full barrage with his blasters. Taking advantage of the situation, I rushed past the two droids while channeling my lightsaber. As soon as I was behind the hostile droid I slid my lightsaber into it, managing to cut away a few of its crawlers. As I prepared to strike again, the droid activated blasters from every angle. I felt penetrating burns against my skin. The damage felt moderate and I had to snap myself into focus in order to generate a Force field around me.

With my injuries distracting me I knew I wouldn't be able to sustain the field for very long. I pulled out a medpac, injecting its contents directly into an artery in my right arm. The thought of Bastila facing a similar situation alone nearly destroyed my focus, but it created a stronger motivation within me to succeed. I kept slicing through the droid, increasing my speed as the effects of the medpac kicked in. Unlike regular materials, the droid was difficult to slice through. Instead of my lightsaber having an effect similar to a knife through butter, it was more like a dull knife cutting through thick logs. Eventually I managed to slice off the majority of its crawlers. The droid collapsed while still firing at T3 and my barrier. I thrust my weapon into what might have been its head. The Force rushed through me and into my lightsaber as I intensified the thrust, causing the droid's head to shatter. The blaster fire stopped. I collapsed my barrier, falling on my knees as I caught my breath.

I looked up, noticing what appeared to be a dusty terminal at the end of the room. T3 rolled to the terminal and began interfacing. He spent a few minutes making futile attempts at communicating with the system. Slowly I made my way over to the terminal. I felt my wounds throb as I walked. Though, thanks to the medpac the pain was mostly numbed. T3 made beeping sounds indicating he didn't have a way to communicate with the ancient terminal. The door behind me remained shut.

"T3, we have to find a way to activate this thing or we won't get out."

After I stopped speaking the screen lit up, displaying a menu with the same hieroglyphic characters as the ones on all the walls.

"It responded to my voice! T3, can you interface with it now?"

The droid made negitory beeps.

"The language? You can't interface with it? Datapads respond to kinetic interfaces. Try placing this datapad on the terminal."

I handed the datapad to T3 who placed it on the terminal's kinetic sensors. The screen flickered then the characters began converting to Galactic Basic. I stepped beside T3, skimming through the data.

"It wants me to answer questions to confirm I'm worthy enough a life form to access the archives hidden here. Alright, T3, let me do this."

The series of questions on the display asked about the features necessary for a planet to support life. I joked.

"Maybe the ones who designed this place were safeguarding against synthetics like you, T3. I mean what organic wouldn't know this stuff?"

I answered the last question and had no doubt my answers were all correct. The screen flashed a few times then this message appeared.

"You have passed the test designed by the creators of this temple. The door will now open."

I injected the contents of another medpac into my system then walked back into the central chamber. Every other door was still sealed. The electricity had spread through nearly half the room. Bastila wasn't in the room.

"Damn it, she's still in there!"

I sprinted to the opposite door, banging of it while screaming.

"Bastila, can you hear me? Answer me damn it!"

The only thing I heard was the echo of my own voice.

"I need for this door to open!"

Vainly I slashed at the stone with my lightsaber. The aura of electricity kept creeping nearer. I backed away until I my back hit a wall. There was nowhere left to go.

"You better not be dead, Bastila, because I won't forgive you if you are!"

The electricity was nearly at my feet.

"I can't die like this!"

I generated a Force field around me but the moment it touched the electricity the field dissipated.

"I guess this is it then…"

* * *

_Author's Note: Here is the obligatory cliffhanger -you will love next chapter._


	17. Chapter 16 Dantooine Star Map

_Author's Note: I keep my promises!  
_

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen_

Closing my eyes, I knew the electricity would envelope me in the next moment. A weak voice reached my ears.

"It's not over, Lena. I can't describe how happy I am to see you again."

My eyes were still closed when I heard footsteps headed in my direction. She spoke again.

"Let's not ever dare split up from now on. If something like this ever happens again I'd rather have you beside me … I barely made it."

As I opened my eyes I saw Bastila standing in front of me as she caught her breath. Her robes were tattered and there were blaster burns on them. She looked beyond relieved to see me alive. I said.

"Don't scare me like that. I thought you were dead and that I was about to die."

"Like I said, I barely made it. There was a droid in there and I had to fight it. Most droids aren't that hard to kill… afterwards it took me a while to figure out how to work an ancient terminal. It asked me about the characteristics of barren planets."

I nodded.

"T3 and I had a similar experience except the questions were about planets capable of supporting life. If you took even a minute longer I would have been electrocuted!"

Bastila looked down as she said.

"I'm sorry about that. I nearly passed out after the battle and figuring out how to get the damn terminal to work took quite some time. But I felt the disparity. Our bond let me feel your sense of urgency. I started answering those questions as fast as I could."

I stepped away from the wall, walking to the other side of the room with Bastila following close behind. The electricity had completely resided and the final door was open. Somehow we succeeded at passing the tests while the old Jedi the Council sent before us failed. Before I could walk into the next room, Bastila took hold of my hand, turning me around to face her. She said.

"Who knows what's waiting for us in there. If something like this happens again I want to at least have something to remember. We barely survived this time…"

"Shhh, I understand."

I leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around me then sliding her hands up and down my back as she hungrily deepened the kiss. She put her entire weight against me while she pressed her body tightly against mine. My injuries throbbed in pain from how tightly she held me. Our mouths parted as we took a break for breath. I whispered.

"My whole body is in pain. The tightness isn't helping…"

"I doubt you're any more injured than I. It's a little uncomfortable but I think we'll survive."

"Not if you keep tightening your hold on me we won't … I wouldn't mind it under different circumstances."

She softly pushed me to the ground. Her body was on top of mine. I felt her full weight on me along with the intense warmth. The pain was nothing compared to how amazing it felt to be so physically close as the adrenaline from almost dying pumped through my veins. Bastila said.

"This is similar to what I had in mind for over a month now. The location could be better but this … this is what I want to do with you. I would like to learn everything about you, Lena. What do you think about that?"

"That sounds…"

Before I had time to finish my sentence, Bastila's mouth crashed hard against mine. Her lips moved against my lips. There was a fire in her eyes as she devoured my mouth with hers. Having almost died I felt exhausted yet the more she kissed me, the more I felt energy course through my body. She parted her lips from mine, whispering.

"We have so much to look forward too together. Doesn't this relationship between us motivate you, give you hope?"

"You mean does it give me another reason to defeat Malak? Yeah it does because if I were to believe in the Force as destiny –we are destined to be together."

"Well, Lena, I do believe in the mysterious ways of the Force even more so than the teachings of the Order, which I've adhered to since early childhood. I believe we could have something wonderful together. Sometimes I have doubts but that's only natural with any relationship."

Dipping her head into another kiss, Bastila thrust her tongue past my lips and into my mouth. I countered her tongue with mine, at first battling against it then slowing down in pace with her as we experienced the relaxing intimacy. She thrust her center against mine, pressing hard as she grabbed the back of my head to deepen the kiss. I returned the favor by moving my hips in sync with Bastila. The look in her eyes was of unmistakable lust. She hungered for more as she thrust herself against me while exploring my mouth with her tongue. I grabbed her arms, placing them at her side before rolling us over. Now my weight was on Bastila. I ended the kiss though it wasn't easy do to her pouty reluctance. As I trailed my lips to her neck I said.

"I enjoy this immensely. Right now all I can think about is making you moan out in pleasure. When I think about this it's almost funny how we went from antagonizing each other to…"

She replied as I began kissing down her neck.

"When I first saw you on Taris this was the last thing I would dare think about. No not even the last thing. I wouldn't… agh!"

She gasped as I sucked on her soft skin, trailing down to her breastbone.

"Lena, you really did save me on numerous occasions even though I didn't mean much to you at the time. It makes me happy knowing there's a woman beside me who would risk her all for me. Agh! It's so … so sexy!"

I moved my mouth from her breastbone, gently sliding my hands up and down her smooth arms as I said.

"I don't expect any less from you. With this kind of bond between us and now our relationship your life is no less important to me than my own life. I feel like at any moment it might become even more important."

"The truth of the matter is I started feeling an attraction to you back on Taris. When we spoke of our shared dreams I felt as if there could be something powerful between us and that's before I ever knew about our shared bond."

As I continued staring into her beautiful grey eyes she added.

"Please don't keep staring at me like that. All I can think about is that mouth of yours against my skin. Kiss me, Lena!"

I thrust my tongue into her mouth as I slid my right hand across her toned lower stomach. She moaned into my mouth as I found her waistband and slid my fingers under it. Slowly I inched my fingers toward her center while delicately caressing the skin of her lower stomach. Before sliding my fingers further down I parted my mouth from hers again gazing into her eyes. She nodded as she said.

"Go ahead. I've wanted this long enough and now you are teasing me! If I have to say it I will –I want to feel your fingers against me and inside…!"

"Oh is that so? Well then…"

I slid my fingers further down with full intention to fuck her. That same moment I heard an eerily familiar sound of metal against stone behind us. Instinctively I pulled my hand out of her pants as I turned my head. A droid identical to the arachnid droid that nearly killed me stood no more than two feet from where we lay. Still caught up in the moment Bastila protested.

"What? Why did you stop? We were getting to the good…"

The droid caught her off midsentence as it loudly spoke in a strange language I couldn't comprehend. While it spoke I stood up taking advantage of the situation by preparing my lightsaber. A moment later Bastila stood alongside me ready to strike the droid with her dual lightsaber. The droid cycled to what clearly sounded like another language but I still couldn't understand it. I said.

"Are you going to attack us?"

The droid made more incomprehensible noises as it cycled through languages. After another cycle it spoke Selkath.

"You have proven yourself worthy of seeing the Star Forge as have the ones that came before you. They were similar to you. The biological signatures are identical."

Bastila too seemed to understand Selkath as she spoke to the droid.

"What is the Star Forge?"

The droid's bulbs blinked on and off a few times as it answered.

"The Star Forge is the greatest creation of the Builders. The Builders ruled the galaxy before your species ever existed. Their empire spanned thousands of planets. I am the Overseer. My original function was to keep the slave species inline when building this temple. Now my function is to assist those who are worthy. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

Bastila asked.

"Were the Builders you speak of the Selkath?"

"That is incorrect. The Selkath were a mere slave species to the Builders. My linguistic module contains the language of the creators and of the major slave species."

I said.

"I've never heard of these Builders. Do they still exist?"

"They do not. A plague spread throughout the entire galaxy wiping the Builders from existence. This is why the temple was built. The Builders did not want to be forgotten after having achieved the pinnacle of civilization."

Bastila commented.

"This is amazing. Their empire must have existed far before the Republic, and the Republic has existed for over 20,000 years."

The droid continued.

"Now that you have proven yourself worthy the final door is open. Inside you will learn about the Star Forge."

I said.

"Wait how did the plague start? What exactly is the Star Forge?"

"My databanks do not hold the data necessary to answer your inquiry."

Bastila looked at me as she said.

"Looks like we aren't going to get anything more out of that droid, but at least we know why Revan and Malak were here. They must have been searching for this Star Forge … whatever it is. But this is amazing. Just imagine it! An advanced civilization long before the Republic…"

I interrupted.

"I'm as interested in this as you, but shouldn't we check what's beyond that door?"

"Yes you're right … we can talk about this later."

We made our way into the final chamber. At the center of the room stood a strangely shaped artifact. I approached it with caution. As I took my next step the artifact began to open and light escaped from inside. When the artifact fully opened, the light formed into a three dimensional holographic image. It clearly displayed our galaxy and four planets in particular were highlighted. The Star Map looked incomplete. Parts were clearly missing. Bastila said.

"Perhaps this map is here to show us the location of the Star Forge. It would make perfect sense if the Star Forge was some kind of ancient weapon of unimaginable power. If that is so it would make perfect sense as to why Revan and Malak gained all that power so quickly."

I looked at the Star Map again. Some of the highlighted planets looked familiar. I said.

"If the map is supposed to show us where this weapon is then why is it showing four planets?"

"Well I've been thinking about that and I think I know why. On these four planets there might be more clues that will lead us to this Star Forge. If it's the key to Malak's power we must find it! Perhaps then we can stop him and the Sith."

Bastila took out her datapad, recording the contents of the Star Map and charting the coordinates of the four highlighted planets. After she placed the datapad back in her pocket she said.

"Those planets are Korriban, Kashyyyk, Tatooine, and Manaan. We have to tell the Council what we discovered. It doesn't look like there is more to be found in here. Let's return before it gets dark."

She gave pause, smiling with a glint in her eyes.

"Lena, I haven't forgotten what we started. When we've dealt with this discovery I expect you to continue where we left off."

I swallowed audibly then gave a nod.


	18. Chapter 17

_Chapter Seventeen_

On the way back to the Enclave neither of us said much. Both of us were thinking about what exactly this Star Forge could be. When we arrived at the front of the Jedi Academy I saw Mission sitting on a bench beside Shaleena. The Twi'lek was avid in conversation with the other Tarisian. I thought about walking over to them but decided against it. Telling the Council what we found had to come first.

When we entered the Council chamber all the Councilors were present. We didn't have time to change or shower and both looked like we've been through a warzone. Councilor Vandar said.

"By the looks of it you two have visited the ruins from your shared vision. Those ruins were seeped in Dark side energy so it's best you clean up as soon as possible and adorn new robes."

Dorak added.

"Also have those wounds treated. Both of you look like hell."

Vandar continued.

"But before that, tell us what you have found in the ruins, was old Nemo there?"

Bastila had a sad look on her face as she said.

"Nemo was dead when we got there. The ruins were an ancient temple created by a race referred to as the Builders. There were deadly traps planted throughout the temple designed to deem us worthy. Nemo was killed by one of those traps."

She paused to collect herself and I took the opportunity to continue where she left off.

"We did find something that might be useful. After passing those damn tests we barely avoided getting killed. Ah right after that an ancient droid walked out from one of the sealed rooms and told us about these Builders. It told us about something called the Star Forge. We found a Star Map that might give us clues to where we can find this Star Forge."

Bastila reached out her datapad, handing it over to Vandar as she said.

"That's right. Revan and Malak, I believe they gained their power from the Star Forge. I don't know what it is but it might be a weapon of sorts. The timeline fits perfectly. They were searching for a way to defeat the Mandalorians … they found it with the Star Forge."

Vandar looked over the datapad several times before handing it to Dorak. Vrook said.

"You have done well. It will take us some time to analyze this data you've provided and interpret the best course of action. For now it is best you two clean up and see a medical specialist. When we have determined a plan of action you'll be called here to reconvene with us. You are dismissed and may the Force be with you."

I exited first with Bastila following close behind me. The moment we were out of anyone's earshot she walked over to me and whispered.

"Once we have freshened up and seen the medic how about we continue where we left off?"

She breathed against my earlobe, sending electrifying shivers down my spine. In a trembling voice I said.

"I like the sound of that. Freshening up first does sound wise though. I wouldn't want making love to you to be anything but perfect, now would I?"

She gave me another lingering glance.

"Lena, I expect to see you in our room very soon."

We arrived at the medic's quarters and received a few specialized medpac injections for our minor injuries. The medic recommended rest as the best method to heal the remaining bruises and blaster burns. Afterwards we made it to our shared room. Already there lay fresh Jedi robes on each of our beds; mine blue and Bastila's light brown. Bastila glanced from me to the bathroom and back, then said.

"Would you rather…"

"Let's take turns with that. I humbly believe that taking a shower together isn't exactly where we left off."

"You have to admit it would be fun though."

"Yes, Bastila, but perhaps next time –it'll give us something to look forward to eh?"

I gave her a wink as I grabbed my robes then made my way into the bathroom, making sure to slide the door closed behind me. It felt nice having cool water run down my body as it washed away the dust and sweat. After I finished I dressed in my fresh new robes, opened the door then walked over to my bed, crashing onto it for a little rest. Not much time had passed before Bastila walked out of the bathroom in just her towel. At the moment I wasn't in the mood. Thoughts of the Star Forge and the possibility of destroying the Sith filled my mind. Bastila walked over to my bed preparing to undo her towel. I gulped then said.

"We both just took a shower. I don't feel like doing it again."

"Wh…What? But before you said we'd…"

"Sorry but I don't feel like it. Besides right now I'm more concerned about the Council's decision. For all we know we might have to part ways after this."

Bastila countered.

"All the more reason to…"

"I like you, I really do, but we are going too fast. Back in the temple we almost died and we didn't know what was waiting for us beyond that door. At times like that I can't help myself and I shouldn't. Right now though there's no reason to hurry, so let's slow down."

Her mouth formed a big O before she composed herself, tightening the towel around her while walking back into the bathroom presumably to put on her robes. As she walked she said.

"You are a big tease you know that?"

"And you are a horny bitch."

She turned around and glared at me.

"How dare you? I felt what you felt. You wanted this as much as me if not more. It's entirely possible that this whole attraction between us started with you!"

"Bastila, I never said I'm not attracted. I said I want to slow down and I mean it. If we keep going at this rate our relationship will be one big sexcapade. It will distract us from our mission and create pseudo-intimacy between us. Wouldn't you rather have something deeper?"

She looked a little sad as she spoke.

"I see what you're saying. I completely agree that we should perhaps get to know one another better. The more I think about it, the more I see you are right. I am a horrible Jedi. I'm willing to bet that there's no other Jedi in history who would be so strongly ruled by such passions. I apologize and propose that we try building a friendship first."

I gave a nod then looked up at the ceiling. Bastila quickly got dressed then returned to the room and took a seat on her bed. In truth I knew the overwhelming passion was mutual. We felt it so much partially because of the bond but also because of everything we went through together. The destruction of an entire planet and Bastila's self-blame for the deaths of billions, were all factors in solidifying our connection.

When we first arrived on Dantooine every night she'd have nightmares about all those deaths. She was starting to hate herself for not turning herself over to the Sith. To end those nightmares I reassured her through our bond. I was subtle with the goal of letting her think it was her own consciousness that guided her to accepting the decimation of Taris and moving on. It scared me to think about just how much power she too had over my mind if she wished to direct it. To keep her from discovering my meddling, I placed powerful blocks on parts of my mind, careful to make them seem unnoticeable.


	19. Chapter 18

_Chapter Eighteen_

A few hours passed before someone knocked on our door then said.

"The Jedi Council has made a decision. Please come to the Council chamber at once!"

We sprinted on our way to see the Council. When we got there the Council members had serious expressions as they waited for us to come forth. Vandar said.

"After heavy deliberation we have concluded that you visiting the four planets on the Star Map is essential. For now by discovering the location of the Star Forge and using it against the Sith armada this Star Map is our only link to stopping Malak. Also it's clear that Malak is personally after you Bastila. That is another reason why you can't stay here on Dantooine –countless Jedi could lose their lives and our ranks are already thin as it is."

Bastila had a look of dread but nodded in understanding. Vandar continued.

"If we sent a Jedi fleet with you it would only attract Malak's attention. Instead you will search these planets and use your ship, the Ebon Hawk, for transport. Of course you can bring your current crew with you, but you are not to disclose any specific details about your mission. The most you can say is you're tasked with stopping Darth Malak. Nothing about the Star Forge should be mentioned unless it's absolutely necessary."

Zhar, the red Twi'lek Councilor, cleared his throat then said.

"You will have Jedi help, however. We are sending Jedi Knight Juhani to aid you on your mission. She is the only other person who is granted full knowledge of the mission. She actually volunteered to help you, Lena. After some thought we decided it would be best if she joined you."

Vrook chipped in.

"Juhani can be a constant reminder of how easy it is to succumb to the Dark side."

I nodded then said.

"If that's all, when can we leave?"

Vrook answered.

"It's best if you leave by the end of today. The longer you stay here the higher there's a chance of Malak figuring out Dantooine's location. Gather supplies, ready your people then go. And of course, don't forget to keep us in the loop."

Bastila went straight to the ship while I contacted everyone through my comlink, telling them to meet up in the docking bay. Canderous was the first to show up, then Mission and Shaleena. Zaalbar, T3, Carth, and Bastila were already on board when the rest of the crew showed up. When I had everyone gathered in the ship's lobby, I said.

"Bastila and I are on an important mission. It might sound ambitious but it is possible. We are to stop the Sith and prevent anything like what happened to Taris from ever happening again. Malak must be stopped and we will stop him! If anyone here wants to have no part in this, get off this ship now! I won't blame you. It isn't your mission and you never asked for this. Shaleena you especially … Dantooine is the perfect planet."

She shook her head then looked at Mission as she said.

"It is the most beautiful place I've ever been to. I love it here but Taris was my planet and Mission's planet. I don't want to just forget about that injustice. It would only feel right if I went with you. …I might not be very useful in battle but I'm learning how to cook. I really want to be the Ebon Hawk's personal chief!"

I smiled as I said.

"Approved! You can stay, Shaleena. I don't want to put you in more danger but I respect your decision. So is there anyone who wants to leave?"

No one stepped up, not even Canderous. I continued.

"If you are staying I'll need to know what your role will be. Canderous, you are clearly a good pilot. Carth, if you stay, you'll be our primary gunner if the ship is attacked by Sith fighters. Zaalbar … you granted me your life debt. And wherever Zaalbar goes you go, Mission. Shaleena, you'll be the official cook –we'll need to get more ingredients. There will be another Jedi joining us so treat her well everyone."

Mission asked.

"A new Jedi? What's her name?"

"Her name is Juhani and she should be here soon. Shaleena, take Mission and Zaalbar and get all the cooking ingredients you'll need. As soon as Juhani get's here we'll be leaving so don't take too long."

Shaleena nodded then quickly left with Mission and Zaalbar. Canderous walked over to me and said.

"I never expected for you to become a Jedi, Lena Rouen. More so, the last thing I expected was to be working without pay for the greater good. But you know what? The Sith are a worthy enemy and you are taking them head on. I would be a bad Mandalorian if I wasn't helping you. This might be suicidal but as a warrior I can't pass on this opportunity. Alright I'll be ready to get this baby in the air whenever you like!"

After giving me a brief pat on the shoulder, Canderous walked past me on his way to the cockpit. Carth stood there with an uneasy look on his face. I was about to ask him what's wrong but Bastila beat me to it.

"Carth?"

"Oh hey, Bastila. I was just thinking about how ambitious your mission is. I don't want to sound pessimistic but now that the others have left, let me ask you. How exactly are we supposed to stop the Sith? I just don't see how that's possible. The odds aren't just against us, it's more like our odds are nil!"

Bastila looked at the floor then back at Carth as she said.

"There is a way. You'll have to trust me on that, Carth. The specifics are classified by the Jedi Order, but know that we aren't going to do something as reckless as attacking Malak's flag ship. Right now our mission is to gather data. With just the Ebon Hawk, I clearly won't be able to stop Malak like I did Revan. Still, know that as of now this isn't a suicide mission –though I am worried about Korriban."

Carth nodded then said.

"Yeah if we go to Korriban, well at least they won't be expecting us. I mean, what right minded Jedi goes to a planet that has been ruled by the Sith for millennia? But I know what you mean, Bastila. We should go to Korriban last and only if we have to … I saw the navigation points you entered into the ship's computer. Which planet are we going to first?"

Bastila hesitated, looking at me for help. I thought for a moment. Korriban was certainly out of the question. I knew little of Manaan, and Tatooine with its desert climate didn't sound too appealing at the moment. Kashyyyk, I knew was the Wookiee world. From what I heard the place was as green as a planet could get with trees a mile high. Having decided I said.

"First we go to Kashyyyk. Second will probably be Tatooine."

Bastila swallowed audibly then said.

"Can't Tatooine be third? I do see the appeal of going to a desert then going to an ocean world like Manaan, but…"

"Is there a reason you don't want to go to Tatooine second?"

"No not really. Let's just say I don't like deserts and leave it at that, alright?"

I was about to argue when I heard the ship door open. Thinking it was Shaleena, I walked over to the front of the ship. Juhani stood there with her head down then her eyes lit up when she saw me. In her beautifully accented voice she said.

"Hello it is good to see you again, Lena. I am thankful the Jedi Council let me join you on such an important mission. For now I guess I will set up on the ship. Do you have any available rooms? I am not picky…"

"It's good to see you too, Juhani. The ship has a few vacant rooms and you can choose whichever one you want. You've been briefed on the details of our mission, yes?"

She nodded.

"Yes I have. The Council said we would be visiting four planets in search information about…"

"That's all I needed to know, Juhani. I want to speak with you some more later, but for now get situated and get to know the rest of the crew when you get the chance."

"I would like that, thank you. And I'll introduce myself to the crew."

Minutes later Shaleena, Mission, and Zaalbar returned with a few large bags of ingredients that Zaalbar proceeded to throw into the cargo hold. As soon as everyone got situated, I went into the cockpit then stood behind the pilot's seat. Canderous was preparing the Ebon Hawk for takeoff when I said.

"We are headed for Kashyyyk. Maybe Zaalbar will make some friends there?"

"I doubt it, Lena Rouen, but we'll see how things go when we get there. Now go bother someone else so I can fly this baby in peace!"


	20. Chapter 19

_Chapter Nineteen_

Even at FTL speeds it would take us at least five hours to reach Kashyyyk. I went to the sleeping quarters, crashing against the first bed I found. Soon after I closed my eyed I experienced another vision.

In the depths of a lush forest, in the dark I saw a Star Map open up. Someone with gloves and dark robes activated the Star Map. After focusing thoroughly on the image I noticed a reflection on the artifact's slick surface. The image appeared distorted but the person from whose perspective I saw the vision was clearly Revan. Desperately I tried to discern the contents of the Star Map. My attempt was in vein. As I tried to grasp it, the image faded into a fog until everything went blank.

I awoke with a start. The ship began decelerating to regular speed as it prepared to enter orbit. Looking around the room I noticed Bastila sat on the bed across from mine. Drowsily she said.

"You had the vision too, didn't you?"

"Yeah … now we know exactly what we're looking for."

She added.

"We also know a relative location. I'm not looking forward to going to the surface below those ginormous trees, but it is somewhere on the surface of Kashyyyk. I imagine asking the leader of the Wookiees is our best bet."

I nodded then said.

"It's their planet. If anyone would know about an ancient artifact on the planet, it would be the Wookiees You're coming along, right?"

Bastila looked away.

"I suppose I am, though I don't look forward to it."

"Why? Does Bastila Shan, a renowned Jedi, fear tall trees?"

"Of course not …you! I've heard the stories as a child. No one ever returns from visiting the surface and there are foul beasts!"

"Oh that's cute, Bastila. Scared by mere children's stories…"

"Lena, you don't have to rub it in my face. Besides, I'm sure there's something you're afraid of as well."

I scratched the back of my neck then looked squarely at Bastila as I said.

"I have no fears!"

"That's a blatant lie! Do you forget I have an intimate connection to your mind? I know your fears … well at least some of them –I'm sure there are plenty more that I don't even know about."

I smiled as I said.

"Is that so? And what do I fear?"

"Lena, you fear losing to the Sith and losing the people you care about, especially me. But more than any of that, you fear succumbing to the Dark side."

As she got up, she added.

"If you ever need someone to lean on I'm willing to be that someone. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go prepare."

I entered the cockpit. The Ebon Hawk was about to touchdown on the landing pad at the canopy of the mile high trees covering nearly the entirety of Kashyyyk. While steering the ship Canderous commented.

"The computer scanned Republic planetary datalogs and there's only one place where this baby can land."

I hope it's near where the Wookiees live. Hiking through trees is not something I've trained for."

"Well, Lena Rouen, you're lucky then. The Czerka setup neighbors the Wookiee village, which means it won't be a long walk. Anyway what do you need to see the Wookiees for?"

"It's Jedi business. Let's just say the Wookiees might have information vital to stopping the Sith."

"Works for me, Rouen."

Within a few minutes the Ebon Hawk landed on a Czerka platform built into the canopy. Everyone gathered near the docking port door of the stood at the back of the group trying to look as inconspicuous as a Wookiee could. Shaleena stood next to Mission and must've been cooking before we landed as evidenced by the apron she had on. Bastila leaned against a wall with an unreadable expression while Carth and Canderous stood aloofly in the stood nearest to the exit. I glanced out the doorway noticing a number of humans garbed in Czerka uniforms. Looking over my group of companions, I decided taking Zaalbar would be essential. I had basic knowledge of the Wookiee language, and while I understood it rather well, speaking it was a different matter. I said.

"Zaalbar, you're coming on this mission as a translator, plus you might get to see relatives. If you want you can come too, Mission."

The Twi'lek girl shook her head then said.

"That isn't a good idea. I might kill Zaalbar's brother if I go. That bastard deserves justice for what he made Zaalbar go through. But, Lena, make sure you deal with the bastard if he gives you trouble."

"Mission, I don't know what happened between Zaalbar and his brother but I'll deal with it if it's necessary. Also I planned to bring you, Bastila … with Czerka and your fear though –I'm not so sure."

Bastila stepped away from the wall, looking at me as she asked.

"What's the problem with Czerka?"

"When I was still on my homeworld I translated for their representatives. Those scumbags, all they care about are their pockets. They are as evil as the Sith but in a covert way. The Sith like to kill things fast with some explosions while Czerka slowly drains the life right out of a planet. I've gotten off topic though. The problem with Czerka is that they aren't loyal to the Republic. I can guarantee if they find out you're here Bastila, they will sell that information to Malak for a reasonable number of credits."

For a moment she had a frightened look on her face. Weakly she said.

"I see. I suppose a cautious approach is reasonable considering they're willing to decimate an entire planet if it means killing me in the process. Lena, thank you for telling me this; I will stay aboard the Ebon Hawk for the duration of our stay on Kashyyyk. Though I recommend you bring Juhani. If the temple on this planet is anything like the one on Dantooine you'll need another skilled Jedi by your side."

I nodded in agreement, looked over at Juhani then said.

"Alright then it's decided. I will take Zaalbar and you along for this mission. If anyone else wants to volunteer I'll consider it."

Carth spoke up.

"I would but if this mission of yours happens to involve going to the surface, you can count me out… well if it's absolutely essential…"

"Okay, Carth, you aren't going. Anyone else?"

No one volunteered. I sighed.

"Okay then it'll be me, Juhani, and Zaalbar. We all have comlinks so if there happens to be an emergency on either end we'll be able to get in contact. If you guys are ready, let's go!"

I turned around to leave with Juhani already waiting outside the ship and Zaalbar following behind me. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I stopped in my tracks. As I turned my head I saw Bastila standing behind me. She walked over in front of me then proceeded to gingerly remove her simple silver necklace. Having removed the necklace, she held it out to me as she said.

"I won't be there to protect you but I want something of mine to keep you safe."

Briefly brushing my fingers against hers, I took the necklace, examining the small round locket with a blue stone at the center. She commented.

"I've had this necklace since I was a little girl … it means a lot to me. My father gave it to me and told me it would protect me before I got sent off to Dantooine to become a Jedi. It's important to me as are you."

I closed my fist around the necklace while firmly looking at Bastila as I said.

"Thank you. I'll treasure this … but it doesn't feel right accepting it. I mean, it means a lot to you…"

"That's the point, dummy! You also mean a lot so I expect you to return safely with this necklace. Here I'll help you put it on."

I handed back the necklace, next she walked behind me, placing it carefully around my neck. With a click she securely clasped the necklace. She lingered there a moment too long. I was sure she would wrap her arms around me then kiss me, however she stepped away. I faced her once more. I couldn't think of what to say so I said whatever came to mind.

"I guess I have even more reason to comeback alive now heh…"

"How exactly would you comeback dead? Would you comeback as a ghost perhaps or would Zaalbar haul your corpse to me?"

"Not funny, and you know what I mean. You are a good motivation."

"I couldn't help myself … you too are my motivation. Caring about someone isn't something I'm very familiar with so you better come back."

I gave a firm nod. We smiled at each other before I walked past the doorway. Getting another glimpse of Bastila's beautiful face I softly said.

"See you soon."


	21. Chapter 20 Kashyyyk and Its Problems

_Chapter Twenty_

Behind me, the door to the Ebon Hawk slid closed. Zaalbar stood near Juhani as she argued with a Selkath Czerka employee about docking fees. As I approached, the Selkath said.

"Here on Edean, trade designation G5-632 docking isn't free. It is perfectly legal for us to charge you a docking fee and if you don't want to pay it you may leave."

Juhani countered.

"Why should we pay you for docking? It's not like you had to do anything…"

"Czerka built this docking station and we do offer services that are free after you pay the docking fee. You will be allowed to stay at the official Czerka inn, which is the only place availably really. Also for an extra fee we will provide you with a translator fluent in the Wookiee language."

I interjected.

"The translator won't be necessary. As you can see we already have a Wookiee among us. However I will pay the basic docking fee, how much?"

"Only one hundred credits."

I pulled out my datapad, interfacing it with the Czerka employee's datapad. In seconds the transaction ended. Pleased, the Czerka Selkath said.

"Now you're free to do as you please. If you are interested in slaves I can get you the best deals."

I felt outrage. Juhani and Zaalbar looked angrily at the Czerka employee. In a barely controlled tone, Juhani said.

"We are not slavers."

"I thought the Wookiee was your slave…"

I said.

"He is our friend and not a slave. My personal views are very much against slavery of any sort. If you Czerka keep rubbing it in my face, I'll end you!"

I held out my lightsaber withits blue beam already at full power. The Czerka Selkath visibly shivered at the sight of my deadly weapon. In a trembling voice he said.

"I won't mention it again and I'll warn my colleagues. The last thing I want is trouble with a Jedi."

He scurried off toward the Czerka office built into one of the colossal trees. I began walking with Juhani beside me and Zaalbar close behind. Zaalbar gave a few Wookiee growls then said.

"Thank you for defending me back there. I didn't want to say this but there's a reason why I fled my village twenty years ago. I was running from slavers."

"Wait, why were the slavers after you?"

"I was exiled because my brother made a deal with the slavers. As an exile I lost all Wookiee respect and protection. I was on my own and fair game for the slavers. My brother betrayed the Wookiee people. The deal he made with the slavers was secret, and I was the only one who overheard it. I couldn't accept it. My anger got the best of me and dishonorably I fought him using my claws. Our father found out about the fight but didn't believe me about the slavers…"

"Now I know why Mission called your brother a bastard and was eager to kill him. If I meet him it'll be hard not to use him for cutting practice."

Zaalbar suddenly stopped walking then looked down at his sharp claws as he spoke.

"For fighting my brother with my claws I got called a madclaw and exiled. Madclaw is the worst derogatory term for a Wookiee to be called. Seeing my people again won't be easy for me."

Juhani pitched in.

"I have not gotten to know you very well Zaalbar, but both of us will be there for you. You will not be alone."

He looked up at us.

"Thank you. It means a lot to have others stand with me."

The Czerka office was the only information center. As much as I lathed speaking to Czerka drones I had no choice. When the automatic doors slid open what I saw disgusted me. In rows of cages there were Wookiees, some laying on the cold floor, others curled up and unconscious. Ever since childhood I considered slavery to be disgusting. On my home planet Deralia, slavery was forbidden on ethical grounds and planetary delegates often took on legal battles against it.

As we walked I caught Juhani's expression. She had a look of sympathy when glancing at the Wookiees and when she glanced at the Czerka employees her eyes reflected hatred. Zaalbar could barely control his rage at the sight, instead he away as much as possible. The same Czerka Selkath we spoke with earlier stood at the head of the room while speaking to a human Czerka employee. The Selkath stopped midsentence when he saw us approach, dismissing his colleague then managing to look composed. Stepping in front of him I said.

"As much as I don't want to speak with you again I have questions. Tell me where the Wookiee village is from here and how to get there."

"It would be bad business for Czerka to give you that sort of information. Unlike out there you can't threaten me here unless you want to be putdown with blaster fire."

He had a smug look on his face. I was about to demand he answer my question when Juhani gave me a light jab with a quick wink. Before I had time to talk, Juhani spoke to him in an authoritative tone.

"You will tell us about the Wookiee leadership and where we can find the village."

For a moment his face was blank though I wasn't an expert on Selkath expressions. Juhani kept firmly eyeing him until he started talking.

"Czerka prefers there to be a profitable and agreeable leader kept in power. Right now company interests are being met with Chuundar in power. He is perfect for Czerka interests. We have a constant supply of Wookiee slaves as you can see. The village isn't far from here. There are wooden platforms built into the trees that will lead you there. The village is north of this building. Do you have any other questions?"

Juhani said.

"No we do not. This conversation never happened and you did not meet any Jedi today."

"Yes this never happened. Now I will resume my work."

The Selkath walked behind the counter then sat in a chair and looked down at a took my hand in hers, nodding for Zaalbar to follow as she led us out of the Czerka building. After we were a good distance from the building she let go of me then said.

"That was the first time I tried that on an actual mission. I did not think it would work so well…"

"What are you talking about? The way he answered you and not me, is that it?"

"Yes, I used Force persuasion. If a Jedi is skilled enough, the Jedi can make someone do just about anything. I normally would not use such an invasive method, but don't you think it was necessary?"

"Yeah, it was more than necessary. To be honest it was quite fun to watch. I can't wait to see you do that again."

Juhani grinned.

"I will do it again only if it is necessary. Invading another person's mind is not something I want to make a habit of."

"I understand, but especially on Korriban it'll be useful … asking Sith sensitive questions isn't a good idea when we're working to destroy them. Can you teach this ability, Juhani?"

"Force Persuade is not a simple skill to master. I have no experience in teaching others but I am willing to describe to you how it works."

"I'll hold you to that."

We walked north past huge trees extending even further into the sky which were thicker than the circumference of the Ebon Hawk. Since we spoke to the Selkath, Zaalbar appeared uneasy as he tried to make his presence negligible. We neared a tall wooden gate guarded by two scruffy human Czerka. The higher ranked man blocked my path as he said.

"I recommend you turn back. Czerka's outpost comes to an end here."

"Get out of our way. I paid the docking fee and the Selkath that welcomed us said we get access by paying the fee."

He snorted.

"Fine then, I won't stop you, but whatever happens out there isn't on Czerka's jurisdiction."

He moved to open the gate then after we walked through he closed it. The walkway was sturdy beneath my feet. I assumed it to be Wookiee built but I wanted to confirm with Zaalbar.

"Hey, Zaalbar, who built this walkway?"

He didn't seem in a talkative mood but reluctantly he answered with the usual Wookiee growls that were comprehensible but impossible for a human to emulate.

"The walkway was here as far back as I can remember. I don't know who built it. My clansmen would often repair it, but that's as much as I know."

Zaalbar looked even more uneasy at every step we took in the direction of the Wookiee village. I said.

"You've been acting like something is bothering you. Czerka pisses me off too, but I don't think it's the only thing bothering you…"

"There are a lot of things bothering me, such as the shame of returning to my village and seeing my brother again. I worry about how things have become since I left. So far everything is a disgrace compared to how it used to be."

"I think I can understand. It's like if I returned to Deralia and it was overrun with slavers, Mandalorians, and Sith. I'm not sure how much I can do but I'll help if I can. This Chuundar needs to be overthrown but we'll have to cooperate until we learn the Star Map's location."

Zaalbar gave a Wookiee growl of agreement then added.

"Thank you, Lena Rouen. You are an honorable human, unlike this Czerka scum. I didn't want to say it, but Chuundar is my brother."

His brother being the chief sent a jolt of anger through me. The traitor who subjugated his own people under Czerka was the Wookiee leader. I knew I would destroy him the first chance I got. First I needed to obtain information, but I fully intended to find a way to put Zaalbar's brother out of power. The sound of crawling in the distance snapped me back to the moment. There was a group of light green insectoids blocking the path to the village. Zaalbar growled.

"Lena Rouen, those are Kinrath. They attack anything that approaches them. As a young Wookiee I fought them on a daily basis. Get ready for a fight!"

I drew my lightsaber at the same time as Juhani. Zaalbar ran ahead of us, aiming his bowcaster at the creatures. He fired, knocking back two Kinrath. Juhani and I took advantage of the moment, cutting through the creatures. The first two insectoids were in pieces, their greenish blood splattered over the platform from the bowcaster hits. The last one lunged at me, grazing my arm with a claw. Before it could cut deeper Juhani pushed it away from me with the Force. She sliced its head off, which landed with a thud, its eyelids blinked before freezing in place. The cut on my arm stung so I put up my lightsaber then with my other arm, placed pressure on the minor wound. Juhani walked over with medical gel and gauze in hand. I let go of the wound, letting her examine it. As she fixed me up she said.

"I noticed you don't use your Force powers very much, well except for channeling your lightsaber."

"I haven't trained using my powers for long on Dantooine. Making a Force field would've been useful, huh?"

"Well I wouldn't need to patch you up! Just promise me you'll use it the next time we're in a fight. I don't want you getting hurt."

I gave her a charming smile then nodded, thought I winced the moment she started applying the gauze. In the distance I swore I heard the rolling of wheels and the clacking of metal against wood.

"Juhani, do you hear something?"

"There is plenty of chirping…"

"Do you hear something rolling?"

"I do not … wait yes; it is coming from behind us. Zaalbar, could you please check what is making the noise while I finish patching her up?"

He gave a growl of agreement then left. Juhani turned her attention back to me, tightening the final layer of gauze.

"Lena, do you know much about Kashyyyk?"

"I know as much as I've seen."

"Well as a little girl I heard stories about the surface of Kashyyyk. It was said no one returned from the lower layers, for the beasts were merciless and deadly. Maybe they were just stories or maybe there's truth to it, I mean we're still pretty high up and that Kinrath grazed you. If we have to descend to the surface…"

I interrupted.

"I'll have a Force field around me."

"Well if you do not, I'll have to share mine."

She gave a wink as she finished applying the gauze.


	22. Chapter 21

_Chapter Twenty One_

I saw Zaalbar approach. Rolling behind him, I noticed an obedient droid.

"T3, what are you doing here, did you follow us?"

He made a beep of confirmation.

"So you did follow us, but why?"

The complex series of beeps that followed left me confused. My fluent understanding of a number of languages didn't extend to droid beeps. I only understood the beeps for 'yes', and 'no.' I asked.

"Did you follow so you could protect us?"

A conformational beep followed.

"Alright, T3, you can come along. Besides I don't know why I didn't bring you in the first place … you're just so quiet."

At my words he started beeping repeatedly at an increasing volume.

"Stop it, T3! Being quiet is a good thing."

He complied. Juhani walked up beside me, eyeing T3 as she said.

"He is quite a loyal droid. Bastila told me you brought him with you on your mission to that ancient temple. You also had him along when you saved me from the grips of the Dark side."

"T3 is reliable. I wouldn't be alive right now if he didn't help when I was trapped in the temple."

Juhani smiled.

"Then I'm glad he was there with you, and I'm glad he's here now."

She walked over to T3, petting him as if he were a fuzzy pet. We started walking again. The view was beautiful but also frightening. The handrails were considerably short while the falling distance was a death sentence. The air felt thick with extreme humidity and smelled of pine. Zaalbar walked ahead of us, taking in the sights. He growled.

"Lena Rouen, we're close to the village. These sounds and smells are very familiar. Seeing Chuundar…"

"Don't worry, Zaalbar. We'll be there for you. Got it?"

"Yes, thank you."

Ahead of us I saw a Czerka patrol consisting of three human males, but the glaring sight that got my attention was the collapsed Wookiee at their feet. I ran up to them. Looking down at the Wookiee I realized he was dead. There were blaster wounds all over his chest on which a large patch of fur was burned off. The Czerka wearing a hat commented.

"This damn Wookiee went berserk and attacked us, but you had to shoot it! Great, Czerka isn't going to like this."

The man on the left responded to the one wearing a hat.

"Captain Dehno, you said it yourself, the beast attacked us. The only thing to do was to shoot it."

"Yes, but our job was to deliver it to the HQ. Now there is one less slave for Czerka to sell. Guess whose paycheck it's deducting from?"

"Mine, sir?"

"No, fool. All of us are going to pay for this, especially me since I'm your Captain."

After their brief exchange, the one called Dehno spoke to me.

"Why are you standing there? Is this a covert Czerka inspection? If it is, know you won't catch me being incompetent. This Wookiee had to be put down!"

The way he spoke so lightly of killing that Wookiee along with his tone toward me got my blood boiling. Zaalbar, Juhani, and T3 had caught up and now stood to my right. Seeing his expression, I knew Zaalbar overheard Captain Dehno's latest comment. Zaalbar growled furiously at Dehno and was about to swing his powerful claws at the foul man. Before my friend could follow through, I placed a hand on his back then said.

"I know how you feel, but let me handle this."

Zaalbar refused to back down and aimed another fierce growl at Dehno, so I added.

"Don't think I agree with what they did to that Wookiee. Trust me on this like you did with your life debt. I will handle this."

I looked firmly in his eyes. Zaalbar gave a weak growl of agreement, walking behind T3 to keep himself from killing the Czerka patrol. The moment Zaalbar stood a safe distance away, Dehno yelled.

"You let your Wookiee do whatever it pleases? I should have shot it when it made those threatening growls. I'll do it now!"

He raised his blaster, aiming it directly at my friend. A surge of anger passed through me. I intended to speak with the man and see if what he did to the Wookiee could possibly be justified, however now I was certain that it couldn't. Before Dehno could squeeze the trigger, I pulled out my lightsaber. It channeled on the instant its trajectory matched Dehno's arms. I cut them off at the elbows. My actions were so sudden that no one could comprehend what happened for a few seconds. Dehno stood there staring at his charred stubs while his two men kept glancing from Dehno to each other. The moment Dehno's men realized what I just did, they grabbed for their blasters. The two managed to unload a few shots, all of which missed, before T3 blew them over the walkway ledge with the kinetic impact of his heavy blaster fire. Dehno stood in shock as he continued staring at his stubs in disbelief. He whimpered.

"This… this can't be happening. A Jedi? My arms are on the floor! Damn it why hadn't the Sith finished you yet?"

Hearing what he said, I grabbed him by his uniform as I demanded.

"What about the Sith? If you want to live then talk now!"

"Why should I trust you?"

"I'll throw you over the ledge right fucking now if I have to!"

"Alright! Don't throw me over, I'll talk."

I let go of him.

"The Sith contacted Czerka. We were told to inform them if we spotted a Jedi without engaging. All I know is that this morning a group of Sith arrived offering a reward for spotting you. I personally wish they spotted you long before I ever met you!"

I grabbed him again, dragging him toward the ledge. He pleaded.

"What? No! I thought you Jedi had some kind of Code preventing you from killingthose who are defenseless…"

"You are far from defenseless, but you are very deserving. You or your men killed a Wookiee, you tried to kill my friend, and you are cooperating with the Sith. I have no sympathy for you!"

With a boost of Force energy I pushed him over the ledge and into the depths of the forest. I heard him scream, though the sound faded as he fell further down until I couldn't hear him. I looked at Zaalbar and Juhani to gauge their reactions. Neither one seemed to even remotely disapprove. I put away my weapon while walking over to Juhani as I said.

"The Sith already know we're here. I don't know how much they know, but it would be bad if they knew the details of our mission. We have to be careful, and hope Bastila and the others can handle themselves if…"

"Don't worry so much. We don't know enough to be worried yet."

I paced back and forth.

"Juhani, I can't not worry. I have every reason to worry! Just think about it. If the Sith already know that we specifically are here, if Malak knows Bastila is here, then it could only mean one thing."

"And what is that?"

"It means there is a leak either onboard the Ebon Hawk or on Dantooine. There must be someone leaking information to the Sith. If this isn't just me being paranoid, it means that we'll have to deal with whoever it is. But so we're clear, I know it isn't you or Bastila. From our ship the only possible suspects are Carth, Canderous, and T3."

The droid made high frequency beeps of protest, so I added.

"T3, I don't think you're an enemy agent at all, but there is a chance you have recording equipment installed that you don't know about. Next time we're on the Ebon Hawk I'll have Mission examine you."

After contemplating, Juhani said.

"I see your point. We definitely don't have enough information as of now, but it does make sense for either one of them to be a leak. I will be careful to whom I disclose the details of our mission."

"Stick to just me and Bastila if it is mission related. Everyone else needs only to know our broad objective, and the planet we're currently on."

She nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

_Author's Note: Next few chapters are non-stop fun! (ehhh... you'll still have to wait a bit for the M-rated event. That's Ch 30-something.)_


	23. Chapter 22 Deadly Encounter

_Chapter Twenty Two_

Zaalbar took point as he led us further through the humid forest. My entire body soon became drenched in sweat from the persistent heat and humidity. I would've had a heatstroke if I was wearing an armor jumpsuit, but even Jedi robes were too much. Though when I thought about it, if I were naked I would still end up being covered in layers of sweat. With all that fur it was a wonder how Zaalbar managed to survive in this humid heat.

The pathway soon came to a fork. I had no clue about which way led to the village, luckily Zaalbar remembered the area. We took the left path. To me the forests of Kashyyyk appeared so repetitive that without a native guide I'd get lost in an instant. Zaalbar growled.

"Lena Rouen, we are getting close to the village. I don't know what kind of welcome we'll be getting but I expect it to be unpleasant."

"Zaalbar, we're ready for whatever happens."

He gave what looked like a nod. My surroundings felt odd at each step we took. The feeling was similar to the way I felt before first encountering Juhani. I asked.

"Juhani, do you feel like something is off?"

"I am not sure how to describe the feeling, but it's the same one I felt after I surrendered myself to the Dark side. You don't think...?"

From the sides of my eyes I caught the movement of black shadows. I reacted by pulling out my lightsaber. Juhani followed my lead as she created a Force field around her. Cautiously I passed Zaalbar, taking lead as I approached the spot the shadows were in just a moment ago. A wooden board creaked in front of me, next a blinding flash of red made me step back. I rushed at my attacker, swinging my lightsaber against the red one.

Blue met red on and off as I parried the masked assailant. With each step I brought him closer to the ledge. One wrong move could turn the tide in his favor. My focus was completely on his lightsaber, but that in itself was enough to tell me he was a Sith. In the background I heard blaster fire and the clashing of lightsabers. I sped up my parries, intent of finishing off my assailant so I could help my friends. As he fought me, the masked Sith said.

"Lord Malak has offered a great reward for whoever destroys you!"

I dodged his next attempt then thrust my weapon at his chest. He barely avoided my hit. There was a fair distance between us and I took an opportunity to respond.

"So it was Malak who sent you! Tell me now, how much do you know?"

"I know you are a Jedi that Lord Malak has a special interest in."

"Are you after Bastila Shan?"

"She is another Jedi he has an interest in, except while he wants you dead, he wants her alive."

I lunged at him, succeeding at burning through his armor and grazing his chest. Barely dodging my next thrust, he made some distance between us, taking an opportunity to catch his breath. His words threw me off so I asked.

"What are you talking about? Why would Malak want _me_ dead? I'm an unknown Jedi while Bastila is renowned for her Battle Meditation…"

He looked up, watching me carefully as he spoke.

"I don't know the details and I don't care. My job is to kill you. Make it easy for me!"

I backed against the tree trunk, avoiding his sudden attack by sidestepping. The moment his back was to me I took the opening, thrusting my weapon through the center of his back and in the process, shattering his spine. With the nerves severed he couldn't do anything but fall face first against the wood. To insure he wouldn't be a further threat, I ran the lightsaber through his neck.

Turning around I saw Zaalbar and T3 struggling to blast the two Dark Jedi fighting Juhani without hitting her. I gulped. She was no more than two feet from the ledge and the Dark Jedi were closing in on her. Juhani managed to keep one of them at bay while fighting the other, but looking at her face I knew she was overwhelmed.

As quietly as I could I ran up behind the enemies. I thrust my lightsaber through the back of the first one's head while with my left hand, used the Force to push the second one over the ledge. The first one collapsed, however the second one managed to grab Juhani's leg as I threw him into the green abyss. I ran to the ledge. Looking down I saw the Dark Jedi falling to his death while Juhani hung with one hand against the wooden platform and her fingers were slipping.

She lost her grip. The instant her fingers let go of the platform I foolishly dived after her. I managed to tightly clasp her hand into mine, however from all the weight, my body began to rapidly slide down. Half my body hung over the ledge. The only way I kept myself up was by grasping the platform hard with my other hand. I yelled.

"Juhani, I won't let go! Hang in there!"

"If you don't let go you'll fall too! It's okay if you let me go. I don't want both of us to die!"

"I refuse to let you go. If you die, I die…"

"Lena, why do you care so much about me?"

My body slid further down as I replied.

"It doesn't matter, does it? I just do … you're a good person."

"If that is the last thing I ever hear, know I am thankful to you."

The moment she said that I lost my hold on the platform and my body quickly slid off. I had the chance to let go and save myself but I couldn't bring myself to do it. As my legs passed the ledge I began falling headfirst into the mile long green abyss. I expected free fall. Instead my feet must've caught on something. When the falling stopped as soon as it started, the force of both my and Juhani's weight felt like it should have ripped me in two. I hung there with my arm in pain from supporting her weight and my legs in excruciating pain from supporting the combined weight. From above I heard a Wookiee growl.

"Lena Rouen, hold on, I will pull you up!"

I felt two sturdy hands grab my legs around the calves then pull. As my legs dragged against the wood while Zaalbar pulled, I took hold of Juhani's free hand with mine. My muscles were beyond strained as I held on to Juhani while Zaalbar pulled. The moment my body hit the welcomed wooden platform, both I and Zaalbar used our combined strength to pull Juhani back to the platform. When she was safely on the platform, I let go of her hands. Looking at her I said.

"Heh, I wish my arms weren't numb at the moment… I don't think I've ever felt this much pain."

"I am sorry. I should have moved away when you threw that Sith, instead I almost got both of us killed."

"If I didn't throw him over…"

"No, Lena, if you didn't act … I would've lost to them. I was at my last reserves when you attacked them."

I smiled at her.

"Juhani, all that matters is that they're dead and we're alive. Ugh… that graze on my arm, the one you patched up, is throbbing."

"I need to see if your wound has reopened. Let me see your arm."

"Sure, if I can even lift it."

I exaggerated the last part, but not by much. With all the strain, it took incredible effort lifting my arm. Looking over at the gauze wrapped around my bicep, I noticed a growing red stain. Juhani saw it too, quickly pulling out a medpac. She unwrapped the gauze, reapplied the medical gel then proceeded to wrap it again. While finishing the treatment she said.

"When I fell over I was certain it would be the end. My strength with the Force was exhausted from the battle, but then you caught me. This the second time you truly saved me."

"Oh come on! You give me too much credit, as clearly it was Zaalbar who saved us both."

"In the end that is true, but he pulled us up more than a minute after I fell. Without you I would be dead twice now. It scares me to think that maybe I was meant to die…"

"Don't you dare say that! You are meant to live and I am meant to save you if necessary."

She finished applying the gauze then slowly slid her hand against my forearm below the wound. It felt incredibly warm and comforting. While repeating the motion she whispered.

"I cannot imagine how someone as unworthy as me met someone as good as you."

"You're calling me good? I killed those Czerka and Dark Jedi in cold blood –I'd do it again."

"They were hardly undeserving. With a mission as grave as ours expecting this journey to be bloodless is foolish. You are good."

Reluctantly she removed her warm hand from my arm then rose to her feet. I followed suit, at first having trouble with balance due to the muscle strain in my legs. Juhani offered her shoulder for support as we continued on our way to the village. Though before we left, I told Zaalbar to loot the corpses. From the corpse of the Dark Jedi I stabbed through the head, he handed me two red crystal lightsabers and black robes. Since trying to blend in wearing regular Jedi robes was a death wish, The Dark Jedi robes would be an asset for when we visited Korriban. In a bag I handed for him to carry, I let Zaalbar store the loot.


	24. Chapter 23

_Chapter Twenty Three_

The sun began to set by the time we were at the village gate. The Wookiee guards blocked our way; however it didn't take long for them to recognize Zaalbar. One growled.

"It's the madclaw! It dares return after being exiled!"

I stepped past Zaalbar, placing myself between him and the guards as I said.

"We are here to see your leader. I believe his name is Chuundar."

"You are unworthy of seeing him if you're friends of the madclaw."

"I'll keep talking and bothering you if I have to until you take us to him."

The two guards looked at each other, nodded, then looked back at me.

"This has grown tiresome! We will let the Chieftain deal with you!"

The Wookiees opened the gates while pointing their spears at us then motioned for us to follow. After we walked past some wooden huts, we entered the largest hut in the area. Inside there was a large central chamber. A few minutes passed as we stood there with weapons pointed at us before a dark furred Wookiee made an appearance. He walked up to Zaalbar with a look of instant recognition.

"The madclaw has returned with outsiders. Is there a reason you came back?"

Zaalbar replied.

"It has nothing to do with you, brother. No, it _had_ nothing to do with you, but now it has everything to do with you! Our people are being subjected to slavery!"

Looking around I saw at least four Czerka officers standing around the room with blasters in hand. Chuundar calmly replied.

"It is simply the way of things. After you left I had to find a way for our people to survive, so there was no choice but to offer Czerka some of our people as slaves in return for protection."

Zaalbar lashed out.

"That's a lie! You worked with Czerka behind everyone's backs to enslave our people! We don't need Czerka to protect us; we need to protect ourselves from Czerka. I can't let you do this Chuundar!"

"You are a madclaw and don't have the power to change anything. What you say are all delusional lies anyway. No one will listen to you, madclaw. If you try anything these Czerka protectors of mine will kill you on the spot."

The Czerka men looked spitefully at Zaalbar as Chuundar continued.

"Now that you're back, I can't let you leave again. There is much to catch up on, brother."

I thought I misheard the scumbag, so I asked.

"Wait, you didn't just say you won't let him leave…?"

"I did. You outsiders are free to leave since Czerka wouldn't let me harm you. However as a Wookiee, this madclaw is completely under my jurisdiction. Though there is a way I'd be willing to give him back to you."

"Name it!"

"I need you to go down to the Shadowlands and take care of a problem for me."

"Why can't you have your goons deal with your problem?"

"What kind of leader would knowingly send his men to their deaths? No, the madclaw in the Shadowlands must have killed the last patrol I sent …they haven't returned. I need you to kill this bothersome madclaw. Normally I would allow him to live out in exile but he has been disturbing the Czerka expedition party."

If we were to free Zaalbar I had no choice but to agree. In the vision I had, I saw what might have been a temple and it wasn't wooden. I felt certain the Star Map was somewhere on the surface of Kashyyyk. If we could manage to survive, visiting the Shadowlands would benefit our mission. Without revealing any of my intentions through tone or expression I said.

"If you can guarantee you can guarantee you'll let Zaalbar go –we have a deal."

He took a step forward, towering over me as he growled.

"You have my word as Chieftain. I will let Zaalbar go if you bring me proof that you killed the madclaw. East of the village there is a manual lift to the Shadowlands. A Wookiee that will operate the lift for you is stationed near the lift. Tell him Chuundar sent you to deal with the madclaw. Now you may go, outsider."

He stepped away, giving me room to breathe. I looked at Zaalbar with sympathy.

"Don't worry friend. We will make things right so be ready for when we return."

A small spark of hope lit up in his eyes.

"Lena Rouen, I believe in you."

"You saved me, Zaalbar, and now is my chance to save you."

While Chuundar spoke with one of his Wookiees I took an opportunity to take the bag of looted lightsabers from Zaalbar The idea of Chuundar getting his paws on lightsabers bothered me. Sure as a non-Force sensitive he wouldn't be capable of using the weapons, but someone like him would surely sell them to Czerka. Having secured the bag I gave a final nod to Zaalbar before walking out. The little of the sky I could see through the thick foliage was black with light leaking from bright stars. Juhani walked up beside me, offering her shoulder for support.

"I imagine your muscles haven't stopped aching."

I slung my good arm over her shoulder then hung the bag of lightsabers on T3 as he rolled by. We walked rather slowly but it felt comfortable with Juhani there to support me. As we walked past the gate she said.

"You are injured yet you want to head to the surface of Kashyyyk where we will have to fight even greater foes."

"I'm sure the descent will take some time. I can rest for a while on the lift."

"I imagine I will have to take care of you from now on –that is when you aren't saving me.

We were back on the walkway heading east. I replied.

"Oh? Maybe it's the other way around …I take care of you?"

"Lena, I do not see you as a caretaker. I see you more as a brave and reckless warrior. Don't think I do not appreciate it."

"Ah, I see. So each of us has a sort of role?"

"Doesn't necessarily have a role, what I mean to say is, we both have our strengths."

I tilted my head forward, noticing a band of Wookiees heading in our direction. There were two of them, both holding spears and one hoisting a large bloodied bag over his back. The Wookiees spotted us then stopped to block our path. The one with the bag growled.

"Why are you trespassing on Wookiee land? You are not dressed like those with Czerka… they disrespect the ways of Bacca."

"Chuundar sent me to deal with a madclaw. Though I'm curious, what is Bacca?"

The Wookiee looked at me as if I were crazy as he growled.

"The great warrior Bacca was a champion of the Wookiee people. There has never been a better warrior. There is an ancient sword that belonged to Bacca. With it, the Chieftain can be challenged by a blood relative."

"Where is this sword?"

"It has been lost for a long time in the depths of the Shadowlands. A great beast is said to be guarding it. There is no hope of Chuundar being replaced by a leader who respects the proud ways of the Wookiee since both his relatives are madclaws. But he is our leader and we must obey. Go on and deal with the madclaw."

The two walked past us, but before they could leave I said.

"Wait, two madclaws? Is the madclaw in the Shadowlands related to Chuundar?"

"Yes, that thing is his exiled father. When he was leader the Wookiee people prospered and weren't enslaved by Czerka."

The Wookiees continued on their way in the direction of the village. It registered in my mind that they must've been hunters. While they were obedient to Chuundar out of respect for tradition, they didn't seem fond of the bastard. Knowing his own people disdained him personally gave me an advantage in my plan to put him out of power. Now that I knew the madclaw was Zaalbar's father, it made things a lot more difficult. Looking at Juhani I said.

"We aren't going to kill Zaalbar's father if we have a better option. I want to speak with him before I make my decision … I just hope he doesn't attack me without first listening."

"He might not even understand Galactic Basic."

"For everyone's sake I hope he does."

The wooden lift platform was now in my sight. Near the platform there were torches lighting up the area and a dark furred Wookiee stood on guard. He growled to us.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

I yelled back.

"We are here at Chuundar's request! He ordered us to deal with the madclaw in the Shadowlands."

"If that is why you're here I will lower the lift. It will take over an hour so I hope you outsiders are patient."

Juhani and I stepped onto the lift platform. The square platform had enough space to fit the entire crew of the Ebon Hawk. T3 rolled after us, next the Wookiee operating the lift began reeling the lift down gradually. If he worked it any faster there was a good chance he'd lose control and we'd all fall to our deaths. Our lives were in this Wookiees paws. I let go of Juhani, walking over to the lift's edge to look down. The Wookiee growled behind me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Sometimes it gets bumpy and a tree dwelling beast might spot you and try attacking. Stay within the center if you want to avoid an accident."

"Thanks for the advice."

I stepped back toward Juhani at the center. The Wookiee was on the other side of the lift with T3 near him in idle standby. Everything surrounding us had become pitch black. Not even the starlight crept through this much thick foliage.


	25. Chapter 24 Juhani and Force Persuade

_Author's Note: Romance inside. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Four_

The only light came from the torches at the center and on the sides of the lift. Even then, the light expanded only a few meters in perimeter. If I were here alone I would be frightened by this much darkness. I could only imagine how it would be in the Shadowlands.

Sitting on the platform, I patted the spot next to me for Juhani to join. She smiled as she lowered herself near me. I looked at her.

"I've been curious this whole time. Tell me now, why did you become a Jedi?"

"Lena, I am sure you would not find it very interesting, are you sure you want to hear about this?"

"Yeah, I do. Please tell me your story."

She smiled.

"Alright I will tell you, but be warned that it will very likely bore you."

Looking out at the distance she began.

"Back on my homeworld we did not see Jedi very often, especially where I lived..."

"Your homeworld was the Cathar homeworld?"

"No, actually my family fled the Cathar homeworld before I can even remember. It was another planet, a horrible one. I don't want to dwell on that fact, but continuing with my story. The first time I saw a Jedi as a little girl I was amazed by the Jedi's nobility and power … I felt quite enamored. I believe I still am with the Jedi ideal."

"Aren't those kinds of passions considered dangerous according to the Jedi Code?"

"I suppose you could say that though if anything these passions of mine inspired me to work hard day and night to have an opportunity to train as a Jedi. With the strenuous effort I put in I did eventually achieve my dreams. Through my own will and hard work I pulled myself out of the rut I lived in, came to Dantooine and trained to be a real Jedi, like the one I was enamored with as a little girl."

She gazed into my eyes.

"I was living my dream on Dantooine before just like that it ended … until you redeemed me. Now it feels like I'm at a new chapter of my life. With you here my self-doubt fades away the moment you say something reassuring and completely unexpected but quite welcomed. What is your story?"

I had to think for a moment. There wasn't much to tell but I took a shot.

"Well my Jedi story is short and recent. Here is the compressed version…"

"A compressed short story?"

"Indeed. I was a Republic soldier on the same ship as Bastila. The ship got hammered by the Sith fleet. Carth, Bastila, and I were the only survivors. The planet we crashed on was Taris. Somehow I had latent Force affinity and developed an unusual Force bond with Bastila. Taris got baked, we escaped, got to Dantooine and the Council decided to have me train in the ways of a Jedi. End of story."

"So there is a special connection between you and Bastila?"

I was taken aback by the question, not knowing how to answer. Was she asking about my relationship with Bastila, or simply curious about the Force bond? Looking back at Juhani I answered.

"Yes, she and I are connected through the Force. We found ways to dampen the overwhelming intensity of the bond, but we still share dreams and can often feel what the other is feeling, especially within close physical proximity. Although if it's something intense enough I don't think distance matters."

Juhani had a look of amazement on her face. She inched a little closer to me, with her eyes, offering for me to rest my head in her lap. I accepted, sliding into a laying position. Within the immense comfort it was hard to keep my eyes open in the face tremendous exhaustion. As Juhani began to speak I inadvertently touched the locket hanging from the necklace entrusted to me by Bastila.

"I have read about such bonds, but those were shallow compared to what you describe. The Council told me that you and Bastila shared visions, but experiencing each other's feelings is hard to imagine."

"It goes further than that. Apart from experiencing each other's minds, we can also plant ideas in the other's mind. I don't know why I'm telling you something so sensitive, but I might as well get to the point –it scares me that Bastila could be manipulating my thoughts at will."

"Then she too should be scared as you can do the same to her."

I nodded.

"Yeah, I can, but I try not to. With her I'm so close yet far away, and she is too. Let's change the topic though."

She saw my discomfort then moments later her eyes lit up and with urgency she said.

"I can't believe I forgot this until now. The Dark Jedi that were after us … we have to tell the rest of the Ebon Hawk's grew about it."

The words said by the Dark Jedi I had the most trouble defeating repeated in my head. He said something about Malak wanting _me _dead and Bastila captured. Quickly I switched on my comlink, setting the frequency to match Bastila's personal one. After a few seconds of static I heard her voice on the other end.

"Lena, is that you?"

"Yes, it is. At the moment I don't have anything to do since I'm slowly descending into the Shadowlands."

She sounded worried.

"The Shadowlands? You are going to the surface, aren't you?"

"I am."

"I thought you'd have to from what I saw in the vision, but it still worries me."

"Glad you're worrying about me…"

"Actually I'm worrying for Juhani and Zaalbar!"

"Right…"

I sobered up my tone.

"The reason I contacted you is severe. The Sith and by extension, Malak know we are on Kashyyyk. He knows you specifically are here and by the looks of it, he knows about me as well."

There was static which told me she felt surprise at my words, meaning the Sith hadn't made any overt attempts on the Ebon Hawk. Her voice flowed through the speaker.

"If he knows we're here he might also know what we're after and by extent where we're going…"

"Sorry to interrupt, but quick, tell me. Is there anyone in the room with you?"

"No, I am alone in the sleeping quarters. Carth and Canderous are out for supplies while Mission is training Shaleena at basic blaster use outside the ship."

I sighed in relief.

"That's good. If there is a leak it's either Carth or T3. Hmmm… these comlinks could also be a leak but considering the range on them, the chances are dismal. Now what were you about to say?"

Bastila gave a pause then as she nervously spoke I could feel the wavering ocean of feelings within her because of the Force bond.

"How much does Malak know about you, do you know?"

"I know he wants you captured alive and me specifically –dead."

I expected the opposite. It confused me that her tone almost seemed relieved as she replied and the wavering had nearly ceased.

"I will have to be extra careful from now on and have at least one Jedi with me when I go out anywhere, though preferably both you and Juhani. The same goes for you. I should have gone with you damn it! Be careful and know you can channel my strength to aid you through our bond. I know this to be possible from my readings. Be safe, Lena."

"You too."

I turned off the transmission, focusing back on Juhani, who had overheard the entirety of the conversation. She placed a hand on my head, giving a quick pat.

"Bastila sounded worried about you."

"And I sounded worried about her. It was weird how she started panicking then stopped when I told her about not knowing much."

"I noticed that too. Did you feel something strange through your bond?"

"Yeah, but it probably wasn't important."

I blinked a few times, focusing my eyes on Juhani's face. I was still comfortably in her lap and by looking down she returned my gaze. Thinking for a moment, I remembered the technique she used on the Czerka Selkath. Deciding there wasn't anything better to do, I asked.

"Juhani, would you teach that amazing skill you used? I believe it's called Force Persuade…"

She chuckled.

"Oh? Are you trying to persuade me to teach you how to persuade?"

"I have already persuaded you."

"Fair enough, but know that the technique takes a great deal of control over the Force and some understanding of the workings of the mind."

I squinted at her.

"I think I got the workings of the mind part covered. I mean, to Bastila through the bond, I might be unknowingly doing something similar to Force Persuade at any time."

"To be honest I do not know how to teach the technique without having you experience its effects first hand."

"So, Juhani, you're going to persuade me?"

"Yes I will have to if you want to learn it. Of course before I do, we'll have to decide on what it should be … I recommend something small as I'm not an expert. There is always a chance I will not be able to undo the effects, and there is a smaller chance that the mere attempt will shatter your mind."

I gave a look of horror then nervously said.

"If it's so dangerous I'm having second thoughts…"

"The chance of your mind being shattered is basically nonexistent if it is something you are not fundamentally opposed to. Hmmm… what would you like to be persuaded to do?"

I rubbed my fingers against my chin, trying to look as if I were contemplating. On a lift about half a mile from the surface there wasn't much I could do. Stupid ideas crossed my mind like being persuaded to believe I am a Wookiee crossed my mind, but the Wookiee who held our lives in the balance would probably get offended. I imagined getting persuaded to walk off the lift and falling to my death. That thought caused a shiver to run down my spine. I looked back at Juhani, noticing she was patiently waiting. I asked.

"Mine are dangerous and suicidal, so do you have any ideas?"

"Are you saying you cannot come up with a benign idea –and that's using Force Persuade on _you_! It scares me how you might use it on others."

"That's likely rightfully so, but I promise I'll use it for good. Now, do you have an idea?"

I gave an earnest look which made her look away. She shifted her legs underneath me causing my head to bob once. Looking back at me, she cleared her throat before fidgeting with her words.

"I… I have a few ideas. We can try whichever you like most. My first idea is for you to… actually never mind. I worry you'll get a bad impression of me if you hear what I have in mind."

"When you say it like that, I'd say you should worry more about the bad impression you'll make if you don't tell me –think about all the horrible things I'll imagine."

She gulped then shifted away, causing me to move my head out of her lap and sit up. I met her gaze again as she spoke.

"I warn you, my ideas are all things I do not imagine you would strongly oppose, but they are serious enough for you to experience the effects of Force Persuade. My first idea is for you to start stripping…"

"Wait, are you serious? That's something Carth would come up with, not you, Juhani."

She blushed, turning her head to hide her face.

"Then perhaps you passionately kiss me … T3 would be fine too, but I don't think that would work well."

My head was swimming. The mere suggestion caused a release of hormones through my bloodstream. The suggestion of T3 was of course comical, but kissing Juhani while not at all opposed, was something I couldn't bring myself to do out of the blue. Many things about her attracted me, such as her beautiful voice and accent, her personality and prowess as a Jedi. Still, I was in a relationship with Bastila. I couldn't let myself share an intimate part of myself with someone else. Whether that very thought was Bastila's suggestion or my own will didn't really matter. The fact of the matter was that I couldn't go through with it while in control of my will, or even under Bastila's control if that was possible. Juhani's provocative idea would be perfect in letting me experience the effects of Force Persuade. She was still looking away as she added.

"If… you don't want to I understand. I don't know what I was thinking. We should just rest until we arrive."

"No, I want to, Juhani. I mean, it would be perfect for testing the ability."

She nodded, but before she could speak I continued.

"Of course I mean with you, not T3. That wouldn't work anyway. You said if it opposes fundamentally … T3 does."

Juhani swallowed, carefully turning her head back toward me. I noticed her fidgeting with her fingers, so I said.

"I'm okay with kissing you, assuming it works, but how do you feel about it?"

She whispered.

"I feel fine with it. It would be my first kiss …it is embarrassing. If the persuasion works I will not resist you."

"You make it sound like we'll both be persuaded."

"I imagine you will only kiss me if the persuasion works. Also, the kiss will have to last awhile for you to experience the effects."

Juhani's face was red but mine must've been redder. I already knew I wouldn't be able to rest in her lap again without experiencing a rush of blood into my neither regions. I had no clue if Bastila was picking up this intensity through the bond, but I was hoping the answer to be no –or I'd have explaining to do. I stared into Juhani's golden eyes as I said.

"I'm ready. Use Force Persuade on me."

Peripherally I noticed the Wookiee was paying no heed to the firestorm transpiring between me and Juhani. She nodded then generated a Force field around us before she looked piercingly at me and said.

"You are enamored with me and desire to kiss me. Go ahead and show me how you feel, kiss me..."

The Force field around us flashed at a blinding brightness before dissipating. I felt fine. Did nothing happen? I stood up then walked to the edge of the platform to see if the surface was visible yet. The Wookiee growled.

"There is a long way to go. If you want to live I suggest you get back to the center. The ride tends to get rougher further down with the tree creatures sometimes hopping onto the wires holding us up."

I gave him a nod as I turned around to head back. At that moment the lift suddenly jerked, making me lose my balance. Luckily I managed to fall toward the center of the wooden platform. As I brushed myself off, I noticed the anticipation in Juhani's eyes. Those eyes were so easy to get lost in. My vision was almost a tunnel directed at Juhani. As I looked down, my eyes became fixated on her lips. They were so inviting. I kept looking. Her blush was definitely growing as I continued to stare at her with primal desire. Only at the back of my mind were there questions. I crawled toward where she sat. As I neared her she said.

"Do not hold back, I do not want you to…"

The primal part of me took over as I lunged myself at her. I knocked us both to the wooden surface as I positioned myself atop her body. Another thought ran through the back of my mind. Was this how Bastila felt back then? Was it this much agonizing desire? Did Juhani want this? I whispered.

"I'm going to make you mine… every part of you. I'll be starting with your delicate lips."

She moaned just at my words. The next moment I crashed my mouth against hers, sucking at her lower lip then thrusting my tongue inside her mouth. She threw her arms around me, sinking her nails into my back as she grasped on tightly. The thought of the Wookiee seeing us kept me from undoing her Jedi robes as I continued exploring her mouth. Unlike Bastila, Juhani was a complete mystery to me as I felt her against me. I could imagine how she felt as I pressed my heated body into hers, but I didn't actually feel exactly what she felt. Both experiences were devastating in intensity. As I broke away for breath, Juhani let out a moan then whispered.

"If I asked you to stop right now, could you do it?"

"Ask me and find out."

"Lena, please stop…"

I wanted to honor her request as much as I wanted to have her. The conflict of interest gave me pause as I lay over Juhani's heated body. The taste of her lips was still fresh in my mouth.

"Juhani, would you kiss me?"

"I…"

Having shifted the tables, I made her speechless as she stared at my lips. Weakly she said.

"Do you really want _me_ to kiss you? I will stop the effect of the Force persuasion. If you still want to… after that…"

She generated another Force field around us as she again gave a piercing look, although this time it was also lustful.

"Lena, you are free."

The field flashed and vanished again. As before, I didn't notice any change. The hormones were already in my bloodstream and Juhani was the target of my need. I closed my eyes, trying to regain my more rational side but it was useless. I tried imagining Bastila, but that only made me apply the desire to her as well. I heard Juhani breathlessly ask.

"Do you still want me to?"

"To what…?

"Kiss you."

"Yes please."

I opened my eyes, rolling off her as I rose to stand and offered my hand. She interlaced her fingers with mine as she rose in front of me. Now I knew she felt an attraction toward me. Though I couldn't be certain, I suspected she felt this way since our first meeting on Dantooine. It fluttered my heart as I realized I too cared for her. She leaned into me then gently placed a peck on my lips, quickly withdrawing the next second.

"How did that feel, Lena?"

"Amazing! You really know how to leave a girl hanging."

"I worried you wouldn't accept me. Now that the Force persuasion is wearing off, I suspect your desire toward me will also go away. I wish that desire…"

Before she could finish, I grabbed the back of her head, bringing our mouths together in a brief but passionate kiss. As I let go I rasped.

"That desire isn't going anywhere. It was there before and it's there now. It might've been subtle, but it was definitely there. Without the Force Persuasion I doubt I would ever have taken it this far. Did you want me to?"

"I am a Jedi and you are asking me to admit my motivations are ruled by passion toward you?"

"So you admit it?"

"Yes, Lena, I do. It was an opportunity I couldn't resist and neither could you, seeing as to how things turned out."

With my fingers I delicately caressed her warm cheek. The Wookiee lowering our lift gave a growl.

"We are almost down. It will be a minute or two before we are in the Shadowlands."

I felt happiness at the prospect of having become closer to Juhani, but at the same time thoughts of Bastila flooded my mind. When we returned there would be explaining to do. I felt a strong sense of dread about my future. Juhani noticed the look on my face.

"Lena, is something wrong?"

"Bastila will have to be told. I'll have to tell Bastila! I'm screwed."

"She doesn't already know through your bond?"

"I don't know. It isn't always easy to tell when she isn't close by. How do you think she'll react?"

Enjoying the sensation of my touch, Juhani contemplated before answering.

"Bastila is a reasonable woman. She will likely caution us about how passions may lead to the Dark side."

I withdrew my hand from caressing her face. It dawned on me Juhani had no idea about my relationship with Bastila. If I told her right now, how would she take it? As I thought about it, I decided telling her now would be better than waiting for her to find out on her own.


	26. Chapter 25

_Chapter Twenty Five_

"Juhani, I have to tell you something. I… Bastila and I are more than just friends. Because of our bond and all the shit that happened we became closer. Bastila considers me her lover."

I scratched my head as I continued.

"Though we haven't gone all the way yet. Ah! I must be making you uncomfortable. I'm sorry, Juhani! It's just that with everything that happened between us, you need to know this."

Looking down at my hands I noticed I'd started fidgeting with my fingers. The Wookiee growled.

"We have arrived in the Shadowlands. You may now go and perform the task entrusted to you by Chuundar. I will await your return here three standard days from now. If you aren't here I'll assume the madclaw killed you."

I gave him a nod of acknowledgement before stepping off the platform with Juhani and T3 following close behind. The darkness of the Shadowlands swallowed me as I walked. As the lift grew further from us the only thing I could see were T3's glowing lights. Juhani drew her lightsaber to light up our surroundings. I did the same with mine, and was now able to see the ground at my feet and a few meters ahead of me. The dirt felt dry against my boots. The vegetation for the most part consisted of giant tree roots. Juhani was silent, saying nothing of what she thought of my relationship with Bastila. At this moment I wished I had a bond with her so I knew what she felt. Walking further through the Shadowlands, I realized it'd be easy to get lost here. I spoke.

"T3, can you trace our path, and mark the location of the lift?"

The droid beeped in affirmation. I let out a sigh of relief, feeling thankful the droid followed us. If he weren't here, I'm not sure I would be able to track with this lack of light. In basic soldier training tracking was taught but it required using location markers and that was impossible for a human in such an environment. I looked over my shoulder at Juhani as I said.

"Say something … anything!"

"About what?"

"About my relationship with Bastila or you. Does this mean you are no longer interested?"

Abruptly she stopped walking and turned to face me.

"I don't know. I don't know what I was thinking back there. I am an idiot!"

I shook my head.

"No, Juhani, you're not! I'm the idiot. I should have told you about…"

I stopped midsentence as I spotted a distant campfire. A shiver ran down my spine. There was someone else here. Juhani also noticed the fire, having channeled off her lightsaber, she advanced toward it. I turned to T3.

"Wait here, T3. I'll follow her in case she needs backup, but have your blasters ready. I'll yell your name if something is off, and _clear_ if the camp is empty."

The droid affirmed with a few beeps. Channeling off my lightsaber, I followed close behind Juhani. She whispered.

"We can talk about us when we're somewhere safe enough to rest. For now let's focus on completing the mission."

"Alright, and thank you."

With the lack of surrounding light we were nearly invisible within the shadows. The campfire was near a large cliff with some dark shrubs and rocks around the parameter. Juhani stopped behind one of the rocks, crutching down as she observed the scene. I whispered.

"What do you see?"

"There are two Wookiees sitting down around the fire. The third one is human, though he is half the size of the humans I've met."

She moved aside so I could see for myself. Instantly I recognized the diminutive man. His cap and goggles were unmistakable. Too many questions cycled through my head. I swore I saw him die under that rubble. Calo Nord, alive? It didn't make any sense for him to be alive and here on Kashyyyk. With no way to escape, how did he even make it off Taris? I wanted answers to all these questions but I didn't dare alert him to my presence. After waiting behind the rocks for a few minutes, I saw Calo switch on a comlink as he began to speak.

"Yes, they should be passing by here at any moment now. I was alerted they were taken down here on a lift by Gorwooken. It would have been easier if I compromised their lift earlier on, but an ambush will have to do."

He paused to hear the transmission then continued.

"So your scouts tell you there are two Jedi and a droid? That one …Bastila isn't with them? That will make things harder for me, but I'll deal with her as soon as I finish them off."

Juhani looked at me, her face stricken with worry.

"Is that man after us?"

"Yeah, and his name is Calo Nord. I was sure he died on Taris, but somehow he's here to kill us. Get your lightsaber ready. I'll yell for T3 as soon as you're ready."

Juhani nodded as she said.

"Let's surprise him."

I started channeling Force energy through my lightsaber as I yelled.

"T3!"

The next moment I jumped over the rock as I charged at Calo. He was taken my surprise, managing to grab only one of his blasters and release a few shots. I felt the pain in my arm as I rolled to dodge the blaster fire. The two Wookiees were now on their feet and charging at Juhani and me. She elegantly made quick work of the Wookiee that thrust his spear at her. Instead of hitting her, his spear got cut in two by her lightsaber. Next she slashed the weapon through his chest while keeping the other one at bay with her Force field. Calo kept firing at me, causing me to constantly roll out the way while simultaneously advancing toward him. As I charged at him, Calo pulled out a grenade with his free hand then threw it at near Juhani. She didn't notice the grenade so I yelled.

"Juhani, get out the way! Grenade!"

She used the Force to push the Wookiee away from her as she ran full speed in the opposite direction. As it detonated the grenade blew the already dead Wookiee into thousands of furry pieces. My attention fell back to Calo as he fired more shots. This time his shots were aimed at an unsuspecting Juhani. I didn't have time to warn her as the high caliber blaster fire ripped through her Force field. The impact of the shots was weakened by the field but it still hit her from behind, knocking her to the cold ground. With the loss of focus Juhani couldn't keep channeling the Force field, leaving herself open for the Wookiee to throw his spear at her. I gulped. Either I could take this perfect opportunity to end Calo once and for all, or lose the opportunity to save Juhani from almost certain death. If she didn't mean anything to me, I knew what I would've done, but that was hardly the case. I turned on my heels, running full speed to my fallen friend. About to thrust the spear at Juhani, the Wookiee charged me instead. I barely had time to dodge. From behind me I heard Calo speak.

"After you left me for dead on Taris the Sith saved me and offered me work. I am to kill you and your companions for a hefty sum of credits. That's an order directly from Malak so I guess you must be important … not that it matters."

As I thrust my lightsaber at the Wookiee, I managed to wound him. My lightsaber went halfway through his stomach before I backed away. He was still standing though I saw primal rage in his eyes. At an incredible speed the Wookiee threw down his spear then sprang at me. Before I had time to prepare my weapon he was at my throat, about to bare his razor sharp claws. I remembered Juhani's words and my promise. With all my strength I channeled a Force field just big enough to surround my body but concentrated enough to produce a thick layer of protection. As his claws met my neck, the field stopped them in their tracks, causing a few to shatter from the impact. The Wookiee had a look of shock on his face as he howled out in pain. The instant his guard was down, I swung my lightsaber into his side, letting the blue energy beam fry through his hipbone. He collapsed in my direction. I barely avoided having his weight topple on me. Calo had a wide smile on his face as he approached.

"You Jedi will die by my hand, or in this case, blasters."

He picked up his second blaster as he neared me.

"Killing you Jedi will make my reputation grow to new heights! Especially you, human! We met on Taris and you got away. Now we meet again, and this time you aren't getting away."

He began shooting a barrage blaster fire at me. I got hit by every blast but the Force field around me deflected each one. The more blasts hit me, the weaker the field grew. I felt fatigued from exerting such concentrated Force energy. Peripherally I could see Juhani unconscious on the ground beside me. Taking a breath, I looked directly into Calo's eyes then channeled Force into my legs as I jumped toward him. The height and distance of the jump was superhuman. I landed a few feet from Calo then killed the rest of the distance.

"This is the end, Calo!"

"I don't think so…"

He dropped a blaster then threw a grenade at Juhani's motionless body.

"I'll make you pay for that you, bastard!"

The field around me was all but gone when I channeled more Force into a jump toward Juhani. I bent down to pick up the grenade. With only a second left, I threw it at Calo. He panicked, shooting a storm of blaster fire at the airborne grenade. It detonated right above him, tossing the short man against the dirt. He coughed while scrambling to stand. It worried me he might have more grenades to throw if I approached him again.

"Calo, shall we play this game until you run out of grenades?"

"Grrr! I won't lose to you Jedi. I'll present whatever is left of your corpse to Malak. Maybe I'll even let your friends see it before I kill them too!"

"The only one who will die here is you."

"Even if you manage to kill me, that Cathar girl might die as well. If I die, I'm taking her with me!"

A torrent of rage built up within me. His words made me want to kill him in the worst ways imaginable. I walked toward him, preparing my lightsaber. The blue beam flickered then disappeared. Calo laughed.

"Looks like you've used up all your energy, but I still have my grenades."

He reached a hand into his jacket, pulling out another explosive. I stopped walking toward him. Instead I turned back, running as fast as I could in Juhani's direction. My entire body ached and I had to catch my breath as I neared her. Expecting another grenade, I began turning around when I heard a barrage of heavy blaster fire and the rolling of wheels. Calo lay with his face in the dirt and an activated grenade in his motionless hand. Seconds later he blew up. Because of his small build, his remains were in such miniscule pieces that I couldn't distinguish them from the dirt. There was quite literally nothing left of him. I whispered.

"Thank you, T3."

I heard T3 make a series of beeps before I fell against the ground next to Juhani.


	27. Chapter 26 Jolee

_Chapter Twenty Six_

As I regained consciousness I noticed Juhani lay prone on the ground next to me. Softly I nudged her. In response she let out a grunt then quietly said.

"The last thing I remember is lots of blaster fire. Did we defeat him?"

"There's nothing left of that bastard but I'm worried about you. Can you stand?"

Carefully she pushed herself off the ground only to collapse again.

"Aghhh! I can't –it's my back."

"Calo shot you. Let me see how bad it is."

She gave a slight nod then winced in pain as I examined her back. The fabric of the robes was intact so I lifted it. Bruises covered the entirety of her back, but luckily the blaster fire only made a forceful impact without burning through.

"Juhani, you definitely won't be fighting soon, but the damage isn't too bad from what I can see. You can feel your feet, right?"

"Yes I feel sensations, but it hurts. Do you have a medpac?"

"Here, I'll inject it. I don't think it's enough to heal you. We need to find somewhere to rest. You're in no condition to be fighting."

She gave a chuckle then coughed in pain. Looking up at me as I crutched beside her, she said.

"Neither of us is in good condition to fight. Just looking at you I'm surprised you are standing. You really are a strong woman."

"Heh I'm not strong, just driven. There are so many things to fight for now. I refuse to give up!"

After I injected the contents of the medpac into her bloodstream, Juhani let out a sigh. She tried standing again but even with the medpac, the extensive back injuries caused her pain. My injured arm throbbed as I gingerly hauled it over her shoulder. Helping her stand, I supported the bulk of her weight as I slowly made my way forward. T3 was too small to provide any direct support, so instead he rolled ahead of us in case there were wild beasts lurking in our path.

Further into the Shadowlands I heard the rumbling of thunder though there wasn't precipitation. Small rays of light somehow managed to leak through the dense vegetation. I held my lightsaber ahead of me to illuminate my surroundings. I knew the madclaw would have to be within a few miles of the lift for even Wookiees wouldn't dare tread in the uncharted depths of Kashyyyk's surface. Considering my poor condition, I worried the madclaw would attack me if I were lucky enough to stumble upon him. I stepped into lukewarm water. Reaching out my lightsaber I saw a swamp stretch out ahead of me. I could barely see it, but further ahead I registered a bright green light. Cautiously I walked toward it. Juhani mumbled.

"Is it just me or does that look like a lightsaber?"

"I do not know..."

The moment I said that, the light drew nearer and I saw the silhouette of the man wielding it. Around him there were four hideous beasts with fat bodies and fist sized lower fangs. I could only stand and watch as he made quick work of them. As he decapitated one of the beasts with a clean cut, looking to Juhani I said.

"That's a lightsaber alright. It's green so I hope that means he isn't a Sith. I don't think I can take someone like that in this condition."

"He's a Jedi."

As she said that, the old man slashed his lightsaber through the final beast. The moment the beast fell into the water with a large splash, the man made his way toward us. He wore brown Jedi robes and more importantly, looked a lot older than I expected. His scalp was bold and he had a neat grey goatee. Stopping in front of me, he said.

"You look like you've seen better days. Hmmm… you're not with Czerka. It has been a long time since I saw another Jedi. Come here quick, I have a cabin under one of those gigantic logs. It's nearby and I have experience treating wounds."

His offer was almost too good to be true. I doubted he had anything to do with the Sith so I followed him as fast as I could. Juhani spoke to him.

"I am surprised to find a Jedi here as well. Tell me, what is your name?"

He hesitated.

"Well I suppose there's no reason to keep it from you. I am Jolee –Jolee Bindo. You might have heard of me. In my day I went on quite a few adventures."

Juhani seemed to recognize his name. She said.

"When I was studying at the Jedi Academy on Dantooine your name came up a few times. They said you just disappeared one day."

"Yes well, I had my reasons to leave. You could say I grew tired of it all. Let's not talk about me though, we're almost there."

He led us to a cabin built into one of the hills under a large log towering over them. Opening the door, he let us through to what appeared to be the living room. Motioning me over toward a makeshift bed, careful not to hurt her back, he helped me place Juhani onto it. She turned her head toward us on the pillow.

"Thank you, Master Jedi, for helping us."

"There's no reason to call me that. I insist you just call me Jolee!"

She nodded.

"Thank you, Jolee."

"No problem, kiddo. I'll get your friend here some of medical gel, so she can apply it to your back. I'll be right back, and can you tell your droid to stop rolling all over the place? I swear he was designed to trip people!"

When he left the room Juhani looked at me.

"I do not know if this is the best time to tell you. I want you to know –I am interested in getting to know you better. You and Bastila … yes that bothers me, but I can understand it. We could share so much..."

"I feel the same. I would love to get to know the enticing woman beside me. Right now though, I feel like I'm about to pass out. After I rub that stuff over those painful bruises I'll probably collapse onto this comfortable floor."

She smiled

"Lena, there are things I do not feel ready to tell you yet. But know that my deepest desire is to bare myself to you. Bare both my body and mind. Is that not true intimacy?"

I swallowed.

"It is…"

Jolee walked back into the room, causing me to turn around as he approached. He handed me a wooden bowl with a clear gooey substance that gave off a horrible stench. He laughed at my reaction.

"This is the best medical gel you'll ever use. I made it myself!"

"Wait, what did you make it from?"

"What? You don't trust me? There are rare plants here that have amazing healing properties. You can't find these plants anywhere else, and it seems Czerka hasn't noticed them. If Czerka only knew the viability of this planet, it would be strip-mined! I surely hope you have no alliance with them. If you do…"

"I despise Czerka!"

He smiled with approval.

"That _is_ good. Now go treat your friend. You don't want her bruises to swell, do you?"

He left the two of us alone bar T3. First I lifted her robes to where her back was completely bare, next I dabbed my hands in the gooey substance and began gently distributing it against her skin.

"Aghhh! That hurts you know?"

"If he wasn't kidding about this stuff, you should be feeling better in a moment."

"It feels better now. There is a cooling sensation and then the pain just goes away."

Working more gooey stuff onto her back, I noticed something peculiar. The places where I applied the gel were healing right in front of my eyes. The discoloration faded. She looked into my eyes.

"Before we leave Kashyyyk, we should bring as much of this gel as we can onboard the Ebon Hawk. And please think of yourself. You need medical attention as much as I do. It would be more fitting if you were the patient, and I the doctor."

"Sorry, Juhani, but you're the one who can't even stand."

I began feeling dizzy as I applied more of the stinky gel while continuing.

"Juhani, maybe bringing this stuff onboard isn't such a good idea. The smell!"

"I… I am starting to notice."

Her eyes began to close and soon she was unconscious. Her breathing and heartbeat were stable so I wasn't worried. The next thing I knew, my body felt wobbly. Losing my balance I slid to the floor. For a few moments I tried keeping my eyes open but then everything went black.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Awaking, I realized I wasn't where I last remembered. There were fresh bandages over my arm and I had a soft pillow underneath my head. Looking to the right I noticed Jolee standing with his arms crossed. He said.

"Your injuries weren't too bad. Nothing some good rest and medical gel can't fix. You were out for a day. Couldn't wake you up! Someone young like you needs more sleep. Did you learn nothing at the Jedi Academy?"

"They didn't teach me about good sleeping habits."

"What is the world coming to? Never mind. I examined your friend's injuries which were more severe than any of yours. The gel healed the surface bruises, but it will take time for the internal muscle damage to heal. You know? She's lucky to have no spinal injuries but she won't be swinging around a lightsaber anytime soon. At least a week or two of bed rest is essential!"

I gave a nod as I scrambled out of the makeshift bed. Jolee continued.

"Your friend is where you last saw her. Unlike you, she awoke a few times and even ate some fruit."

My arm no longer ached. I stretched out my back then walked past the old man into the main room. The torchlights flickered as I approached Juhani. She smiled as soon as she saw me.

"Lena! I've been waiting for you to wake up. Come here, sit down on the bed."

I did as she asked. Jolee stood behind me with a grin on his face.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Oh nothing. What'd you think about the medical gel?"

"It stank, but it worked. I saw it work then… I felt so tired."

Jolee nodded.

"And that's the downside."

"What do you mean?"

"The gel has an extra property of being a sedative. I don't suppose it's a downside in a hospital environment, but on the battlefield? It's more potent than regular medical gel with the downside of also making anyone exposed to it unconscious in a matter of minutes."

That answered why both I and Juhani passed out after being exposed to the stuff. Juhani said.

"On the contrary it could be detrimental to the enemy. Just think about it. Releasing the substance into the air, especially inside an enemy facility could be the difference between victory and defeat."

Jolee walked over to a container on the table next to the bed and picked it up. As he examined it he said.

"You are right, kiddo. This is exactly why Czerka finding out about this wonder would be detrimental. The demand would be extraordinary!"

He handed me the container as he spoke.

"But I'm getting sidetracked. Since you are in good condition, I need to speak with you."

He awaited my answer. As I observed the clear substance within the container I said.

"Go ahead and speak."

"If you insist. First tell me your name."

"I am Padawan Lena Rouen."

"Well, Padawan Lena Rouen, I have something that I need you to do. It's something I can't do myself."

I joked.

"What? Give yourself a backrub?"

"It's not a laughing matter! I need you to deal with a group of Czerka camped near here. They've been causing trouble and I want them gone."

"Sure, I'll kill them."

He shook his head.

"No! I need you to deal with it without violence unless absolutely necessary. If I wanted to kill them, I would've done it myself. Don't get me wrong. I have no love for Czerka, but if I killed them it would cause trouble for the Wookiees."

Jolee's request sounded simple enough though I had to ask.

"Are you getting me to do this in return for treating my wounds?"

"No! I am not a selfish bastard! It's just something I would appreciate. You don't 'have to' do anything. Anyway, I hadn't asked you. Why are you Jedi here?"

I had to ask.

"Jolee, you don't happen to be working for the Sith?"

"Of course not! What kind of question is that?"

"I didn't think so. We're here to find a madclaw. Also, have you seen a Star Map? It's an ancient artifact…"

"I might know something about both your inquiries. I'll tell you what. You go deal with Czerka, and I'll lead you to Fryyr –he is the madclaw you're looking for. Deal?"

I reached out my right hand as I said.

"It's a deal, but what about the Star Map?"

He shook my hand.

"I might know its location. Go deal with Czerka directly north of here then we'll talk. While you're gone I'll make sure your friend is cared for."

Noticing my bag of lightsabers was still on the floor where I'd passed out a day ago, I bent down to look through it. The Jedi robes I wore for the last day and a half were filthy. With the amount of sweat, dirt, and blaster burns on the robes, I knew I couldn't wear them a moment longer. Tilting my head toward Jolee, I asked.

"Do you happen to have a shower?"

"We are in the Shadowlands! Is your head screwed on correctly? You actually think there would be a shower, maybe a nice toilet and holovids for entertainment?"

I had a blank look.

"I… I don't expect any of that. What I meant to say is do you have some sort of cleaning facility?"

"Why yes, I do. Remember that swamp nearby, where we first met? It's as good a place as any!"

With a sigh, I took the black Jedi robes from the bag and proceeded into an adjacent room. Jolee could be a pain in the ass when he wanted to. Having removed the remains of my filthy blue robes, I put on the relatively clean black ones. There wasn't a mirror but I had full confidence I looked like a certified Dark Jedi. As I walked back into the main room, I noted Juhani's look of amusement at the sight of me.

"So the woman who brought me back to the Light has herself succumbed to the Dark side's lure?"

"Oh come on! I'm just improvising is all."

"Lena, maybe you should take those red lightsabers too. You know, to complete the insidious look you are going for. I am sure you'll scare those Czerka away with appearance alone."

Her recommendation regarding the lightsabers had probably been in jest, but I liked the idea. Scaring off Czerka could actually work. As I reached into the bag for two lightsabers I heard her gasp.

"Lena?"

"Huh?"

"I do not like this! I know you aren't a Dark Jedi corrupted by the Dark side, but it's frightening for me to see you look like one!"

"After we're done here in the Shadowlands and return to the Ebon Hawk, I promise I'll toss these robes and put the lightsabers away in cargo."

Having prepared, I briskly walked over to where Juhani rested. Disregarding Jolee's presence, I kissed her on the cheek. She gave a sigh of satisfaction right before I ended the kiss, whispering.

"That is the first time I have received a kiss from a Dark Jedi … most of them seem to want to kill me."

"Heh. I am no Dark Jedi! I just like the look. I'll be back soon."

Jolee had no reaction to my interaction with Juhani. I walked past him as I walked out of the cabin. As I made my way through the darkness T3 followed closely. The light emitting from the red lightsabers had an eerie feel. As I walked toward the location Jolee mentioned, I heard a man speak with an accent.

"Those damn Wookiees are horrible slaves! Good slaves don't need to be put down. If anything these things are wild beasts!"

The man was clearly Czerka. Beyond a few hills, I saw the Czerka camp Jolee mentioned. Seeing a dead Wookiee in the grass leading up to the camp made my blood boil. Clearly that Czerka bastard murdered this Wookiee. Regardless of what Jolee preferred I do, I knew the chance of this encounter being nonviolent had to be low. If my impersonation of a Dark Jedi failed to scare them off, I'd probably say, "Fuck it!" Then slaughter them.

Seeing me approach the camp, the Czerka man who I heard earlier said.

"Who are you? Wait, a Dark Jedi perhaps?"

"I'm here to kill you if you refuse to cooperate."

The man held out his hands in front of him.

"Hold on there! We at Czerka have nothing against the Sith. I don't know what you're after, but I'm sure we can make a deal. There is an old Jedi who lives nearby."

Giving a condescending look, I shook my head.

"I'll deal with him later. I need you to leave right now –the Sith have taken an interest in Kashyyyk. Czerka interference will not be tolerated!"

The man began shaking in his shoes.

"While I don't want to start trouble with the Sith, I can't just leave. I and my men have set up a base of operation here. The potential for profit is endless. If you let us stay, I'll cut you in on a good deal. Hunting those Tach nuisances to extinction can both make me rich and at the same time clear up these Shadowlands of violent predators since they'll have nothing to eat. If you Sith have interest in this planet, I'm sure it'll be mutually beneficial."

I had a furious look on my face as I said.

"Denied! If it is deemed necessary the Sith will eliminate the Tach creatures without your meddling. This is your last chance. Leave now, or I will kill you. I'm being quite generous…"

He turned to look at his men, nodded, then looked back at me.

"We will do as you say, but what should I tell my superiors?"

"Tell them the Sith are laying claim to Kashyyyk and we aren't sparing anyone who gets in the way!"

He nodded then briskly walked past me with his men closely following, careful to avoid brushing against the beams of my lightsabers. I watched them leave then walked further into the camp they left behind. It amused me that they left all their expensive gear behind. I took every medpac and any credits I could find. Satisfied with my work, I proceeded to destroy all the left behind equipment. With some well aimed cuts the satellites and crates were turned to useless pieces of scrap.

Feeling rather accomplished, I returned to Jolee's cabin. He awaited me on the equivalent of a porch.

"So, I see you managed to deal with those damn Czerka and without violence. You get extra points for making that asshole look scared out of his mind!"

"You're talking about their leader, right? You know him?"

"Yeah, that asshole, Commander Dern and I didn't exactly get along. It doesn't sound Jedi of me, but I would have loved to kill him. Good job for not doing it though –must've been hard."

Jolee opened the door to his cabin, motioning me in as he spoke.

"Now that you've taken care of the Czerka problem I can help you with locating Fryyr and this Star Map you've mentioned. I'll have to come with you since you don't know your way around here. Wouldn't want to get lost now would you?"

The old man grabbed his lightsaber off a table then looked at me.

"If you're ready we'll go now. The longer we wait, the more there's a chance of Czerka figuring out your little intimidation trick."

"Alright, Jolee, lead the way!"

He walked out while I lingered a moment, watching Juhani in the makeshift bed as she peacefully slept. Jolee led me through miles of land and we didn't once encounter any of the foul beasts rumored to dwell in every part of the Shadowlands. I was getting tired of walking.


	29. Chapter 28 Kashyyyk Star Map

Chapter Twenty Eight

"Jolee, are we there yet?"

"No, but we're close. Kids these days! No trust in the wisdom of their elders!"

Another few minutes passed before I saw a tall shadow in the distance. Jolee whispered.

"That has to be Fryyr, the madclaw you're looking for. Be careful when you approach him. The last time I spoke to him he acted more agitated than usual. I'll try speaking to him first and if that doesn't work, be ready to fight."

We slowly neared the tall Wookiee. At the sight of us he gave a loud growl.

"Outsiders! I grow tired of your attempts to kill me! Chuundar should face me himself!"

The next thing I knew, he was charging at us. I dodged a spear to the face at the last second. With a powerful wave of Force, Jolee slammed the Wookiee to the ground as he pleaded.

"Fryyr, snap out of it! We aren't your enemies! You remember me, right?"

At this time I had two red beams of pure destruction aimed at the Wookiee. He growled to Jolee.

"You are the outsider who lived here longer than my exile. Are you here to kill me?"

Jolee shook his head.

"No, Fryyr. We just want to talk, right Lena Rouen?"

I chose the honest approach.

"Chuundar did send me here to kill you, but I'd rather kill him. He captured your son, Zaalbar."

"Zaalbar is here? He is an exile like me. I should have listened to the boy then none of this would've happened."

Standing up, the old Wookiee continued.

"You said you want to kill Chuundar?"

"I did."

"He is the Chieftain and just killing him would oppose the most sacred of Wookiee traditions. There is a way though, but I'll need your help. Have you heard of Bacca's sword?"

I nodded.

"The blade of the legendary sword is stuck in the hide of the Great Beast. A very skilled but arrogant Wookiee once challenged the beast and managed to break the sword in two. Chuundar holds the hilt, which grants authenticity to his status as chief. If you were to retrieve the blade from the Great Beast's hide, as a blood relative of the chief possessing the sacred blade, I would be able to garner enough support to challenge Chuundar!"

I looked at Jolee then back at Fryyr as I asked.

"Why can't you get this blade yourself?"

"With luck I probably could before the outsiders wounded me in numerous scrimmages. I was fooling myself, thinking my son was right. Things have gone too far. I should have listened to Zaalbar all those years ago! The Wookiee are not slaves!"

Jolee piped in.

"Damn right they aren't! I've lived here for decades! I don't want to see more Wookiees die, but Czerka needs to be stopped!"

Looking into Fryyr's eyes, I said.

"Where is the Great Beast?"

"There is a ritual ground south of here. Using a dead Kinrath as bait should work to lure the Great Beast. Wookiee warriors have challenged it by offering juicy Kinrath long before I was born."

"Here's a medpac. Wait for us here while we deal with the beast."

We left Fryyr behind as Jolee again took lead of the group. As we walked, Jolee mentioned.

"The Star Map you're looking for is north of here, so when we're done helping Fryyr –I'll lead you to it."

"It's a deal. Wait I hear something!"

Behind us there was a group of reddish Kinrath. The last time I fought one, I acquired a painful cut on my arm. I was determined to not get grazed this time. Jolee used the Force to leap with the vitality of a younger man at the center of the group of creatures. Refusing to be left out of the action, I followed suit. Generating a powerful barrier around me, I charged at two Kinrath simultaneously. As I slid the red energy through their necks, both fell dead in my wake. Without breaking a sweat Jolee had already downed four. Only one remained and we were both intent on killing it. Eyes locked on the target, both of us charged at it. Before either of us could reach the creature, T3 blasted it through its head which exploded in every direction. I smirked at the droid while bending down to gather as many juicy chunks of Kinrath as I could hold. Jolee did the same. Satisfied with the quantity, we proceeded further south.

Nearing what appeared to be the ritual ground Fryyr described, I found a tree with long stringy vines. With the vines, Jolee and I tied the chunks of Kinrath meat. We worked as fast as we could. Considering the beast was powerful enough to make the Wookiees revere it, I fully intended to ambush it. We didn't wait long for the beast to show up. Its size was nothing compared to the Rancor I faced on Taris. Coupled with a few tons of bulk, it had a boorish appearance. Its large fangs sank into the bait. While it could easily kill me, with the right strategy, killing it would be simple. I looked at Jolee.

"I have an idea. T3 will be the decoy. While the beast's attention is on T3, we knock it down with the Force then use our lightsabers."

"Sounds good to me! Fighting that thing without the power of the Force or some good grenades would be a nightmare, but we are at an advantage."

The beast had nearly eaten the entirety of the Kinrath offering. I whispered.

"T3 roll in front of it with blasters blaring. Go now!"

The droid executed my command, instantly catching the attention of the beast. As the beast charged, T3 continued firing while letting out panicked beeps. Taking the opportunity, Jolee and I got out from behind cover. Using the Force to enhance our abilities, both of us leapt at the beast from behind. It detected our presence, managing to turn its snarling head as we cut into its back. My lightsabers only went so far. Cutting through more flesh to free my weapons, I nearly detached a quarter of the beast's body. Jolee cut off a hind leg which caused the beast to collapse before managing to scrap T3. Before I had time to make my next move Jolee leapt atop the beast, sliding the green light of his weapon through the center of its head. He jumped off before the beast collapsed. There were broken spears sticking out of the beast, but among them I saw a single metal blade.

Having returned to Fryyr with the blade, he examined it, proclaiming it to be the blade of Bacca. Before heading off, he growled.

"I will gather support for myself as the new Chieftain who opposes Czerka. I won't wait long to challenge Chuundar. If by the end of the next day cycle you aren't in the village, I will challenge him without you."

"I will be there for Zaalbar!"

"Thank you, outsider … perhaps not all of you are bad."

Jolee led me to where he claimed to have seen what fit my description of a Star Map. There were tall hills and thick trees on the way to the spot he had in mind. When we arrived at our destination I noticed the remains of a spaceship of alien design. Vegetation had sprouted over the bits and pieces of the ship. Nearing the crash site I saw a shape I instantly recognized. As in my vision, there stood an ancient artifact that housed the Star Map. The design was identical to the one in the temple on Dantooine. I walked near it, but nothing happened. Jolee pointed out.

"I said I'd lead you here. Never said I know what to do from this point. There's a terminal here. It has a virtual intelligence that speaks Galactic Basic. Try talking to it –not that it'll say much."

Moving to the terminal, I said.

"Open the Star Map."

A hologram of an alien I had no name for switched on and spoke.

"Match found. Standby while data is being retrieved."

Jolee looked incredulous.

"Match found? It always muttered something about rejected patterns for me!"

"That is strange. I thought the only qualifier would be Force sensitivity. Now I don't know why I'm a match."

The hologram spoke again.

"There were 152 attempts to access data by human, Jolee Bindo –all denied. Error. Previous records were deleted by the user."

I looked at Jolee. He shrugged his shoulders as he said.

"Stop looking at me that way! There's nothing better to do on this planet. Let an old man have his eccentricities!"

As the hologram spoke again, I turned to face it.

"To access restricted data such as the Star Map, an evaluation is required. Would you like to proceed with the evaluation?"

"Yes, proceed."

The hologram displayed an advanced city under siege as it said.

"Assume you are in charge of this city. Do you sacrifice the people by dropping a bomb to decimate both the city and your enemy's entire force –killing everyone? Or do you keep the city, losing only some people while pushing out the enemy forces without making a dent in their numbers?"

I found the question strange. Why did it want to know my thoughts on military strategy? Cautiously I asked.

"Can I come up with another strategy or must I choose?"

"You must choose, human. If you do not respond within the allocated time, you will be rejected from further access to this terminal."

I didn't think I'd have enough time to ask Jolee for advice, but I noticed something interesting. The first choice was practical and focused on destruction, while the second was impractical and focused on preservation. From a logical standpoint neither decision felt strictly Sith or Jedi. However from what I remembered the Jedi Code had a reoccurring theme of life. I didn't know the Sith Code, or if there even was one, but destruction was certainly fitting. Considering the ones in my vision were two nefarious Dark Lords who were able to access the contents of the Star Map, I figured the virtual intelligence expected an answer befitting a Sith. I found it ironic that I was both dressed and acting the part of a follower of the Dark Side as I answered.

"I would choose to drop the bomb. Destroying the enemy is more important than preserving life."

If Jolee felt outrage he didn't show it. The hologram displayed the effects of my choice; it showed how the city burned in a way reminiscent of Taris. While continuing to play the hologram the virtual intelligence spoke.

"Your choice is correct and fits with the programmed parameters. You have chosen the proper course to follow and are now granted full access. What would you like to know?"

"Tell me about the ship. Why did it crash?"

The hologram of the burning city blinked off, switching back to the strange alien.

"The exact reason for the crash is unknown. However it is certain the ship crashed 29,642 standard cycles ago."

Jolee walked up to me, whispering in my ear.

"Ask it about the trees. I have a theory about them and I think this computer can confirm it."

I nodded then directed my question at the virtual intelligence.

"Tell me about the trees on Kashyyyk."

"The trees weren't always here. Before the Builders, this planet you call Kashyyyk could barely support vegetation. None of the species on this planet are native. The trees you ask of were Bio-Seeded. The prime directive of this ship was to Bio-Seed this planet to support the growing demands of galactic civilization."

The information seemed almost unfathomable. A planet covered in gigantic trees barely having the capacity to support life was hard to take in. I asked.

"Wait, does that mean the species that live here aren't native?"

"That is correct. Many of the species were harvested from other planets and engineered to fit the needs of the Builders. Since that time minor changes in DNA due to evolutionary processes occurred in all species. Is there anything else?"

"The Wookiees, were they brought here by the Builders?"

"The species that you call _Wookiee_ has indeed been integrated by the builders, though further information is not available within my databanks."

I had an image of a hooded figure flash in my mind's eye.

"Did someone named _Revan_ access this terminal?"

"Error. That information is unavailable. The previous user deleted the entirety of his or her interaction with this terminal."

As I thought about it, I knew I had to do the same in case the Sith followed me. I said.

"First tell me anything you know about the Star Forge, next open the Star Map, then delete all records of this interaction."

"Data regarding the Star Forge is not available. The Star Map is open. Commencing deletion sequence … user log deleted."

I walked over to the open Star Map, pulling out a datapad to record the coordinate data. After the datapad combined the data from the previous Star Map with this one, a few large blanks in the navigational directions were filled, however no specific location was made apparent. Jolee looked at the holographic Star Map in awe as he said.

"This is beyond a doubt a Dark side artifact. Whatever you're interested in is dangerous. I feel the taint of it even now. Can you feel it?"

"I don't think so. Should be able to?"

"If you haven't been a Jedi very long or if you already follow the Dark side –you wouldn't feel it."

I shrugged my shoulders then began walking as I spoke.

"I became a Jedi less than a week ago."

"I find that hard to believe. Back in my day they practically robbed future Jedi out of their cribs."

"I'm a special case."

"If you say so."


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

We returned to the cabin. Juhani smiled as she saw me. Before I had time to say anything, she walked up to me, whispering.

"It might be too much to hope for, but did you miss me?"

"I…"

Her lips covered mine in a short but heated kiss.

Jolee cleared his throat.

"Hmph! If you two don't mind, I'll go prepare a few bags of the key ingredients for the medical gel that knocked you both out that one time. After I finish packing I'll be ready to leave."

Before walking into the next room, he added.

"I don't mean to pry, but you are both Jedi. Last time I checked the Order didn't allow for passionate relationships. Did that much change in the twenty years I was gone?"

I didn't have much of a clue personally. Anything dealing with Jedi protocol was beyond me since with only a month to train there were more important subjects to cover. Juhani looked at the floor as she answered.

"The rules have not changed…"

With a sober expression he said.

"I might be repeating what you already know, but you do know this relationship between you can result in your exile from the Order?"

His words didn't affect me at all, though being a Jedi meant a lot more to Juhani. She didn't know how to respond. I spoke in her stead.

"I didn't know that. It doesn't matter to me anyway. The Order can go fuck itself! We are apparently their only hope against the growing Sith threat, so they can't get rid of us even if they want to. If we ever manage to succeed at our mission they might choose to screw us over, but I don't give a shit about being recorded in the annals of history!"

Jolee actually smiled at my response and gave a firm nod of approval. He said.

"I'm pleasantly surprised to meet a Jedi that doesn't see in black and white. Every Jedi I've ever met always saw things as of the Light or of the Dark. The truth is –there are shades of grey. The Order was never able to see that, it's why I left and never looked back! I mean, how is love something of the Dark side? This old man opposes everything the Sith stand for, but that hardly means this old man reveres the Jedi Order!"

Jolee left to pack his ingredients. Slowly Juhani lifted her face until our eyes met. Her golden irises reflected my blue ones. She said.

"This whole time I knew my feelings for you and before that, the ones for Quatra could lead to my exile, but I couldn't stop feeling them. I can't stop feeling what I do. Look at me! I don't even know where I want to take this … and then there's Bastila."

I swallowed hard then spoke.

"I want it to wait. I don't want to deal with all this! That attitude would be beyond stupid though. When we get back to the ship we'll deal with all of this no matter how hard it may be. By the end of today Bastila will know about your feelings for me and my feelings for you –if she doesn't already. I don't know how this will resolve but I've already decided to go head first into this."

Juhani's melodic voice reached my ears.

"Lena, where are we going to go with this?"

"I have ideas and dreams but I'd like to take this a day at a time."

"You won't just abandon me if you decide I no longer interest you?"

"I would never do that –unless you abandoned me first!"

After I yelled out that last word, Juhani crashed into my arms, tightening her hold around me as she pressed her lips softly against mine. She began to suck my lower lip while simultaneously opening her eyes to look piercingly into mine. I indulged in the sensation of her mouth and in her deliciously distinct smell. I wanted to treasure that moment. As she parted her lips from mine, she said.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. After all three of us speak, if you're still…"

"I understand. Come on. Let's go see if Jolee needs help."

Entering what looked like a storage room, I saw Jolee packing a large cloth bag full of dried herbs. He turned around and said.

"Now that you got that fraternizing over with, help me with the other bags –they won't fill themselves!"

"Wait, before I help, what is this stuff exactly?"

"It's a plant that only grows here on Kashyyyk and it's the primary ingredient in that hyper effective medical gel, among other things."

I felt curious.

"What other things?"

"Recreational drugs."

I stared at the old man.

"Wait, did I hear you right?"

"You heard me right! Don't get the wrong idea here. I don't plan to sell any of this. I'll be mostly using the herbs for the medical gel anyhow. Hey, an old man has to do something to kill the time!"

"I wasn't judging…"

"Sure you weren't."

He continued stuffing the herbs into the bag. All over the room there were piles of the herb stacked taller than me. With a sigh, I started packing the grassy herbs into an empty bag. Jolee spoke.

"Each one of us will carry a bag. It'll be over a hundred pounds worth, which is enough for literally tons of medical gel. It's more than enough for the gel –and other purposes."

Having packed, we left the cabin. Jolee took lead, using his expert knowledge of the area so we could avoid enemy encounters. I carried two bags so Juhani didn't have to carry one. Her back injuries were healed enough for her to walk around, but carrying weight and combat were out of the question. Finally we could see the lift leading up to the Wookiee village. It surprised me to see a different Wookiee, from the one who brought us down, at the lift. When we were in speaking distance the new Wookiee growled.

"It is good you have returned. The previous operator of the lift was loyal to Chuundar and had to be killed when he found out about you assisting Fryyr. Chuundar himself doesn't yet know that Fryyr is rallying support to challenge him. He wants the overturn to be a surprise. At first rise of the sun tomorrow Fryyr will strike, and looks like you'll get to be there!"

I stepped onto the lift, followed by Jolee, Juhani, and finally T3. The Wookiee began operating the lift then let out another growl.

"So far Czerka is also unaware of Fryyr's plans. Get some rest tonight while you can because tomorrow both Czerka and the Wookiees loyal to Chuundar will openly become your enemy. Personally I'm thankful you gave Fryyr the opportunity take back the title of chieftain."

Looking down at the Shadowlands, I said.

"I hate everything about Chuundar, especially the hypocrisy of working with Czerka as Chieftain. Instead of protecting his people, he lets Czerka enslave them!"

The Wookiee growled.

"Not all outsiders are bad. I feel Zaalbar was wrongly accused. Chuundar should've been the one exiled. Then my people wouldn't have to suffer all these years! But what matters is we're taking action now!"

We ascended for over an hour before arriving at the canopy. The Wookiee that operated the lift for us helped guide us without being detected by any Czerka patrols and Wookiee guards loyal to Chuundar. Having led us back to the Czerka outpost, the Wookiee disappeared into the thick trees. After waiting near the docking platform for the majority of the Czerka patrols to leave their posts for the night, we snuck back to the Ebon Hawk. The hatch was securely locked so I turned on my comlink, contacting Canderous. I whispered into the comlink.

"We're back for the night, open the hatch."

"Grrr… you woke me up, damn Jedi. Alright, just give me a moment."

After a few seconds of static, the hatch snapped open and Canderous spoke through the comlink.

"It's done. Now, are we leaving this damn planet? I'm bored out of my mind…"

"We aren't leaving yet, but I think you'll like what I have to say."

"Then go ahead and say it."

"It's sensitive information so I'd rather do it in person. Gather the crew in the central operations room. I'll be right up."

Cutting the link, I stepped inside my ship. After everyone was through, I locked the hatch then tapped Jolee on the shoulder.

"Follow me, old man. I'll show you to the hangar. Everyone else, head to the central operations room –I'll be there in a moment."

My gaze lingered on Juhani before I turned toward the hangar. The old man found a secure storage container for his precious herbs, placing his bag inside. I threw the two I carried into the container then shut it. Walking beside me, Jolee said.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day –there will be a lot of bloodshed."

"I expect that, but it's worth it."

"Tell it to the Wookiees that'll lose their lives! But I agree with you. I keep wishing there to be a peaceful solution but for an old geezer like me that's foolish."

We arrived in central operations. Everyone stood ready to hear what I had to say. I noticed the worried look on Mission's face as she frantically looked around. Bastila stood at the back, avoiding my gaze while Juhani stood as far from Bastila as she could. I cleared my throat then spoke.

"A lot happened on this mission. Mission, I noticed how you were looking around just now. Zaalbar is currently held prisoner by his corrupt brother, who is the Chieftain. He is a bargaining chip for his brother, Chuundar, meaning Chuundar wouldn't harm him."

Addressing everyone, I said.

"Tomorrow will be a big day for all of us! Chuundar's and Zaalbar's father, an honorable Wookiee will challenge Chuundar for the position of Chieftain. I doubt things will just go smoothly with someone as corrupt as Chuundar. Tomorrow any of us fit to fight will take arms against anyone loyal to Chuundar and Czerka! Juhani, you'll be staying behind with Carth, Shaleena, and Mission."

The Twi'lek looked outraged as she yelled.

"Wait just a moment! This involves Zaalbar, so I should be there for him! I refuse to just cool my heels in the safety of this ship when my closest friend is in danger!"

I looked firmly at her as I said.

"Chuundar had Zaalbar in his custody for a few days now. He probably knows about you, Mission. You are Zaalbar's biggest weakness, and I don't doubt he'd use you as a pawn given the chance. It's better if we don't give Chuundar potential ammunition!"

She looked ready to argue but instead she dropped her head, saying.

"Lena, I get where you're coming from. But if anything happens to Zaalbar –I'm blaming you!"

I didn't like what she said, but I nodded to her then addressed the rest of the crew.

"Our main objective is stopping the Sith, or rather finding a way to stop them. We are a step closer to stopping the Sith and Malak, but along the way we have an opportunity to weaken Czerka and bring an end to the exploitation of Kashyyyk! We will take that opportunity and kill any resistance after Fryyr is appointed as Chieftain!"

I turned toward the hallway as I added.

"That's it for today. Everyone is dismissed except Bastila, I need you to stay. Juhani, you too."

Everyone scattered. The two women stood awkwardly, not moving from their positions. I said.

"We need to speak somewhere more private. There is an unoccupied sleeping quarters, let's speak there."

The two didn't say anything; instead they followed me through the ship. I felt the awkwardness between us intensify. It would've felt more comfortable hearing Bastila complain or criticize my decisions compared to the silence. After we walked through the doorway to the sleeping quarters Bastila said.

"Now that we're somewhere more private, I'd like to let you know that you stink. Both of you need a shower."

She looked at Juhani then back at me as she added.

"But not at the same time!"

Juhani blushed uncontrollably as she muttered.

"I will go wash. It's down the hall and to the right, yes?"

I nodded, watching as she spun around, walking as fast as she could to take that shower. Bastila eyed my attire with a look of clear disapproval.

"Why do you look like you've joined the Sith while you were gone?"

"There wasn't anything else to wear."

"I see. Well, the sooner you take that off the better. It just looks so wrong. Here I'll get you fresh robes."

Bastila walked over to a drawer, pulling out folded brown Jedi robes, next handing them to me. She pointed at the door as she said.

"There's more than one bathroom. Go wash that Dark side taint off and get rid of those robes!"

I smiled.

"So, Bastila, what do you want me to do with these Sith lightsabers?"

The moment I pulled out the weapons she snatched them away. With a heavy breath, she said.

"Please, I'm upset enough as it is! Don't play around with these Dark side artifacts! And would you stop acting like some confused child! You are either a Sith or a Jedi. You can't be both so if you're going to dabble between the Light and Dark –pick one! I don't like being screwed around with!"

I had no clue on how to respond. Her words left me feeling horrible. I hated being lectured by her, but even more so, I hated how mistrustful she revealed herself to be toward me. Knowing I'd make things worse by arguing with her, I opted to take that shower. Maybe by the time I finished she'd be calmer.


	31. Chapter 30 The Long Night Before Battle

_Author's Note: This chapter has an MA-rating! I decided to up the rating instead of making this chapter separate. Also, the content to come in many ways fits an M-rating. Now enjoy the promised ménage à trois! (If you want to skip the lemon, just don't read this chapter XD)  
_

* * *

Chapter Thirty

As I stood under the pouring water, I tried clearing my mind. Bastila's behavior was abrasive which likely meant she knew through our bond how I felt about Juhani. Her attitude so far made me anything but look forward to speaking with her tonight. I had already resolved to confront her, which meant turning back wasn't an option. The dirt on my body mixed with the water as it poured down the drain. I stayed in the shower longer than necessary because of my reluctance to see Bastila. Now that I had the time to think about everything and good reasons to do so, I realized there weren't any logical reasons for my relationship with Bastila. We were too different. I could just imagine us arguing about every damn thing. The attraction between us suddenly seemed juvenile. Turning off the water, I stepped out of the shower.

Having dressed in the fresh Jedi robes, I made my way back to the sleeping quarters where I last spoke to Bastila. Walking inside, I noticed the lights were dimmer than before. There were four beds and Juhani sat on the one to my left while Bastila lay on the bed opposite Juhani. As I walked through the room, Bastila tracked my every move. The tension felt suffocating. Not sure which bed to choose, I opted to remain standing as I said.

"Now that we're all here and everyone else won't overhear, let's begin."

Bastila stared at me.

"Begin what? Don't you mean finish what we started?"

"And what did we start?"

She sighed.

"Never mind. I know I overreacted … just seeing you in Dark Jedi robes scared me a little. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that when you've done nothing wrong. I would like to make it up to you, if you'll let me."

Bastila glanced at Juhani, who tried appearing as if she was minding her own business, then back at me. Quietly she added.

"Perhaps when we're alone."

It made me uncomfortable how Bastila completely ignored my interest in Juhani. For a moment I thought she didn't actually know, but then she continued, a bit louder.

"Of course if Juhani doesn't mind –maybe she'd even like to join us."

My head was spinning. I had to ask.

"Join us in what? A conversation?"

Bastila had a bemused smile as she replied.

"Don't be coy. I know we put up barriers in our minds trying to keep each other out, but at a time like this, wouldn't it be prudent to let them down? Here, my mind is open to you. Words are unnecessary."

For a moment I hesitated, but I couldn't find a reason to argue. Closing my eyes, I relaxed. Slowly I felt a growing torrent of thoughts and feelings slam through me. The torrent of data overwhelmed me as some of it became coherent. I felt strong pulses of distrust and uncertainty however all of that got swept up by the dominant feeling of desire. Bastila's feelings were overbearing. I held my hand against my forehead as I said.

"Bastila? You want to…?"

"As I said, words are unnecessary. Juhani look into her eyes and tell me, what do you feel?"

I moved my hand away from my face, meeting Juhani's direct gaze. She visibly gulped as she stammered.

"Lena, I… I don't know about this."

Bastila walked over to the Cathar, standing in front of her, she said.

"Don't worry about anything Juhani. I have no problem with you. If it was someone like Carth, I might've dumped Lena's ass off the ship. If it's you, I just want to know one thing. Tell me. What about her attracts you?"

Juhani blushed as she looked down at her hands. She whispered.

"I have always felt drawn to strong women, specifically Jedi. It isn't just an attraction anymore. She saved me from the grips of the Dark side, she was kind, understanding, and when I look into her eyes I… I feel needed."

My pulse began to race. I wanted to walk over to her then start passionately kissing her. I heard Bastila say.

"I can't fault you, Juhani. When I look into her eyes, I feel something more intense than anything I've ever felt before. Ever since I became a Jedi as a child, anything dealing with the passions became nonexistent for me. Yes, I admit I've felt strong emotions at times, but it was never as solid… or continuous as it is now."

I didn't expect anything positive to happen after Bastila yelled at me earlier. This turn of events left me speechless as I motionlessly stood there, watching the two women who bared their feelings to me. Bastila reached a hand out to Juhani as she said.

"We both know we want her and she is dying to feel the full extent of just how much we want her. Would you help me undress her?"

Juhani took Bastila's hand, standing up next to her as she gave a weak nod. My face went red as I backed up against the larger bed in the middle of the room. I felt vulnerable and completely at their mercy. As they approached I managed to say.

"Tomorrow is a big day. We need to be well rested!"

Bastila countered.

"We will all be quite well rested by tomorrow. Don't fight this! I know you have your doubts about me as do I about you, but let's forget that for tonight. I want to finish what we started on Dantooine."

Juhani nervously spoke as Bastila finished.

"I've felt an attraction to several women throughout my life, including Quatra, but none of those attractions led to anything. I thought about it, and I know I want to make love to you. I don't mind Bastila though I could never imagine myself having seduced such a woman –she has always been distant from everyone in the Jedi Academy, I suppose it's something she and I have in common."

Bastila stopped mere centimeters in front of me then lightly brushed her lips against mine while keeping eye contact. Her hands trailed down my sides and to my hips as she reached for the sash holding my robes closed. Juhani looked hungrily at me as she cupped my left hand in hers, softly sliding her lips from the palm of my hand to the tip of my middle finger. Next she parted her lips, using her tongue to help guide my finger inside her hot mouth. Succeeding at undoing the sash, Bastila parted my robes to where she could see the white shirt I wore underneath. At my shoulders she pulled down the robe, letting it slip unto the floor. She let her hands explore my abdomen, feeling the muscular indentations. Slowly her fingers trailed past my belly button. Juhani released my finger, letting go of my hand as she joined Bastila in pulling up my shirt. I spoke.

"I feel like I'm being dominated by both of you."

As they finished removing my shirt and leaving only my bra, Bastila smirked while remarking.

"Let me have my fun with you. After Juhani and I are done with you –well if you aren't too tired…"

She wrapped her hands around my back to undo my bra. Whilst unhooking the clasp she said to Juhani.

"If you'd like to have her first, I'll watch. So how about it?"

The Cathar blushed at hearing Bastila's words and the sight that greeted her as my bra fell didn't help the matter. Juhani looked at me as she asked.

"I wish to make love to you, but are you okay with that?"

"Yes, please do, Juhani."

Bastila continued smirking as she stepped away, walking over to the other side of the bed then climbing on top of it. She said.

"You can choose whatever you want, Juhani –but I would like it if you made love to Lena while she stands. I would love to see how much she can handle. Lena, can you turn around so you are facing the bed … I would love to see the look on your face."

Doing as Bastila asked, I turned around. Considering my bond with Bastila, it made some sense why she even offered to be second. With the lack of mental blocks and barriers between us, Bastila would experience my ecstasy at the same time as watching it play out on my face. I wanted to experience these events from her perspective but the night was still young. Instead of ogling at my breasts, Bastila kept her eyes firmly locked on mine. Juhani bent down on her knees as she undid my belt and proceeded to pull down my pants. My pants fell around my legs leaving only underwear to cover my neither regions. Her face inches from my center, Juhani looked at me as she spoke.

"This is one of the many things I want to do to you."

"Wh…what other things?"

She blushed.

"Well, I believe actions speak louder than words."

After saying that, right above the band of my underwear she placed a kiss. Slightly with both hands she pulled down the undergarment, placing another kiss a little lower this time. She went so slowly that I ached with need. I managed to say.

"Don't go that slow, it's excruciating! A little bit lower a certain part of me needs the attention of your lips."

"My lips are aching for that part of you –I'm aching for it. I'm going to taste you."

She pulled my underwear all the way down, revealing my total nakedness to her and Bastila. Seeing Bastila lick her lips at the sight made an electric shock run through my spine. Another shock followed as Juhani breathed heated air against my center. The next moment I struggled to keep balance as she parted my folds with her wet tongue. Her speed was incredible. I couldn't think about anything but the pleasure. As I looked down at Juhani, her eyes met mine, sending multiple shocks through my center.

The pressure of her tongue grew intense as she pressed it against the bundle of nerves at the base of my sex, as she pressed it against my clit. When she flicked it with her tongue I couldn't control my voice as I moaned her name. After a few more flicks she wrapped her lips around that bundle of nerves. I felt the accelerated blood flow pulsate through it which meant it was swollen from all of Juhani's loving attention.

For a second I let my gaze wonder to Bastila, who sensuously said.

"How do you feel about doing the same for me –of course after I've had my turn with you?"

Unable to hold it back I let out another moan as Juhani explored my sex with her tongue and lips. With all the focus I could muster, I replied to Bastila.

"I would love to reduce you to a puddle of longing… Ohhhh!"

She smiled as she remarked.

"Imagine reducing both of us to a puddle of longing."

Just the thought made my face turn a shade redder. After Juhani and Bastila were done with me I had full intention in bringing them both to their knees as they moaned out my name. Thinking about Bastila's and Juhani's taste nearly brought me over the edge. For some reason I wanted to remain standing even as I came, but I knew that was impossible at the rate Juhani's tongue lapped at me. The moment she increased the pressure, I knew I couldn't take this sweet torture much longer. I placed my hands behind Juhani's head, pressing her mouth harder against me as she sucked on the folds between my legs. The moment she thrust her tongue inside me I felt an almost deadly wave of pleasure pass through my entire body. It was so intense my knees buckled and I managed to turn at the last moment, falling on the bed next to Bastila. I felt spent. My eyes were shutting from exhaustion. Bastila whispered in my ear.

"I won't allow you to fall asleep before I've had my turn. Take a few minutes to rest while I undress."

I heard her get off the bed then the sound of clothes falling to the floor. To Juhani, Bastila said.

"Darling, I think it's about time you undressed. At some point, perhaps even tonight, we will end up making love to each other as well –realistically it's hard to avoid in this sort of situation, don't you agree?"

Juhani hesitantly spoke.

"I just had the most pleasurable moment of my life…"

"Wait until Lena, or even I do the same to you."

"Bastila, about making love to you, I have no qualms with you. All of us should get to know each other better, including you and me."

I opened my eyes, seeing Bastila's mesmerizing nakedness as she responded to Juhani.

"I can't argue with that. We do have our mission as a priority, but in spare time I would love to share with you about my life, if you're willing to do the same."

"I am willing, Bastila –but give me time."

Juhani noticed my glance as she was undoing her bra. A bright smile lit up her face as she removed it, revealing her pale perfectly shaped breasts. I must've looked like an idiot as continued staring. Juhani walked over to the side of the bed opposite Bastila then sat beside me. She traced her fingers from my right palm, slowly brushing up my arm. From my shoulder she inched her fingers to my breast, gently caressing the delicate flesh before cupping it. She leaned her head close to my ear, whispering.

"I've always worked hard to get what I want in life, except with you it's effortless."

My attention remained on Juhani's body but I felt Bastila lie on the bed beside me. Her lips brushed against my neck. Breathing hotly, she kissed down my neck, sometimes lightly grazing my skin with her teeth. With heated breaths Juhani continued whispering in my ear.

"As a Jedi, I knew I wouldn't have the option to explore my personal desires and I thought I accepted that. I was wrong and out of hopelessness I embraced the Dark side. When you saved me, I realized there might yet be hope. I couldn't resist you. That's one of the reasons I begged the Council to let me join you on your mission."

Hearing Juhani's words I cupped her chin, bringing her face inched from mine before she plunged her tongue into my mouth. Bastila placed her lips over my left breast, sucking then flicking my erect nipple with her moist tongue. Receiving this much attention from two amazing women at once felt overwhelming. My thoughts were sporadic and from time to time I felt the sensation of Bastila's lust pulse through me as she lightly grazed her teeth around my nipple before sucking hard. As Juhani parted her mouth from mine I gasped for air then said to her.

"You have a weakness for women that intrigue you eh?"

"I admit. I _had_ a weakness for intriguing women. Now that I have you to share this intimacy with, my weakness is for you specifically."

Bastila parted her mouth from my breast. Juhani remained to my right as Bastila crawled on top of me while my eyes kept trailing between her eyes and breasts. Smirking while forcing my arms over my head on the pillow, Bastila said.

"Juhani, is it really so wise to reveal your weakness to her? She might just exploit it."

After securing my wrists with only her left hand, Bastila let her free hand travel to my abdomen. She circled her fingers on the skin right above my pubic hair. Looking directly into my eyes, she said.

"I've wanted to do this to you. Remember those agonizing nights, and the vague wet dreams we shared through our bond? Lena, I'm going to fuck you until you climax. And when you do –I won't stop until I'm satisfied."

Sliding her fingers between my folds, Bastila looked at Juhani as she said.

"I know you want Lena. I can see it in your eyes. I know it's hard to hold yourself back right now, but please let me have her. Let me dominate her –I need this!"

Juhani blushed, looking away from my sex as she responded.

"Bastila, I want her to do to me what you're about to do to her. My clitoris is throbbing for her touch right now. If you take too long with Lena, I might just have to interfere with it."

With a lustful look in her eyes, Bastila managed to give a nod to Juhani before turning to me as she slid her index and middle fingers inside. As she inched deeper I felt my wetness engulf her fingers. Before going all the way in, she pulled out. She rubbed the tips of her fingers covered in my juices against my erect clit as she huskily spoke.

"I love how it feels inside of you. Would you like to taste yourself?"

Without waiting for a reply, she brought her drenched fingers to my mouth, pushing them inside so my tongue could taste my own juices. I licked her index and middle finger off as I savored the complex taste. From that moment on I longed to taste Bastila and Juhani. I envied Juhani for having enjoyed such a prolonged taste of my juices. I recalled the kiss we shared after she devoured me, savoring the taste of her saliva mixed with my juices. Satisfied, Bastila slid her fingers out of my mouth then thrust them into my sex. I let out a grunt of pleasure. As she twisted her fingers inside me, she said.

"After I make you climax I'm going to taste you and to make things better, I'll let you taste me as well … I'm soaking wet thanks to you. I…I'm sure you're looking forward to that."

Letting out a gasp, I managed to say.

"Add another finger. I want to feel more… you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Then I will with pleasure. Here, how does it feel?"

As gently as she could she stretched my sex with another finger. I moaned in response as she gradually increased her speed. While pumping into me, she looked at Juhani as she said.

"Do you want to do the same thing to her, to dominate her like this?"

Her golden eyes baring into Bastila's, the beautiful Cathar firmly responded.

"I do not. I want to bring her gentle pleasure, to caress her skin. But I want her to do that to me if she wishes. I want to feel her weight against me as she…"

"Fucks you?"

"Yes"

The intensity from Bastila's fingers pumping in and out of me made it hard to speak, but I managed to say.

"Juhani, if you want me to –I'd love to. I'm aching to taste you like you did me."

She smiled.

"You were quite delicious, Lena. I could do that again and again. I especially enjoyed your sweet moans."

Bastila began rubbing my clit hard in between sliding her fingers in and out of me. I pushed my hips up and down, causing the bed to rock as she pumped me at an insane speed. As I arched my back I felt wave after wave of pleasure. I moaned. Bastila knew I just had an orgasm but she continued thrusting her fingers in and out until another wave of pleasure made my vision washout.

The next thing I remember is hearing Juhani speak with Bastila as I lay there.

"Are you sure she's okay? She passed out from what you did."

"I'm sure Lena is fine. I made her climax too many times and I had fun doing it."

"You and I are very different."

Sounding surprised, Bastila asked her.

"Different how?"

"This entire time you needed to be in control of the situation. When you made love to her, you needed to be in control."

"And how are you different from me, Juhani?"

"I wanted to let her feel my affection. I didn't need to be in control. I might have little trust for others, but with someone I am willing to share this intimacy with –I have total trust."

Bastila sounded slightly agitated.

"So Juhani, You're implying I don't trust her? Are you trying to say something here, that I'm unworthy of her perhaps?"

"No! Bastila, please know I'm not judging you. I just wanted to let you know what I noticed."

"That's alright then. I'll try to awake her."

As Bastila massaged up and down my arm, I opened my eyes. Both she and Juhani were sitting on the bed. I noticed the bed sheet covered my body while the two women I longed for were completely naked. Both of them smiled at me and Juhani said.

"You were out for about twenty minutes. I and Bastila had time to talk. I think we all cold down after all that passion. I've been resting a lot lately..."

Bastila chipped in.

"So have I –being stuck on the ship and all. Juhani tells me you've been through a lot down in the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk. I would love to go all night, but I have enough rationality preserved to know that would be foolish. If you're feeling up to it…"

Juhani finished for her.

"What Bastila is trying to say is; would you like to make love to us? …If you're feeling not too tired of course!"

At that very moment I experienced drowsiness. Being made love to by two amazing women felt more exhausting than the grimmest of combat, though pleasantly so. Seeing the anticipation in Juhani's and Bastila's eyes, I knew didn't want to deny them. It wouldn't be fair if I did. Softly I said.

"I think I'm up to it if you two can entice me –I still feel a bit drowsy."

Juhani suggested.

"Perhaps a little seduction from myself and Bastila?"

"Hmmm… sounds promising. Tell me how much you want me –let's start with you, Juhani."

The Cathar blushed as I let my eyes travel. She didn't try to hide her face from me as she said.

"I've had you and enjoyed it immensely. Now I want to be had by you. I'm sure you want total honesty, so be it. I want to be had by just you … Bastila doesn't bother me, but I suppose I grew up with the expectation of a single lover. Not that I should've had expectations regarding such things. All three of us together –I imagine it could work beautifully if each of us takes the time to learn about the other and opens up to them."

Bastila gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek then said.

"I agree completely with Juhani. Though if you're asking how much _I_ want you, all you need to do is focus on our bond. I had you and I cannot describe how much I enjoyed it. Being had by you is something I've been expecting since that temple on Dantooine. If you make me wait any longer, I might just force you to make love to me. I dare you to use the Force while you do it!"

Her words sparked my desire. I had suspicion Bastila was a natural expert at coordinating love making sessions. Tonight I behaved with compliance and some uncertainty due to the novelty of the experience of having two women at once. In the future, I knew I'd take a far less restrained approach when I had opportunity to make love to either or both women. I said to Bastila.

"You want me to use the Force? In what way?"

"I want you to use it creatively. First and most importantly I want you to focus on our bond when you pleasure me. All three of us are Jedi so why not take advantage of our abilities? Generating an aura of Force around our bodies can greatly amplify physical sensation. And when you are fucking me, just think of the fun you can have!"

Bastila's forward attitude made me blush as I looked deeply into her grey eyes, noticing the extent to which her pupils were dilated. I stammered as I spoke.

"If… if Juhani agrees to this I'm certainly willing to try it. Never in my life did I once think I'd be using the Force while having sex. Did you, Juhani?"

Juhani couldn't help keeping a silly grin off her face as she replied.

"As embarrassing to admit as this is, the truth is that I had fantasized about using the Force in such a way, and eventually I did it. There was a Jedi at the Academy, Belaya. You might have met her. Well when I was still a Padawan we became the closest of friends. There were nights we'd spend together under the starry sky. As you know, Jedi are forbidden from exploring their passions. The two of us often came dangerously close and a few times without words we lay side by side using the Force to create certain sensations in each other. I didn't want to stop but felt afraid to take things further. Though to conclude this little story –it did not last long. Belaya didn't want to tread further into the depths of her passions. That's what she told me. We continued caring for each other, but a distance grew between us."

The beautiful Cathar looked embarrassed as she added.

"I am sorry. I went a little off topic."

"Not at all! Knowing you've used the Force in such an intimate way makes me want to do it more than before. Here, lie down."

Lifting the velvety bed sheet, I beckoned Juhani to join me under the sheets. As she crawled under, I said to Bastila.

"You too, love. I remember how much you wanted me to fuck you that last time…"

"So do I –and I expect no less."

As Juhani cuddled under the sheets against me with her hot naked flesh, Bastila lifted the sheet to my left and proceeded to join us. The moment all three of us were underneath the comfortable sheets, I rolled myself onto Bastila. Her legs interlaced with mine as I slowly thrust my hips against hers. For the briefest moment I brushed my lips against hers. I let the Force flow through the entirety of my body as thrust my center against hers. The bluish energy lit up everything under the heavy sheet as it electrified the atmosphere. While I enjoyed moving my hips against Bastila's, Juhani slid her hand up my inner thigh as she deliciously whispered.

"I'm concentrating strong jolts of Force in my fingertips, do you feel that sensation?"

I gasped then as I moved over to Juhani, I said to her.

"I don't know how to do that yet, can you show me?"

"And why is that?"

"Bastila would appreciate it."

Settling on my side face to face with Juhani, from behind I felt Bastila wrap her arms around me, circling them around my stomach. She huskily said.

"Go ahead and learn how to intensify the sensation. I too am curious, so I can use it on you, of course. Just think of the heights of pleasure you'll be able to bring me to with your fingers. Speaking of which, Juhani, how do you want to be had by her?"

The Cathar took my hands in hers, her fingertips still glowing around the edges with beautiful blue energy. She answered Bastila.

"If you don't mind, Bastila, I will be very specific."

Her irises glowing with the slightest corona of blue, Juhani looked into my eyes as she began, in a voice seeped with unmasked need, she described her desire.

"Lena's body and my own should be in the same position as now. I wish for her to caress my back with her free hand as she kisses me deeply while using her fingers gently to bring me unimaginable pleasure. Before bringing me over the edge, she will pull out her fingers, letting me taste myself on her fingers but licking them first. As I am desperately aching for her to continue, she will flip me onto my back and with her hot tongue go straight for my sex. If she can use the Force at that key moment I will very much pass out a happy woman."

Her words made me hunger while in anticipation to satisfy her. I softly said.

"How do you know you'll pass out?"

"Just think about it for a moment. The experience would be an equivalent to what Bastila did to you, except it would be many times more powerful. I do not believe myself to be stronger or gifted with more endurance than you, Lena. Also with injuries my stamina is rather low as much as that annoys me!"

Bastila spooned me as I asked Juhani.

"So how do you concentrate the Force in your fingertips –and other places?"

"You answered your own question. I could do it as a Padawan. All it takes is concentration and focus on what you want. Jedi Masters don't teach such a technique since it has no use for anything but what is forbidden by the Code. Do it now! Channel your Force energy through a specific part of your body. Try your lips."

I did as she said, closing my eyes whilst focusing harder and harder on increasing the Force energy around me. I felt a tingling sensation on my lips. A pulse of supercharged energy rippled through my entire body and the blue aura around me expanded. The entire room was painted in the dancing blue light growing brighter one moment and dimming to nearly total darkness the next. Everything around me blurred as I kissed Juhani. My lips against hers felt right, like they were meant to feel the sensation of this woman's sensual lips. The Force flowed synchronically between the three of us, bringing us to new levels of sensation. Knowing this passion was forbidden by the Jedi Council it dawned on me that few individuals from the trillions living within this galaxy have ever experienced such heights of satisfaction. Three women making love to each other connected through a strong concentration of Force as it flows between them, it was amazing.

My right hand was against Juhani's sex as I delicately rubbed my fingers against her wet folds. Our lips parted for only a moment as she said.

"Stop teasing me –I want to feel you inside. Open your eyes while you do it. I want you to see the look on my face. This intimate interaction is what truly makes this special. It shows that we trust each other. That we..."

I kissed her again as I let my middle and index fingers slide inside, passing through delicious wetness. My eyes were on hers as I thrust all the way in and slowly pulled back. She reacted to every thrust. As I pushed all the way in, she parted from my mouth then wildly began kissing all around my mouth, on my cheeks, and finally against my lips. Juhani let out sweet moans in between kisses. I loved hearing the sound of her voice. After another quick but intense kiss she said.

"I… I'm starting to feel the intensity build up. Please … with your mouth, your lips, your tongue…"

"Like what you did for me? Hmmm… Juhani, that felt amazing."

"Thank you for the complement but it wasn't just for you. It was for me as well."

Pulling my fingers out from her wetness, I brought them toward my mouth, lightly licking off some of her juices. Her taste was beyond amazing. I eagerly wanted more. Noticing the nervous look on Juhani's face, I brought my fingers up to her mouth as I sensually said.

"Don't look so uncertain of yourself. You have a wonderful taste. Here, try it."

"I'm glad you like it. For some reason I wanted to hear you say it… you finding it wonderful makes me happy."

She wrapped her lips around my fingers, letting her tongue circle them as she tasted herself. While I pulled my fingers out from her mouth she licked her lips then said.

"It is good, but for me at least. Your taste is the one I will crave from now on. Tasting you awakened a primal part of me."

Untangling Bastila's arms from around me, I pushed Juhani onto her back then positioned myself between her legs as I replied.

"I know what you mean. Right now I want nothing more than to have your sex against my mouth. I want to taste you more."

As I prepared to plunge my tongue into Juhani's delicious wetness, Bastila commented from beside us.

"Be careful you two. To me it sounds like you can get addicted to each other's taste –if you aren't already. Lena, judging by the look on your face, I'd say you definitely are."

Juhani said.

"Bastila, I don't think you're immune to it either. We cannot explore every possibility in one night but I have a feeling you would enjoy this –it would make you throb."

I commented.

"Like you're throbbing right now?"

Before Juhani could answer I maneuvered my tongue between her swollen pink folds. Tasting her and feeling how her clit twitched any time my tongue neared it caused me to feel intense arousal. Feeling her clit twitch made mine do the same. I wrapped my lips around her clit, pressing my tongue around it hard before flicking it up and down. The sound of her moans made me grow even more aroused. Her voice itself had the power to arouse me. I realized that if she wanted to get me to do something, all she needed to do was to speak to me a certain way. If she wanted to be truly cruel, her words alone would be enough to make me orgasm. The thought of Bastila reading my current musings scared me. I had no interest in being controlled by her. My reverie was broken by Juhani's plea.

"Please! Go faster … enter me with your tongue."

"I would love to."

Not waiting a moment longer I plunged the length of my tongue inside her. She moaned loud enough for everyone aboard the Ebon Hawk to hear. As my tongue explored her arousal, I couldn't help but look up into her golden eyes. She looked back at me and the look of total ecstasy on her face made me cum at that moment. Before my orgasm ended, I used my tongue and lips intently to bring Juhani to the same heights. The Force flowed through every part of me but most strongly through my lips as I pulled out my tongue from her sex and wrapped them around her clit. The next moment her hips moved up, bringing her center harder against my mouth as she sharply moaned before falling back against the bed and shutting her eyes. Raising my head, I heard Bastila say.

"You did an amazing job making her climax. Watching you both made me climax at least twice, that's not to mention my arousal. Before we finish this … tell me, how does she taste?"

"How about I show you? Come here, kiss me."

Bastila obeyed my request though not exactly. Instead of fully kissing me, she licked my lips with her tongue then pulled back as she said.

"I can understand how you can get addicted to this taste. I might just steal Juhani away for myself."

Seeing the look on my face, she quickly added.

"Not that I would do that of course. It's just a musing of mine. I mean, she seems rather keen on having you as her lover. You know, I never imagined us becoming lovers before that disaster with Taris forced us into this deadly quest. Even more so –if you told me I would be involved with two women, who are Jedi, at the same time… I would never believe it. Yet here we are."

"I can't say I have anything to complain about. But when I first met you, I would never have imagined this! The Force works in mysterious ways, right?"

"Yes it does, Lena. Now how about we pick up where we left off? I believe you were about to finally get to fucking me."

I smiled at her and rubbed my chin as I said.

"Hmmm… I do remember promising you something like that."

"I should hope so. If I had my way we would have done this long before you even met Juhani."

As I grabbed her wrists, bringing one hand close to kiss her knuckles I said.

"Bastila, are you jealous? Perhaps feeling possessive…?"

"No! That's not what I meant at all! Juhani is an impressive Jedi While I don't know much about her personally, I do know she is a caring woman and I did notice how seductive she can be. Don't bring this up again. Just know that Juhani is the only other person I can accept being with you. If there is ever someone else from this point on … well for both our sakes there better not be."

The serious look on her face made me gulp. I managed to say.

"There won't! I think two women is the most I can handle as is."

The serious look persisted so I added.

"That was a joke! You and Juhani –there is something special about you. I'm not someone who goes around scoring women. You and Juhani are the two people I care about the most!"

Her face softened up and she let out a small smile. In a gentle tone she said.

"You don't have to worry about me, Lena. As a Jedi I hardly ever planned for romance. It might be hard to understand, but I don't think I can be with anyone except you. You are the only reason I am disregarding the teachings of the Jedi Order. I am risking everything that I am for you, and that scares me. Knowing that Juhani is in the same boat really helps though."

Her words held significance. I didn't know what to say but thankfully she added.

"I'm sorry for sidetracking. Here I was asking you to fuck me, only to get caught up in a conversation. We can talk later. Let's continue where we left off."

I brought my hands behind her head, undoing the restraints on her hair. I said.

"This whole time I've known you I haven't seen you with your hair down."

"Well it does get in the way. If you're going to let my hair flow free, then it's only fair I do the same with yours. You've had it braided into that ponytail for too long."

"You don't like it?"

"No, I'm just doing it for the change of scenery."

It took Bastila a few seconds to free up my long dark brown hair, letting it flow neatly past my shoulders. Her hair was about the same length as mine but slightly lighter. I loved how Bastila's hair framed her face but she looked stunning either way. She pulled me down with her as she crashed against the pillow. I hovered over her to keep from having her feel the pressure of my entire weight. She wrapped her arms behind my neck as she said.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this with _you_."

"What about me?"

"Everything, just everything about you! Make love to me!"

"As you wish –your royal highness."

She looked at me with furrowed eyebrows but as soon as I rubbed my fingers against her sex she relaxed. As I continued rubbing while gradually increasing the pressure she asked.

"Does it feel the same making love to me as it does to Juhani?"

"No, it's very different."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's neither."

My fingers were now soaked in her juices. I brought them up to my mouth, slowly licking them while Bastila watched. Seeing she was anticipating a reaction, I moaned in satisfaction from the wonderful taste. Weakly she asked.

"How does it taste? Is it similar to Juhani's taste?"

"You can find out for yourself. You two are different but equally satisfying."

As I slowly eased my fingers inside Bastila and enjoyed her warmth, she whispered.

"This might be rather rash, but I must know –what is your opinion on love?"

"Is that a confession? Jokes aside, I believe in love. Just with a mission as fatal as ours and with how little we know each other…"

"Aghh! I…I understand your hesitance. Is it for both of us or…?"

I started pumping in and out faster and faster, the sound of it a constant. Her questions were making me feel uncomfortable. It was too soon. Maybe all of this was too soon. The unique circumstances along with the fine line we walked between life and death every day were my justification. I wanted a future for us but the constant threat of the Sith kept me thinking in terms of short term survival. Hooking my fingers, I slowed down while applying more pressure inside of her. Softly I replied.

"It's for both of you. This isn't just sex. I care a damn lot about you! But love… that's a promise of a future. I can't stand making promises I can't keep –even if I want to. I'll tell you what, after we discover the Star Forge or defeat Malak, ask me again."

She couldn't answer me because of the intense pleasure. She moaned continuously as I brought her closer to climax. I added.

"You are moaning more than Juhani did when I sent her over the edge. Is it that good?"

Bastila managed a small nod before letting out a final moan and raising her hips up as high as she could to feel more of my fingers. The next moment she collapsed her head against the pillow while breathing rigidly. She had intense stamina not to pass out from all that. I let myself crash between where Bastila lay and Juhani slept. Facing Bastila, I locked my blue eyes on her grey ones. Her hair looked a sexy mess. She breathlessly said.

"I suppose you want to know my opinion of love. I don't feel fully comfortable with the topic myself, but here goes. I never truly loved anyone. Sure I loved my father and hated my mother as a child, but that's not what I mean. What I mean to say is that you're the closest I've ever come to falling _in_ love with anyone."

Bastila frowned as she continued.

"It's more complicated between us than you know. What if I said you were once the one I hated most? Would you believe me?"

"Wait! Where are you going with this?"

"Nowhere at all. I shouldn't have said that much, but keeping things from you makes my heart ache. There are so many things that I've been hiding this whole time … all things you deserve to know. Is it enough if I say these things I classified?"

"I don't know. If I don't know what these things you're talking about are, how am I supposed to know?"

She sighed.

"Telling you specifics might compromise the mission and lead to the deaths of everyone you care about, including me and Juhani. If you still want to know, I'll tell you but I beg you to trust me! I don't think you need to know these things, at least not yet. The moment you need to know –I'll tell you in a heartbeat!"

I had no idea what she spoke of so gravely. A part of me craved the information she admitted to be hiding from me. Another part wanted to place implicit trust in Bastila, the woman who had all but admitted to loving me. Wouldn't she have only the best intentions toward me? A thought crossed my mind, so I said.

"I haven't made my decision yet, but I need to know how you managed to keep this information hidden from our bond … I thought our bond let us see the depths of the other's mind."

"The bond does exactly that. I had extensive training in the ways of a Jedi. Holding information in the greatest depths of one's mind is possible, but painful. Every day it eats away at me but I can't let you know. Please don't choose to learn this information to alleviate my personal burden. I beg you to honor my will even if it hurts me –it's for the greater good."

I let out a breath of frustration then calmly spoke.

"It's selfish but I don't care about the greater good in a general sense. I care about _our_ general good. I refuse to sacrifice you for the general good of people I've never even met. I think you'd know that considering what I did on Taris."

At the mention of Taris, a look of profound sadness washed over Bastila. She said.

"I know and it worries me. A Jedi in your position would have done things differently, but you weren't a Jedi back then. I am thankful. The only reason I am still alive is thanks to you. I need to know. Did you save me for personal reasons or of practical ones?"

"Back then it was a mix of both. Now the personal ones would win over easily. So whose good are you withholding the information for?"

While rubbing her temples she said.

"Everyone's but the Sith's. I mean what I said about the significance of this information. Just know there is a burden on my shoulders and it hurts. I told you this much maybe because I was weak or maybe I thought the woman I have shared so much with deserves to know at least something."

The earnest look on her face and her firm tone made my heart skip a beat. There wasn't anything I could think of that didn't fit. I suspected the information she was hiding regarded my becoming a Jedi quickly then being sent on a deadly mission. I wanted to honor Bastila's wishes even as I felt horrible for letting her continue suffering the burden of withholding information from our Force bond. Taking her hand in mine and letting our fingers interlace I intently spoke.

"You don't need to tell me. Bastila, I trust your judgment. But if there's ever a time you feel the burden is suffocating you like a noose around your neck, don't hesitate to tell me."

She gave a nod then yawned before closing her eyes. The exhaustion finally caught up to me and I followed suit. The little of the night that remained was without dreams.


	32. Chapter 31 Morning After

Chapter Thirty One

About an hour before sunrise I blinked my eyes open. Having taken a quick shower, I felt fully awake as I walked through a hall leading to the exit ramp. The darkness outside told me at most I received four hours of sleep. Jolee stood waiting for me on the way to the ramp. He joined me as I walked.

"So, Lena Rouen, did you catch any winks?"

"Yeah … why are you asking?

"Well I had a damn hard time catching winks with all that damn noise! You wouldn't know anything about _that_ noise?"

He stopped in front of me waiting for an answer. I felt a bit awkward as I spoke.

"I didn't hear any noise."

"Really? I find that hard to believe. The noise did come from that room you were in –I'm sure everyone else heard it too."

Sighing, I walked around the annoying old man. As he followed behind me I said.

"Let's not beat around the bush, Jolee. Don't bring this up again. I won't have juvenile gossip on my ship, especially from the oldest person onboard!"

"Relax! I don't intend to spread gossip. But I want to remind you that there are other crewmembers that are a lot less mature."

"I'll deal with them if necessary. Let's go –there should be Wookiees loyal to Fryyr waiting for us out there."

Passing the exit ramp, I saw Bastila, Carth, Canderous, and T3 on the docking platform near four Wookiees. The moment Bastila saw me approach her face lit up. The tallest Wookiee stepped up to me, growling.

"We must hurry! Fryyr must be in the throne room by now. Our numbers are fair but with Czerka's support Chuundar's forces outnumber ours. You, Zaalbar's powerful Jedi friends will surely turn the tide in our favor!"

All of us were heavily armed as we snuck our way past the Czerka guards while hastily making our way to the village. The gate guards were loyal to Fryyr and welcomed us in. While following the escort Wookiees through shadows to avoid alerting the enemy, Canderous commented.

"This isn't the brutal kind of mission I've been craving for. If there isn't battle soon –I might just start one myself!"

Bastila looked outraged at his words.

"There is a reason Revan initially disobeyed the Council which later led to Revan's fall … I'm being unpleasantly reminded of that reason."

Canderous eyed Bastila.

"Look, pretty girl, I don't like hearing your backhanded remarks. The only reason I tolerate you is our leader, Lena Rouen."

"I would say I feel the same way, but I don't tolerate you, Mandalorian! And Lena is hardly the leader of this mission –I am!"

I shook my head at Bastila.

"Both of you stop bickering! Canderous, there will be Czerka bloodshed if things go the way I planned."

Bastila no longer smiled at me. She said.

"Lena, I think I might've forgotten how different the two of us are. I'm starting to recall we haven't always seen eye to eye."

"It's been a while since we really argued. I guess it was only a matter of time until it happened again. Welcome back."

She huffed at me, refusing to say more. The Wookiees helped us infiltrate the throne room. Seeiong the interior, I noticed Zaalbar stood in chains surrounded by Chuundar's Wookiees. Next to the throne Chuundar stood facing Fryyr with Czerka ready to fire their blasters. Chuundar growled.

"You, a madclaw dare challenge me? Well, why not? I accept –of course while it would break our most sacred traditions if a Wookiee interfered. It's fine if these Czerka outsiders choose to help me."

The Czerka goons aimed their blasters at Fryyr. Zaalbar loudly growled as they prepared to fire. It was no or never. I sprang out of cover, making a beeline for Zaalbar while Carth and Canderous released a volley of blaster fire on the unsuspecting Czerka. The few blasts that were fired at me were deflected by the Force field surrounding my body. With my lightsaber's blue beam of concentrated energy I shattered Zaalbar's chains. Looking around, I noticed the automated turret guns were overloaded courtesy of T3 who was now rolling toward me. Jolee and Bastila walked up beside me. It was all of us versus Chuundar. By the panicked look on his face, I anticipated he would try something desperate. Chuundar growled.

"Zaalbar, join me! I shall strike the shameful title of madclaw from you and let you rule beside me, brother!"

Seeing the uncertainty in Zaalbar's eyes I said to him.

"Whatever he's been telling you this whole time is a lie! The only thing Chuundar has ever done was lie! He is why you were exiled as a madclaw in the first place! He is a slaver!"

Zaalbar looked between me and Chuundar then before anyone had time to move, he charged at his brother. Inches before he could strike, Fryyr stopped his son from committing an act of dishonor. Trying to calm his son, Fryyr growled.

"Let me and your outsider friends take care of this. I will reclaim my rightful place as Chieftain of the Wookiee people and hunt down every Czerka slaver on Kashyyyk!"

Zaalbar appeared calmer. He stepped back clearing the path for us to attack his brother. Having no more bargaining chips, from his belt Chuundar pulled out two blasters as he growled.

"Any Wookiee that refuses to demonstrate loyalty to me now will be exiled after I kill this madclaw and his outsider scum allies!"

A few of the Wookiees in the room aimed their blasters at us. The majority however continued aiming at Chuundar. Moments from now the room would become a bloodbath in total disarray. No one moved as everyone waited for someone else to fire. Seeing a bright rain of laser beams flying at me I dodged by rolling to the side. Chuundar was the first to fire. I heard a cacophony of Wookiee growls as the battle commenced. Fryyr disarmed Chuundar with his spear then picked up and threw his son another spear.

The two were now in a fast paced parry. Everyone was fighting against the remaining supporters of Chuundar's rule. There weren't many enemies left inside so Canderous and Carth ran out to assist the Wookiees fighting Czerka outside. I walked over to Zaalbar while watching the heated battle between father and son. As I made a step forward, Zaalbar placed a paw on my shoulder while growling.

"Let them fight without interference. It's only right we honor Wookiee tradition. If not, we're no better than Chuundar."

"I understand. It's just that Chuundar really pisses me off. I wanted to kill him this whole time. Isn't it horrible for a father to kill his own son?"

"It's different for a Wookiee than for a human … or maybe it isn't. It's horrible that it has come to this but it's the only way."

"There's nothing that says I can't kill him. It won't weigh as heavily on me."

Zaalbar tightened his grip on my shoulder as he growled.

"Lena Rouen, I have sworn a life debt to you and I must obey your wishes. But if you do this…"

Chuundar managed to shatter his father's spear. The only ones remaining in the room were the father and son engaged in fierce battle and I along with Zaalbar. Fryyr barely managed to dodge Chuundar's ferocious attacks. It pained me to watch the battle. Knowing that Fryyr had the weight of his years pulling him down, I worried for the old Wookiee. Zaalbar looked at me then let out a growl.

"Chuundar will win if you don't interfere. If he wins many Wookiees will lose their lives. Tradition is not more important than doing what's right. Lena Rouen, please help my father!"

"Thanks, Zaalbar. Of course I will!"

My lightsaber glowed brightly as I approached Chuundar. Fryyr took heavy breaths as he crotched on the floor, too exhausted for another attempt at evasion. Chuundar launched a final attack at his father with the intention of killing him. I charged Force through my legs then jumped several feet directly behind Chuundar. As he aimed his spear at his father, I slid the blue energy portion of my lightsaber through the center of his back then pulled it upward until reaching his neck. Retracting my weapon, I jumped away as Chuundar landed with a thud on his stomach. He took a few pained breaths before going still. I walked over to Fryyr who managed to stand, though he waivered as he growled.

"You have killed the old Chieftain. As a blood relative of his and a possessor of Bacca's blade I shall take my son's place. Zaalbar!"

He limped over to his estranged son, giving him a hug as he growled.

"I was a fool to trust Chuundar all those years ago and I've paid the price for it –we both have! If you agree to it, I would like to have you next in line to the throne as Chieftain. From this moment on you aren't a madclaw. You were the one I should have listened to."

Zaalbar returned the hug, but appeared reluctant as he growled back.

"I don't know father. This is too much. I can't stay on Kashyyyk because I've pledged a life debt to Lena Rouen."

He pointed to me. In contemplation Fryyr looked at me. I walked over to them, saying.

"Zaalbar, this is your home. This is the place you've been denied all these years! Honestly tell me –do you want to stay here and help your people?"

The Wookiee looked down as he growled.

"I care about my people and there are many wrongs to fix here. I don't know! If I stay here, Mission will be alone…"

"She'll understand. And besides, she has me, Shaleena, and the entire crew of the Ebon Hawk. If Mission is all you're worried about, I give you my word that I will look out for her."

Zaalbar paced around the wrecked room then met my gaze.

"I trust you, Lena Rouen. Having your promise is enough, but what about the life debt? I can't just dishonor that!"

"You aren't dishonoring me. I can free you from your life debt if I choose, right?"

"Being freed from a life debt is so rare that it is virtually unheard of. You would do that?"

I gave a firm nod.

"Zaalbar, you would do more good aiding your people than going on a suicidal quest against the Sith in search of something … something uncertain. In your position I would choose to aid my people –it's the more definite option."

"Then if you allow it, I will remain on Kashyyyk. Being accepted back by my people, it's what I've wanted for all these years."

Fryyr walked over to Zaalbar as he growled.

"Know that as Chieftain I shall forbid outsiders from landing on Kashyyyk. After Lena Rouen leaves, the Czerka docking area will be destroyed and any outsiders attempting to step foot on Kashyyyk will be met with hostility. I aim to bring back the old ways of the Wookiees."

The new Chieftain's ideas certainly were extreme but I understood where he was coming from. Corporations like Czerka were the only ones interested in Kashyyyk, well maybe smugglers if they knew what they were doing. Kashyyyk didn't need outsiders such as me, and certainly not Czerka. Looking at Fryyr, I said.

"The Wookiee people are better off without outsider interference. I mean if you guys want to visit us someday in Republic Space I'll welcome you. Though I got to ask, does this mean I won't be able to visit Kashyyyk from now on?"

"You are a friend of Zaalbar and one he trusts greatly, but the unfortunate answer is, yes. For the next few years we Wookiees will have our work cut out for us..."

Zaalbar interrupted his father as he growled to me.

"I worry for you and Mission. From now on it's your responsibility to protect her in my place. Lena Rouen, if you can you should visit me here on Kashyyyk in a few years and bring Mission. Hopefully by then any remnant of Czerka influence and Chuundar's corruption will be erased."

I agreed to Zaalbar's request. We walked out of the Chieftain's hut with Fryyr in the lead, holding both blade and hilt of the legendary sword of Bacca. Littered throughout the entire village corpses of Czerka lay along with the corpses of Chuundar's loyal followers. Seeing so many Wookiees dead left a bad taste in my mouth. I looked around for my companions. Canderous stood surrounded by a couple of strong Wookiees with Jolee acting as translator. Before I had time to turn around I heard a beeping noise behind me. T3 rolled up beside me as I scanned the area for Bastila. By now the majority of the Wookiees had noticed Fryyr holding the legendary sword and gathered in a huge crowd around him. With their attention on him, Fryyr growled.

"Chuundar lies dead! I hold Bacca's sword, proof of my worth as Chieftain. From this day on Czerka will be killed on sight. Every shackled Wookiee will be freed! The proud old ways of our people will again be part of our society!"

He paced.

"But first! Before we can rebuild, we must destroy Czerka! We will retake every part of Kashyyyk Czerka has stepped foot on."

Looking at Zaalbar, Fryyr added.

"My loyal son here many years ago discovered Chuundar's traitorous dealings with Czerka but I didn't want to believe. Exiling Zaalbar was a mistake I've regretted for many years. Today as Chieftain I reestablish Zaalbar as one of us and welcome him back to our tribe!"

The Wookiees both young and old cheerfully growled in delight of Zaalbar's redemption. I smiled at the Wookiee. Knowing we wouldn't be on Kashyyyk much longer, I wanted to take him to the Ebon Hawk to see Mission one last time. It worried me that she might rashly want to stay on Kashyyyk with Zaalbar. A familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Bastila walked up beside me as she said.

"Look at the carnage. So many lost their lives on this day … I know Czerka certainly deserved it, but do you think all this is worth it?"

"Of course it's not. All of this could've been avoided if Fryyr believed Zaalbar twenty years ago instead of casting him out. I bet the only reason Fryyr trusted Zaalbar less than Chuundar was his younger age which has nothing to do with character."

Looking out at the trees in the distance, I continued.

"Since it escalated this far I had no choice but to do what's best. Fryyr admitted his mistakes and Zaalbar is next in line. I have faith in Zaalbar. With him the Wookiees will prosper. I'm certain of it."

Bastila sighed.

"I suppose you're right, Lena. Everything that happened here is because of you. In a way these deaths are your burden, but that's impossible to avoid for a Jedi. I can't foresee the future as well as a Jedi Master. However you should know the way you handled things was how an experienced Jedi would. You went beyond what was necessary."

"I did it for Zaalbar, the Wookiees and because I despise Czerka. I did it for personal reasons that have nothing to do with the Jedi Council."

"Lena, you amaze and frustrate me to no end. I struggle to understand you."

Before I could question her, she walked away in the direction of the walkway leading to the Czerka post. I gathered Canderous and Jolee then before leaving asked Zaalbar.

"Do you want to see Mission again?"

"I'm afraid, Lena Rouen. If I see her it'll be harder to part. I worry she will want to stay here, but I want her to go with you. Mission needs to live her own life. I think she's ready for that. I'll go see her."

On the way to the Czerka landing pad we encountered Czerka patrols in heated battle with Wookiees. With their blasters the Czerka humans had an advantage over the Wookiees. Canderous had a cold grin on his face as he fired at several Czerka just as they cornered the Wookiees. Moments later the Czerka were dead and Canderous appeared rather happy. He commented.

"I haven't had such satisfying kills in a while –probably since Davik. Bounty hunting is fine but killing shits that actually deserve it, is … it's satisfying."

Bastila had an approving look for once. She said to Canderous.

"Perhaps you should consider killing enemies that do deserve it. From my knowledge of Mandalorians, I know they often kill those who don't deserve it."

"Well, pretty girl, I'm a warrior of honor! After Revan defeated us and killed Mandalore the remaining Mandalorians were scattered and weak. There were no more leaders, just simple foot soldiers. The majority of us became guns for hire and lost any honor we had. Unlike most remaining Mandalorians, I actually care about the honor of fighting worthy enemies, and preferably deserving ones."

Bastila's look of approval was completely gone. She tilted her head toward me as she asked.

"What's your opinion? What do you think about Mandalorians?"

"I don't like Mandalorians. I'm thankful they never found my peaceful homeworld Deralia…"

Canderous interjected.

"Don't give me ideas, Lena Rouen."

"If that's a joke don't make it again, if you're serious then I will deal with you here and now!"

Anger surged through me at the callous mention of my homeworld. Canderous had a neutral expression as he said.

"It was a joke. Single handedly, how would one Mandalorian conquer an entire world? Besides a peaceful world doesn't sound like it would have worthy enemies, though if they're all like you…"

"They aren't, and don't start again!"

I grabbed hold of the hilt of my lightsaber to make a point. Thankfully it worked. Choosing to end the conversation, Canderous shrugged his shoulders and walked ahead of the group. Bastila had a contemplative expression as I continued where I left off.

"Mandalorians are a people I will never understand. War as a way of life is the exact opposite of my idea of an ideal world and yet it is exactly what Mandalorians consider ideal. I don't fight because I want to…"

Bastila gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as she whispered.

"You fight because you have to."


	33. Chapter 32 Not The Last Goodbye

Chapter Thirty Two

By the time we arrived at the docks there weren't many Czerka outside. I let everyone else continue to the Ebon Hawk while I checked out the HQ. Interestingly, the doors were open and inside I saw total disarray. The cages that previously imprisoned Wookiees were now empty. I heard a sound behind the counter. Looking over, I noticed a shaking Selkath. It was the same Selkath who charged me a docking fee. At the sight of me he pleaded.

"Please help! When hoards of those Wookiee beasts started attacking us I panicked. When I saw how overwhelming their numbers were I released the Wookiees that were in these cages. Instead of killing me, they left without looking back. Every Czerka employee is being slaughtered by those beasts."

I gave him a look of contempt.

"I remember just how much you praised the idea of Wookiees being Czerka's slaves. At least you freed the Wookiees from these cages. I won't kill you myself –what the Wookiees do to you is up to them."

As I walked away he pleaded.

"No! Please wait! Take me with you!"

"That's not going to happen."

I left the HQ, running the rest of the way to the Ebon Hawk. Reaching the ship, I noticed a high concentration of dead Czerka scattered around the ship. Walking up the loading ramp, I heard Mission's voice from inside.

"Zaalbar, I refuse to stay behind! Wherever you go, I go! Don't you remember? We promised each other we would never abandon the other!"

In a sad tone, Zaalbar growled.

"I'm sorry Mission. I don't want to part, but I have to stay for my people and you have a life to live. We will see each other again one day. Trust Lena Rouen. I won't be there, but she will –and Shaleena."

As I stepped inside the first thing I saw was Mission's tear stricken face. Zaalbar stepped up to her, hugging her gently as he growled.

"You will be leaving soon. Remember, Mission, you're not alone."

"Big Z, I don't know what I'm going to do without you to cheer me up. Other than when I spent time with my brother, I can't even remember the time before we met. I'm being a selfish kid, aren't I? You are a grown up taking responsibility and here I am crying my eyes out like a kid. I'll miss you, Zaalbar. Now go before I decide to stay here with you!"

The Wookiee slightly tightened the hug before letting go of the young Twi'lek then stepping away. Both of them looked devastated. Zaalbar walked past me and I proceeded to pull back the loading ramp then shut the door manually. Just as I finished, Mission rushed at me, throwing a punch at my chest. I caught her fist in mine then the second one. She yelled.

"You always do things that make me want to cry! First I lose the planet I grew up on, and now Zaalbar too, and it's all because of you!"

I saw Shaleena approach us. From behind, she placed a gentle hand on Mission's right shoulder as she said.

"I don't know much about what happened, but if Zaalbar is staying here to help his people and Lena made that possible –you shouldn't blame her. It… it was Zaalbar's decision in the end, not hers."

Mission stepped away from me, shaking her head while eying the floor as she said.

"I'm sorry, Lena. I know this isn't your fault. It's just too much! I need time to accept the fact that I won't be able to see Big Z every day. I won't be able to make fun of him, or to joke around. I… I'll go get some rest."

Shaleena followed a sulking Mission to their shared sleeping quarters. No one else was around. Quickly I made my way to the cockpit, finding that Canderous already sat in the pilot's seat and Carth beside him in the copilot's. Looking at the navigational interface, I stated.

"There's no reason for us to stay here a moment longer. Tatooine is our next destination. Fire up the ship, Canderous!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The Mandalorian worked the ship controls. A minute later, the Ebon Hawk was in the midst of ascending into the atmosphere. Carth turned around in his chair, looking at me, he said.

"I heard the commotion with Mission. Zaalbar won't be with us anymore, huh? I'll miss that Wookiee."

"I think everyone onboard this ship will miss him, but especially Mission."

"She's a tough kid. Don't worry about her too much. Uhh… there's something I'd like to talk to you about … something personal. Do you have time?"

Carth's request surprised me but I gave a nod. He waited for the ship to reach the mesosphere before getting up from his seat. I followed him into the dimly lit hangar where he leaned against a wall. We were the only ones inside but he spoke quietly anyway.

"I know you have your doubts about me. Whatever you might think, know I'm not here to spy on you."

His words were surprising.

"Carth, why are you here?"

"That's what I was getting to. As our leader you're obligated to know your crew's motivations so you can trust them, right?"

"I don't expect you to trust anyone… why are you talking to me? Bastila is the official leader."

Carth shifted on his feet as he said.

"If we're talking about Bastila being the leader, do you mean in bed? Not that I would know!"

"Very funny, Carth. You didn't ask me here just to talk shit, did you?"

He shook his head.

"Of course not! All I meant to say is that I see you as the leader of this mission and the Captain of the Ebon Hawk. You are the one who chooses the destinations and everything along the way. If anything, Bastila is just a figurehead. I'm pretty sure she knows that too and she seems _quite_ fine with it."

Furrowing my eyebrows, I spoke.

"Fine, you see me as the leader and you want to tell me something since I am the leader. So what is it?"

"I didn't want to go into details –didn't know if I could trust you. What I'm about to tell you is exactly why I can't trust anyone, and why I want to remain part of your mission."

Carth pushed away from the wall, walking closer to me as he firmly said.

"Lena, you are after Malak. I know that much for certain. Another thing I know for certain is that a man I once trusted is Malak's admiral. That man betrayed me. He led an attack on my planet that killed my entire family. That's right. I had a wife and children. You know the worst part of it all?"

Carth looked squarely into my eyes as he continued.

"I could've stopped him! Before the attack on my planet, when he told me he was joining the Sith under Revan and Malak, I let him go!"

"Carth, if you're blaming yourself for what happened –it's foolish."

"I think about what could've been, but I'm definitely not blaming myself. I want revenge on Saul …his name is Saul Karath. I know killing him now won't bring my family back, but it's the only way I'll ever be able to move on –if that's even possible. And now you know why I didn't leave after Dantooine."

He spoke with raw emotion. Carth's conviction left no doubts in my mind. My and Bastila's suspicion of him being a Republic spy possibly double dealing for the Sith was erased. Though Carth's personal motives were ones I understood, the idea of him impeding the mission with plots of revenge bothered me. Noticing Carth was awaiting a reply, I said.

"Thank you for telling me this. I want to avenge Malak for Taris, so your motivations are actually an asset. That's as long as you keep your head. If we have an opportunity to strike Malak, I need you rational and not running around looking for Saul."

"Yes ma'am! I won't let my personal motivations get in the way of the mission."

"Good. If we do stumble upon this Admiral –he'll be all yours."

"Thank you, Lena."

Carth gave a slight bow, before walking past me on his way back to the cockpit. While thinking about everything that happened, I stayed in the hangar a few more minutes. From the little sleep I got last night, I felt exhaustion set in. I made my way to the sleeping quarters. Walking inside, I yawned and stretched out my arms. A figure on the bed to the left wall caught my attention. Juhani was the only other person in the room. She sat in contemplation as I approached. It took her a few seconds to realize I was standing in front of her. Looking up at me, she said.

"Oh, it's you, Lena. I was just thinking about everything … about my life before becoming a Jedi and what made me want to become one in the first place."

I sat on the bed across from hers then said.

"We have some time before Tatooine, so tell me about it."

"Are you sure you want to know? My life isn't all that interesting."

"No, precisely because it is _your_ life it's interesting."

Juhani sighed then let a small smile ease its way as she spoke.

"When I was only a girl, my family moved to a planet where anyone who wasn't a human was treated like the worst of trash. They didn't look at character, nothing. If you weren't a human you were treated horribly by everyone. I remember when I went to the market with my mother … we were barely scrapping by and they charged us more just because we weren't human."

I wanted to walk over to her and hug her. Juhani inspired my compassion. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't help feel for her. I said.

"That's fucked up. I'm a human but humans like that –I would kill them!"

"Your kindness is something I appreciate greatly. Well after a few years the corruption only got worse. I feared for my life every time I walked outside. One day, and I remember it clearly, I saw a Jedi and she really was everything a Jedi was said to be. A number of Jedi arrived on my planet. They were human, but unlike the humans on this planet, they were the kindest people of any species I ever met thus far. Some people wanted just to touch them, not that the peace they brought lasted very long."

I asked.

"It didn't last very long … what happened?"

"The Jedi did overthrow the corrupt government of the time and then they left. Nothing actually changed. The oppressed became the new generation of oppressors. The humans of course. The non-humans weren't well treated before or after."

"Juhani, that wasn't the Cathar homeworld, right?"

"Don't you listen? Of course not! Why we had to leave Cathar is an even longer story, and I am sure you need your rest."

As I lower my head to the pillow, I said.

"You're right. I'm so tired I can't think. Tell me what happened whenever you feel like it. I definitely want to know your story."

She smiled at me.

"As I do yours, Lena."


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Closing my eyes, I let the allure of sleep loll me into the realm of dreams. At first it appeared foggy. As the image cleared I saw endless sand dunes and again the figure robed in all black. Focusing hard on the figure, the image phased out then reappeared. This time the robed figure stood near an ancient artifact. Through the reflection on the artifact I stared deeply at the robed figure's reflection. I knew the robed figure to be Revan, but I noticed the mask the Sith Lord wore to be Mandalorian. This question came to mind. Was Revan a Mandalorian? The Star Map before Revan opened up, revealing another part of the puzzle. Inwardly I cursed at not being able to perceive the revealed location through my vision. The image faded just as the Star Map displayed the new part of the puzzle.

I awoke with a start. Juhani walked over to me. She worriedly said.

"Are you alright? You were breathing hard as you tossed and turned in your sleep. A number of times I heard you mutter the name, Revan."

"Revan was in the vision. I saw the relative location of the Tatooine Star Map. I know for certain that it's in a desert."

"I don't mean to humor you, but the whole planet is a desert. I… have an aversion to desert planets like Tatooine. I do not understand why anyone would want to live there when the planet itself is all but dead."

I got out of bed. As I stretched, I said.

"A place like Tatooine isn't somewhere I'd want to spend the rest of my life. I think you'd like Deralia. It's a lot like Dantooine but the plants are even greener and there are barely any deadly beasts to worry about. When this is all over, I think I'd like to take you there."

Juhani blushed at my proposition. Looking away, she said.

"For now I'd rather not think that far ahead, but thank you. You do not know how much it means to me having someone like you beside me."

With Juhani following, I walked to the cockpit. Stopping behind Canderous, through the pilot's window I saw the vast orangeness of Tatooine as the Ebon Hawk descended through the thin atmosphere. Turning to see who stood behind him, seeing it was me, Canderous said.

"The majority of this place is dead. There are a number of small cities scattered throughout the planet, but the largest one is Anchorhead. I don't think you're going to like what I have to say."

Sighing, I said.

"Spit it out."

"Alright, Rouen, but I warned you."

He pressed a few buttons then shifted gears as he spoke.

"The only reason a city as big as Anchorhead can thrive on a world where you can't grow food and have a damn hard time finding water is because Anchorhead is funded by Czerka. You mad?"

He was right about me not liking the news. I felt a certain curiosity as to what Czerka could possibly want from a rock like Tatooine and I planned to find out. Looking out at the white dome shaped buildings below, I calmly said.

"We better hope the Czerka here don't know about what we did on Kashyyyk. I imagine we'll be greeted with turret fire if they know."

Canderous shifted gears as he said.

"Well we're about to find out!"

As the ship hovered over the landing pad none of the guns anchored to the walls surrounding the city fired. Carth, Canderous, Juhani, and I let out a collective sigh of relief. Looking out the window, Carth commented.

"We didn't get blown out of the sky, but that doesn't mean Czerka doesn't know. Maybe they thought they could preserve our ship for themselves and nab us too. It's two for the price of one."

Canderous looked over at Carth then at me as he said.

"I agree with you, Republic. Whether they know or not, right now they're waiting for us to step out there. If you're smart, you'll bring big guns to greet them –those glow sticks work too."

Juhani shook her head as she spoke.

"They aren't _glow sticks,_ they are called, _lightsabers_."

"I know, precious. I was kidding."

I turned around to leave the cockpit. Before going I said.

"This is a big city. We don't know the location of what we're looking for, so we need to gather information. Before that, we might have to deal with Czerka. If any of you want to come, let's go."

Both Carth and Canderous got up, following me as I made my way to the lounge area. The rest of the crew was already there. Everyone stood around waiting for me to direct them. I stopped in the middle of the room then addressed the entire crew.

"I don't have a clue of how long we'll be staying here, but I hope not very long. Right now I'm going to scout for information. I propose we split into multiple groups. My group already includes Carth and Canderous."

From the back of the room Jolee spoke up.

"If you don't mind, I think I can manage on my own. After all, I'm just tagging along with you guys. If I manage to find anything useful I'll be sure to contact you through one of those comlinks you have a stockpile of."

"Do you have it set to my frequency?"

"Ah… No."

He walked up to me, handing me the comlink. I took it, placing it on my datapad as I transferred the proper encryption. Handing the comlink back to Jolee, I said.

"Now it'll work properly. It's fine if you go on your own. Just don't get caught up in trouble!"

"And that's coming from the kid who causes trouble in her wake?"

Jolee placed the comlink the pocket of his robes, walking past me to the exit hall. Bastila was the next to speak.

"I believe splitting into groups of two is best. Canderous and Carth go together. Shaleena and Mission go together. Lena and I will be the third group."

With her exclusion Juhani didn't look too happy. She said to Bastila.

"You didn't mention me. Am I supposed to stay with the ship?"

Bastila replied.

"Well someone should. Besides, I remember hearing you were too injured to fight if it came to that."

"We are going to gather information in the city, not in the desert. I don't think it'll come to that."

Bastila sighed then said.

"Fine. If you're going, then someone else has to stay with the ship. Someone other than T3 who can also protect it."

Canderous stepped up. Pointing at one of the ship's control panels, he said.

"If someone has to stay with the ship, it might as well be me. Gathering information isn't something that sounds promising. I'll fix this baby up while the rest of you are gathering your information. However, if we need to go into the desert at some point, you can count me in! I hear the Sand People are worthy adversaries!"

Bastila smiled, giving Canderous a nod of approval. Next she addressed the rest of us.

"Now that Canderous isn't going, Carth needs someone to accompany him. Juhani, you will go with Carth. T3 will stay here with Canderous and help him with ship repairs."

Juhani didn't look pleased at Bastila's decision. I had a feeling she felt a little jealousy and suspicion toward Bastila for electing herself to partner up with me. I cleared my throat, looking over at Carth as I spoke.

"I have a better idea. Carth, it'll be like old times, you're teaming with me. Bastila, you're teaming with Juhani. That's my final decision."

Bastila had a look of shock. Looking around, she quickly composed herself. Juhani didn't seem upset with the decision, though it definitely surprised her.

The six of us walked as a single group through the Czerka encampment until we saw Jolee just ahead as he argued with a young man garbed in a Czerka uniform. This was all too familiar. Jolee yelled.

"I am not paying that fee! If you want to charge someone, charge the owner of the ship. I'm simply hitching a ride here. Ah, there she comes!"

I sighed as I approached the Czerka man. Seeing me, he said.

"This man claims you're the Captain of this ship. Anyone landing here is required to pay a landing fee. We offer free cleaning services and access to the city along with its amenities after you've paid the fee. If you refuse to pay you may either leave, or…"

He looked at the mounted turrets then back at me. I said.

"I get the idea. How much are you charging?"

"A mere 100 credits and you get access to Anchorhead."

"Fair enough."

I handed him my datapad. With a quick transfer he deducted the credits then handed it back. Scratching the back of my neck, I asked.

"I'm looking for an ancient artifact. You wouldn't know where I could find something like that?"

"I'm sure there are ancient artifacts in the Dune Sea, but the Sand People loot anything they can find out there. Still, if you're really interested in finding ancient artifacts, I suggest you find a Jawa to speak to. I personally find them hard to understand, so I recommend taking a translator droid."

Carth pitched in.

"And if we don't have one?"

"Then you can purchase one at Yuka Laka's droid shop. It's further into the city near the cantina."

Looking at me, the Czerka man said.

"Here, I'll upload a map of the city into your datapad."

I handed him the datapad then a few seconds later he returned it with a detailed layout of the city on the display. I thanked him, noticing Jolee had already gone ahead of us. The remaining six of us continued into the city.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Looking at the surrounding dome shaped buildings I saw people and aliens alike wondering through the streets. Some were busily working, while others sat around basking in the twin desert suns. As we walked children ran around playing games throughout the streets. Carth looked at Mission as he said.

"Would you like to join them?"

"Why you! I'm not a kid. Why would I join them?"

"Oh I don't know. You look like a kid to me –not that you are."

She snorted, walking as far from Carth as she could manage. As much as I could I ignored the bickering. Following the map, I led the way to the cantina. Before we could get far from the Czerka dock, a yellow female Twi'lek ran up to us. In her native tongue she spoke to Bastila.

"Aren't you Bastila, Helena's little girl?"

That was unexpected. Bastila should've told me about her family living here. Looking at Bastila's expression I noticed she looked displeased with what she heard. She said to the Twi'lek.

"My mother, is she here?"

"Wait, you don't know? I thought you came here to visit her. She's been ill and trying to get in contact with you."

"Well this is the first time I've heard of this."

The Twi'lek looked shaken from Bastila's cold tone, but before leaving, she added.

"Helena is probably at the cantina. She spends most of her time there."

Everyone in the group looked uncomfortable with the situation. Juhani, Mission and Shaleena didn't say a thing while Carth addressed Bastila.

"That was a bit strange, surreal even. Bastila, you really didn't know your parents were here?"

"No, Carth. Couldn't you see my surprise? This is the first time I've heard of it. Now I'm dreading going to the cantina. By any chance, can we split up here and now?"

Awaiting an answer, she looked at me. I felt unease. Bastila acted as if she didn't like her mother. I wore a necklace she really seemed to care about that her father gave her. I said.

"We won't split up until after the cantina. Also, is there a reason you seem _so _reluctant to see your mother?"

"It's complicated. I don't feel like explaining such a personal matter to the entire group. Ask me again when it's just us."

We walked toward the cantina in silence. Bastila's family issues made everyone tense, but the main feeling I experienced must've been the surrealism of the situation. Here we were hunted by the Sith while in search of a way to end them, and something as mundane as meeting Bastila's mother fell into the picture. If anything after everything we have been through I felt awkwardness at meeting her mom. Bittersweet described it best. As we approached the cantina I noticed a Duros who seemed to want to enter but held himself back. Seeing us pass through the door, he ran up to me then in his language spoke.

"That woman! Please get rid of her. This used to be my favorite place to relax but now that she's there I can't even go in there!"

"Who are you rambling about?"

"That horribly awful woman. I'm not good at differentiating humans but she looks a lot like your friend here."

He pointed at Bastila. I swallowed. At the thought of meeting her mother I felt dread. Hoping my suspicion to be incorrect, I asked him.

"Is the woman you're talking about called, Helena?"

"Helena must be your name for pit rancor! You know what? I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving!"

The Duros disappeared into a narrow alley. Wanting to get this over, I walked into the dim cantina. The interior resembled that of the cantinas I visited on Taris, only this time there were more aliens than humans. Toward the back wall, I noticed a lone middle-aged woman standing alone. She had grey hair but even from across the room I recognized the familiar features. I stopped, next addressed my companions.

"Now that we're here, let's split up. Carth and I will look for a Jawa. If any of you see one, ask it about ancient artifacts."

Mission and Shaleena split away from the group, heading toward one of the booths. By this time Bastila noticed her mother's presence and looked reluctant to take another step. Playfully shoving her, I said.

"I know you aren't looking forward to this, but you can't just avoid this."

"Why can't I avoid this? If she doesn't see me…"

"Bastila, that isn't the point! Come on!"

I walked ahead of her. Sitting at the bar I saw Jolee drinking something blue and bubbly. Passing him, I gave a small nod. Behind me I heard Bastila say.

"Jolee, do you mind if I join you?"

Turning around I saw the old man shrug as he answered.

"Sure kid. You old enough to drink?"

"Yes?"

"Alright. Barkeep, get her a round of this blue stuff!"

Bastila sat to the right of Jolee, her back facing her mother. I let out a loud sigh of frustration. She acted downright childish about not wanting to speak with her mother. She might've been old enough to drink but she sure as hell needed to grow up. Looking at Carth and Juhani I noticed they both were uneasy with the situation. I said to them.

"Before we can get anywhere with this mission Bastila is going to speak with her mom –I don't care if I must drag her over there. This might take a while, so you guys are on leave for the moment."

Carth grinned at me.

"Good luck with meeting your future mother-in-law… I mean good luck with meeting Bastila's…"

"Shut it, lieutenant."

"Yes, ma'am."

He walked away. Juhani looked uncertain of what she should do, so I said.

"You can stay if you want to. Bastila is personally important to both of us, right?"

I winked at her. Glancing at the bar she said.

"Well you did pair us up. Of course I'll stay."

After giving her a nod I walked behind where Bastila and Jolee sat while deep in conversation. Having taken a sip of her drink, to Jolee, Bastila said.

"I have thought about this. You've managed to avoid turning to the Dark side without the Jedi Order's guidance for, what, twenty years?"

"Yeah it's been about that long."

"So will you return to the Order now that you're off Kashyyyk?"

He shook his head, gulped down the rest of his drink then slammed the glass against the bar before saying.

"No, I won't be doing that."

"But don't you worry you'll turn to the Dark side without the Council's guidance?"

"Hey, you just said it yourself, kid. I managed twenty years without being _guided_ by those uptight Jedi and I'm just fine. Light side, Dark side –I don't see in absolutes. From now on you can think of me as just another non-Jedi in the group … with a lightsaber, and Force powers."

Bastila looked taken aback by his statement. Taking another sip, she said.

"I can't understand that. The Dark side is always present and we as Jedi are forced to fight its allure at every moment. If we aren't careful even once, the Dark side can take hold, leading us away from the light without us truly noticing until we are mockeries of everything we once stood for."

"Yeah the Dark side is good at fooling people. I guess it is individual, kid. Someone like you might need the Council's guidance to stay clear of the Dark side. Someone like me doesn't have enough ambition to fear turning. Besides, I'm too grey for these absolute sides of yours."

I noticed the frustrated look on Bastila's face even as she tried to keep a neutral expression. Tired of eavesdropping, I sat on the barstool right of Bastila. Turning to her, I tapped her on the shoulder then spoke.

"I'm sure you're enjoying your philosophical talk with Jolee, but your mother isn't getting any younger."

"She's waited this long –she can wait another few minutes. At least let me finish my drink before I have to face her."

Intertwining my fingers as I gazed down at my hands, I said.

"Since we're about to face her, is there a reason you dislike your own mother so much?"

"Of course there is. You think I would dislike her for the sake of disliking her? No, I have damn good reasons to hate her. I was born on Talravin and everything was fine until she pushed my father into treasure hunting. Sure the economy was bad, but she kept pushing him to do it more and more. We never stayed on one planet for too long –always on the move. I bet that's why she's here now. Father is probably risking his life treasure hunting for her, and she doesn't even appreciate his effort."

She drank the rest of the blue stuff then stood from her chair. Her face looked full of resolve as she briskly walked toward her mother. Feeling worried that a loud argument would ensue I followed close behind. The cantina was rather crowded leading up to Helena, however around her there was no one. The Duros that called her a rancor sprang to mind.


	36. Chapter 35 A Family Reunion

Chapter Thirty Five

When Bastila stood a few feet from her mother, she stopped in her tracks. By this time, Helena noticed us. Clearing her throat, Bastila said.

"Hello, mother. I heard you were looking for me."

For the shortest of moments the older woman had a look of disbelief on her face though she quickly recovered. I heard an accent similar to Bastila's in Helena's voice as she spoke to her daughter.

"Bastila! So you received the messages I've sent out and finally came here."

Helena's daughter shook her head.

"No, mother. I'm simply here to do Jedi business. The fact that I ran into you is purely coincidental. More importantly, I was told you are ill. Is that true, or just another thing you made up to get my attention? And where is father?"

"You are as brash as ever. Did those Jedi teach you nothing? Anyway, why must you question everything I say? Of course I'm ill, but we can talk about that later. There's actually a reason I sent out all those messages that you never received –your father is dead."

Bastila's expression was blank for more than ten seconds before she questioned.

"Dead? What happened? What did you do to him?"

"Isn't this just a lovely reunion? Yes he's dead, and, no I didn't do anything to him. Like usual he went on a treasure hunting expedition. With a team he went into the Dune Sea. He was part of an expedition searching for Krayt Dragon Pearls. One of the members of his expedition managed to survive, and he told me your father didn't make it."

Bastila violently shook her head.

"No! I refuse to believe that! He could still be alive out there! If he is dead, it's your fault –you were always the one pushing him to keep on treasure hunting even though he risked his life each time!"

Bastila's breathing was ragged. She had no control over her anger, but she clearly loved her father. I couldn't blame her. Helena had a momentary look of sadness that she immediately replaced with a neutral expression as she spoke.

"He is most certainly dead. I have no illusions that he might still be alive! The reason I need to speak with you … need your help is to acquire your father's personal holocron. I don't know the exact location, but it's somewhere in the Dune Sea. Please find it and bring it back to me –I want to have at least something to remember him by."

Bastila was seething as she yelled.

"And why should I give it to you if I find it? I cared more about father than you ever did! This holocron, if I do happen to find it, I don't think I'll let you keep it. You'd probably sell it anyway!"

"Bastila, this is the only thing I'm asking of you. As my daughter please do this for me. Then you can be on your way and never have to speak with me again, if you so wish. And I did care about your father, a lot more than you can imagine. You truly are hurting my feelings."

"Well, mother, you've been hurting mine my entire life so it's about time!"

Bastila turned around quickly brushing past Juhani and me on her way out. Placing a hand on Juhani's shoulder, I said.

"Go with her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"What about you? Are you not better suited to deal with this?"

I shook my head.

"No, I'm not. We already split off into groups and if I go, I'll make things worse. You might not know me well enough to know this, but I am horrible at dealing with these sorts of situations. I'd rather be fighting a legion of Sith. Please go with her, hurry."

She gave a firm nod. Before she could turn around to leave, I grabbed her by the arm, bringing her closer as landed a soft kiss on her lips. With her exotic golden eyes, Juhani gazed at me for an extra moment before turning to follow Bastila. I was left alone inwardly debating whether or not to speak with Bastila's mother. Right now Bastila was the emotional one while her mother seemed completely calm. I wanted to know more about the woman I cared so much for, and I didn't know anyone who would know Bastila better than her mother. Perhaps her father did, but he was dead. Sighing, I approached Helena. She spoke first.

"I see that you are also a Jedi along with that woman who followed my daughter just now. I've asked my daughter, and damn the shame, I'll ask you. Please find my husband's holocron. It stores his memories, thoughts, and musings. It's the closest thing to the actual man that I will ever have."

I had no doubt I'd have to go into the Dune Sea, but it would be in search of the Star Map, not a holocron. Though I felt compelled to search for it because I knew I would be forever hunted with regret. More than anything I wanted to make things right between Bastila and her mother. Looking into Helena's grey eyes, I said.

"I promise I'll try finding it, but that's not a guarantee. A Twi'lek woman mentioned that you were ill. What are you ill with?"

Helena looked down as she replied.

"It's not something I want to talk about with a complete stranger. After you have the holocron you can ask me again. This is an old woman's musing, but are you close to my daughter?"

I hesitated for a moment then finally answered.

"Yes"

"I see. That is all I wanted to know. If there is nothing else, I would like to be left alone."

I gave Helena a nod before turning toward the bar. Jolee hadn't moved from where I last saw him. I joined the old man. He gave me a sideways glance.

"So Lena Rouen, would you like a drink right about now?"

"I want to say yes, but it's best I stay sober. Plus I'm not really a drinker at all. Water is my favorite drink."

"That is … surprising. Really, kids these days! Back in my day kids were too eager for their first drink, yet here you are."

"Jolee, I'm not a kid."

Looking at the contents of his glass, the old man said.

"Sure you are. You don't have to wear a diaper to be what I call a kid. The only qualifier is that you're younger than me. That old Mandalorian, Canderous –he's the only one of you who isn't a kid. You, Mission, Juhani, Shaleena, Carth, and especially Bastila are all kids."

Getting up, I rubbed my temples as I said.

"I'll go see what Mission and Shaleena are doing then find Carth."

"You go do that. While you're at it, I might just get to know this Helena a bit better. Personally I think it's hard being parent to a Jedi. Think about it. You raise a child and get attached only to be put in a position where your only option is to send that child away. Worse, you have to sever all contact. There are good reasons Jedi are forbidden from marriage and relationships in general, and that's one of them."

His words gave me pause. I asked.

"And what are the other reasons?"

"As shocking as it is, you really are someone with only a month of Jedi training. Worse, your training was under Bastila, who is hardly ready to be a Master. If you are this eager to know, I'll tell you. Attachments are forbidden because they lead to emotion, passion, and of course, the Dark side. You saw it yourself. Bastila, a Jedi trained to control her emotions for most of her life failed to do so when confronted wither her mother. Why? Because though she was separated from her mother at a very young age she managed to form an attachment."

Jolee motioned for me to lean closer. In a quiet voice, he said.

"That anger Bastila feels toward her mother, I suspect part of it is because of that early childhood separation. If instead she felt love for her mother, think about how much more the separation would hurt. Of course this is all just an old man's speculation. Think about what I said."

He turned away from me. I had a barrage of thoughts circling through my mind. Walking to where I last saw Mission and Shaleena, noticed a large crowd gathered around one of the booths. There were over a dozen aliens and humans in my way as I tried to see over them. Managing to shove past a few, I saw the occupants of the booth. A blue Twi'lek girl sat with a human girl beside her. The Twi'lek concentrated as she guessed another Pazaak card in her opponent's hand. The opponent was a man in his thirties. By the looks of it, he was losing to her by a landslide. Noticing me in the crowd, the Twi'lek said.

"Lena, I'm glad you're here! This schutta I'm playing against won't accept defeat. I was thinking you might teach him a lesson."

"What you got in mind, Mission?"

The man she played against wore an eye patch over his left eye and had messy black hair reach to his shoulders. With furrowed eyebrows, he glanced at me as he said.

"Whoever you are, don't interfere with this. The girl clearly cheated so I demanded a rematch … I still think she's cheating."

"Why is that?"

"It's impossible to play so perfectly each time. I'm a man of luck. Some even call me, Lucky. I escaped from a Krayt Dragon unharmed, well mostly. I got lucky enough to avoid most of its fiery breath, but the smallest spark flew straight into my left eye. It was a bull's-eye! Lucky huh? My eye got fried but I escaped. There aren't many that can say that!"

His mention of a Krayt Dragon made feel a bit of dread. I didn't know for sure, but from putting two and two together I suspected Bastila's father was killed by no other than a Krayt Dragon. Just thinking about a volley of scorching flames made me shiver.

Mission waved a hand in front of me. As my eyes focused on her, she said.

"This is my final rematch with Lucky. With you, a Jedi, as our key witness if I win this time –I'm the winner. Got that, Lucky? No more rematches!"

He nodded then shuffled his cards back into the deck. I knew barely anything about Pazaak so I just watched as the two played against each other. Mission jabbed.

"Lucky, I'm not cheating and you are losing … again."

He looked desperate as he responded.

"I've been thinking about this, and I'm starting to suspect my luck is reversed. Damn, I'm going to lose all the money I made in the last few months!"

"Too bad, Lucky. A game is a game."

Before long the game was over and Lucky held his face in his hands at the utter defeat. The crowd had scattered and now it was just Mission, Shaleena, Lucky, and I. Hanging his head, Lucky stood. Before leaving, he said to Mission.

"I apologize for calling you a cheater. I guess I'll have to use the few credits I still have to book passage from this deathtrap of a planet."

Tilting my head, I asked.

"Where are you going next?"

"Somewhere the costs of necessities aren't astronomical… somewhere I can find work."

I felt somewhat bad for the poor fellow, so I offered.

"After we're done here, we're heading to Manaan. We can give you a ride on our ship if you like."

Smiling, he shook his head.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't need charity. I'll fix my own problems and get off Tatooine. It shouldn't be too hard –they do call me Lucky!"

He walked away from the table toward the exit. I took the seat Lucky had previously occupied across from Shaleena and Mission. Shaleena had a plate of greasy meat in front of her. Eying it, I asked.

"Is that any good?"

With her fork she tore off a piece, placing it in her mouth then chewing it. She swallowed the food.

"Mmm… it's very good. It's much better than anything I had when living in the undercity."

"Wow! If you think the stuff they serve in a cantina is good, you have many pleasant surprises ahead of you!"

Shifting in my seat, I added.

"Speaking of food, I need you to stock any ingredients you think we need. Go crazy and buy whatever you like … within a budget. I want to have an awesome meal onboard the Ebon Hawk!"

Shaleena gave a small nod. My attention shifted to Mission who looked eager as she exclaimed.

"We should have a banquet! Shaleena and I will make the food but everyone else has to chip in!"

Mission looked to Shaleena.

"What do you think? My idea sounds great, right?"

Shaleena brushed her long brown bags out of her face as she answered.

"I do think your idea is great, Mission. But if I'm going to make a meal everyone enjoys, I need to know what you guys like. Lena, what do you like?"

I rubbed my chin.

"Anything fresh, like fruits and vegetables is good. Ah, greasy stuff like that thing you're now eating is the kind of food I try to avoid."

"Do you know what the others like?"

"You'll have to ask them yourself."

Mission looked at me as she said.

"Don't you worry, we'll figure this out. Before we leave Tatooine, Shaleena and I will try to have gathered everything we need for the banquet."

Mission turned her head toward Shaleena.

"I guess we have a lot of asking around to do, then shopping, and bartering … and cooking. Just a lot of stuff!"

Shaleena replied.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. Plus it'll keep our minds off…"

I finished for her.

"It'll keep you busy. And later, all of us can take a break for a bit."

I heard footsteps from behind. Turning around I saw Carth. He stopped once he stood in front of my seat. Clearing his throat, he said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but I need to speak with Lena."

Looking at me, he continued.

"I've been wondering around asking everyone if they've seen a Jawa. Well when I was about to ask some guy, I felt something tug at my leg. When I turned around I saw a short creature wearing a hood. The only thing I could see were its glowing eyes. It keeps saying something but I don't understand. I found us a Jawa but I can't communicate with it, so I need your help, Lena."

"Where's the Jawa?"

"This guy is still tugging at my leg. Look down."

As I did, I saw a tiny hooded alien. It gave me an odd look before speaking at an alarming speed. I could barely understand a single word it said. I never spoke to a Jawa before and it felt strange being unable to understand an alien dialect when I knew so many. Feeling slightly embarrassed, I said to Carth.

"I don't understand him either. He said something about helping his people but that's the only part I understood. Like the guy from Czerka said, we'll need a translation droid. Let's go to the droid store right now."

I got up, saying goodbye to Shaleena and Mission then leading Carth out of the cantina. The Jawa reluctantly let go of Carth's leg when we were at the exit.


	37. Chapter 36 HK-47

Chapter Thirty Six

The two suns were high in the sky causing me to feel the extreme heat from their rays. I checked my datapad to see how to get to the droid store. The destination was two streets from the cantina. I walked ahead of Carth toward the store. As he began to speak my comlink beeped, indicating someone wished to communicate with me specifically. While walking through a narrow alley I accepted the transmission. First I heard heavy breathing then Bastila's voice.

"Lena, there were three Sith. More specifically, there were three Dark Jedi following Juhani and me."

I came to a sudden stop as I asked.

"Are they still following you? Did you lose them?"

"No, I didn't. I had no choice but to fight them. It wasn't easy –three against one. I had to protect Juhani. I told her not to, but she tried to fight anyway. After making a few sudden motions her back began hurting. She could barely stand, much less fight."

"So let me get this clear, they're all defeated?"

Bastila took a few more heavy breaths before answering.

"I managed to kill all of them, barely. I don't think I'm too injured … I took a couple of medpac injections."

Without hesitation, I said.

"I'll be there right away. Where are you right now?"

"Lena, it's alright. I don't think there are any more of them. I can handle this myself. The reason I contacted you is to warn you. Before attacking me, one of the Sith said he was after you as well."

"Bastila, go back to the ship immediately! Juhani you're a higher ranked Jedi. If she refuses to listen, feel free to pull rank."

I heard a slight chuckle on the other end, which must've been Juhani. Bastila said.

"I'm no idiot. I took more than the recommended number of medpacs and I still feel as if I'm going to fall over any second. As we speak Juhani and I are on our way to the Ebon Hawk. We aren't too far now. I feel useless. Do you have any leads on the Star Map?"

Carth was growing impatient standing around in the scorching heat and listening to me talk. I began walking as I replied.

"Not really. Right now I'm on my way to the droid store. With a droid that speaks the Jawa language we might make actual progress. I'm hoping they have a droid that speaks the Sand People dialect as well –we'll need it if we head out into the desert."

I heard static then a few seconds later Juhani's voice.

"I'm glad you're getting things done. I want to get off this planet as soon as possible. Ah, we're almost at the Ebon Hawk. I will speak with you later."

"You too."

I cut off the transmission. Walking beside me, Carth let out a heavy sigh before saying.

"I've been thinking about all of this and I got to ask. Don't you find it odd that a Padawan is sent to track down these Star Maps? That's not normal!"

Tilting my head toward him, I gave a nod then spoke.

"I've been thinking about that same thing. There are unusual aspects to this situation, but it doesn't really make sense to me. You'd think they'd send someone more qualified than me or even Bastila. Sure she has Battle Meditation, but I wouldn't consider her a good pick for this kind of mission."

Carth furrowed his brows.

"That's right. There are too many unknowns. From what you've said of the mission, I feel like all of this is completely out of my league. Us taking on the Dark Lord of the Sith? Do you think that's even possible?"

"It might be if we find what we're looking for. Getting a translation droid is one of the many steps that will help us reach our mission objective. Look, the store is just ahead."

We arrived at the droid store just as the sky started turning a relaxing orange hue. Inside I observed numerous droids rolling around. There were spare droid parts of every type on the tall shelves. I had no clue what I was looking for. As I passed one of the shelves a gold plated droid suspended in restrictors stopped me in my tracks as it spoke in Galactic Basic.

"Hello master. Suggestion: I recommend you buy me from that vile meatbag. Of course you will benefit greatly from such a wise purchase."

"Droid, are you programmed to advertise to anyone who walks by?"

"I'm hurt, master. I would never do such a thing. My programming is telling me you would be the perfect master for me. I speak the language of the Sand People and can translate to and fro."

"What about the Jawa language?"

"That one too."

The droid certainly sounded like what I was looking for. Carth tapped me on the arm then said.

"I don't trust that thing. It could be lying about speaking those languages."

The droid said.

"I am not programmed to lie. If want to buy me, I'll make things even easier for you, master."

The droid seemed to be looking at me when he said 'Master.' The droid continued.

"When you speak to the meatbag who is in charge of selling me, tell him you would like to purchase the HK-47 unit. That's right, I am HK-47. After you tell the meatbag you're interested, you should bargain. Sound as if I am a droid far inferior to my actual capabilities so he lowers the price. This meatbag caves to pressure easily. So, will you be purchasing me?"

I found it strange HK-47 wasn't interested in the store owner's profit, and even stranger that he referred to me as master, and to the owner as a meatbag. With great curiosity, I asked.

"Why do you call the owner a meatbag?"

"I… I do not know, though I suspect I have been programmed to do so. I would _never _call you a meatbag, master."

"That's another thing, why do you call me, master?"

"Another question I have no answer to. Perhaps after you purchase me, you can examine my circuitry. My memory core has been partially damaged, but I assure you my translation skills are entirely intact."

I looked at the droid as I said.

"I'll follow your advice and try bargaining. If it doesn't work or the price is unreasonable…"

I left without finishing. Carth followed as I neared the counter behind which stood an Ithorean. Instantly noticing me as a potential customer, the Ithorean began speaking in his language.

"Hello, I am Yuka Laka. Is there a particular type of droid you need?"

Carth was about to speak but I beat him to it.

"We're looking for a droid that can translate the Sand People dialect. Have one?"

He glanced over at the HK-47 then back at me as he spoke.

"Yes, yes I do! The price is high but you won't find another droid that speaks the Sand People language."

"What do you mean I won't find another one? Don't you have these droids custom ordered?"

"Yes, most of these droids were personally ordered by me, but the unit you're interested in is different. A friend of mine who manages an off-world Czerka warehouse found the droid when it wasn't operational. I've managed to get it running again."

"What's the price?"

"5,000 credits."

I gave a nod then motioned Carth to a corner and whispered.

"We're pretending to be debating the price. I'm about to walk back over to Yuka Laka and say his price is outrages. If he disagrees, say the droid isn't fit to be scrapped, much less purchased for the outrages sum of 5,000 credits."

Carth whispered back.

"Let's not get too carried away with this. We have twice the amount this guy is charging so if the bargaining doesn't work we can still get the droid."

"The bargaining will work … if you keep your mouth shut, Carth. He doesn't need to know how heavy our metaphorical coin purses are."

With a look of resolve I walked back to the counter. I didn't have much experience bartering but I knew confidence played no small part. The Ithorean faced me.

"I see you conferred with your friend. Does this mean you will be purchasing the HK-47?"

Critically I glanced at the droid as I coolly said.

"You know? I think you're trying to swindle me. That piece of scrap metal is hardly new. You told me so yourself. IF you were to halve the price…"

I made a bold move, turning around as if to leave. Yuka Laka walked around the counter. As he followed me, he pleaded.

"Fine, fine! 2,500 credits it is!"

I stopped, waiting a few seconds before turning to face him. Pulling out my datapad, I handed it to Yuka Laka. He made the transaction.

"The droid is now yours. I didn't want to say anything before the transaction, but I'm happy to be rid of it. It called me and my customers 'meatbag.' Having potential buyers insulted is bad for business."

The Ithorean merchant walked over to the HK-47, unshackling his bonds. The droid commented to the Ithorean.

"Statement: I assure you I am very satisfied to be out of your squashy hands, meatbag."

Now freed, HK-47 turned his head to face me as he suggested.

"Suggestion: Master, you should order me to dispose of this annoying meatbag."

I never met such a homicidal droid until now. I never imagined droids could even be homicidal. Strangely though, HK acted obediently toward me, even calling me his master. I theorized HK might be programmed to obey a Jedi. The only way to test it was to bring him in contact with Bastila, Jolee, or Juhani. I ordered.

"HK, you are not to dispose of organics unless I order you to."

"Understood, master."

"Let's go."

Carth and HK followed me out the store. Synchronously, the twin suns had almost set as we made our way to the cantina. I heard beeping from my pocket. Reaching in, I pulled out the miniature comlink, pressing a button to establish a connection.

"Can you hear me? It's Canderous. I need you at the ship now!"

He sounded agitated as he continued.

"There is a bit of a problem. That Czerka scum delivered crates to our hangar without permission. I want to rip their heads off! Whatever was inside those creates has gotten loose. There are little pests running around the ship." He paused. In the background I heard him speak to Mission. A moment later Canderous spoke through the comlink.

"Apparently these pests are called gizka. I can't kill them with blasters unless I want to damage the ship. That pretty girl of yours and the Cathar are unavailable. I've been trying to catch the gizka with the Twi'lek kid's help…"

In the background I heard Mission yell at him about not being a kid. I asked.

"Why are Juhani and Bastila unavailable?"

"You can ask them yourself. That Bastila of yours was a bitch to me when she got back. I don't blame the Cathar for not liking me."

He gave a short pause before saying.

"I think they're resting right now. Anyway, hurry up and get back here!"

HK-47 overheard the conversation.

"Suggestion: Master, you can purchase gizka poison from many of the vendors in this city. It is a most effective way of dealing with the problem."

His optical units or in other words, eyes lit up red. HK sounded happy when he gave the suggestion. The droid worried me but at the same time I had a certain fascination with the unusual droid. Turning off the comlink, I said to HK.

"The poison is a possibility, though it feels wrong poisoning them if there's an alternative."

Carth said.

"I don't particularly like this droid but poisoning the gizka sounds reasonable. They'll eat all our food if we keep them around."

"Then see if you can buy gizka poison."


	38. Chapter 37 Falling Apart

Chapter Thirty Seven

When we entered the cantina Carth went searching for a vendor while I pushed through numerous drunken humans and aliens in search of the Jawa from before, or any Jawa for that matter. Instead of finding a Jawa I found Carth receiving his datapad back from a vendor. He said.

"So you found your Jawa?"

"Huh? No… not yet."

"Then you might want to look down. I'm starting to think these Jawas like me."

He motioned toward his leg. A small Jawa was in the midst of tugging at Carth's pants. I couldn't help but smile as I said.

"There's no doubt now that they like you. Maybe we can use this one's like for you to convince him to help us find the Star Map?"

"Sure, as long as I don't have to do anything … odd. Use that HK-47 of yours."

I met the Jawa's glowing eyes.

"We couldn't speak properly before but now I have a translator. I need help locating an ancient artifact…"

The Jawa interrupted, speaking so fast I couldn't catch a single word. HK turned to me.

"Translation: He wants our help. His leader Iziz would like to speak with us. His leader might know about the artifact we're looking for."

"Where can we find Iziz?"

The Jawa spoke again.

"Translation: Iziz is at the city gate right now. He is at the city gate often."

"Thank you for the information."

The Jawa removed itself from Carth's pants and scurried off into the crowded depths of the cantina. The streets were barely lit as we made our way to the city gate. I knew it was too late to go into the desert. At the gate I instantly recognized the Jawa by noticing those glowing eyes. To his right stood a human Czerka guard seemingly intent on preventing anyone from entering the desert. I bent down to eye level and spoke to the Jawa.

"One of your people said I should talk to you, said you would help me find a Star Map."

When Iziz spoke I understood a lot better than with the other Jawa. This one was speaking a common trade language but he spoke too fast. HK looked at me.

"Translation: There is a ninety eight percent chance he wants our help dealing with giants made of sand. He says they are taking away Jawas. He wants us to infiltrate their enclave and bring back the Jawas unharmed. If this is done he will tell us where to find what we are looking for. He says his people have long scavenged among you and those who came before."

Curiously I asked.

"And what is the other two percent?"

"Statement: There is a two percent probability that the miniature organic is simply looking for trouble and needs to be blasted. That may be wishful thinking on my part, master."

I ignored HK's previous comment, instead listening intently to what Iziz next said.

"With the group that digs, we trade and are free. With the People of the Sand, we serve and die. We prefer you."

As HK was about to translate I said.

"It's okay. I understand him if I focus. If I don't catch something, I'll ask."

"Statement: As you wish, master."

The Jawa spoke.

"If you help us, we help you find what you're looking for. Long have we scavenged among you and those who came before."

Looking at him, I responded.

"We will help you first thing tomorrow. Considering I don't want to die of dehydration in the Dune Sea, I need you to tell me where to look for your people."

"You head south you reach People of the Sand. Make sure my people are unharmed. When they return, I will help you."

Having come to an agreement with Iziz I decided to see if the Czerka guard would let us out. Walking up to him, I asked.

"Will you open the gate?"

Stoically he said.

"Leaving the city isn't allowed without Czerka authorization, however if you want to leave Tatooine, you're free to go at any time. The only ones allowed into the desert are ore miners, and Czerka hired hunters. If you are either, I need to see proof. Do you have a hunting license?"

I felt like punching him both because he was Czerka and since getting into the desert to complete the mission became more complicated. Restraining myself, I spoke.

"I am interested in signing up as a hunter for Czerka. Where would I do that?"

"Do you not have a map? There's a Czerka office near the docks. I heard they aren't hiring miners. I'm not sure about hunters."

"Thanks for the information."

"It's part of the job."

On the way back to the ship Carth kept mostly quiet. He glanced at me a few times looking as if he wanted to say something, but in the end he didn't. HK didn't voice any homicidal thoughts. Arriving at the Ebon Hawk, I wanted to crash against a soft pillow. Having parted with Carth, I found a storage closet for HK to recharge in. Tomorrow at dawn I planned to give the Czerka office a visit. It worried me that I might be apprehended for my actions on Kashyyyk but I didn't see an alternative.

Whether through violence or cooperation I intended to go into the Dune Sea, find the Jawas and having done that acquire the Star Map's location. The further we got in our journey, the more I noticed the Sith were hardly the only destructive force in this galaxy. Corporations like Czerka were as much a threat as the Sith to future peace. I kept telling myself to focus solely on stopping Malak but there were so many other evils around every corner. I wanted to spend time with the women I cared about. Would that be possible with so much on my plate? After we found the Tatooine Star Map I promised myself I'd make time to spend with Bastila and Juhani. This quest led me to the women precious to me and I'd be damned to let that slip away. Remembering my previous conversation with Bastila, I went to see how she was holding up.

On my way to the sleeping quarters I ran into Juhani. In her arms she had a towel and fresh khaki Jedi robes. At the sight of me she furrowed her eyebrows and I noticed how her lips trembled as she frowned. Her eyes were slightly red and there were tear streaks on her cheeks. I opened my mouth to ask what happened but before I could utter a word she shoved me out of the way. Feeling confusion I followed her, grabbing her wrists to stop her. The moment our eyes met I felt a sharp stinging sensation against my left cheek. I felt it again. This time it stung harder. While I stood there in shock she tried slipping away. At the last moment I grabbed both her wrists. She struggled against me, summoning the Force. I cancelled out her every attempt at using her Force powers.

"Juhani, what happened? Why are you trying to avoid me?"

She glared at me as she yelled.

"You! Everything is about you! How could you!"

The anger in her voice … it hurt to have it directed at me. I kept a neutral expression as she continuer yelling.

"I let you into my heart. I bared myself to you completely! All of that only to learn of your atrocious actions!"

I stared at her. What have I done? Earlier today everything was fine, I even kissed her, but now she acted as if she hated me. In a swift motion she freed herself from my grip then paced before facing me and screaming.

"You are the center of the universe! What does it matter if my homeworld was wiped out by your actions! Who cares if it is because of you that everyone I knew as a child is dead!"

It didn't make any sense. If she was angry because of what happened to Taris, why did she wait until now to lash out at me? Seeing my look of confusion she walked toward me until we were face to face. Her golden eyes bore into mine as she shouted.

"It was Taris! Taris that the Sith destroyed to try to kill you and your precious Bastila! My homeworld! It was your fault for being there and your fault for rescuing Bastila! If it was not for you that world would still exist!"

She backed out of my personal space then added.

"You must think me weak for saying this, but I am strong enough to admit it!"

She turned around to leave for the shower without letting me say a word in my defense. As calmly as I could, I stated.

"You already knew Taris got destroyed by the Sith because Bastila was there. I sort of mentioned it and considering the Council assigned you to this mission, didn't they tell you?"

"Yes, I knew about Taris' destruction. I also knew the Sith were after Bastila. It bothered me but I accepted it. What I didn't know is that you were what stood between my homeworld's destruction or its salvation. You are the reason!"

It hurt beyond words to feel the impact of such anger and hatred. I asked.

"First of all you're not being specific. And second, who told you this?"

"You want specific? Fine! You had a memo stating Taris would be bombarded unless Bastila was dead or captured. Instead of saving a planet with billions of people, you saved Bastila. A Jedi is supposed to think about the greater good, not her personal desires!"

"I did think about the greater good. Juhani, if you want me to be blunt, I will be. The outcome was in the Republic's interest. If Bastila died you would also be dead. I wouldn't be a Jedi and instead be reassigned to another Republic ship. Kashyyyk would still be exploited by Czerka … Zaalbar would be a slave and the Jedi Order would have no hope against Malak!"

She slammed her back against the metallic wall then slumped toward the floor. I heard her sob. Softly she said.

"I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me. Here I am telling you how to be a Jedi when I myself am letting my anger control me. For letting me vent, thank you. I… I can't continue what we started. It will take me awhile to calm down, but as much as I feel anger toward you –I don't want to hate you."

She wouldn't let herself meet my eyes as she let her tears fall. I bent down, reaching my arm out to her as I said.

"I don't want to lose you. What do you mean you can't continue?"

"Our relations … I can't stand the thought of being with either of you again. When I think of Bastila's face, I think of all my childhood friends who are now dead –your face too. Please just leave me alone for now."

Without taking my hand, she stood then briskly walked into the shower room, locking the door behind her. The confrontation left me drained and the last thing I wanted was to think about my feelings. I had to find a way to repair my relationship with Juhani, a way for her to forgive me. I couldn't stand the thought of losing a bond I cherished more than any other, and level only with the one with Bastila. Without making any detours I went straight into the sleeping quarters. The lights were off and Bastila lay sleeping in her bed. Without making any noise I slipped into my own bed, almost instantly falling asleep.

Unlike my usual dreams, the ones tonight involved the Force. I saw a robed figure covered in thick shadows exercise complex Force powers I've never before seen. At first I observed but as the dream progressed I became the shadowed figure. Performing each Force power felt as if I actually did it in the waking world. The further the dream progressed the more I felt as if I already knew these Force powers. I felt a growing sense of déjà vu. Experiencing beyond amazing Force powers, I was in the midst of using another power when the images in my head faded away.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Blinking a few times, I sat up. The twin suns were already lighting up the sky which meant I needed to hurry. I sighed in relief at seeing no one else inside the room. Having freshened up a little, I hastily made my way into the cockpit on the opposite end of the ship. Canderous sat in the pilot's seat with a look of frustration plastered on his face. Sensing my presence, he asked.

"I know you got back late last night, but did you find a way of dealing with those pests?"

"Maybe… Carth bought poison but I would prefer to use something to lure them away from the ship instead of outright killing them. It's not like they're a worthy enemy, right?"

"Well when you put it that way, I can't really disagree. Rouen, I see you are starting to understand the way of an honorable Mandalorian. With that said –as long as these gizka are here, I would rather be somewhere else. Are we going into the Dune Sea anytime soon?"

I nodded.

"We are going today. Pack supplies necessary for surviving in this heat then we'll go. Don't take too long, Canderous."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Rouen."

I left for the lounge. I had to smile at the irony of getting along with a pure Mandalorian while being hated by my sweet former lover. I could easily envision becoming hostile with someone like Canderous, but with Juhani? Everything felt like it was turning upside-down. Having looked around thoroughly, I couldn't find Jolee anywhere on the ship. The moment Juhani caught the slightest glimpse of me she walked in the opposite direction. I activated HK, having him follow me through the hall.

Bastila stood outside the Ebon Hawk, leaning against the loading ramp. She spun to face me as I approached.

"Lena, I have recovered from yesterday's encounter. I'm going with you."

"Are you sure you can handle the desert?"

"Of course I am. The last thing I want to do is stay on this ship doing nothing. Who's coming with us?"

I motioned to HK.

"This translation droid and Canderous so far! Carth wasn't on the ship and neither was Jolee. Mission and Shaleena are the two I wouldn't take on a high risk mission unless absolutely necessary. I'll contact Carth on the way to the Czerka office."

"What about Jolee?"

"He's probably chatting up your mother."

Bastila's eyes widened.

"I certainly hope not! He's a Jedi, and did you forget my father just died!"

She paused before darkly saying.

"Of course if it's my mother, that's exactly what I would expect."

I walked down the ramp noticing the hangar was opening up. Moments later in the distance I saw Canderous unloading a standard speeder. After moving the first one, he proceeded to unload a second speeder. With Bastila following closely I walked over to him. Canderous was moving the second speeder when I spoke.

"I see we're finally going to utilize these bikes."

"Rouen, were you actually planning to walk through the Dune Sea? If you were thinking that, you must be either very stupid or just dying … to die."

I had a blank expression. With everything so hectic I forgot we even had speeders on the Ebon Hawk. I said.

"I'm glad you remembered the speeders, Canderous! Did you pack survival gear?"

"Of course I did."

Hopping onto the second speeder, he inquired.

"Are we headed straight for the desert?"

"No, we need to make a detour with Czerka –they won't let us out without a hunting license."

"A couple of Czerka won't stop us. We'll blast our way through if they resist!"

"Canderous, that's a last resort."

The unoccupied speeder was identical to the model Canderous sat on, except it had a blue paintjob. After climbing onto the blue speeder I looked to Canderous.

"Is there anything I need to know about the controls?"

"You did damn well in that swoop race. Driving a speeder is basically the same, so you should do just fine. Let's get going, Rouen."

The controls weren't too complex. Switching on the engines, my eyes met Bastila's.

"Why are you just standing there? Get on!"

Each speeder bike had room for two which meant the four of us would be the only ones heading into the vastness of the Dune Sea. Bastila grabbed onto the speeder. As she climbed on she positioned her chest against my back as she tightly wrapped her arms around my waist. She placed her head over my shoulder, whispering.

"It feels like it has been forever since I last had my arms around you."

"Bastila, it's only been a few days."

"I know that! With how busy we are and the dread of dealing with my mother I barely had time to be with you."

Canderous yelled over the engines.

"As much as I don't want to interrupt this sickeningly tender moment, I'd like to point out we're wasting fuel sitting here! Let's go!"

HK was already uncomfortably strapped to the back of Canderous' speeder. I had to ask.

"Canderous, how'd you manage that with HK?"

"The droid? I hauled it over and fastened it to the speeder. I think it said something but I didn't catch it."

Over the engines of the speeder I couldn't hear HK's protests, but his optical units were glowing bright red. Canderous let the engines rumble then followed my speeder.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Having sped through a number of streets, we were almost at the Czerka office. The wind against me wasn't enough to stave off the heat of two suns bearing down on my speeder. By the time we arrived my entire body was covered in sweat. Switching off the engine I climbed down then helped Bastila to the ground. Canderous remained on his speeder, yelling.

"Hurry up in there … if I go in there'll be no one left alive."

As Canderous shut off the engine, I heard HK.

"Statement: There is a high probability what the large meatbag said is accurate. Inquiry: Master, may we bring him with us?"

HK remained pathetically strapped to the speeder as Canderous glared at him.

"Shut up, droid! I will forcibly disable you if you say another word!"

Canderous shifted his attention to me. Rouen, what are you standing around for?"

Taking the cue, I walked through the doorway of the dome shaped office building. As I entered the lounge an argument between a female Czerka representative and well-dressed Duros raged. The Duros looked incensed as he shouted.

"You'll be hearing about this, you Czerka puppet! I'm not going to let this drop! You can't just murder a whole village!"

Before the Czerka rep could calculate an appropriate response the Duros stumped out past us. Walking further into the building, I could tell this would be unpleasant. The interior had a corporate white theme to it and at the end of the room a Rodian stood behind a kiosk. I wasn't sure whether I should speak to him or the female rep. After overhearing the confrontation involving the Czerka woman, I opted to speak with the Rodian. Following me to the kiosk, Bastila commented.

"I believe he's a simply a merchant that works for Czerka. That woman seems like the administrative type, which means we need to speak with her to acquire a hunting license."

Facing Bastila, I quietly said.

"You're probably right … if she refuses to give us a hunting license I'll use Force Persuade."

"Lena? Are you sure that's a good idea. I mean…"

"Fuck yes!"

"Alright, well hopefully it won't have to come to that."

"I kind of hope it does."

Before Bastila had time to respond I spoke to the Rodian at the kiosk.

"Excuse me, do you sell hunting licenses?"

In his native tongue he responded.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but for a license you'll need to speak with the Czerka representative. I'm a merchant contracted with Czerka to sell vaporators, weapons, and medical supplies. I also sell mining equipment. Do you happen to be interested in my wares?"

I shook my head.

"If I need anything, I'll be back."

As I neared the Czerka rep, I took heavy breaths to suppress the rage I felt toward the corporation. Technically she was just a woman doing her job, not the corporation itself. Even as I rationalized, I still felt distaste at having to speak civilly to a person charged with defending Czerka's interests. The rep spoke first.

"Hello, how may Czerka be of service?"

"We need a hunting license."

"That is too bad. Czerka has no need for more hunters, or miners for that matter. As Czerka's representative I apologize for the inconvenience."

I eyed Bastila. Words were unnecessary. Through our bond Bastila felt my intention to use Force Persuade and gave a slight nod. Looking directly into the Czerka rep's eyes, I said.

"You will give us an authorized hunting license and let us be on our way."

I nodded to her and after a pause she nodded back.

"Yes, I will authorize you a hunting license right now. There is one special job I can assign to the license."

"Wait… do you need to assign a job?"

"Licenses can only be issued for specific tasks of which Czerka keeps immaculate records. If a license is handed out without a task assigned to it, the license is a useless piece of plastic."

She walked over to a machine, entering a few commands then making me stand in front of a scanner. After completing the scan it took another minute for the machine to spit out a small card. As she handed me the card, she said.

"You are now authorized to leave Anchorhead until this license expires in two weeks. I suggest you complete your assignment now instead of waiting around. By receiving this license you have agreed to an enforceable contract with Czerka."

Holding the license, I starred at it for a moment. I used Force Persuade on the Czerka bitch and somehow it feels like she outmaneuvered me. Feeling regret, I asked.

"What's the task assigned to this license?"

"The Sand People have been attacking our sandcrawlers and miners. Czerka thinks if the Chieftain is killed, the Sand People will scatter and the attacks will end. You are to kill the Chieftain of the Sand People and bring back his gaffi stick as proof of the kill."

"Why the stick?"

"Do you think I want a head dripping with blood thrown on the carpet at my feet? I don't want a mess, and gaffi sticks are unique to each one of the Sand People. Do your job and you'll get paid."

The Jawa, Iziz wanted his people freed from the Sand People and Czerka wanted the Sand People dead. The two tasks went hand in hand though it irked me to be working for Czerka. As I walked outside, I felt horrible. Bastila said.

"Force Persuade put us in this situation. As horrible as doing Czerka's dirty work is, this wasn't a bad call on your part –it was the only way."

She paused before adding.

"Well, this was the least violent way. If securing a hunting license failed we would have to use brute force and turn the entire city of Anchorhead against us. The Ebon Hawk would've either been impounded or blasted into scrap metal. Just know I hate this as much as you do."

On the way to our speeder, I noticed the Duros from before standing in the shade. He saw me look at him and took that as his cue to approach. His eyes caught sight of the license in my hand. In his language, pleadingly he said.

"Don't you believe a word of what Czerka Corporation said in there, there is always a peaceful solution to conflict. They are just lazy. I noticed they hired you as another hunter. No one listens, but I'm hoping you'll be the first."

Bastila stepped up to him.

"A peaceful solution? Please tell us about it!"

He sounded relieved.

"I am Dayso Cooh and thank you for listening. As I'm sure Czerka has told you, the Sand People attacked their sandcrawlers first. While that is true, it's also true Czerka is tearing up the desert with their sandcrawlers and ion lasers! It's the equivalent of strangers barging into your home, stealing your possessions, and while they're at it, destroying anything in the way!"

Dayso had good points that clearly defined what I so hated about Czerka and the Sith. Both of them invaded planets, leeched, killed, and destroyed without regret or even a second thought. Bastila told him.

"I don't disagree with you, Dayso. Still, I don't see how we can achieve peace with the Sand People when they attack on sight."

"There is a way, but I warn you now –it is dangerous. A conservationist like myself can't do a thing, but you …maybe. First thing, you need a proper translation droid. And I do mean proper as in a protocol droid won't do."

The speeder HK lay strapped to was close enough for him to pick up on the conversation. Loudly he spoke.

"Statement: I am a unique model HK-47 droid and I am well versed in the language of the Sand People."

Dayso's eyes lit up as he said.

"You truly have a chance at broaching peace with the Sand People. All you need to do is infiltrate their enclave and find the Chieftain. After you've gotten that far, just speak to him diplomatically. Show him you are interested in peace. The only hard part is getting into the enclave."

I said.

"How the hell do we do that?"

"I have thought of an effective method. You need to kill a few of their warriors, take their outfits then disguise yourselves. From far away they won't be able to tell the difference between you and them and you'll be able to enter their enclave."

HK spoke.

"Query: What about me, master? Statement: Sand People robes will not fit the parameters of my form."

Dayso looked at me.

"The droid doesn't need to be disguised. The Sand People salvage droids and other technology all the time. If anything having the droid with you will make you as on duty warriors entering the enclave less suspicious. Unfortunately that is the extent of my plan. I know too little of the Sand People to offer more help. "

He turned to leave, adding.

"The most important thing and I almost forgot! The Sand People's attacks are denser the further southwest you go, which means their enclave is southwest of the sandcrawlers. Good luck!"

Waving goodbye, Dayso disappeared into an alley. Canderous looked irritated at having to wait for us in the scorching heat. As I climbed onto my speeder he stated.

"I overheard you talking about peace with the Sand People. Rouen, I don't know what you're thinking but the last thing I expect from them is peace –and rightfully so. There's a reason my people never attacked this rock, and the Sand People is the main one. Also my people aren't particularly fond of losing their lives over desolate wasteland."

Feeling Bastila wrap her arms around me I fired up the speeder then loudly responded to Canderous.

"You bet we're going to try for peace with them. Don't worry, man. You will get to shoot plenty of them before we approach the enclave. I need to know you'll follow orders."

"Unless you make a stupid decision that puts my life on the line, I'll follow you."

"Good enough!"

I accelerated my speeder over the streets of Anchorhead. The suns were higher in the sky and the heat even more intense. I realized in this heat without the speeder, I wouldn't make it far past the gates before collapsing from dehydration. As much as I generally disliked Mandalorians, Canderous was proving to be an essential member of my crew.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

The last thing I wanted was for day to turn to night before we reached the Sand People's enclave. I sped up, cruising fast enough to feel actual coolness against my skin. As we reached the city gates, I slowed my speeder, stopping it near the Czerka guard. Having pulled out the hunting license, I handed it to the guard. He scanned it with his datapad then handed it back as he said.

"You are cleared to leave. Good luck hunting –you'll need it."

The dunes stretched out as far as I could see. At maximum speed we headed south for ten minutes before in the distance I saw massive sandcrawlers. The Czerka rep said there were frequent attacks on the sandcrawlers, which meant waiting near one would be an effective ambush strategy. Technically the Sand People would be the ones ambushing. I spoke over the roar of the wind and engines.

"The plan is to wait near a sandcrawler until a group of Sand People attacks the miners. When they ambush the miners we'll ambush them and take their robes."

As we flew above the sands, to be heard over the noise, Bastila placed her mouth near my ear, saying.

"Your plan is quite reasonable. The thing is, I heard stories about the Sand People and they are a foe not to be underestimated. They are relentless."

"As am I."

"I can't argue with that."

I slowed the speeder as I neared a gigantic sandcrawler. Drawing closer I saw a group of Czerka miners garbed in cheap armor. They held blasters pointed at my speeder. One of the men stepped up toward my speeder as he yelled.

"Czerka didn't say anyone would be coming here from the city. What's your business here?"

Opening my mouth to speak, I paused at the sound of a distinct howl. Tilting my head right I caught sight of a large group of people garbed in identical white robes and headgear running toward us. The miners followed my line of sight, preparing their blasters as the group in identical outfits drew closer. I looked at Canderous. He simply gave a nod then sped forward. Bastila said.

"We didn't have to wait long for the Sand People to arrive. Do you want to fight them from up here or the ground?"

"Well since they're on foot, wouldn't we have more of an advantage up here?"

"I suppose that is true. We can't use our lightsabers but if you get close enough, I should be able to summon a vertex with the Force."

Canderous was already fighting against the group of Sand People. He rammed through the bulk of them then retreated while the entire time firing his blaster. Doing a quick count, I calculated there were twelve of them total. The ones Canderous knocked down were rising up again. The Sand People only carried their gaffi sticks as weapons which meant we had the advantage at long range. As I shortened the distance I worried one of them would use his weapon to knock me off the speeder. Allaying my fear, I went faster. It felt as if time slowed as I reached within ten meters of the group. Half of the Sand People were wrapped in a blue aura and carried into the air where they were forced into spinning with their heads toward the ground. I said.

"You said we can't use lightsabers, right? Well watch me!"

Holding onto the speeder controls with my left hand, I used my right to grab my lightsaber. Redirecting the speeder in midflight, I steered down while holding out the deadly beam of my weapon. Focusing on the lightsaber in my hand I felt connected with the rare crystal inside it. The blue column of energy extended to twice its original length as I positioned it horizontally. Ahead there were four Sand People. Less than a second passed before those four fell against the scorching sand with their heads rolling down a miniature dune. Canderous had already blasted the ones Bastila trapped within a vertex, which meant only two remained. Both Canderous and I were intent on ending them. I couldn't help but feel this to be easy. It baffled me how much an advantage we had with speeders. I raced toward the one to the far left while Canderous went for the other one. Seconds later the head flew off the one I assaulted while the one Canderous blasted fell back from the impact.

As I directed my speeder back to the sandcrawler I couldn't help but think the combat experience was cheapened by using a speeder. Of course someone could say the same thing about a lightsaber, but the difference –the speeder made the kills far less personal. Canderous stopped his speeder beside mine."

"Good job, Rouen! You got them good, and your girlfriend made my job easy! I'm starting to think were they to invade the desert would be more a danger to my people than these Sand People."

Bastila spoke.

"Don't underestimate them, Mandalorian. We might have an advantage with our superior weapons while we're alert, but the whole point is that the Sand People are masters at ambushing. The moment you least expect it –they attack."

In agreement, I said.

"Yeah since they weren't expecting us, we were the ones who ambushed them. If the Mandalorians had mounted a full scale invasion, the Sand People would've used the desert to their advantage."

Shaking his head, Canderous said.

"I hate admitting it, but you two lovebirds might be right. My people underestimated the Jedi –and Revan destroyed us. We never saw it coming."

Carefully, Bastila asked him.

"How much do you know about Revan?"

"I know he…"

"Are you sure Revan was a _he_?"

Canderous furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well pretty girl, I didn't meet Revan personally. Did you?"

I turned my head, seeing Bastila smile as she nodded.

"I was the one who destroyed Revan."

"I… I don't know what to say to that. If you aren't screwing with me, well I can't call you pretty girl anymore. How about, _Slayer of Revan_?"

"That isn't exactly accurate … not that I prefer being called pretty girl by you of all people!"

Raising an eyebrow, Canderous asked.

"So you didn't slay Revan?"

"I destroyed the Dark Lord, that doesn't mean I slay…"

"So since you did meet the destroyer of my people in person, tell me about him. What did the bastard look like?"

"Canderous, Revan wasn't a _he_! But if you're curious, she was quite beautiful."

His eyes went wide and he audibly gulped before managing to say.

"Damn! The proud Mandalorian race was reduced to a few scatted bands of mercenaries by a woman? I can't wrap my mind around that. I don't think I'll be able to sleep anytime soon."

Curiously, I asked.

"Why's that?"

"Everything I imagined has turned upside down! That woman you love to get your hands all over fucked over my mind! You know what? Let's stop talking about this. We have work to do!"

Bastila tightened her grip around my waist as I accelerated the speeder toward the fallen Sand People. Looking down I realized the clothes on each one had sustained damage. Some had blaster holes while others were cleanly cut at the shoulders. Canderous stopped his speeder next to mine; getting it to descend a bit before he hopped off. I followed suit and Bastila used the Force to carefully jump down to the sand. Looking at them, I said.

"Each of us needs an outfit. Look for the ones with the least damage!"

Canderous commented.

"Well you certainly made that hard –as have I."

Passing me, Canderous bent down next to one of the corpses and began undressing it. Still strapped to the speeder, HK spoke.

"Statement: I can't wait to see what these desert meatbags actually look like. Lamentation: I only wish I had a chance to participate in ending their miserable existence."

Again the droid made me uncomfortable. Though I felt slight amusement at HK's comments, I also felt an intense aversion. That machine truly seemed to enjoy the prospect of killing. I now suspected HK once belonged to a Sith. Why else would a droid be so evil? I walked over to a minimally damaged corpse, beginning to remove its outfit. Across from me Bastila did the same. As she carefully removed the robes she spoke.

"Killing them when they attacked us is one thing, but doing this is a bit troubling. I don't even know what they look like unmasked. Are they like us, or completely alien…"

Canderous overheard her, shouting.

"Oh they are alien alright!"

Bastila shrugged as she continued.

"When I unmasked Revan, I suppose the experience was rather similar. I somehow expected to see a monster, instead I saw…"

She trailed off as she removed the corpse's mask. I did the same and what I saw baffled me. I understood why the Sand People wore masks and covered their heads. It certainly wasn't eye-candy looking at one. As I removed the rest of the full body outfit, I heard HK comment.

"Statement: I shall record this moment in my memory drive."

His eyes lit up red.

"Query: Master, may I be given the chance to kill some desert meatbags?"

"No, from this point on our mission is to create peace with the Sand People."

"Lamentation: You make me sad, master."

Having secured the outfit, I folded it then walked over to Bastila. With an identical outfit in her hands she stood up.

"Lena, what's our next step?"

"We ask the miners if they know the specific location of the Sand People's enclave. Ah, and we shouldn't put on the Sand People outfits until we're far from these sandcrawlers –the last thing we want is to be mistakenly attacked by Czerka."

"Well then, lead the way."

Smugly, I looked at Bastila.

"You don't want to drive the speeder?"

She stumbled.

"Well I… I would. Will you let me?"

"I'd love to."

Canderous flew his speeder over us. My hair was ruffled by the antigravity field. I glared up at him as he said.

"If you two don't hurry up it'll be night before we're done here!"

Bastila glanced at me then Canderous as she said.

"The nights on Tatooine can be bone-chilling. With the clothes we're wearing we'll freeze to death. Not that we should be worried, Canderous. There is plenty of time before nightfall."

Having placed the outfits in a small storage compartment I climbed onto the speeder after Bastila.


	42. Chapter 41 Secrets

Chapter Forty One

It felt nice being the woman to wrap her arms around Bastila's waist. I let myself experience the gentle pleasure of caressing her abdomen before tightening my hold. As she started the speeder she said.

"This isn't the time for…"

"For what?"

"Oh, you know! We should be focusing on our objective."

"That doesn't mean we can't enjoy the time we spend in-between."

Canderous was already waiting impatiently near the Czerka miners. He appeared to be talking to them. As Bastila drove the speeder she said.

"You're right. Sometimes I want to forget everything and just be with you."

"Unfortunately that isn't going to happen."

"Well it can if only for a moment."

As Bastila stopped our speeder near Canderous I overheard a miner say to him.

"Yeah those Sand People love turning our technology against us. They're using our own turrets to protect their enclave! Damn bastards steal or equipment then kill us with it!"

Canderous grinned as he replied.

"That is why you don't leave your equipment lying around. What can I say? Your plight makes me laugh –on the inside."

I asked the miners.

"So from the sound of it, you know where their enclave is. Could you point us in the right direction?"

The one that spoke earlier nodded then said.

"Southwest of here there is a trail between some huge dunes. You won't miss it if you can follow a compass. Just be careful if you go. The Sand People are constantly guarding the path leading to their enclave. Out of curiosity, why the hell would you people want to go there?"

I gave a quick answer.

"We are contracted as hunters by Czerka."

"I see, well I hope you people don't die out there."

Canderous chipped in.

"Same goes for you."

Bastila checked the speeder's navigation screen then accelerated in a southwest direction. Canderous followed close behind as Bastila maximized her speed. Just to keep from falling off I had to tighten my hold around her waist. Due to the incredible speed I actually felt cold air against my skin. We passed long stretches of sand dunes, to avoid collisions with the scorching sand, constantly going higher and lower. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Bastila said.

"I'm a bit curious. Did you know Revan was a woman?"

"No, I barely knew anything about Revan… but in a way I knew. Our shared visions and the bond between us…"

"Yes, you would know it on some level since I know it. Have you wondered why you and shared those visions of Revan?"

Her words gave me pause. This whole time that very thing bothered me. Why was I of all people seeing visions of Revan? The Jedi Council never gave me any concrete answers. Watching the dunes as we passed them I answered.

"Yeah, I have. I still can't figure it out. Do you know?"

For a while she didn't reply. She slowed the speeder just slightly as she said.

"I have a theory… ah, did you see Juhani?"

"Wait! Tell me about your theory."

"It's something I feel uncomfortable talking about –it's something I shouldn't be thinking about. Please let's change the subject."

I felt her breathing had quickened. Her behavior only spawned more questions. As I held on tightly with the sun and wind constantly battling between keeping me hot or cold, I thought of my last conversation with Juhani. Her anger at me that seemingly came out of nowhere was as confusing as Bastila's interest in changing the subject. At that moment I remembered the reason Juhani claimed to feel such hatred for Bastila and I. Looking ahead I saw nothing other than nearly identical dunes. Taking a deep breath, I said.

"Last night she wasn't too happy."

"Who? Juhani?"

"She found out about what happened on Taris … Malak's memo. I found out it was her homeworld. I also found out how it feels to be slapped in the face by someone I care about."

I couldn't see Bastila's reaction, but her tone sounded sympathetic as she spoke.

"That must have been awful. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because it's my fault. I'm the one who told her."

I felt my muscles tense at her words.

"Bastila, why would you do that?"

"Remember what I said before. There is something that I absolutely can't tell you, and it's eating away at me! I planned to tell her that and well … I wanted to start off with a smaller secret."

"Wait I'm confused. Why tell her and not me?"

Bastila pleadingly said.

"The information is compromising if I tell you, but since she's someone I can trust as a Jedi and perhaps in a more intimate way, telling her would be absolutely fine. It would be a weight off my shoulders … I felt she and I could become closer –instead she hates you and me. And now I can't tell her..."

Seconds before we could crash into a dune the speeder roughly rose with the bottom grazing through a thick layer of sand. Without warning Bastila slowed the speeder to a stop. Before stopping, Canderous passed twenty meters ahead of us. Bastila turned to face me. She gave a look of regret as she said.

"You must despise me for telling her the details about Taris."

"No, she deserved to know the truth. It's not that I was hiding it from her. I didn't think to tell her. Right now she hates us both. If somehow she can get past this, all three of us will grow closer."

Piercingly I gazed into her eyes as I added.

"It helps if there aren't any glaring secrets between us. It helps for all three of us to have mutual trust and that can't happen if we're keeping things from each other."

Gulping, Bastila looked away as she said.

"You are incorrigible, aren't you? The reason I told you that there is something I can't tell you is precisely because of what you just said. I don't want to keep any secrets from you! If I could, I would tell you everything, but it requires trust of me on your part to accept if I told you it would compromise the mission. After all of this is over … after we defeat Malak, I will tell you everything. If the Council forbids it I will still tell you everything!"

Hugging her tightly, I massaged my hands up and down her back.

"Bastila, I wasn't saying I want you to tell me something the Jedi Council has directly forbidden you from saying. I simply think Juhani finding out about our direct involvement in the destruction of her homeworld is a good thing. If she found out ten years from now, wouldn't that be worse?"

"If we even live that long yes, it would be much worse. It would be a damn good reason to turn to the Dark side. You don't think she will…?"

I shook my head.

"I spoke to her. She's angry for sure and I have no doubt she wants to punch both of us. That said, she told me she recognized her anger. She said she needs time… I think it's over though."

Bastila winced.

"You must think I told her to sabotage the relationship, so I would have you all to myself. I mean, that's what it looks like, doesn't it?"

My right eye slightly twitched.

"Well when you put it like that... Bastila, did you?"

"The only thing I can ask of you is to see the truth through our bond. I admit I do feel jealous at times, but I like you and Juhani. Having her treat me like dirt hurts me no less than you."

"Bastila, you're interested in Juhani?"

"I was interested in you first … but the answer is, yes. The three of us can have something amazing, or at least could until I…"

"You did the right thing, and I believe you aren't lying about your intentions –I feel it. We'll have time to deal with this afterwards. Let's get going, shall we?"

Bastila faced the controls, switched on the engines then began accelerating. Before getting flung off, I managed to wrap my arms around her waist. Seeing us pass him, Canderous accelerated until he was going the same speed as us. After a few minutes I squinted, seeing dunes over twenty times the normal size. Between them I noticed an extremely narrow path. Quickly nearing the dunes I could see over a dozen Sand People guarding the path between. Bastila slowed the speeder. As she stopped she asked.

"Do you think we can avoid fighting them?"

"They saw us before we saw them. Right now it looks like they're regrouping which means, they are preparing to attack us. Their job is to guard the passage leading to their enclave. We have to fight."

Canderous stopped beside us, yelling.

"What are we waiting around for? Let's attack those bastards before they hit us first. We already lost the element of surprise!"

HK's eyes glowed red.

"Statement: I will be useful in performing the task of swiftly ending the pathetic existence of those desert meatbags. Query: Master, would you be so kind as to free me, so I can help you deal with these meatbags?"

I looked at Canderous.

"Unbind the droid."

"Will do, Rouen. I look forward to seeing if the droid kills as well as it talks!"

While Canderous unstrapped HK, I climbed off the speeder. Landing in the sand, I brushed off before walking toward the Sand People. They were far away but it would only take a minute to reach them on foot. Looking up at Bastila and Canderous, I said.

"You assault them first with the speeders. HK and I will take them on foot."

Bastila yelled.

"Lena, are you sure? Walking in this heat is hard! Fighting, well…"

"I'll manage. I'm more worried about you. Don't get too close to them and you'll be fine!"

"Well then, good luck!"

Bastila accelerated her speeder toward the center of the enemy formation. Canderous passed her with his blaster ready for kills. HK walked in the sand until he stood directly to my left. As he followed he said.

"Statement: It will be a pleasure fighting beside you, master. I have waited too long for this glorious moment."

"Me too. I'll get the chance to see if you fight better than T3."

"Query: That other droid? Statement: Why, master! That piece of scrap metal is incomparable to my superior combat capabilities. Lamentation: Master, it hurts me that you would compare me to that pathetic T3-M4 model."

"Well prove me wrong then."

"Statement: Acknowledged."

Canderous managed to kill three of the Sand People and Bastila passed low enough for her speeder to scatter a wave of sand in every direction. The moment the Sand People Bastila was focusing on became disoriented by her random maneuvers she summoned a heavy Force wave. The Sand People were knocked hard into the sand then pushed so deep they were buried in it. At least ten were still standing. Five of them were covering the distance between them and me.

HK readied his blasters, spinning them before quickly firing a single shot at each one of the Sand People. Every enemy he shot at collapsed on the spot. Not a single blast missed, and each one was lethal. Carth and Canderous were damn good shots, but their abilities were nothing compared to HK's. Bastila and Canderous took care of the remaining Sand People while I stood there in awe of my droid's ability. Turning to me, HK said.

"Query: Master, are you satisfied with my performance?"

"That was damn good."

"Statement: Why thank you, master! Now you can stop comparing me to that useless T3-M4. Perhaps you can even stop taking it on missions and take me instead, master. I would prove to be much more useful."

"Only if you prove to be as good at translating as you are at killing. I'm going to need your help when we're in the enclave."

"Statement: I will not disappoint you, master."

As I walked toward the towering dunes sweat dripped down my forehead. Wiping it, my entire hand became soaked. The rest of my body was just as drenched. I hadn't walked too far and already my body had become dehydrated. In Anchorhead at least there was shade at every corner, not to mention outdoor cooling systems. Here nothing stood between me and two blazing stars. The atmosphere was marginally thick enough to sustain life. I could barely focus in the heat and glaring brightness.


	43. Chapter 42 Not Enough

Chapter Forty Two

Having reached the pathway between the dunes, I saw Bastila and Canderous preparing to dress in their disguises. As I approached, Bastila threw me a bottle of water. Catching it, I first poured some over my head then gulped half of it down. Handing the bottle back to Bastila, I grabbed the remaining outfit out of the storage compartment and began putting it on. The cloth had a disgusting stench which I figured was the previous owner's sweat. On the bright side the headgear made the heated air more breathable and came with built-in shades to dim the horrible brightness. I put the rest of the outfit over my Jedi robes.

Canderous had a hard time fitting into an outfit clearly not designed for his build. Meanwhile Bastila had fully dressed in the outfit and at least to me looked like one of the Sand People. I placed my lightsaber in one of the outfit's pockets then turned to face Bastila. Because of the breather my voice sounded strange as I spoke.

"This will be the hardest part of the mission. If we are discovered before reaching the enclave we will most certainly die."

"I know, Lena. It's their home and they have the advantage. There are at least hundreds of them and we won't be taking our speeders. Unlike before, if we have to fight this time we'll be the dead ones."

Canderous joined the conversation.

"That's not to mention those bastards have turret guns they stole from Czerka. You Jedi have a lot of tricks up your sleeves, but I have yet to see a Jedi stop a barrage of heavy blaster fire. From personal experience, I know you die like the rest."

Bastila frowned at him as she said.

"Are you _trying_ to antagonize us?"

"I don't have time for something that pointless. I'm saying that I don't want for this to turn violent. That is something I never thought I would say."

Bastila smiled.

"Well Mandalorian, there is a first time for everything."

HK stepped up.

"Joke: Next I will be preaching for you to _save_ lives, master."

Underneath the headgear I had a shocked expression. I asked.

"HK, you can joke too?"

"Statement: Yes, master. My previous master programmed me to have an ironic sense of humor. My previous master also programmed me to call organics meatbags. However the reason for this is currently unknown. Lamentation: My memory drive is partially corrupt. Perhaps it can be repaired by someone with expert knowledge of droids."

I thought of the Twi'lek girl, Mission. Her slicing and tech skills were superior to mine.

"HK, when we're done with the mission I can get Mission to check out your memory drive."

"Statement: Why thank you master. Statement: I must point out there is a low chance of success. Taking the speeders and killing every desert meatbag in sight has higher odds of success. The approach with the highest odds for success would be for you to send me in alone, master. I could infiltrate their base, kill their meatbag leader then free the Jawas. There is no need to risk your life for unlikely peace, master."

HK's last suggestion would've been a perfect option, but it gave Czerka what it wanted. What I really wanted to do was get the Sand People to completely decimate Czerka's branch on Tatooine. The only thing stopping me from going through with the idea was the fact that Czerka's employees such as the miners weren't inherently evil and in cahoots with Czerka's policies. Having innocent people lose their lives because of a minor association with Czerka seemed hardly just. On the other hand with Kashyyyk a rebellion was perfectly justified. Here things weren't so black and white. Canderous snapped me out of my revere as he said.

"If we're going to do this we better get going now –before I change my mind. What your droid said really struck a chord with me. I prefer you let that HK of yours take care of everything. Hell, I'd volunteer to distract those Sand People if I could use my speeder."

Between the dunes, I began walking toward the enclave. Canderous had no choice but to follow. HK trailed at the back while Bastila walked beside me. The only way I could differentiate between Bastila and Canderous with those outfits was by their size. Otherwise to me they looked identical. The shade the dunes provided was a nice change of pace, but it didn't last long. The path between the dunes ended and ahead of us stood a large enclave. We walked down a slope of sand. I gulped at seeing over fifty Sand People patrolling the parameter. To Canderous, I said.

"Make it look like you captured our droid. It'll be suspicious if HK freely walks among us."

Canderous complied and surprisingly so did HK. I felt nervous as we shortened the distance between us and the enclave. I led the group, careful to stay as far from the patrols as possible. The disguises were doing their job well. We stood at the enclave doors. I hesitated a moment before pushing them open. Inside we found ourselves in a long hallway. A tap on my shoulder made me jump. Next I heard a harsh sound. A group of Sand People were pointing blasters at us. One of them made a few more guttural noises. HK spoke.

"Translation: Master, he is demanding why we are here. He does not sound too happy."

"Tell him we are here to negotiate peace."

HK proceeded to make a number of similar noises. The guard stood in silence for sometime before making more noise. HK turned to me.

"He is expressing his disbelief. He has expressed an interest in us for the moment. He will take us to his Chieftain, but first you must remove those robes. You wearing his people's traditional garb is very offensive, master."

Along with Canderous and Bastila I began removing the headgear then the rest of the outfit. When we were done a group of Sand People led us through the circular enclave until we reached a room I presumed belonged to the Chieftain. Inside stood a Sand Person holding a unique gaffi stick. He made guttural noise and HK was quick to respond.

"I can translate with some guarantee of accuracy that he is demanding to know why he should let us survive this encounter, master."

"Tell him what you said last time –we want peace."

HK did as I asked.

"Translation: He claims he has no reason to believe you, master. Your kind has tainted this land with machines and uncaring ignorant feet."

After scrutinizing us, the Chieftain made more noise.

"Translation: He requires proof of good faith. We must make a contribution to his people that shows we are not a threat. Shall I blast him now, master?"

"What? No, you better not! Now, what does he want?"

HK again emulated the speech patterns of the Sand People and the Chieftain replied.

"Translation: He plans to move his people farther from Anchorhead, but they need to build up stores of water first. He says you must aid him. He wants moisture vaporators from the Czerka. If you deliver them, he will order that his people reduce their attacks on miners. Extrapolation: It will also be more likely that he will perhaps divulge information about the Star Map you are looking for. We might not need to help those Jawas after all."

"Good idea, HK. Still, if we can, we should help the Jawas. Tell him we want the attacks to stop completely."

HK complied though in response the Chieftain sounded outraged.

"Translation: From his perspective, a reduction is already a large step. It is doubtful you will get agreement on much more than that. We are to be escorted outside. He will wait, but he doesn't believe we are coming back."

When we arrived back in Anchorhead the suns were already beginning to set. With HK strapped to his speeder, Canderous returned to the Ebon Hawk while Bastila and I made a stop at the Czerka office. After Bastila parked the speeder we made our way to the building. I doubted Czerka would agree to cooperate with the Sand People but either way I would obtain the vaporators for the Force could be a good friend. Walking inside, I didn't hesitate to make my demands known to the Czerka rep from before.

"The Sand People are willing to cooperate! You give them two vaporators and in exchange they will gladly move further from Anchorhead. As long as your operations stay where they are there won't be more attacks!"

The woman looked unfazed as she said.

"Czerka does not cooperate with the Sand People."

Channeling the Force, as I bore my eyes at hers I said.

"It is in Czerka's best interest to cooperate. You _will_ make an exception."

I let the suggestion sink in then walking closer, I added.

"I will deliver the vaporators."

Though she attempted to resist I could sense the Force as it overpowered her will. She placed a hand against her forehead.

"Czerka is willing to make exceptions that are beneficial to operation efficiency. Speak to the Rodian. He'll retrieve two water vaporators for you. Czerka will cover the costs."

Having received the two palm-sized vaporators I left the office with Bastila leading the way. The suns had set and I felt incredible cold as I climbed onto the speeder behind Bastila. Before starting the speeder she faced me.

"That was an impressive use of Force Persuasion. I am honestly in awe of how quickly and effectively you have mastered the use of the Force and your lightsaber. We should spar sometime."

Turning to start the speeder, barely above a whisper she added.

"It frightens me how the incredible power you wield may be misused."

On the way back I couldn't get her words out of my head. Why did she think I'd misuse my power? As we landed beside the Ebon Hawk I stepped off and walked beside Bastila up the ramp leading into the ship. A moment later the door unlocked. Stepping inside I took hold of Bastila's arm, asking.

"I need to know, what do you mean I may misuse my power?"

She gave a firm look.

"Anyone with great power has a constant temptation to become even more powerful. At a certain point you can lose yourself in that quest for power. I know you're strong willed but there are times when that is not enough."


	44. Chapter 43 Awakening

Chapter Forty Three

The next morning I woke up early. Bastila was still peacefully asleep in the bed beside mine. Without awaking her I left the room to retrieve HK. After unhooking HK from the charging station I said.

"We are heading out into the desert right now. I don't' trust the Sand People. There is a chance the Chieftain won't keep his word after I handover what he wants. This way if someone has to die, it'll only be me. Here's a comlink. You can send a signal of what happened to the crew if I don't make it."

HK followed me down the hall.

"Lamentation: I don't want to lose you, master. The desert meatbags will dissemble me into parts if you die! Statement: I will not allow it!"

"Well, it's good to know you're loyal, HK."

I intended to take the speeder I drove the day before however HK said.

"Query: Master, would you not rather use the other speeder?"

"Why?"

"Statement: It is superior. Rhetorical question: Why else would the large meatbag choose it?"

"Well, I like this one just fine. Unless you have a specific reason…"

"Confession: I like that speeder, master."

"Droids can _like_?"

"Extrapolation: Perhaps I was programmed to like a certain aspect of the speeder that I cannot define do to the damage to my memory drive. There is also a slight possibility the damage to my memory drive is what is causing my preference for the large meatbag's speeder."

With a sigh I walked over to the speeder Canderous used. Unlike my blue one, this one had a coat of maroon paint.

"HK, if Canderous is pissed at me for using his speeder –I'm blaming you."

"Statement: That is acceptable, master. Thank you … for this unexpected act of kindness."

I strapped HK to the speeder next mounted it and switched on the engines. This early in the morning the temperature felt bearable. My stomach rumbled as I passed the cantina but I decided against stopping for breakfast. The sooner I fulfilled my deal with the Chieftain the closer I would be to the Star Map.

I didn't stop the speeder once until reaching the enclave. When HK and I stood before the entrance, with his blaster pointing at us a guard walked over. HK quickly commented.

"Extrapolation: This guard doesn't appear honored to have the job of greeting us."

Removing the vaporators my pocket, I held them out.

"HK, tell him I brought the vaporators as promised and would like to see the Chieftain."

HK did as I asked, and as a result the guard led us to the Chieftain who sounded surprised to see us. Before the guard had time to speak the Chieftain did.

"Translation: He did not expect us to return, master. He wonders if we have brought the moisture vaporators."

Without a word I reached out my palm which contained both vaporators. Eagerly the Chieftain retrieved them. This time the Chieftain sounded calm.

"Translation: The attacks will be reduced, and he will allow you to explore this enclave but be warned that any lack of respect will result in death."

"This is a perfect opportunity. HK, ask him about the Star Map. Tell him it's an ancient artifact…"

HK followed through with my request and a moment later he said.

"Translation: He says that what you seek is far from here, in the Eastern Dune Sea. He will give you a map so you can find your way. His people found it, but didn't scavenge it because a krayt dragon took up residence in the excavation."

The Chieftain surprised me. He was being helpful and didn't kill me. I realized my somewhat negative impression of the Sand People had more to do with Czerka's propaganda than the reality. The Sand People were certainly harsh but were also a people that kept their word. Remembering Iziz and his Jawas, I said.

"HK, ask him about the captive Jawas."

As the Chieftain handed me the map, HK proceeded to ask.

"Translation: He says that the captive Jawas are slaves and that they have lived past their usefulness. You may take them, if you wish."

"That is lucky. We get information on the Star Map and the chance to be true servants of the Light."

"Statement: Master, I do hope you are being sarcastic."

"No, but I am exaggerating. Ask him if we can go."

After HK exchanged a short dialogue with the Chieftain he said.

"Translation: We are indeed free to go."

"Good. Then let's go find the Jawas."

We searched through the entire enclave until finally finding a room full of tiny Jawas. The Sand People had other prisoners but freeing them would undoubtedly end the peace I just created, so it wasn't an option. One of the Jawas looked up and in a trade language said.

"Are you a rescuer? You must be!"

I nodded.

"I guess I am. Iziz sent me. You guys are free now."

"Thank you, tall one. We will return to Anchorhead and tell Iziz you rescued us. Expect big reward!"

After saying that, the Jawa led the rest of his group out. I didn't linger either. With a map to the presumed location of the Star Map I fully intended to drive there without detouring back to Anchorhead. The krayt dragon mentioned by the Chieftain worried me, but I wanted to see for myself before deciding if I may need assistance. Perhaps it was the same dragon that killed Bastila's father. A part of me wanted to bring the dragon down singlehandedly.

It took over an hour to arrive at the location circled on the Chieftain's map. The first thing that caught my eye as I neared the cavern was a human hunter preparing to walk into it while a male Twi'lek stood at a safe distance and shook his head. Before the hunter fully disappeared into the cavern, a hot red flame enveloped him whole. I watched as his skin melted. At the back of my mind I felt amusement at his misery. At this point barely any muscle remained to cover his skeleton. I glanced behind at HK, noticing his optical units were a bright red. Now nothing remained of the foolish man.

I had no clue how I'd deal with the krayt dragon. Unlike the fool who got himself killed, I knew like with the rancor, I would have to use strategy to kill the dragon. The Twi'lek must've heard the roar of my speeder's engines. He rushed toward me then as soon as he was within earshot, he said.

"I am Komad Fortuna. Do you happen to be hunting for that krayt dragon?"

"Hello, Komad. I do want to kill _that_ dragon, but obviously I can't fight it directly."

He nodded.

"That's right. I told that guy we need to use a careful strategy, but he didn't listen. He just rushed in there, and well –you saw what happened."

Looking at me earnestly, he added.

"I actually do have a strategy in mind. I've set a trap. If the dragon can be lured out it will trigger mines I've hidden in the sand. The mines might not kill it, but out in the open we have a good chance against it. My father has killed a larger krayt dragon. I've been tracking this one for quite some time, and now I have it just where I want it."

I tapped my fingers against my speeder's controls as I stated.

"I don't care about your story. The only thing I'm here for is an artifact inside that cave. Also this dragon might have killed the father of someone I care about. I want to be the one to kill it and if you stand in my way…"

He looked frightened as he said.

"I have no problem with you killing it, as long as you let me take certain parts of the dragon as trophies."

"Sure. Now, how the hell do we lure it out?"

He walked over to me then held out a bag of disgusting looking brown nuggets as he said.

"This is Bantha fodder. If you head just a few clicks up, you'll find herds of Banthas. I should mention krayt dragons are fond of Banthas."

"Fond of them as a delicious dinner?"

"Yes! Exactly! You lure the Banthas with the smell of this fodder. Then the dragon will leave its layer to feed and trigger the mines."

I nodded overdramatically then said.

"What a _perfect_ strategy for you. Do you think I'm an idiot? Wouldn't you've done this yourself long before I ever showed up and that hunter lost his life? Tell me the truth!"

He looked down as he spoke.

"There is a reason … a good reason why I haven't. I hoped you would simply do as I asked. The Banthas belong to the Sand People and are sacred to them. If I were to lure their Banthas I would be attacked by them and killed."

"So, you would rather others be killed? Such as me or that man?"

"No… no!"

HK spoke.

"Statement: He has made you angry, master. Query: Could you unbind me so I can blast him?"

Smiling at the Twi'lek, I said.

"HK, that's not a bad idea."

From within the darkest depths of my psyche an insidious plan developed. Hopping off the speeder, I began unbinding HK. Meanwhile the Twi'lek slowly backed away as he shouted.

"I won't let that droid kill me! If you order it to –I'll blast you first!"

"Oh… I don't need to…"

Focusing the Force on the Twi'lek, I paralyzed him where he stood. Grabbing the cords used to bind HK, I walked toward the Twi'lek. His eyes darted back and forth as I neared him. Tightening the cord around him, I said.

"You wanted me to fight the Sand People and kill them just to lure _their_ Banthas, a sacred beast of theirs, to the dragon. You know what? I think you would be a much better lure, don't you?"

I smiled.

"Oh I forgot! You can't talk… too bad. I'm sure you would agree if you could."

Bringing my right hand forward, I channeled enough Force to raise the Twi'lek into midair then roughly throw him in the sand behind the speeder. Walking over to him, I took the free end of the cord next tied it to the ramp at the back of the speeder. With everything ready, I hopped on.

"HK, I need you to have your blasters ready! The moment the dragon is in the open –blast it!"

"Statement: Acknowledged, master. I am having a very good time right now. Suggestion: We should do this more often, master!"

While nearing the cavern I let the speeder cruise at a low speed. With the Force I kept the Twi'lek from dragging against the sand to prevent him from triggering his own mines. As I stopped at the mouth of the cavern, I felt the vibration of heavy steps. At that instant through the Force I felt the dragon would unleash a volley of flames if I didn't move away. The moment I accelerated the speeder, the dragon chased after the attached bait. Three… four… then two more mines went off. The Twi'lek looked physically unharmed, though I imagined his mind was rather scarred from the experience.

As I made a U-turn I saw the dragon was bleeding from its limbs and stomach. The mines did enough damage to critically wound the dragon but also enrage it. With the last of its strength the dragon crawled toward the Twi'lek being dragged against the sand. I pulled out my lightsaber then without looking back, cut the cord. The dragon advanced one heavy step at a time upon its prey. My head began to pulse.

Having stopped the speeder a safe distance away, walked toward the dragon. HK stood a fair distance away as he fired blast after blast at the demonic beast. I watched as with the last of its energy, the dragon bore its teeth through the Twi'lek's soft body. It was pathetic. I felt more Force within me than ever before. Closing my eyes, I focused all my energy on the dying dragon then as I took my next step, unleashed it.

I enjoyed the feeling of all that power rushing through my body. Opening my eyes, I saw the manifestation of that power. Crimson energy in the form of lightning poured from around me and into the dragon. Less than a minute passed before the dragon began bloating. It howled in agony before exploding into a messy array of blood and guts that tainted the virgin sands. As the euphoria faded my vision blurred and I stumbled forward, managing to put my arms out before collapsing into the deflowered sand.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

I felt a rough surface underneath me as I lay on my back with eyes shut. The last thing I remembered was seeing the crimson sand before me. Though I landed on my stomach, now I lay on my back. Even with my eyes closed it should've been blindingly bright. Instead there was total darkness. I took a deep breath then slowly opened my eyes. Before I had time to lift my head I heard HK speaking to someone.

"Statement: Master has been unconscious for quite awhile now. I provided the service of moving my master inside this low temperature cavern to prevent her from dying from a heatstroke. Lamentation: If I were to let master die out there, my programming would force me into immediate deactivation. In this desert it would be the machine equivalent of death. I don't want to die. Therefore, I don't want master to die!"

I wanted to say something, but an intense wave of fatigue stopped me. As my eyes shut, in my mind I was thrown into a dark abyss. Like that time before, I experienced visions of powerful Force powers I had no name for. I grasped for power beyond any threshold I thought possible. The moment I thought I understood this infinite source of power, violently something ripped it out of my grasp.

Regaining consciousness, this time the space around me had illumination. As I focused my eyes on the figure in front of me I saw a familiar face. Bastila sat beside me with an orb consisting of Force energy in her palm. I realized the orb to be the source of light. The moment our eyes met she quickly reacted.

"Lena, are you okay?"

Rubbing at my temples, I sat up before answering.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where am I? Where is HK?"

"That's good to hear. Well, you're at the presumed location of the Tatooine Star Map. The droid is at the cavern entrance."

As I stood up she did the same. She glanced at me.

"Lena, a few hours prior I felt a terrible disturbance through our bond. At first I searched for you all over the Ebon Hawk …that was useless. I tried reaching your comlink … when you didn't answer I thought…"

"Thought what?"

"I thought… it doesn't matter. On my fourth try your droid responded and for a moment I feared it had killed you."

I saw two glowing red orbs as HK walked toward us.

"Correction: Meatbag, as I explained before –killing master would kill me as well. I am not a suicidal droid… and I happen to like my current master. Clarification: I like my current master a great deal."

Bastila glared at HK, but her expression softened as she spoke.

"I see. Well I suppose I should thank you, droid. I am often rash. It's good that you saved Lena. Still, I hate how you call me 'meatbag' every time … or at all!"

"Statement: You are in fact a meatbag. It is only natural I call you as such."

Bastila sighed then turned to me with a neutral expression.

"There are many things I need to ask, but first –tell me what happened out there."

"HK didn't tell?"

"Your droid explained the events in grotesque detail. What I'm asking isn't an account of the events as much as what you thought and felt. Why were you so cruel?"

"I… if he told you the details then you should know –I didn't see any other option. We need that Star Map, right? It's the mission, right?"

"Well, yes. That doesn't mean you can cruelly murder people in name of it! A Jedi must always look for the peaceful solution!"

I tightened my hands into fists nearly hard enough to draw blood before relaxing them. Looking straight into Bastila's eyes, I said.

"There isn't always a peaceful solution –there's just the more peaceful one. Would you rather I've killed a dozen Sand People to steal their Banthas so I could bait the dragon? The Twi'lek deserved it… even if he didn't, it was the better option. Bastila, you are naïve if you think everything has a peaceful solution!"

She looked down as she countered.

"You… maybe you didn't have to kill the dragon. Perhaps there was a way…"

"That dragon killed your father!"

"What?"

"The description fits. Krayt dragons are rare and the one that killed your father was also in a cavern. You don't believe me? I'll go ahead and look for his holocron."

Annoyed with it being too dark to see, I focused on the Force running through me like blood. Without a delay everything within the cavern lit up in blue light. As I examined the rock floor, Bastila followed. There were a number of decaying corpses, well mostly bits of corpses, scattered throughout the area. The stench bothered me but I tuned it out. Walking ahead of me, Bastila said.

"I loved my father more than anything… but even if the dragon did… kill him, killing it in revenge is against the Jedi Code."

"So is our relationship! So is us having sex, Bastila!"

"The Code… I try to follow it completely, but I can't help but question it! Do you know how hard it is to be under constant self-scrutiny!?"

"Bastila… Why are you always making things so hard for yourself?"

"Because I am responsible for both of us! Neither of us is a Jedi Master fit for such a grave mission, and you clearly don't even remember a word of the Jedi Code. I have to carry the burden for both you and myself. I care about you and I don't want to lose you to the Dark side!"

I paused at the last thing she said as I recalled the red lightning I used to kill the dragon. While I had perfect justification for my actions, I didn't forget how I enjoyed the way I torturously killed the dragon and Twi'lek. Only someone tainted by the Dark side would enjoy such horrendous acts. The experience resembled the one I had on Taris, especially after obtaining the ancient Sith sword. Bloodlust was something I felt when coming in contact with powerful Dark side artifacts. However it wasn't simple bloodlust. The incomprehensible power I felt at those moments was what I truly lusted for.

Turning in Bastila's direction, I saw her standing before an artifact. She stood before the Star Map. My head pulsed in horrible pain as she touched the artifact and it began to open. I felt ultimate power slipping from my grasp as Bastila watched the holographic display revealing another piece of a puzzle that would lead us to finding the Star Forge. I yelled.

"Bastila, why did you open it?"

"Why not? Did you want to do it since you've done it for every single one so far?"

"You and I both know these Star Maps have a powerful Dark side taint."

She placed her hand against her head as she exclaimed.

"Of course! That is why you…"

"Why I what?"

"It's why you were so cruel. The more we chase these Star Maps, the more we are corrupted. Every second we are here more Dark Force energy flows through us and taints our minds. Come, I've recorded the Star Map's data in my datapad. We should leave."

I nodded at her but my attention fell on a tattered rucksack against the left wall of the cavern. Quickly I dashed up to the rucksack next fell to my knees as I rummaged through it. Mostly it contained hunting equipment and medpacs. Opening the final pocket, I found a metallic palm-sized cube with buttons on it. As Bastila neared me I stood up with the cube in hand. She caught sight of it immediately.

"Could that be…"

She took it from my hands then clicked a few buttons. A hologram of an old man with resemblance to Bastila appeared. I watched as she said.

"This is… this is my father's holocron. I didn't see his body, but this… this means he really is dead. You killed the dragon that killed him after all. Thank you for finding this…"

"Your mother wanted you to find this holocron for her. Will you give it to her?"

"Of course not! She is the least deserving person to hold on to my father's memory. We head straight for our ship and leave as soon as possible!"

She didn't expect it as I took the holocron from her open palms. Switching it off, I placed it in my pocket as I said.

"Your mother said she's sick! At least talk to her one last time! With her possibly being deathly ill and you on a high-risk mission –this might be the last chance you _ever_ have to talk to her! Don't be stupid!"

Shaking her head, through gritted teeth, Bastila said.

"Fine! If you insist –I'll talk to her! But don't expect for me to hand her the holocron. Personally I think you're wasting my time with this request … but you do make a good point. I think it is best I tie up any loose ends so I can better focus on our mission."

"Thank you, Bastila. I know this will be hard for you, but running away would only lead to regret. I don't want to see the woman I care about living in regret…"

"Woman you care about… maybe it's time you used a stronger term to describe how you feel."

As we walked toward the mouth of the cavern with HK joining us, I contemplated on how to respond. Glancing at Bastila I noticed she looked uncomfortable with my silence. Softly I said.

"You are the woman I… are you sure it's a good time for this?"

"Lena, if there's anything I don't have a single doubt about –it's this. What you said resonated with me."

She got on her speeder then continued.

"We _are_ on a high-risk mission. If you hadn't brought that droid along, you would have died in this unforgiving desert … died a horrible death. It's foolish for us to put our feelings on hold when there might not be a tomorrow for one or both of us. Lena, please tell me how you feel about me. Right now I can't sense very much through our bond with all this taint around us. I… I need you to tell me."

Taking a spare cord from the storage compartment of Bastila's speeder, I began binding HK to mine. Looking away from Bastila's piercing gaze, I said.

"I will … tell you. When we're back on the Ebon Hawk in the perfectly cool temperature and dim light, I will tell you. Just wait that long –can you wait that long?"

I finished securing HK then got onto my speeder as she replied

"Yes… as painful as it is. But before we return to Anchorhead –about what happened here…"

"What about it?"

"We should keep it between ourselves and that droid, unless you know how to wipe its memory drive."

HK protested.

"Plea: Master, don't listen to that meatbag!"

I turned to face the droid.

"HK, don't call her a meatbag."

"Clarification: Master, don't listen to that meatbag you care about. Statement: I will not divulge any incriminating information."

Bastila glared at HK then focused on me as she said.

"What happened here isn't something that would bolster morale. The result of telling Juhani the details about what you did on Taris was devastating enough. If the others know what happened here, they will start to suspect you are corrupted by the Dark side. Juhani could even inform the Council … and I fear if they found out –they would interfere with our mission. I might be separated from you."

The last thing I wanted was the Jedi Council getting in my way. I gave Bastila a nod.

"We won't speak of this. The part that matters is that I killed the dragon to get to the Star Map –with your help."

"Yes, that version of reality does work. As far as anyone knows we went together to hand the vaporators to the Sand People then received a map to this place and followed it. By the way that power you used to kill the dragon. That power is called Force Lightning. It is rare and forbidden to be taught at the Jedi Academy do to its sheer power. Not only can you use this power, but it is also red –at least that's how your droid described it…"

HK interrupted her.

"Statement: Master's power was indeed red. Opinion: It was beautiful watching her torturously kill that dragon with such power. I am … in awe."

I looked at my hands as I spoke.

"The lightning was definitely red."

Bastila's expression turned grim.

"Lena, that power required you to summon the purest form of the Dark side of the Force. You have to be strong in the Dark side to use that sort of Force Lightning. I read about it in a forbidden text. It is a Force power so hard to control that if overused can drain the life out of its wielder. Don't use that power again!"

"You worried about me?"

"Of course I am! Also, if any Jedi were to see you use such a power … well that Jedi certainly wouldn't think of you as an ally. It will have to be our secret, alright?"

"I won't use it unless there's no choice."

"Lena, you like to frustrate me? Well in an emergency, that's acceptable. Ugh! I can feel the sweat pouring down my forehead. We've been here long enough. Let's return to Anchorhead!"

I smiled as I started my speeder. Before accelerating I yelled.

"Whoever is last gets to buy drinks –for the rest of the mission!"

"Well then, Lena. You'll be last!"

Bastila's speeder left a cloud of sand in its wake as she accelerated. I went full speed and a few times managed to match her but in the end she sped so far ahead I could barely see her. By the time I arrived at Anchorhead's gates, Bastila was already parking near the cantina.


	46. Chapter 45 A Family Reconnection

Chapter Forty Five

Beside the entrance Bastila waited with her arms crossed as I neared the cantina.

I joined Bastila inside the relatively cool Cantina. Due to the dimness my eyes had to adjust for a minute. When the thought of HK-47 making a statement during Bastila's emotionally charged conversation with her mother crossed my mind, I decided to leave him bound to the speeder. He did lament but there was no way he'd sway my decision.

Slowly Bastila approached the opposite end of the cantina. She took deep breathes as she prepared to face her past. Internally I debated whether I should remain present for the woman I cared about during such a personal moment. It surprised me seeing Jolee sitting at the exact same barstool I saw him last. Though what surprised me more was seeing Helena seated beside him and thoroughly engaged in conversation. She raised a glass and said to Jolee.

"To the lives we lived and the people we've cared about!"

Jolee raised his glass to hers.

"And don't forget, Helena. To the people we care about still alive!"

Jolee's back was to me and as Helena finished her drink, she saw Bastila. Her expression became solemn at the sight of her daughter. Seeing the look on Helena's face, Jolee turned around to see what had soured her mood. Bastila stood there staring blankly for almost a whole minute before managing to find her voice.

"I have the holocron, Mother. I'm just not sure I want to give it to you."

"And why not"? Would you deny me even that?"

"I've never denied you anything, Mother. You may think I don't remember what it was like before I left for the order, but I do. You were eager to send me to the Jedi, even though I didn't want to go. You took Father away from me, and now this holocron is all I have of him."

Standing, Helena shook her head as she said.

"Fool girl! You have a strange way of remembering things. That wasn't..."

"No, I don't wish to argue with you anymore, Mother. It's time we parted ways, now, for both our benefit."

I didn't like where the conversation was headed. There wasn't a doubt in my mind Bastila was being brash. Walking in front of her I pleaded.

"Bastila, listen to her damn it!"

She looked into my eyes.

"You don't know her. My mother is notoriously deceptive when she wants something. Why should she have the holocron?"

"Is it too difficult to believe that I am a dying woman who simply wishes to see her husband one last time?"

"I find it difficult to believe anything you say, Mother."

"Bastila, just give her a chance to speak. You need to know the truth!"

Jolee slammed his fist against the bar then said.

"I swear, this is why I'm glad I don't have kids of my own. Now I know this isn't my business, but Bastila, you need to know the truth about why Helena did what she did. Do you forget patience is a Jedi virtue?"

At hearing both me and Jolee, Bastila looked down.

"You're right. It shames me, but I just... find it difficult to... let go of the past. I'm... sorry, Mother."

Helena's expression softened.

"I was hard on you, dear. I wasn't a very good mother to you, I know that. Your father loved you so. He wanted you to be just like him... he wanted to take you on his hunts, but I said they were too dangerous."

"Too dangerous for me, but not too dangerous for Father? You merely sent him on those hunts so you could have a wealthy lifestyle, Mother!"

Helena countered.

"Oh really? What do your father and I have to show for all those years of hunting? Nothing. That was no life for anyone, especially not someone as gifted as you. Your father ... he spent all his last years trying to pay for my treatments. That's why he went for the krayt dragon pearls. I begged him not to, but..."

Helena's voice trembled as she continued.

"I told your father to let me go, but you know how he was. Stubborn. Like you."

Slightly backing away, Bastila quietly said.

"I'm so sorry, Mother. I don't know what to say..."

"Keep the holocron, Bastila. It would do me good to know you have it. This... talking to you... this is what I really needed before I..."

"I know, Mother. Thank you. I'm glad we talked, too."

Soberly, Jolee said to Bastila.

"What Helena has is incurable. It's a complicated disease really. Usually the pain kills you before your body itself has time to shutdown. Medicine has come so far and there are still diseases out there that don't have a cure. Damn. Makes me glad I'm not a doctor. Still, I know a good bit about general medicine."

Bastila looked on the verge of tears but somehow she managed to hold together. Weakly, she asked Jolee.

"What does my mother have … is there anything that can be done?"

"Like I said, it's incurable, kid. The only thing that I know can help is the plant Lena here helped me smuggle off Kashyyyk. The properties of the plant are similar to the contents of a medpac injection –only stronger. Helena, the treatments you've been receiving, were they kolto treatments?"

At first she looked surprised.

"Why yes. My husband … before his death, he paid for my kolto treatments. Without them I would already…"

Bastila pleaded.

"Mother! Please don't say that! I've been a fool this whole time and when I finally realize it and we reconnect –I have to lose you again! First it was Father and now you!"

"It's alright, Bastila. I've lived my life and I'm proud to have you as my daughter. I couldn't ask for anything better."

I watched tears fall silently from Bastila's eyes. Trying to keep myself composed, I looked to Jolee as I said.

"I don't like this. You said something about the plant from Kashyyyk. Can it help?"

He paused, drumming his fingers for a moment before finally giving a slight nod.

"While it does have healing properties, it won't truly help. But it's not any less powerful than kolto, which is why I didn't want Czerka finding out about it. If they did, Kashyyyk would've become so overrun by those greedy bastards that the Wookiees wouldn't be able to anything to stop them."

Jolee looked at Helena.

"If you like, I am willing to give you a few months worth of the plant. I'll let you have a few recipes I've come up with."

She shook her head.

"Jolee, you already told me. I couldn't possibly accept…"

Bastila interrupted her.

"Please do it for me, Mother. I… I don't want to lose you."

Helena gazed at her daughter for another moment before glancing at Jolee. Softly she said.

"You see? My daughter is so stubborn! I accept your kind offer, Jolee. You truly are a good man."

"Why thank you, Helena. Unlike these kids, you actually appreciate me. Maybe I should ditch them and go off with you huh?"

Before Helena could respond, in an agitated tone, Bastila said to him.

"I didn't ask you to flirt with my mother. For crying out loud! She just lost her husband, my father!"

Not wanting things to get out of hand, I stepped between them. Helena sat down on her barstool. Looking at me, she patted the empty seat to her right. As I sat next to her, she commented.

"My daughter is right. I have been grieving for the last few weeks. If circumstances were different … if I wasn't dying…"

Jolee took a deep breath, lightening the mood as he reassuringly said.

"That wasn't mature of me, Helena. My place is with watching over these kids. I know I shouldn't be saying this, but through the Force I saw a possibility… I can't go into detail but if things go a certain way we might get to see each other again. When I help these kids on their mission, I'll be sure to visit you."

"Jolee, I would look forward to it. Though I can't promise I'll be here."

He smiled.

"Well neither can I. It all depends on… on how things play out. I've been wasting the precious time you have to speak with your daughter. I should get going … I'll be back with the Kashyyyk plant. Won't take too long! Lena, you should leave. Give the poor woman time to reconnect with her daughter!"

As I was about to stand, Helena placed an arm on my shoulder. I watched Jolee leave as Helena spoke to me in a whisper.

"You... you take care of my daughter, you hear me?"

Firmly, I said.

"I will."

"That's good. I'll feel a lot better knowing there's someone to watch her."

Helena took a moment to examine me. Her eyes fell to the necklace around my neck. Reaching out her hand to touch the blue pendant, she added.

"You are very close to her, aren't you?"

I gave a slight nod. Helena smiled.

"Don't abandon her like I did. She deserves better than that. I'm sure you already have plenty of experience with her stubbornness. It makes her hard to deal with at times. At the same time it makes her a firm woman with a strong will. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Ah, your words bring back fond memories. I experienced an overload of Bastila's not so appealing traits and I'm still here. Like I said, I'll look out for her."

With all the background noise, Bastila couldn't hear my conversation with her mother. The last thing I wanted was to take up the time Bastila should be spending with her mother. As I stood, Helena looked at me then Bastila. Afterward she spoke loud enough for us both to hear.

"Bastila, I never expected for you to fall for someone. Somehow you seemed like the sort of girl who wouldn't be satisfied by anyone. I was under the impression Jedi were forbidden from expressing their passions… before we part, you will need to tell me everything about this girl of yours. This might be the last chance I get…"


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

The painful intensity of the situation made me experience unbearable sadness. As I quietly slipped away my eyes felt unusually watery. I wanted to let Bastila have the little time she could alone with her mother. Stopping at the doors leading out into the hot desert city, I stood watching aliens and humans walking in and out of the place every minute or so. From the right end of the cantina I heard a familiar voice then saw Carth approach.

"Lena, been a while since we last talked. I played some Pazaak since there's nothing to do. Ah! I've dealt with the gizka problem while you were gone."

I kept standing there. To get my attention Carth waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hey, are you listening?"

"What? Oh, the gizka… that's good. How did you manage that?"

"Simple really. I did buy the poison but it felt wrong killing those creatures. Instead I found out the food they went for most and used that to lure them off the Ebon Hawk. I lured them near another ship. I don't really feel bad about it. Now it's someone else's responsibility."

Carth looked around as if to see if anyone else was within earshot then walked closer to me as he quietly said.

"In my spare time I visited the Czerka office … asked around. The good news for us is they operate in isolated branches. What happened on Kashyyyk –no other Czerka branch knows about it. That means we can avoid legal trouble."

I smiled at him.

"Carth, trying to keep yourself from getting court-martialed?"

"How did you figure? Yeah, the Republic and its bureaucrats wouldn't be too fond of hearing about my involvement in sabotaging a corporate operation. Speaking of which, you would also be court-martialed, gorgeous. You were a soldier before you were a Jedi. I believe the Republic still has some level of jurisdiction over you."

Grinning, I said.

"That just means if I fuck up, they can't know about it."

"Heh. Sure, but don't fuck up too bad. I wouldn't want you dragging me down with you."

He scratched his head then asked.

"So how's the mission going? You were gone most of the day…"

"We're done with Tatooine."

"And just as I was getting used to this rock! So I'm guessing this means we'll be leaving soon?"

I nodded.

"We're leaving by the end the day. You should get back to the ship."

As Carth passed me, before walking out the door, he asked.

"Will you also be going?"

"No, I'll wait for Bastila."

From the cantina's doorway I could hear HK threatening random passersby. At some point Jolee returned with a mid-sized bag that he handed to Helena before making his way back to the Ebon Hawk. I must've stood there for almost an hour. Switching on my comlink, I contacted Bastila. As she connected, I said.

"I'll return to the Ebon Hawk. Whenever you're back we'll leave. Is… your mother staying here?"

"Lena, why are you calling me? I can see you at the door. You know, you could've walked over. Speaking of which, I've noticed you've been standing there for a rather long time."

"Ah that! I had a lot on my mind. I guess you could say I'm waiting for you. The last time we split up, you got ambushed by Sith…"

"Why must you be so sweet? My mother is hearing this … I'll be there in a moment."

I felt bad for interrupting her time with her mother so I said.

"It's okay. You don't need to rush on my account."

"Don't sound so worried. I'm not rushing at all. Actually I was finishing up talking to my mother. I believe you asked me if she's staying on Tatooine. I've given her credits to go to Coruscant and seek treatment."

From across the room I saw Bastila face Helena then heard her say through the comlink.

"I'll meet you there after ... after what I have to do. I... want to see you again."

Bastila hugged her mother. As she reluctantly let go, in a trembling voice she added.

"Farewell, Mother."

We returned to the Ebon Hawk as the suns set. Bastila went to freshen up before getting some much needed rest while I headed to the cockpit. Inside Canderous sat in the pilot's seat while Carth lightly snored in the seat beside him. Placing a hand on the back of the pilot's seat, I said.

"If everyone is here, we're ready to leave."

Canderous faced me.

"Well you might want to check on that, Rouen. I'm not the sort of man who keeps track of people."

I grabbed the ship-wide communications comlink, switched it on then spoke.

"Everyone onboard report to the lounge immediately."

As I ended the transmission my voice echoed throughout the ship. Carth remained asleep and I didn't bother waking him. Canderous followed me out. On the way to the lounge I saw Juhani walking from the opposite end of the hall toward the lounge. She didn't seem to notice my presence, and as my mind flashbacked our previous confrontation, I didn't feel keen on her noticing me. When I walked into the lounge with Canderous close behind, Jolee, Mission, Shaleena, HK, and T3 were already present. Everyone was accounted for. My eyes focused on Juhani as she made her way into the room. Shifting my attention to the rest of the group, I said.

"Our mission on Tatooine is complete as of today. Our next stop is Manaan. But as some of you already know, Mission and Shaleena have planned for us to have a banquet aboard our ship. Before docking on Manaan to continue our mission, we will have some downtime that we can all enjoy."

Mission had a cheerful expression as she exclaimed.

"That's right! It will take a few hours for Shaleena and me to prepare the food, but I believe all of you will find something you like. Canderous, I even found a popular Mandalorian recipe for soup in cooking database I bought today!"

Shaleena appeared reluctant to speak in front of the crew, but with Mission's encouragement she relented.

"If… If any of you would like to help out, we would appreciate it."

Jolee stepped up then said.

"I'll be damned if I don't help you kids! I have some great ideas on how to make this banquet a real treat."

Mission scowled at the old man.

"You can help, Jolee. Just don't call us kids."

"Oh I don't know if I can help it…"

T3 made a few beeping sounds as he rolled near Shaleena. She smiled as she said.

"I can find a job for you too. T3-M4, you can help with getting whatever tools and ingredients we need."

Canderous cleared his throat. With everyone's attention on him, he said.

"I… ah… thanks for thinking of me, Twi'lek girl. I'm willing to make the soup. I mean, only a true Mandalorian can get something Mandalorian right."

As the rest of the crew conversed, I kept stealing glances at Juhani. She, HK, and I were the only ones not participating. I couldn't stop myself from stealing another glance. The moment our eye met I felt a sudden jolt. Before I knew what happened, she left the room. I stayed another minute though I didn't focus on much of anything. Snapping to, I walked over to Canderous then looking at him, said.

"You can start working on that soup after we're off this planet. The Sith are well aware we're here. That means, it's a bad idea to stick around."

"Alright, Rouen, you want me to take us to Manaan before the party?"

"No, not all the way to Manaan. Go halfway to Korriban, get off the radars, then make an FLT jump to Manaan's system and lay low. So far Malak's Sith have found us at every turn. I believe it's time we threw them off our tracks."

Canderous grinned as he nodded.

"Rouen, I like the way you think. You don't happen to be Mandalorian?"

I tried not to laugh as I said.

"I'm definitely not Mandalorian."

Soberly, I added.

"Well there is a chance my parents were … I mean I never really knew them."

"If your parents were, I wouldn't be surprised. I don't tend to like many people, especially not weaker looking people. You might be the only exception. Your having Mandalorian blood coursing through your veins would explain it."


	48. Chapter 47 Love

Chapter Forty Seven

After the brief exchange with Canderous I went on to grab a set of clean Jedi robes then take a relaxing shower. It felt nice washing the blood and sand as well as the stench of death off my body. Tiredly, I returned to the sleeping quarters. Inside the lights were dim. The only one in the room apart from me was Bastila. She read a book as I approached. When I sat on the soft bed opposite hers, she looked up from her book. I examined the delicate features of her beautiful face, treasuring every detail. Softly, I asked.

"Are you feeling okay?"

She paused for a moment.

"You're asking how I feel after having to part with my mother, right?"

I gave a slight nod.

"That's right. Through our bond I felt some dissonance on your end. It's more stable now … but I'm still worried about you."

"Lena, there's no need. I am absolutely fine. This mission… I have to do this. Then I can see her again –well that's if I'm still alive by then … and she."

I tried reassuring her.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. I promised her I'd watch out for you. I have no intention of going back on my word. With Jolee's healing plant and the care she'll receive on Coruscant I'm sure your mother will make it. Hell, she's as stubborn as you."

Bastila smiled as she affectionately said.

"Sometimes you know all the right things to say. I'm going to be fine, but I do wish things could be a lot simpler. If it was peaceful…"

"I would never have met you."

"No, I think you would have –under very different circumstances. But I should stop this pointless pondering at once! The Force has guided us to where we are today … or at least that is what we Jedi are taught to believe. With all the injustices in our galaxy I'm not sure what to believe anymore."

I leaned back as I considered Bastila's words. She was questioning the fundamental beliefs of the Jedi Order, the beliefs she carried since childhood. Personally I didn't even consider the Force in philosophical terms. When I served as a soldier and before that a translator on Deralia the Force lacked relevance in my life. With this sudden and entirely unexpected shift in my life I hardly had time to consider any of the implications. Without a doubt I intended to destroy Malak and his Sith, but after that, if there was to be an after, I hadn't a clue what I'd do. Looking at Bastila, I asked.

"Speaking of the Jedi Order, I still don't understand… why did the Council send me with you on this mission?"

Bastila had a puzzled expression though she managed a reply.

"Well for starters, I couldn't accomplish this on my own. The events on Taris proved that the Force wanted to bring us together for this mission, and there is little left to chance when the Force is involved. Is that not enough for you?"

"No it's not. It doesn't make since that I have all this Force power and I only discover it now. I'm a woman in my twenties. There has to be a reason my affinity to the Force awakened this late."

The look on Bastila's face told me she felt discomfort at this line of questioning. In an attempt to deflect she playfully said.

"Is this what you really want to discuss right now? As recall, there _is_ something else we were going to discuss … something inexplicably important to us both."

I thought back to the events earlier today, wincing when I remembered what I did. Shaking away those thoughts, I focused on ones about Bastila. An image of her curvaceous nude figure flashed in my mind. I licked my lips at the thought, but as my blue eyes met Bastila's grey ones, my thoughts became serious. Standing up, I walked toward Bastila's bed. As I prepared to join her I said.

"When I'm around you it feels like you're my destiny."

"I said we were brought together for our mission to stop Malak. I hardly think the Force would be pushing us towards this romantic involvement when the fate of the galaxy is at stake! I... I don't want this to complicate things."

Raising an eyebrow, I said.

"As I recall you were quite willing to complicate things all the way back on Dantooine. Earlier today though… you were really ready –maybe more ready than I am."

Slightly blushing she placed her book on the counter. Making room for me, she lifted the sheets then patted the bed. I took the invitation. The short moment during which she lifted the sheets I saw her delicate bare skin which I brushed against as I snuggled underneath the sheets. My clothed body pressed against her bareness. Our faced barely an inch apart, she whispered.

"I am ready. I suppose the doubts I have are due to years of arduous Jedi training. Love wasn't something… it wasn't something a Jedi should feel. I suppose that is why I didn't… earlier. Do you love me?"

I gulped. The time after we made love I told her why I thought love was a bad idea and here she was asking about it. Did I love her? Did I love Juhani? Bastila's words interrupted my thoughts.

"Here, look into my eyes and tell me. Or should I go first? I think I've already made it beyond obvious…"

"Bastila… I know I said we would talk about this. You mean so much to me."

Looking in my eyes, she pleaded.

"You don't need to be afraid to admit it. I feel it through our bond. You are holding yourself back so much. Please open up to me!"

Something held me back from saying those three simple words. Those words held so much meaning to me … so much that I couldn't say them without having no shadow of a doubt I meant them. Lightly I let my lips brush against hers before parting them with mine. With my right hand I massaged up and down her thigh. I felt her skin heat up from the gentle contact. Parting my lips from hers I gave a sober look as I whispered.

"Is it not enough to know I want to be with you when all is said and done? You have something you can't tell me no matter what lest it jeopardize the mission, yes? For me saying those three words is similar. When all of this is said and done … that's when I'll say those words. After saying those words if I lose you … that's why I can't."

Her eyes were wet with tears, but she nodded. As I wrapped my arms around her, in a trembling voice she said.

"I understand. Either way –I've made up my mind."

Her eyes were fierce as she spoke those words.

"Lena, I love you. I love you when I shouldn't. This is not something you probably want to hear at the moment, but I was falling for Juhani as well. I felt your attraction for her through our bond ever since we left Dantooine."

Her saying those three words made me feel an overwhelming burden. I swore I would give my life to protect her. Letting out a much needed laugh, I released the tension. Now that she said those words, it seemed pointless to hold myself from saying them back. The damage was done. With having experienced her confession I knew letting her go would be impossible. I needed to kiss her again and again. I needed to feel more of her wonderful body. I blurted.

"Bastila, I love you!"

She looked beyond shocked.

"You… you actually said it? You said it! Yes! Thank you! Now all I want to do is… I want to show you my love."

She turned me onto my back. Next as she climbed on top of me, the sheets slid down her body, revealing her bare curvaceous figure to my hungry eyes. She started with untying my boots. I leaned my head back, enjoying the sight.

"So, Bastila, you mentioned something about falling for Juhani?"

Before answering she made a detour to my abdomen. While trailing her fingers under my robes, she said.

"I did, didn't I? She is a woman I can appreciate –as can you. I hope more than anything that she sees we didn't have a choice on Taris, and gives us another chance."

"I don't know… last time I saw her she looked like she was intent on avoiding me."

Having finished with my boots, Bastila worked on removing my pants. I admired her breasts though the moment she made eye contact, I felt my cheeks heat up. She commented.

"Well the banquet Mission and Shaleena planned is meant to bring all of us closer together, is it not? Maybe we can find a way to reconnect then –if not there's always Force Persuade."

I laughed.

"I don't think my Force Persuade would work on her when she's the one who taught me the ability in the first place. Hmmm… those are fond memories."

"Yes, I can tell. It makes me regret I wasn't there. Just imagine if all three of us…"

As I propped myself up on my elbows, I insinuated.

"You really liked when it was all three of us, huh?"

"Well no… I mean, yes. Agh! I suppose I should tell you –Juhani and I made love."

"I know, Bastila, I was there."

"I don't mean that first time on Kashyyyk. On Tatooine, before I told her the details about Taris, we made love in this same room. I was upset at having learned of my father's death, and the weight of keeping something from you. That, _and_ she was damn attractive. Juhani is an amazing lover…"

I scowled.

"Eh? What about me?"

She smiled.

"Does that make you jealous? You do have a chance to prove yourself right now."

Laughing at the look on my face, she added.

"But really, you and she are both amazing lovers."

The only piece of clothes that remained was the Jedi robes. Bastila undid the sash then opened the robes wide. While enjoying the sight she licked her lips then before kissing my left breast softly added.

"Lena, Let's focus on how amazing this is now that we've both found the strength to bare our hearts. I can't wait to experience you again."


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

While I slept, at some point an image of an underwater ruin materialized within my mind's eye. Wondrous creatures swam through the ruin. One of aquatic creatures was a shadow larger than the rest. As it moved I saw a familiar artifact –the Manaan Star Map. This time I didn't get to see the now familiar Darth Revan, instead I saw someone in a yellow pressurized armored suit. Though most likely, that someone was Revan. The Star Map began to open and everything faded.

Opening my eyes, I saw Bastila lying beside me. She yawned then while holding the sheets to her chest, sat up.

"Lena, we shared another vision. The fact that the Star Map is underwater isn't very helpful though, considering Manaan is one giant ocean. Still, when we arrive, you should ask about underwater ruins."

I nodded. After getting dressed I gave Bastila a brief kiss. Before heading out, I said.

"I'll go check with Canderous then help out with the banquet preparations."

"That's a good idea. I want to view my father's holocron, but I suppose I should go help Mission. Ah! I wanted to ask you this earlier but forgot. Do you think the others know about _us_? I mean somehow Canderous definitely knows, but the rest of the crew…"

I felt a little awkward as I replied.

"Everyone knows."

"You know that for a fact?"

"No, but if Jolee knows –everyone knows."

I noticed Bastila blush as I left the room. It didn't bother me that everyone knew as long as they didn't spread it beyond the confines of the ship. If our enemies were to learn of our relationship … it was something I didn't want to think about. The moment I walked into the cockpit I saw a view of the entirely azure Manaan. While remaining in the pilot's seat, Canderous began to speak.

"I did everything you ordered. Those Sith scumbags don't have a damn clue where we are! I have experience with evasion … working with smugglers is educational. Right now we are drifting within the orbit of an electromagnetic anomaly. As long as we're here no one can detect us. Radars get jammed in places like this."

"Good job, Canderous. Are you ready to make that Mandalorian soup?"

"Damn! I shouldn't have volunteered. Fine, I'll go do that. And don't worry! The ship should be fine here."

Shaking the copilot's seat to wake Carth up, Canderous yelled.

"Republic, you watch the controls! I have soup to make!"

Leaving Carth to his own devices, I left the cockpit in search of Jolee. Before Tatooine I had the impression the old man would only be staying with us until he found another planet to live on. Instead Jolee remained part of the crew, which I appreciated. Regardless, I needed to know why he decided to stay with us. Walking into the lounge, I found the old man as he crushed dried herbs into a large bowl. Nearing him, I said.

"Mind telling me what you're doing."

He spoke without turning.

"What does it look like? I'm making something for the party … and it's something special alright."

"Mind being a little more specific?"

He laughed.

"Wouldn't you rather find out for yourself? Don't they teach you kids to learn through experience?"

Without warning I dabbed my finger in the bowl then licked off the herbal powder. I had to keep myself from gagging. It was damn near the worst thing I ever tasted. As he looked at me, Jolee grinned with amusement.

"Kids! Always doing foolish things… as long as they learn it's forgivable. Well, now you will find out what this herb does when it's ingested. When it's an ingredient in medical gel it just puts you to sleep. Hmm… this will be amusing."

"Tell me what it'll do. I need to know this!"

"Tell you and ruin the surprise? No, I won't do that."

He continued crushing herbs as he said.

"Now you can't be here without a reason. What would you like to know?"

"Why are you with us, Jolee?"

Winking, he said.

"Is Bastila's Mother not enough of a reason? She might've entrusted you to look out for her daughter, but someone else… someone more reliable wouldn't hurt. I'm just happy to be back in space, doing something new."

"So, Helena is your only reason?"

"If you think I'm just some perverted old man driven by his Wookiee –you got the wrong idea. Kashyyyk was home enough. But when you came along and I saw the destiny you had before you, I couldn't help but be intrigued."

His use of the word, _Wookiee_, made me grin. However his mention of a destiny gave me pause.

"A destiny? Can you be more specific?"

"I can see that you have a destiny before you but the details are what I can't see. What intrigues me is something is very _dark_ about you."

For a heavy moment I felt as if time stopped. Did he sense the Dark Force energy within me? Was he watching, waiting for a perfect opportunity to end me? Perhaps he was collaborating with the Jedi Council against me. I shook my head. The paranoid thoughts were suffocating. I thing he sensed my unease when he said.

"We'll never get anywhere if you stand around chatting up old men all day..."

I had no interest in bringing up the previous topic either, so instead I jovially responded.

"Well then ... I think I'll go chat up some young women. How's that?"

"That sounds like something I'd be doing if I suddenly got thirty years younger. I think the Cathar… Juhani could use some talking to –she has been distant for a few days now."

As I left, I remarked.

"I doubt she wants to see me, much less talk."

Seeing Mission cutting up some exotic vegetables with Shaleena doing the same beside her, I approached. From the right I saw Canderous standing over a large container on the floor which was filled with boiling water. He seemed almost as content as when he was in glorious battle while he mixed some sort of meat into the boiling water.

Standing next to Mission, I watched as she cut the food almost mechanically. Shaleena looked just as engaged in watch she was doing. I stood watching her for over a minute before she stopped chopping and finally noticed me.

"Huh? Oh... sorry. I was thinking about Taris. I still can't believe it's gone! I mean, I grew up there and now it's... it's just gone! I just have to find some way to deal with it. I knew the Sith were evil and all, but the reality of it kind of slaps you in the face."

"Mission, are you still blaming me …for everything?"

"No, I stopped that a good while ago."

"That… I can't express how good that is to here, but honestly –are you going to be okay?"

"Don't worry about me; I'll be okay. And if you need my help against Malak or the Sith, I'll be there for you!"

As she resumed cutting I noticed Carth had joined in. He and Canderous sat at a table near the boiling soup in the midst of a Pazaak game. I decided to see how they were holding up but stopped as Mission softly said.

"I didn't want to talk about my family to anyone before now. I think there's no better time for me to tell you."

She stopped cutting and looked at Shaleena as she added.

"Tell both of you."

Shaleena continued cutting spherical purple vegetables as she spoke.

"Mission, we've talked a lot and never have you said anything about your family. I… I wanted to know, but… Oww!"

I saw bright red blood streaming from Shaleena's index finger. Before I could respond in any way, Mission grabbed Shaleena's hand, placing the injured finger into her mouth as she eyed her friend. I managed to say.

"I… I'll get Jolee."

Shaleena shook her head.

"It's fine. There's a lot of blood but it's just a scratch. I've had much worse…"

Mission gently released her friend's finger then in a mock-scold said.

"We've been over this. Shaleena you can't be this clumsy. What if I'm not there the next time this happens?"

I joked.

"Should I leave you two alone?"

Immediately they blushed from my words and even more so from seeing each other's blush. I quickly asked.

"Are you girls really _just_ 'friends'?"

Mission blushed a deeper red before furrowing her eyebrows fiercely as she said.

"Are you trying to say something, Lena? You know … maybe I should only tell Shaleena about my family since you're being such an ass!"

"That's fine by me. Why would I want to hear about your personal life?"

"Well for starters it involves a skank named, _Lena_."

I glared at her.

"Huh, _Lena_? Are you by any chance talking about me here?"

For a fraction of a second she smiled then shook her head as she said.

"Oh, no. I guess I did make that sound wrong. She's a Twi'lek named, _Lena_. Common name, you know."

"So you went out with a Twi'lek named, _Lena_?"

This time she glared at me.

"I didn't go out with _Lena_, my brother Griff did. He gambled and drank. He showed me how to slice into a computer's security system; how to get inside a locked building without the entrance codes, and how to spot a wealthy mark for a quick game of Pazaak."

She glanced at Carth as he clearly seemed to be losing the game against his Mandalorian opponent. Glancing back she continued.

"He abandoned me because he fell in with a bad crowd. It's all _Lena's_ fault! She seduced him and took him away. I haven't seen him since then… I guess that's my story really. My brother raised me then got seduced away by a skank with the same name as you."

"I guess that's another reason for you not to like me."

"Are you calling me a kid again? Only a kid would use the kind of reasoning you're implying! You and she are totally different people with the same name."

"Yes, she's a skank and I'm a Jedi."

"Exactly how I see it."

Shaleena asked.

"Have you seen your brother since?"

"No, but at least I know he wasn't on Taris, so there's a chance however small that I'll see him again… well that's if that skank hasn't gotten him killed."

As the two potential lovebirds continued talking I slipped away with the intention of finding Bastila, who I surprisingly hadn't seen since waking up. Just as I was about to enter our sleeping quarters, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Turning around I saw Carth. He had a desperate look on his face. Quietly he said.

"There is something we need to talk about and it can't wait."

Opening the door I saw there was no one inside the sleeping quarters which made me a bit more concerned as to where Bastila may be. Carth walked past me into the empty room. Once inside he said.

"In here is private enough."

I walked inside, shutting the door behind me, though I didn't walk any further into the room. As I stood leaning against the door, I asked.

"What can't wait?"

"Lena, I need you to think about this for a moment. When Revan and Malak left after the Mandalorian wars ended, they were Jedi. When they returned... they were something else."

I raised an eyebrow.

"How is that even relevant, much less something that can't wait?"

"Don't you see? You and Bastila… she's so... intense. I don't pretend to know much about the Force... but I know evil."

"You think Bastila and I are evil?"

"No, of course not. All I'm saying is that when you have so much power, the stakes are higher. I can only imagine the kind of conflict that goes on inside you. Neither you nor Bastila are fully trained on how to handle your power. I'm just concerned at what might come."

I didn't remotely believe his words. With what happened on Tatooine him saying this now felt too convenient. Did Jolee tell him about the darkness he sensed within me, or was this Carth's own idea? Again I felt paranoia set in. With all my willpower I resisted showing that I knew the implications of what he was not too subtly hinting at. The way I acted on Tatooine was what he feared seeing manifest. What he probably didn't know was that it already had manifested. Firmly I said.

"Carth, I can handle myself."

He didn't buy what I said.

"I know that, and Bastila says the same thing. You're both incredible women. I'm just... I'm just not sure this is the kind of thing you can defeat. I mean you already know what happened with Revan and Malak. They were both Jedi and so are you..."

"So to you I and Bastila are Revan and Malak?"

"I didn't mean to imply that you are the same as them."

"It damn well sounds like that's exactly what you implied! If that's the only reason you wanted to talk –were done."

He hung his head as he muttered.

"I suppose finding the Star Maps is more important than your training... and your safety. I just hope there isn't a price for you to pay."

I turned to leave, the door opened, but before I could step out, Carth ran up to me and again grabbed my shoulder. I felt a sudden surge of anger. The only thing that kept me from harming him was the total earnestness of his next words.

"There is a reason I personally needed to talk to you."

He swallowed hard before speaking again.

"The only thing that's kept me going since my wife died has been the need to find Saul and kill him. It's better to think about that than... anything else. If I can do that, then maybe I can let her go. Let it all go."

I felt the hand on my shoulder tense and Carth's tone grew menacing.

"If we encounter Saul... if we ever have the chance, promise me that I will be the one to kill him. I have to settle this... I need to."

"If we get the opportunity... then I promise."

His hand relaxed.

"Thank you. I... guess there's really nothing else to say."

He removed his hand from my shoulder as he walked out. I stood there, contemplating his words. It felt as if everyone was aware of what I did on Tatooine, but logically I knew that was highly unlikely. On the other hand, the Dark side Force affinity within me could be perceived by other Force sensitive individuals, or maybe anyone at all connected to the Force. Did Juhani sense the growing darkness within me? Was that her true reason for repelling me so intensely? Again I felt paranoia tugging at every corner of my mind. Briskly I walked back to the lounge.


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

The delicious food had already been neatly placed on the central table. As I walked further in, I saw Jolee walking toward the table with a tray of what looked like bite-sized misshapen pastries. Looking around I caught sight of nearly the entire crew. The only two missing were Juhani and Bastila. The only place I could think of checking was the second sleeping quarters. As I prepared to search for the two women, I said to everyone.

"Feel free to start the banquet without me. I'll join you guys as soon as I can –but before that…"

Canderous interrupted.

"Yeah yeah, Rouen, you need to find your bitches. Right?"

I looked at him blankly.

"They aren't my bitches… I mean they aren't bitches!"

"Can you really say that your Republic pretty girl isn't a bitch? Wait… I guess you can. She did _destroy_ the great Revan, didn't she? Well go on then, go find her … and that Cathar."

At the moment I didn't feel any respect for Canderous. If he insulted either Bastila or Juhani like that directly, I would've likely summoned my fierce Dark side energy in the form of lightning out of anger. It felt increasingly difficult to control my rage. I experienced a tinge of fear at the thought of being in fact corrupted by the power I posses. Or perhaps it was fear at being corrupted by the Dark side artifact I had constantly come into contact with. Most likely it was both.

I hated the thought of losing control of myself and forced it from my thoughts as I made a left turn toward the other sleeping quarters. Opening the door, I saw no one. As I left the door shut behind me. There was another place I suspected, a quiet and particularly dim place. The darkness I felt wasn't entirely my own. It dawned on me that Carth was right about it being both I and Bastila burdened by this power. Sensing her location through the bond, I rushed toward the hangar. Inside I saw Bastila leaning against the wall while talking to Juhani who stood at the opposite wall. Unlike before, Juhani didn't seem eager to avoid me. Bastila said to Juhani.

"You really don't hate me… from what happened the last time we spoke, I thought trying to speak with you would be a waste of time for both of us."

Juhani smiled.

"Well then it's good you thought wrong, Bastila."

"You do know I hate it when I'm wrong."

"No, Bastila, I was the one in the wrong. Saying all those horrible things to you … blaming you for everything. I can be foolish at times, and that foolishness almost cost me the happiness I had with you and Lena."

I walked further in then while glancing at Juhani, said.

"I… I haven't spoken with you for a while. How are you doing?"

"I have been doing well, I suppose. My injuries are all but healed. But I am more interested in you right now."

I felt slightly uncomfortable after everything that happened. Her yelling and slapping me in the face came to mind. I felt totally rejected by Juhani and here she was speaking to me as if nothing happened. I questioned.

"Interested in me?"

"Do not mistake me. It is just that even though we have traveled together for a while and been quite intimate, it seems I know next to nothing about you, personally."

I looked at Bastila who seemed lost in thought. Facing Juhani again I demanded.

"This? Why are you acting like nothing happened? You wanted to end everything between us, right?"

She looked hurt by my words as she replied.

"I already apologized to Bastila. Don't mistake me, I had to go over everything in my head multiple times before I could start to accept what happened wasn't your fault. I realized I was denying my own happiness by keeping myself from the women I wanted most."

I saw the slightest flicker of hope in her eyes as she added.

"Would you humor me and tell me a little about yourself?"

"You want to know about me? There's not much…"

"Hah. Humility. Please, if you would, indulge me."

Her eyes were pleading at mine as she asked with her beautiful accent.

"Your job? Your childhood? Your life? Your ... family? I am sorry if I am making you uncomfortable. I will fully understand if you choose not to answer."

"Of course I will. Juhani, you… I have been… missing you."

"You cannot imagine how glad I am to hear that. I too have missed you a great deal. Now please go ahead and indulge me."

She looked at Bastila as she added.

"I want to know about you too."

As I walked closer to Juhani I began.

"Job? I was a translator on Deralia before any of this. My life? I mostly studied and worked … I wish I could've met you earlier. I'm getting sidetracked, aren't I?

She shook her head.

"Lena, I want to know everything. It's more than that. I feel a need to know everything about your life –that's just how much you mean to me."

"Then you do want to know about my childhood. There's not much to say. I barely knew my parents. They both died in a spaceship collision when the engines malfunctioned. After that I… I was trained by an old man in the art of melee combat –mostly with swords. There was also an old woman ...I can't remember her face. She always covered it with a... with a hood. To be totally honest everything more than a year ago is really vague."

I noticed Bastila's discomfort through our bond as I talked about my past. She kept fidgeting with her fingers when I admitted to having memory issues. With this whole time having to live in the present, I hadn't given much thought to the fact that I couldn't remember the most vital aspects of my past. As I reflected on that fact, I felt suspicion. Bastila shifted to her right foot as she said.

"I guess it's my turn to tell you about myself. Well you've both met my mother, so you know firsthand."

I suggested.

"Come on! If we're going to do this… say something we don't know yet."

"You'd like to get to know me better, huh? Okay, how about this? I thought relationships were foolish endeavors until our bond occurred. Juhani, you certainly taught me a great deal about … a woman's longing for..."

Juhani blushed at hearing those words come from Bastila of all people and I swallowed hard then worked at avoiding eye contact with either of them. Meekly Juhani said.

"Thank you for the complement, I think. I too have felt relationships to be foolish, but the difference is that my heart constantly disagreed with my mind."

When I looked back, focused on me I saw Juhani's piercing gaze.

"Lena, when we first met and you spared my life... at that time I felt so much for you and I barely knew anything about you. I don't know what it was –maybe your kindness and your beauty? I lost control of my emotions. Becoming upset with you because of what happened on Taris and worse, slapping you –I shouldn't have done it. Bastila, I shouldn't have told you those horrible things."

She winced.

"Taris... it always seems to come back to Taris for me... I am sorry... I get distracted. What did you do before Ta... before that?"

She had her eyes on me. I assumed she wanted to know what my job was before the shit that went down on Taris.

"I told you when we first met, remember? A Republic soldier… I worked as a soldier."

"Not my career of choice, though it does seem to have its own romantic appeal. Defending the galaxy from evil much as we Jedi do. We are more alike than not."

She looked to the side as she remarked.

"It's time I told you the story of my own life."

Dropping down to sit on the cool metallic floor, I smiled as I remarked.

"It's only fair."

She didn't smile back; instead her expression grew grim as she spoke.

"The Mandalorians came and overran my world, they slaughtered my race... I cannot forget what they have done. Or forgive."

I didn't know anything about the evens she spoke of. Glancing at Bastila, her shocked expression told me she too didn't know anything about the subject. I managed to ask.

"They slaughtered your race… how did you manage survive?"

"My parents carried me as a baby with them and were lucky enough to escape. They fled as far as they were able, and eventually settled on Taris. But Taris was a horrible choice. Dominated by humans, intolerant of other species, it made everyday life unnecessarily hard. My father turned to stimulants. He spent much of his time in local bars and dives. He was intoxicated and he would fight and one day he would die."

For a while I couldn't say anything. Bastila spoke instead.

"How did he die?"

"He was killed by a man who provoked him into a fight and killed him like an animal."

Bastila looked as if she regretted having opened her mouth. Finding my voice, I said.

"I hope that bastard died when Taris got bombarded by the Sith … if he didn't –I'll kill him."

Juhani shook her head.

"It's in the past. I... I am sorry I cannot talk about this any longer right now..."

"Then tell me about the Mandalorians. Why did they slaughter the Cathar?"

Her body shook with visible anger.

"They did it for sport! Long ago my people had fought the Mandalorians in the first war against Exar Kun and the Sith. We knew there would be no mercy for us. The most we could do was pack the few of our people who survived onto what few ships remained and send them off into space as fast as we could -most did not make it."

"Wait, why didn't the Republic help?"

"Our interstellar communications were the first things the Mandalorians hit. All other short-range communicators were jammed... we were on our own. We did resist, and in spite of their violent attack we did stave them off for quite a while, but in the end we were doomed..."

I felt sorrow swell up from within me and mix with powerful empathy. At that moment I wanted to walk up to her and hold her while whispering words of comfort. The memory of the night she confronted me held me back. Looking at Bastila, she darkly added.

"The only reason the Mandalorians did not accomplish a total genocide of the Cathar is _Revan_."

At first I experienced shock, but then I became confused. A Dark Lord saved her people? It didn't make sense, so I confirmed.

"Are you talking about the same Revan that served as Dark Lord of the Sith, the Revan Bastila destroyed?"

She nodded.

"The same Revan. If the Revanchist could be seduced by the Dark side… that I may fall to the Dark side once again is a reasonable possibility. That I may threaten you, the Republic... the entire galaxy. If... if that time does come. And if I do threaten our task. It is only right that you should strike me down. Should that time come again, I would rather no one else do it than the one who redeemed me in the first place."

I clinched my fists at her words. This felt wrong… we were supposed to lighten the mood with this banquet but instead I felt worse now. Bastila looked away as soon as I glanced at her. I knew Juhani was expecting me to say something, to confirm I'd follow through with her request. Instead of responding, I desperately asked.

"We don't know why Revan fell to the Dark side … but what makes you think you'll fall?"

"This simmering anger and hatred for the Mandalorians seems to have found a place in my heart. Sometimes, I worry..."

"There is no way I could ever blame you. In your place I'd feel the same way. Anyone that makes you suffer is an enemy of mine! That said how do you feel about Canderous being part of our crew?"

She took a few moments to contemplate how best to put her raging thoughts into words while I thought about Revan. Throughout this entire journey that name has followed us. Perhaps Revan was just that influential a person, enough to live on in people's minds even after death, or destruction as Bastila put it. Though I heard both good and bad about Revan, there wasn't ever a good thing mentioned about her apprentice. I wondered if all the people on Taris would still be alive if Bastila destroyed Malak instead of Revan. In my mind it seemed unfathomable for the woman who staved off genocide of the entire Cathar people to turn against the Republic … but then again, like Juhani said, the Republic did nothing to help her people. I snapped back to the present as she began speaking.

"Mandalorians may prove to be a danger to the galaxy again, but Canderous himself has had some merit so far. I think it's best if you merely keep your distance from him and watch him, so that he does not betray us."

Nodding, I said.

"That's reasonable. Let's hope he didn't poison that soup he made."

Bastila reprimanded.

"Lena, this is not the time for humor… besides, if he plans to eat it, poisoning it is unreasonable."

She was right in that this wasn't the time for humor. I had something important left to say to Juhani. I couldn't do it from across the room, so I stood then walked over to her. She stiffened as I touched her shoulder.

"About this talk of turning to the Dark side –I won't let it happen in the first place … that's as long as you keep your heart open to me."

Giving her a feather-light kiss on the forehead, I added.

"Now if you're feeling up to it, you should join me in the lounge. There's good food, and I think the atmosphere is a lot lighter. You too, Bastila. We could all use some unwinding!"

Juhani showed a hint of a smile.

"You are right. With all this grimness I could use a gentle touch."

I raised an eyebrow and she shook her head.

"That is not what I meant… I still need time after everything, but do not misinterpret me –this is certainly not a rejection."

As all three of us walked through a long hallway leading to the lounge, I thought of all the things I wanted to ask Bastila about Revan. If anyone should've known anything definitive it would be her. I shrugged off the idea. Having a talk about a Sith Lord and the Dark side was hardly unwinding. For now I would focus on the more cheery aspects of life, such as the fact that miraculously I had been granted another chance with Juhani. I promised myself I wouldn't mess it up.


	51. Chapter 50 Unwinding

Chapter Fifty

Walking into the lounge I noticed everyone in the midst of eating the numerous dishes. As I passed by, Canderous eagerly swallowed a huge spoonful of a dark red soup. In the background I heard a relaxing beat reverberating from the ceiling speakers which sounded similar to what I heard in numerous cantinas. Seeing me approach with Juhani and Bastila close behind, Jolee exclaimed.

"Oh it's about time you showed up! We were finishing up and here I thought we'd eat all the food without leaving any for you girls!"

Scratching the side of my head I said.

"That would be bad …very bad. Do you really want to imagine me deprived of food? I would go insane –you don't want that, Jolee."

He blinked a few times in succession as I took an empty seat around the circular table. Juhani and Bastila took the remaining empty seats, ending up seated away from me. The plate in front of me contained a few strange meats and vegetables. Though I never tried them before, the aroma was certainly pleasing. Canderous proclaimed.

"Rouen, try the soup! If you don't, I'll take it as a sign of disrespect!"

"Disrespect for you, or the Mandalorians?"

"Me, of course! Why are you asking? "

Grabbing a spare bowl from the center of the table, I proceeded to fill it with some of the red soup. As I brought a spoon of the substance toward my mouth, I remarked.

"This better be good."

"It's the best."

"What's in it?"

He looked frustrated.

"Rouen, just eat the damn soup!"

Tasting the soup, I proceeded to swallow the whole spoonful. The soup tasted too salty and the remaining taste in my mouth was that of iron. Pushing the bowl away, I scowled at Canderous.

"I have no choice but to ask. Tell me, is blood the primary ingredient?"

He swallowed another spoonful then smirked as he said.

"You are damn perceptive! Remember those gizka? I caught a few…"

"This! This is gizka soup?"

"It does contain gizka, but any meat would do –it's a versatile recipe!"

I wanted to throw up what I just swallowed. Looking around I noticed Mission scowl at her soup as she stared at it. On the other hand, Shaleena obliviously continued to enjoy her bowl of soup. I had to ask.

"Shaleena, is this soup similar to the sort of thing you ate when you lived in the undercity?"

She gave a nod.

"This is something my people would've considered a delicacy."

Canderous smiled in approval then looked at me as he said.

"You see! This soup is a delicacy."

He looked at everyone.

"All of you should have some!"

Bastila gulped with a look of disgust toward the large container of soup, while Juhani stood from her chair, with barely half her food eaten, then left the room. When she walked, I saw the rage in her eyes. Being around a Mandalorian after pouring her heart out about how the Mandalorians slaughtered her people must've been difficult. I couldn't blame her for leaving. Giving Canderous a glare, I said.

"You pissed her off."

"Wha… What did I say?"

"She's a Cathar … you're a Mandalorian. Is there more to say?"

He didn't reply, instead choosing to focus entirely on his bowl of bloody soup. The only ones who really ate it were him and Shaleena. Everyone, but Bastila and I, had mostly finished his or her serving. Jolee held one of the misshapen pastries he made from the Kashyyyk plant as he uttered.

"I propose we all play a game of Pazaak –with a twist!"

Seeing the group's attention on him, he continued.

"The players that lose have to do something after each game."

Carth grinned as he mentioned.

"How about the losers take off a single article of clothing?"

I slammed my forehead against my palm.

"Carth, did you have something to drink?"

He shook his head.

"No, but I did eat … what? Three? Yeah… I ate three of those cookies."

"The ones Jolee made?"

"Exactly! They were the best… you should try some. Want me to get you a few?"

"No!"

I could only shake my head at the absurdity of this situation. Having tried just a little of the Kashyyyk plant made me paranoid. Carth ate hundreds of times as much. At that moment I hoped no one other than him and Jolee had any _cookies_. I especially hoped Canderous hadn't eaten any, though judging by the vigorous way he praised the soup, I suspected my hopes were already dashed. The first person I thought of was Bastila. I stood from my chair, walked over to her side of the table then stopped behind her. I asked.

"Did you eat anything made by Jolee?"

She gave a sober look as she calmly replied.

"Thankfully I didn't have the time. He put something odd into it, didn't he?"

I nodded.

"It's something alright. I'm worried everyone will go crazy. We should leave before then."

I looked ahead as I added.

"We can go watch the ship."

She stood and surprised me by taking my hand into hers as she led me out. When we were a fair distance from the lounge, she stopped. I noticed we were in a particularly dark hallway with a flickering light overhead. Without a warning, she wrapped her arms around my waist. She whispered.

"Before we go watch the ship, we should check on Juhani."

"You are more considerate than I imagined."

She smirked.

"I should hope you are not implying I am inconsiderate…"

"What if I am… implying?"

She tightened her hold while caressing my back with the tips of her fingers. Breathing hotly against my neck, she said.

"If you are, I will work _particularly_ hard in proving you wrong."

I brushed the hair out of her face as I commented.

"You hate admitting to being wrong."

"Yes I do admit it, that is –because I'm never wrong."

She let go of my waist, next placed the palm of her hot hand against my cheek. Meeting my eyes, she huskily said.

"I wish that was true… for now let's find her and head to the cockpit."

We searched for Juhani in the second sleeping quarters and found her sitting on the bed furthest into the room. She looked up as she saw Bastila and I approach. I reached out my right arm while wearing a smile.

"Juhani, come with us –we can watch Manaan from the pilot's window while everyone else … hopefully doesn't kill each other."

As Juhani took my hand, Bastila said to her.

"I thought I should mention this. Canderous and everyone else ingested something that causes psychological eccentricities –hopefully temporarily."

Still holding Juhani's hand in mine, I asked.

"Was Canderous the reason you walked out of there?"

She hesitated but seeing the intent look on my face made her cave in.

"Yes, the Mandalorian… I could not stand being around him. I apologize to you for being rude. I should have stayed for your sake, Lena."

She glanced at Bastila.

"And yours."

I dreaded that to get to the cockpit we had to pass the through the lounge. As we neared, I could hear the music and loud voices echo through the halls. I regretted ever allowing this party to take place on my ship. The moment I had a visual of the lounge, I had to stop in my tracks at what I saw. Everyone in the room held a hand of Pazaak cards and everyone in the room, save Mission, wore only undergarments –even Canderous. Without letting them walk any further, I turned to Bastila and Juhani as I quickly said.

"It's pretty bad in there. You both go to the cockpit and I'll meet you there."

Bastila prepared to ask why, but I cut her off.

"I need to take care of this –it's already out of hand!"

I pointed toward the lounge.

"Look for yourself."

She curiously did as I said though instantly regretted it as evidenced by her horrified expression. Turning to Juhani, she said.

"Let's let Lena deal with this… this unprofessional conduct. We should go."

The Cathar nodded as she looked behind the corner, seeing the unpleasant sight for herself. While the two women I cared about passed through the room I walked toward the center then stopped. Reassessing the situation, I noted Mission still wore all her clothes and Shaleena was in the process of putting on the clothes she took off earlier. Canderous, Carth, and Jolee were wearing their trousers … well actually Jolee wore briefs. I looked away in annoyance. Shaking my head, I said.

"What the fuck happened here?"

Mission smirked up at me.

"Oh, Lena… we're just playing a friendly game of Pazaak. It was Jolee's idea, and Carth was the one who _had_ to make it perverted. I'm sure they all thought they could win against a _kid._ Guess they were wrong, huh?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Mission, you actually agreed to play this?"

"Only because I knew I could win. The thing is –Shaleena ate the cookies and eagerly agreed to play the game. I didn't join right away. I watched her play but…"

Carth interrupted.

"Shaleena started losing against me."

Mission scowled at him.

"Yes, she almost lost –and that's where I stepped in. I couldn't let these dirty old men see my friend exposed like that … especially when neither she nor those men are in a clear state of mind. I had to protect my friend!"

I smiled.

"Good job, Mission. I'm glad I have at least one other competent person in this room of idiots. Take Shaleena, and let her rest for a while –until she's back to herself."

As Mission complied, I walked over to Carth. Picking up his shirt, I threw it in his face as I yelled.

"You and I are going to have a talk!"

Moving the shirt away from his face, he looked at me blankly then after a moment asked.

"Hey, gorgeous, would you like to play?"

"There is a game I would like to play. It's called –put your clothes back on!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

He pulled the shirt over his head, but instead of fitting his head through the center, he struggled to fit it through one of the sleeves. I could only shake my head at this show of wretchedness. Part of me wanted to laugh, but it was just too pathetic. Giving up on the notion of getting these men together, I proceeded to look for any remaining cookies. When I finally found the bowl, I noticed it to be almost completely empty. I had to ask.

"Who ate the most cookies?"

Canderous and Carth both pointed at Jolee, however the old man seemed to disagree with the accusation as he said.

"That's not what I recall! If I remember correctly, that girl had… six … no, seven cookies! She said they were delicious! That's right, Mandalorian –my cooking is better than yours!"

Canderous looked ready to explode.

"What did you say, old man? I didn't hear you, so do you want to say it again?"

"Oh, I thought I was the old one. Your hearing getting bad, Mandalorian?"

"My hearing is just fine! Now come here and say it to my damn face!"

Taking out my comlink, I entered a signal for HK and T3 to locate me. Within two minutes, HK showed up with T3 following close behind. HK asked.

"Query: Master, why do you request my presence? Are these meatbags giving you trouble? May I blast them?"

"They are giving me trouble, but don't blast them. I need you to watch them… keep them from fighting or leaving this room until I give you my go ahead."

"Statement: Understood. I will watch them carefully, though if they resist too much –I can't guarantee they won't end up harming themselves –as did my previous master."

"That will do, HK."


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

I left the lounge then made my way to the cockpit. Inside I saw Bastila seated in the pilot's seat and Juhani in the copilot's. The two were talking amongst themselves. They were so enthralled in their conversation that they didn't notice me walk up behind them. I paused for a moment, through the window admiring a clear view of Manaan. The planet had a completely blue color to it and reminded me of the Force itself …or at least the Light side of the Force. In a few hours we would be landing on that blue dot in the distance. Thinking about Manaan, it baffled me that it was even possible for this planet to remain neutral. The Sith and the Republic were both interested in Manaan and that worried me. I commented.

"The last thing I want to see is more Sith…"

Bastila spun around to see me looking intently into the distance. Following my line of sight, she said.

"We won't be able to avoid it here. I've never been to this planet before, but from what I know there are both Sith and Republic forces within the only surface city. Though I always wondered how an underwater city would look."

Juhani glanced at Bastila as she stated.

"Personally, I don't much care for the Selkath. They are foolish disgusting fish people."

Bastila gave her an intent look.

"Juhani, do you have a problem with the Selkath?"

The Cathar paused for the shortest of moments then shook her head.

"I do not like them, but it isn't a problem –I won't cause trouble when we step foot on Manaan. I just… I cannot condone how they play both teams."

I couldn't help but smirk as I said.

"Hmmm? Juhani, the implications of that are enormous…"

"Lena! I am talking about how those Selkath think they can deal with both the Sith and Republic. I believe it is worse than if they were purely allying themselves with the Sith!"

Bastila looked deep in thought as she interjected.

"I can see her point. It seems almost like a game this way. They deal kolto to both sides which could be seen as a way to promote a continuous conflict. The Selkath are putting their own profit and safety before the greater good."

Juhani nodded.

"That is why I wish we could do something about it. It's just wishful thinking on my part, so please ignore it."

No one I've spoken to agreed with the Selkath neutrality and the more I thought about it –neither did I. The Selkath neutrality wasn't what I considered true neutrality. If they dealt with both, it just meant they were working with both, but neutral meant neither. I had to make the analogy, so I said.

"The Selkath aren't neutral at all. Neutral is me being single. The Selkath idea of neutral is me being with both of you…"

Juhani blushed while Bastila gave a slight chuckle. I added.

"That's me saying they aren't neutral … but something else entirely. Like you said, Juhani –they're playing both teams."

I wiggled my eyebrows at her, though it wasn't a good idea. She didn't look too pleased as she said.

"Yes, your analogy is reasonable. Still, unlike the Selkath idea of neutrality, the relationship between the three of us is a good thing."

I smiled as I stated.

"I couldn't pick a side even if I tried –it's just impossible you see!"

Bastila playfully nudged my shoulder.

"Yes, Lena, we are both equally important to you… and you don't want to be conquered by either one of us –that is why you continue to balance us."

"Conquered? Are you implying you would conquer me?"

Her grin grew wider as she glanced at Juhani then back at me.

"I would conquer the both of you –and quite enjoy doing it."

"Bastila, you say you didn't eat any of the cookies?"

"What? Why? No, I did not!"

"Hmmm… that's good. But you know? I will be the one conquering you!"

Juhani shook her head at us while trying to suppress her melodious laughter. I asked her.

"What's so funny?"

"It is… it's just that both of you, grown women, sound so much like brash children at the moment."

"Heh. Yeah, we do. And you see, Bastila –Juhani is the most mature woman on this ship! If anyone would be doing the conquering, it would be her!"

At my comment Juhani blushed furiously while Bastila looked like a pouty little girl as she said.

"This isn't fair. It's two against one!"

"Oh? Don't give me ideas, my dear Bastila."

Now both of them were blushing. I enjoyed the peaceful moment spent with the two women I knew I loved. I pondered if I should tell Juhani how I feel at that very moment. It felt so right to do it. I looked at the two of them and started slow.

"This foolish absurdity… it might not have been a bad idea after all. With all the serious things, it's nice to sit back, relax, and just enjoy ourselves."

Bastila nodded then spoke in a gentle tone.

"This is… it's what I hope with all my heart it'll be like after all of this is over. Of course, I am not talking about what we saw in the lounge earlier."

Juhani asked.

"Bastila, you are talking about this … right now, are you not?"

"Yes, it's what …what I am fighting for. I know it's an uphill battle, but I believe in Lena, and you, Juhani."

I rubbed the back of my neck as I prepared to tell Juhani the extent of my feelings. I felt strange… nervous as I opened my mouth to speak.

"Juhani, I..."

A loud thump from somewhere within the ship caused me to pause. A cacophony of noise followed the initial thump, and now I was certain it came from the lounge. I looked at Bastila.

"Go ahead and take the ship to Manaan. I'll go check what happened!"

As I spun around, I heard Bastila quietly say.

"Juhani, aren't you curious what she was about to say?"

I wanted to, but I didn't stick around. Instead I briskly walked toward the lounge. Nearing the doorway, I heard HK.

"Statement: You meatbags better obey, or I will have to take measures. You will not find these measures pleasant."

HK instantly noticed me, though I ignored his words as my attention fell to the questionable scene before me. Against the floor, Carth lay clutching his stomach while Canderous stood over him with a dark look in his eyes. As Canderous prepared to kick Carth in the gut, HK walked behind Canderous and simply grabbed him by the shoulder. It amused me watching HK overpower a proud muscular Mandalorian.

"Query: Would you like me to punish this large meatbag, master?"

"Don't do anything rash. Just hold him back until he cools down."

Canderous reached into his belt for a blaster, but HK flicked it out of his hand.

"Statement: I do not advice you to resist, meatbag."

HK's optical units were glowing red as Canderous spoke.

"Damn droid! Get the fuck off me! I need to… to teach that Republic bastard a lesson!"

"Lamentation: Though I would enjoy watching that pathetic meatbag suffer, I cannot disobey master's orders. Extrapolation: You could persuade master to order me to let you go. Though from the data I have accumulated it is highly unlikely master would me persuaded by the likes of you, meatbag."

Carth continued coughing on the floor as I walked over to him. Crutching beside him, I joked.

"What? You overate and now your stomach hurts?"

He squirmed.

"Aghhh! Very funny, gorgeous. That Mandalorian bastard!"

Eyeing Canderous, he continued.

"He needs to be thrown out the airlock for this!"

I tilted my head.

"For what?"

"For what… he punched me. I called him something … I don't even remember what and he punched me."

"Carth, it sounds like you deserved it."

"No, I didn't deserve it! He is out of control!"

I glanced at my droid.

"HK, I need an impartial opinion. What happened here?"

As HK's attention fell on me, his optical units turned to their normal yellowish shade. He kept holding Canderous from lashing out at Carth as he replied.

"Recollection: After you left, master, the meatbags argued for a while. The old one got tired and went to bed."

"You let Jolee leave?"

"Statement: Yes I did, master. The old meatbag was boring me with his never-ending tales of the old days. I thought about blasting him on more than one occasion."

"Understood, now continue, HK."

"Statement: As you wish, master. Recollection: After the old meatbag left, the remaining two spoke of the Mandalorian wars –that could not end well."

Canderous jumped into the conversation.

"Hey, droid, how about you tell Rouen what that bastard said."

HK eyed me as he added.

"Recollection: The Republic meatbag mentioned the Mandalorians as a race of barbaric cowards without even a primitive understanding of the meaning of honor. Extrapolation: That statement triggered an intense emotional response in the large meatbag. As you know, meatbags are prone to irrational outbursts, master."

I shook my head at Carth. Other than Jolee being the one responsible for making the damn cookies, Carth had caused the most trouble during this party.

"Carth, what's wrong with you? First you get everyone to play what –strip Pazaak? That is a beyond inappropriate form of interaction..."

He interrupted.

"So what, gorgeous? As I recall, your interactions with certain members of the crew are a bit more inappropriate –and that's an understatement."

Canderous laughed then while looking at Carth he asked.

"Republic, are you jealous Rouen got some while you got to make friends with your girly hands?"

At hearing that retort, somehow Carth managed to stand. Walking toward HK and Canderous he said.

"You are one to speak, Mandalorian. It's not like you're any better off!"

Canderous only grinned.

"Republic, that's where you are wrong, unlike you, on every planet I visit there's always a wench that knows my name –usually more than one!"

I scratched my head at the comment. I really didn't need to know that… but more importantly I could tell this wasn't going to go over well if I let the two continue throwing insults. I stepped in front of Carth to block his path then firmly stated.

"That's enough! We are headed to Manaan as I speak. When we arrive both of you better be in your right minds! If you or Canderous get arrested –I'm letting you rot in prison!"

Carth stopped where he stood and while sighing looked at Canderous. As calmly as he could, he said.

"As much as I cringe to do this –Canderous, I apologize for calling you a…"

"That's alright, Republic. And I don't need to hear it again. By the way, you should consider spending time with a wench. If you want, I'll introduce you to a few on Manaan."

Carth waved his hands.

"No, that's okay."

"No? That's not going to work. I insist, Republic!"

Before leaving the room I smirked at Carth.

"Have fun on Manaan, Carth!"

Glancing at HK, I commanded.

"Let Canderous go, so he can kiss and make up with Carth."

"Statement: I will ensure the meatbags don't get too frisky, master."


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

A few hours must've passed before we were allowed to dock at Ahto City's port. It felt strange standing on the only piece of land on an entire planet. Though what fascinated me most was the sleek architecture used by the Selkath to construct Ahto City. At the moment I stood near my bed within the sleeping quarters as I packed the few things I thought I'd need. With Ahto city being a rather modern construction I feared the Star Map could be literally anywhere underneath the vast oceans. If I couldn't find someone with knowledge of the Star Map, for an air breather like me it would be hopeless trying to find it. Bastila and Juhani were both in the room with me as they prepared. Walking toward the doorway I said.

"Any clue on who we should ask about the Star Map?"

Bastila and Juhani nodded synchronically, though Juhani spoke first.

"There is a Republic Office somewhere in Ahto City. While I doubt the Republic would know about an ancient artifact … it's the best place to start."

Bastila added.

"If the Republic representatives don't know, we'll ask the Selkath –it is their planet."

I sighed.

"And if neither of them knows…"

"Relax, Lena. Your shoulders are awfully stiff."

Walking up behind me, with her delicate fingers Bastila proceeded to massage my back. I enjoyed the pressure as she continued.

"If neither knows –there's always the Sith. The Star Map being a Dark side artifact tells me the Sith are the most likely to know of it. Though you should know, the Sith are our last option…"

I shook my head.

"It's not an option! We'll find the Star Map without having to deal with them."

"Of course… I wasn't thinking clearly."

Juhani, Bastila and I walked out of the Ebon Hawk. Looking around, I felt glad the Ebon Hawk finally had a roof over it. Unlike Tatooine or Kashyyyk, Manaan had a proper docking bay designed to protect my precious ship.

I had to pass through a number of long halls before coming to an office room filled with Selkath bureaucrats behind their protective counters. One of them saw me walk in and motioned his hand. I neared the counter and he began speaking his native language through his fishy gills.

"There are two rules on Manaan that you absolutely must follow. Carrying unprocessed kolto is punishable by death and you must keep the peace. Here on Manaan we maintain careful neutrality, and we react very harshly to people who jeopardize our neutral status."

"I will keep that in mind."

He continued.

"Any confrontations between the Sith and Republic are dealt with swiftly and decisively. Is this understood?"

"But don't you think the Sith will eventually attack you and find a way to take over your kolto supply?"

"Should Manaan ever come under attack, we would destroy the supply of kolto and vanish beneath the oceans of our world. Even the Sith are not willing to risk the loss of a commodity as valuable as kolto. Back to what I was saying, do you understand the two of Manaan's essential rules?"

"Yes, now is that all?"

He shook his fishy head.

"There is a docking fee…"

"Here's my datapad."

He transferred the credits then handed the datapad back. As I packed it away, he said through his gills.

"Do enjoy Manaan's wonderful attractions."

Outside the air smelled like the sea with a tinge of saltiness. The sound of waves splashing against the metallic confines of Ahto City relaxed me as I walked with Bastila on my left and Juhani to my right. We were the first to leave the Ebon Hawk, but I expected the others to show up at any moment. Just as I thought that, I heard clacking footfall and heavy breathing. Turning around I saw Jolee stop in his tracks then bend to his knees to catch his breath.

While he caught his bearings I again focused on the tranquil beauty of Ahto City. Unlike the dead dry air of Tatooine, here I felt the moisture of the air make each breath satisfying. Kashyyyk had air with even more moisture than here though. There was enough moisture in the air that I could practically bathe in it. I looked toward the nearly cloudless azure sky, but Jolee's voice brought my attention back.

"Kid, you listening?"

"Huh? Yeah… what did you say?"

"I knew you weren't listening! Kids these days with their heads in the sky! Anyway, I was saying I have friend on this planet that got himself in a pickle and needs my help. He's an old Republic hero … I'm about to meet up with his wife, Elora. She's going to brief me on the situation."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Apparently my old Republic hero friend, Sunry, was accused of murdering a Sith woman. I think it would be good for you to participate in helping me investigate this –I suspect the Sith are framing Sunry."

"That's sad."

"Kid, you're really getting on this old man's nerves at the moment. The fact is, I'm going to be busy investigating on behalf of Sunry for the entire stay on Manaan. Just an FYI, that if you want my help with finding one of those Star Maps –you're out of luck."

He gave a mock salute then proceeded ahead of us until he disappeared into a crowd of Selkath. Bastila looked at me as she mentioned.

"He certainly is a good friend to be willing to assist in a murder trial. For now, we should find someone to ask about the Star Map, but I believe it would be good to checkup on how Jolee is doing and help if we can."

"You just don't want the Sith to win, right?"

"Yes, but that's because they are more than likely responsible for whatever happened."

I sighed, letting the conversation end at that. I continued walking toward the central portion of the city while enjoying the relaxing view and atmosphere. Manaan was the kind of planet I felt I'd enjoy taking a break on. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen until I at least had some idea of the Star Map's location. Even if I wanted to try and relax, there were too many factors that would prevent me from doing so, such as the Sith for one. And neither Bastila nor Juhani were the types to just put the Jedi Council's vital mission on hold and call it a day.

Ahead, I heard yelling back and forth between two soldiers. One wore Republic red, and the other one was clearly a Sith in his grey uniform. As I walked up, the Sith walked away. The remaining Republic soldier was fuming with rage. His expression instantly changed as he noticed my Jedi robes. Without me really initiating the conversation, he began speaking.

"So as you can see, we have to sit here, let the Sith insult us and we can't raise a hand against them. Otherwise the Republic will face severe kolto export restrictions. That could lose us the war altogether."

Since he was clearly with the Republic, I decided to give it a shot.

"Soldier, do you know anything about an ancient artifact on this planet… a Star Map?"

He had a blank look at hearing the question out of the blue, but quickly recovered. After he shook his head, I let my shoulders slump in disappointment but then his eyes lit up as he proclaimed.

"If there's anyone I know that could help you though, it's Roland Wann."

The soldier thought for a moment before adding.

"He's often by the Republic Enclave near the visitor residences. If you don't know where that is, go north from here, then south past the port official and the first courtyard, east into the second courtyard, then north then east again. You got that?"

His eyes went wide as he realized something.

"How about I just upload the directional data into your datapad?"

I smiled.

"Thank you."

Handing him the datapad, he proceeded to interface with it. While he transferred the files I mentioned.

"We aren't here to deal with the Sith exactly, but if we can find a way to drive them off this planet, we will. It is a Jedi's duty, is it not?"

Returning the datapad, he eagerly nodded.

"That's right! To dominate the kolto supply, I bet the Sith are planning something already. Having Jedi arrive here gives us Republic more leverage."

Hearing him mention the Republic I thought back to my days as a soldier like him. Barely two months had passed since that time, but it felt like a lifetime. As I placed the datapad in my pocket, he said.

"Have a pleasant stay, Master Jedi."

As he recommended, I headed to the Republic Enclave. While on the way there I passed numerous Sith soldiers and it took a lot of willpower to stop myself from using the Force against the more pretentious ones. Bastila and Juhani too seemed to be struggling, though I imagined it to be hardest for me as the least trained. Nearing what the map called, East Courtyard, I saw another confrontation between Sith and Republic soldiers. Though as I listened, I realized this one sounded far more heated.

"You underestimate the Republic's resolve! We'll die before we surrender Coruscant!"

"That can be arranged. Remember what happened to Taris -Malak could do the same to the Core worlds!"

After saying that, the Sith walked away. The Republic soldiers appeared to be barely holding back their urge to attack the Sith bastards, as was I. Through gritted teeth, Juhani said.

"The only thing I want to do at the moment is harm these Sith. I honestly do not know how much more of this taunting I can take."

Bastila looked at her.

"I agree with you completely, Juhani. Still, the laws of Manaan are clear and as Jedi it is our duty to obey them."

"Yes… yes, you are right. I think it is best if we hurry to the Republic Enclave –there I will not have to deal with the Sith."

We hurried to the Enclave, practically running there. As I ran I used the Force to speed up, as did Juhani and Bastila. We received odd glanced here and there but I ignored them and instead focused on the map on my datapad screen. Having taken a few turns, I found myself near a large building with Republic flags wavering in the heavy wind atop tall flagpoles. Guarding the doors, stood two Republic soldiers armed with blasters. As I walked toward them, the one on the right held out his free hand as he stated.

"You are not permitted to pass without permission! What is your business here?"

Though I realized he was being quite reasonable, I scowled while replying.

"The three of us are Jedi…"

Bastila cut me off.

"We are here on behalf of the Jedi Council on Dantooine. I have the proper documents if that's necessary. Regarding our business here … it's a vital mission and I cannot say more."

She handed him her datapad. As the guard checked the documents he began to furrow his eyebrows.

"This does look genuine. I suppose this is enough for me to let you in…"

He gasped whilst looking at another document. As he handed back the datapad, he asked.

"You… you are, the Bastila Shan? The Jedi who singlehandedly stopped, the Dark Lord Revan?"

She looked uncomfortable with the situation, especially considering a number of nearby Republic soldiers overheard her name and were now crowding around us. I joked.

"Next thing you know, he'll be asking you for an autograph."

Ignoring my comment, Bastila faced the guard as she said.

"I am the one of whom you speak. But while I did stop Revan, it was hardly a singlehanded effort."

As he and the rest of the crowd prepared to eagerly bombard Bastila with a volley of questions, I took her by the hand and pushed past them. In my wake, I heard disappointed sighs.


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Once inside the Republic Enclave, I observed the distinctly familiar design. The base at which I remembered being stationed, before my voyage on the Endar Spire, looked almost identical to this place. Only this Enclave actually looked as if it had functioning maintenance droids to keep it dust free. I felt Bastila nudge me on the shoulder.

"Are we standing around for a reason?"

"Ah, I just remembered something from before …all this."

Her expression suddenly changed to that of fear.

"Lena, what did you remember?"

"Why do you look so worried, my love? I remembered those days when I served in the Republic."

In a blink, her expression softened.

"Those were… how were those days?"

I noticed Juhani looked just as interested in what I was about to say.

"Those were the simple days. Back then I had a set time to wake up, to eat, to work –it was nice."

Juhani noted.

"You sound as if you want to go back."

"I would like the stability, but I definitely don't want to go back. Right now I have much more freedom –and people I care so much about."

This time Juhani nudged me in the opposite shoulder.

"Flatter."

"Who said I was talking about you…"

Seeing her shocked expression, I quickly added.

"Kidding! I'm kidding! You and Bastila mean the world to me. I… I…"

At that moment I felt the perfect opportunity to reveal the extent of my feelings to Juhani, but I stopped as soon as from across the room I heard a man's voice.

"You are Jedi, are you not? We welcome you here with open arms."

As I turned to face him, I noticed he appeared rather old and wore a good number of medals. He added.

"With that said, is there a reason the Jedi Council sent you here? Is it perhaps to assist in Sunry's trial, or maybe something more… urgent?"

I shook my head, though Bastila was first to respond.

"It is indeed something urgent. We are here to ask someone called, Roland Wann, about a Dark side artifact."

"I don't know if old Roland can help you, but if you wish to speak with him, you might as well sit down in the lobby. He's a busy man and with recent happenings his appointment schedule is full. That said, I will do everything within my power to expedite the process for you –if everything works out, you won't have to wait more than an hour."

I sighed at having to sit around idly while watching Republic bureaucrats file away data into their terminals. At that moment I felt nostalgia of the unpleasant variety. During my time as a Republic soldiers, and before that as a translator, I spent the better part of my time stuck in the company of boring bureaucrats. I imagined how much more pleasant it would be to fight against the impudent Sith stationed on this planet. Bastila sat to my right and I noticed her eyes were closed. Juhani commented.

"She is in a meditation –we should not disturb her."

"Thanks for warning me…"

I paused as I looked into her eyes. This whole time I wanted to tell her how I feel. I didn't care if the floor fell from under me; I had to tell her at that very moment. Seeing the intent look on my face, Juhani's features became concerned as she questioned.

"Lena, are you alright? You…"

"Juhani, I don't know if this is the best time and much less if this is a good idea right now. It doesn't matter. The only thing you need to know is –I love you."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she processed my heartfelt words. Those moments stretched into painfully long minutes as I awaited a response. For some reason I thought she'd say it right back, but instead all I got was silence. There was nothing else I could say –I could only wait. I felt warmth cover my left hand. Looking down, I saw Juhani's hand cover mine. For some damn reason I felt nervous as I forced myself to meet her eyes. The depth of emotion playing out on her features both scared me and comforted. In a shaky voice, she managed.

"This is… it is too much. It has not been long since I proclaimed to resent you –and now you are professing your love for me. I am being a fool by even talking about … when I should be kissing you."

I scratched my head.

"I guess I picked a bad time to say it, eh?"

She laughed.

"Yes, I imagine so. The Republic is closely tied with the Jedi Council, and it would not do us good revealing our forbidden relationship to the Council. But of course, I am talking about the kissing –it was a perfect time to confess."

I felt a slight blush and the thought of having a red face made it worse. Against my hand, she wove patterns with her fingers as she added.

"I don't know why you are the one blushing. I accept how you feel. You want to know how I feel? I want to say those same words back but I cannot do so."

"Wh…why?"

"Don't look so panicked. It is no fault of yours …it's not even because of what happened to Taris. The reason is… is personal. Until I settle my own past, I cannot continue with the future."

I couldn't help but frown at what she was saying. Not knowing what the hell she was talking about made me feel even worse. I wasn't sure how I should respond, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"What are you talking about, Juhani?"

"Lena… you are someone I feel unworthy of. I am…"

"You are a Jedi, a beautiful woman, and someone I value greatly. If you think your worth is the problem –just stop! You are more than worthy!"

I noticed a few of the bureaucrats staring up at us from the commotion.

"And Bastila –do you value her greatly?"

"Both of you! I love you both."

She looked down.

"I find that hard to believe. My people… the Cathar could only have one mate for life. When I was young my mother told me stories of how powerful the love could be between two who were mated. There was never three, always two!"

I was taken aback by those words. Was she saying I had to choose between her and Bastila? Softly, I asked.

"Are you telling me to choose?"

"I… I am unsure. Both of you mean so much to me… I plunged into this relationship between the three of us without thinking about everything I should have thought about! Just know I care deeply for you, and your love means everything to me."

"You just can't let yourself follow your heart all the way…"

"I cannot."

It was hard, but I tried my best to smile as I said.

"I'll have to settle for your _deep care_ for now."

My attempt to lighten the mood worked, as evidenced by her hearty laughter.

"You are an incredibly understanding person, Lena."

I felt my storming emotions settle down as I took the time to enjoy just knowing the fact that my love meant something to her. My comfortable daze was interrupted as the same man from before approached while saying.

"Roland is about to have his lunch break –he's willing to sacrifice his lunch for you Jedi. If you'll follow me this way."

It surprised me that Bastila was the first to get up to follow him. I suspected she heard the entirety of the conversation during her supposed meditation. After arriving on the third floor, the old man led us to an office. Walking inside, I saw a well dressed officer who I presumed to be Roland. As our guide left us, Roland walked over to me, then said.

"I was told three Jedi arrived here to see me about a Dark Side artifact. I know you are the three Jedi, but I don't know of what artifact you are interested in."

I asked.

"So, there are multiple Dark side artifacts on Manaan?"

He shook his head.

"That in itself is valuable information. First thing, I need you to describe what you are looking for."

Bastila walked further into the room as she spoke.

"We are searching for an ancient map … we call it, a Star Map. We know for certain it is underneath Manaan's oceans. Unfortunately we do not know its precise location. It's in… in an underwater ruin."

As I watched him nod, I noticed a slight gleam in his eyes. Before he even spoke, I suspected he knew exactly where the Star Map was located. I also suspected he wasn't particularly interested in just telling us. My suspicions were proven correct as he spoke

"I might know about the Star Map in ancient ruins… but simply telling you wouldn't do me any good. In my view, life is a negotiation. If you three do something for me, I might be willing to divulge what I know."

Bastila stopped pacing as she asked.

"What would you like for us to do?"

"On behalf of the Republic, I need someone skilled who can't be tied back to this Republic Embassy to retrieve data from the Sith Embassy."

I didn't like the direction this discussion was taking. Like on Tatooine with Czerka, again I needed to assist a vested interest to obtain information on the Star Map. As I stood there thinking, Bastila politely engaged Roland in further conversation. She might have felt willing to assist the Republic in whatever petty problem Roland presented, but I had no interest in wasting time when the fate of the entire galaxy hung in the balance. Feeling the Force surge through me, I looked directly into Roland's eyes. He stopped talking at that instant, at which point I began to speak.

"Retrieving that data is the least of your problems, isn't it?"

I could sense his apprehension as he answered.

"Ye…yes, how did you know?"

"What is your real problem?"

He resisted my persuasion but the longer my eyes bore into his, the weaker grew his will. It truly surmised me that Bastila wasn't reprimanding me at that very moment. I pondered if it was because of what happened on Tatooine, or perhaps because she feared upsetting me. My attention snapped back to Roland as he finally spoke.

"We made a deal with pro-Republic Selkath senators. They knew the dangers of allying with the Sith and let us secretly build Hrakert Rift station to help us mine and facilitate kolto for Republic use against the Sith. The reason we need the data I mentioned from the underwater droid the Sith captured is to figure out why we lost contact with the Rift station. We also sent mercenaries but none returned."

It fascinated me to learn that the very Republic I trusted and served loyally, the Republic that was so keen on rules and regulations was willing to disregard planetary laws for its own gain. Bastila too seemed surprised at this revelation. She said to no one in particular.

"This… this is better than having the Sith receive extra kolto in secret instead. Still…"

I knew from this moment I wouldn't again be able to view the Republic with the naïve idealism from before. It surprised me how easy it was to shrug of the disappointment. At this point, I wasn't sure exactly what I was fighting for. The only thing I knew for certain was that I would do everything in my power to eliminate the Sith and Czerka –for my own reasons. This quest felt –it felt like a personal one. I glanced at Roland.

"Now that I know your real problem –I might be able to help. Tell me, where are the ancient ruins?"

"The ancient ruins you mention are an obstruction the digging team reported when completing construction of the station. Though strangely, soon after that is when our transmissions were cut off."

He had a pleading look in his eyes as he added.

"If you are unwilling to help retrieve the data, would you at least help by taking a submarine to the Rift station to investigate why we lost contact?"

Bastila surprised me as she asked.

"Is that the only way we'll attain access to the ruins?"

He nodded.

"Yes, you have to go into the station. After that you must go all the way through it, find an Envirosuit, then walk the ocean floor. It really is the only way, which means you'll help?"

I sighed then said.

"Yeah, we'll help. Though, so we're clear, we're headed there in search of the Star Map –helping you is irrelevant to me."

He snorted.

"And here I thought Jedi were selfless warriors. I suppose I was being too idealistic for a man of my age."

"We have something in common then –I thought something similar of the Republic."

He crossed his arms.

"We are only mining kolto covertly because…"

"And we Jedi have bigger things to worry about. From this point we can both be less idealistic, huh?"

I turned to leave, but before I could pass the office door, he quickly said.

"Before you go! Take this passcard for the basement floor, and if there are survivors, please find our head scientist. His name is, Kono Nolan."

Without saying a word, I took the passcard then with Juhani and Bastila beside me, I left for the elevator. I liked how much faster this was compared to it taking a few days before we even had a remote idea of the Star Map's location on Tatooine. As we descended, Bastila asked.

"We could enjoy the sights here on Manaan first. Are you sure you want to head straight for the Star Map?"

I was beyond sure, so I joked.

"I don't need to enjoy the sights. It hasn't been that long since we last enjoyed the sights on the Ebon Hawk…"

She didn't instantly catch on, though at seeing my smirk, she said.

"I meant Manaan's sights –not the sights of you!"

"We both know you'd enjoy it though. But really –I'd rather leave this planet."

Juhani nodded as she said.

"There are too many Sith here, and the disgusting fish people… I mean, Selkath. While I say that, I do not in the least look forward to paying a visit to Korriban."

Bastila stepped toward the elevator doors as they opened. As she walked out onto the basement level, she tilted her head toward Juhani as she remarked.

"That is one thing all of us can agree on, and it is also why I would rather extend the time we spend on Manaan. Perhaps after this we should take time off for a few days –just enjoy ourselves."

As we neared the submarine pools I saw her features darken. Before entering the submarine, she coolly added.

"We should enjoy ourselves before landing on that barren planet… I fear there won't be any joy to be had on Korriban."

At her words I couldn't say anything. Through our bond every part of me felt the disdain within her as she continued thinking of the wretched Sith planet.


	55. Chapter 54 Escalating Into Darkness

Chapter Fifty Four

Inside the submarine there was barely enough room for three and we had to cram into the small space to fit. Bastila had the most experience at piloting, so she sat in front while Juhani and I were squeezed in the passenger seats. As soon as we fastened our safety harnesses, the latch automatically shut. Inside was so dark I could only see the outline of Juhani's face thanks to the monitors at the head of the sub.

Bastila navigated through murky waters for quite a while. I closed my eyes in an attempt to relax. My attempt failed. Instead of relaxing, I listened to Juhani's calm breathing. I kept pondering what she could be thinking at that moment. More than likely she was trying to process my confession. I felt slight dread at having told her in a public location with Bastila beside us. I should've found a better time, then maybe it would have gone better. The sound of Juhani's voice brought me back to the present.

"I do not know what we will find down there and a part of me fears being underneath so much water…"

"Juhani, I wouldn't worry –this sub was designed for doing exactly this."

Bastila chipped in.

"And how is this any more dangerous than being out in space?"

I felt Juhani playfully bump her shoulder against mine.

"I suppose both of you are correct. It might not be rational, but what we might find down there worries me. I think you can understand why a Cathar would not be fond of oceans after what happened to…"

With the lack of space it was a challenge moving my arm, but I managed to place my left hand over Juhani's right as I said.

"I perfectly understand your fear. If there is something …unpleasant at the bottom of this ocean –I'll be sure to protect you against it."

"Lena, I do not need a protector. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but I'll be there if something goes wrong."

In nearly a whisper, she said.

"I hope it doesn't"

We barely spoke for the next twenty minutes and through the monitors I spent my time watching our descent into the watery abyss. I commented.

"I've never been this deep before."

I swore I heard a snicker from Bastila, so I asked.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing… I'm just enjoying a random musing."

I felt Juhani's weight as she leaned against me. A few minutes passed before she managed to say.

"Earlier I told you my past was holding me back from pursuing a future. I think it is time I told you exactly what I mean, of course, if you do not mind listening."

I didn't understand why she even asked if I mind. She was one of the two women I wanted to spend the rest of my life with … I would listen to anything she wanted to say. While massaging her hand with the tips of my fingers, I softly said.

"Never would I mind listening to your words. You are _a_ woman I love…"

At that moment I wanted to say, _the_, and I felt Bastila's discomfort through our bond. Luckily her discomfort subsided as through our bond I completely revealed myself to her.

I watched Juhani's eyes reflect the light of the monitors as she spoke.

"When my father was killed it seemed that something in my mother began to die as well. She worked. She worked as hard as she was able, but over time she vegan to waste away. I later learned that she was unable to get enough money to feed both of us, and had to start borrowing from the Exchange –a band of cutthroats and smugglers."

She turned away from me as in a trembling voice, she continued.

"But even that was not enough... She hid what she was doing from me. She gave most of her food to me, so that I would be strong. But she herself was suffering deeply from it."

There was nothing I could say, though foolishly I managed.

"I've dealt with the Exchange –as in, Canderous killed one of their bosses."

"That actually does make him sound more pleasant, only a little."

She turned back toward me as she continued her story.

"Where was I… in the end my mother could go on no longer and collapsed at the cantina where she worked one day. She left me no money, and no doctor would see her without being paid first. I sat by her bed for days as she lay there dying. I never want that to happen to someone I care about ever again..."

I felt her hand tremble underneath mine. Though it took some effort, I scouted closer to her and let her burry her face in the crook of my neck. I felt her hot tears against my neck as she silently cried. The two things I wanted were to never leave her side and to avenge the ones responsible… the only problem –there were so many. Could this be blamed on the Exchange, the xenophobic and classist society on Taris, or even further back, the ruthless genocidal actions of the Mandalorians?

After a few minutes Juhani managed to calm down. She didn't move away, instead remaining in the comfort of my warmth. Her heated breath brushed against my neck as she resumed her story.

"After my mother died there was still the money she had borrowed... the Exchange is brutal. They thought it was appropriate that, with my mother owing them money, the debt should be passed on to me. And with no way to pay, they took me by force."

My heart physically hurt at her words. I wanted to wrap her tightly in my arms and swear to protect her regardless of her wanting my protection. As she continued, her voice trembled.

"They treated me like livestock. They were waiting for a buyer to give them some credits for me when the Jedi came to fight the Mandalorians. The Jedi drove the Exchange from the face of that world, freeing those of us imprisoned there."

She lifted her head so that she could see my eyes as she finished.

"On that day I swore that I would become a Jedi. As soon as I had enough money to do it, I bought passage on a freighter headed for Dantooine. And we both know what has happened since then."

While keeping intense eye contact I couldn't stop myself from leaning my face toward hers. I needed to feel her lips and even more so, she needed to feel mine. I felt overwhelmed at the initial sensation, and the electric heat between us. In my mind I swore over and over again I would keep her safe, and from this point on prevent horrors from ever happening in her life. I needed to feel her lips. I felt her press more of her weight against me as I leaned against the metallic wall. Bastila's voice interrupted the moment.

"We are about to arrive to what is labeled as the Republic's base. This is the place with which Roland lost contact… we need to be prepared for anything. For all we know, the place is overrun by Sith."

Reluctantly I broke off the kiss as I prepared to exit the sub. As the hatch opened I placed my right hand over the hilt of my lightsaber. I sighed in relief at not encountering anything while exiting the sub. My relief didn't last. While walking through the large room toward the only door, I felt bothered by the flickering lights. Littered on the ground I saw numerous torn up bodies garbed in Republic uniforms. The looks of horror on their faces wouldn't leave my mind. I avoided stepping on the corpses in the way. As we neared the door, Bastila commented.

"What happened here must have been horrible… this doesn't look like the handiwork of the Sith. These people were literally torn apart while they still breathed."

Juhani winced.

"It is a terrible way to die. But more importantly whatever killed these soldiers is more than likely somewhere within these walls. We must be cautious."

I nodded in agreement as I said.

"We'll stay close together for safety. I won't let either one of you out of my sight."

Bastila tried smiling as she stated.

"That is rather charming, Lena. You are right however. We don't have a remote idea of what we'll be facing past this door."

It would've been easier if we could take the sub directly to the Star Map; however the multi kilometer kolto Rift blocked passage. Not to mention, I agreed to investigate why contact was lost with this base. I knew for certain I wouldn't sacrifice myself or anyone else I cared for in the name of the Republic. The door wouldn't open as I continued pounding on it. I don't know what came over me, but as I hit the door, I yelled.

"If there's anyone on the other side, open the door! We're here on the behalf of the Republic!"

From beyond the door I didn't hear a single sound. The moment I took a step back, unexpectedly the door slid open and I saw a frantic Twi'lek man who wasn't garbed in Republic uniform. Focusing his frenzied gaze on my face, he exclaimed.

"The Selkath, they went crazy! They started killing everything that moved!"

Past the door he came through, there was another sealed door. I didn't say anything as I passed him toward that door. I walked over to the door's control panel, and began hacking the security. Hearing the Twi'lek's receding footsteps, I heard him say.

"No! I locked the door so that the Selkath won't get in. If you open it, we're all done for!"

Surprisingly I had considerable trouble with the security codes. Turning to the Twi'lek, I demanded.

"You don't have to go back in there, but open the door for us!"

"If you want to die, then go!"

He walked over to the panel then franticly punched in the proper code. He didn't wait for the door to fully open, instead he ran to the submarine room with the intent of taking the only sub –the sub I needed. Pulling out my lightsaber, I channeled the Force through it before throwing it horizontally while aiming at the Twi'lek's neck. I watched as my weapon cut through the air as it quickly made contact with the intended target. He only managed to get halfway to the sub as my weapon split his neck from his shoulders. I watched as his green head bounced on the ground then rolled toward the water while his body simply slumped to the ground. Channeling more Force, I pulled the lightsaber back into my grasp.

Everything happened within the timeframe of seconds. I saw the expression on Bastila's face, then Juhani's. I managed to say.

"He intended to take our submarine and destroy our only chance of leaving this damn place if we're overrun."

Bastila wasn't deterred as she said.

"I agree that we should have stopped him, but you didn't have to kill him… so brutally."

"It was instant. He didn't even feel it."

Now Juhani spoke.

"I could have used the Force to freeze him in place. His death was purposeless…"

I felt a jolt of anger as I said.

"Fine, I apologize for upsetting you. Though you should know he was a mercenary. Look at what he's wearing. By killing him, I bet you I spared plenty more lives!"

Bastila walked toward the corpse then crouched down to check its pockets. Finding an ID, she stated.

"Lena is correct. This man is a mercenary, and here it says he's had a number of convictions with charges of murder. I certainly don't feel any sympathy for him, though I admit, the way Lena killed him was utterly un-Jedi-like."

Juhani's features softened at Bastila's words. At that moment I realized I'd have to carefully control myself when on missions with either of them. While at times I felt the need to be ruthless, with Juhani and Bastila around I couldn't give in to it … for their sake at least.


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

With the second door completely open, I passed through while remaining alert with lightsaber in hand. As far as I could see with the dim flickering lights there was a continuous hallway. The walls on either side were made of a dense glassy substance, letting me see the dark ocean outside. I watched the sharks swim at an alarming proximity to the walls, so much so their tails brushed against them. Juhani tried walking as far from each wall as she could while to ignore the sharks focusing her eyes straight ahead. I commented.

"As long as these walls hold they're harmless –if these walls don't hold, we're dead anyway."

"Please do not make me think of what might happen… I would rather fight one of those crazed fish people than be here. I feel as if the weight of the entire ocean will collapse onto me at any moment."

She visibly shivered at her gruesome musings. My attention fell to Bastila as I heard her say.

"There! At the end of the hall there is a terminal."

I sprinted toward the blue glow. Nearing the terminal, I saw the standard Republic interface. Thankfully I had better knowledge of hacking terminals than advanced security panels. Juhani asked.

"Can this computer tell us what happened?"

I nodded.

"It's still working, which means I can upload all of its data to my datapad. This is what Roland wanted, so from this point our priority will be the Star Map. We aren't here to rescue anyone who might be alive. We are here for this information and the map."

Bastila said.

"On that we can agree. Also, I doubt there is anyone left alive –it's just too quiet."

Having accessed the system, I connected my datapad. The data upload would take a few minutes, so I accessed the video feed menu. I checked the feed for every room listed. Most feeds were entirely static until I found two with activity. Some showed active patrol droids guarding hallways while two others displayed groups of wild-eyed Selkath kneeling over corpses as they devoured them. I felt disgusted at I watched one Selkath rip an arm off then chew it up within seconds. I couldn't stand watching. My fingers moved rapidly to access that room's ventilation system. As I accessed the system, I hacked into the emergency toxic gas controls, and prepared to seal the rooms with the crazed Selkath before gassing them. After having sealed the rooms, the sound of my comlink gave me pause. I accepted the transmission.

"…This…Carth. I'm at the popular handout for mercenaries. Canderous… brought me… I talked to a few Selkath…"

Likely because of the depth, the signal sounded horribly distorted. I didn't need the distraction, so I said.

"Carthy, get to the point."

"Shaelas… a Selkath, told me about young ones of his kind going missing. His or her kid went missing, and Shaelas told me it has to be linked to the Sith. There's something sinister happening here –I thought we should investigate it."

"I think I already am."

"Lena, what… you mean? Where are you right now?"

"Under the sea."

"How'd you get there?"

I watched the Selkath devour everything but the bones of the corpse they mutilated. I didn't have time for a conversation with Carth, so I said.

"That doesn't matter at the moment. What is important is that you return to the ship."

"Why?"

"I don't think we'll be staying here a second longer than we need to?"

"Again, why?"

"Carth, I don't think you want to know. Anyway, I'm ending the transmission."

As I cut off the transmission, I punched in the final sequence that would release toxic gas into the rooms containing the insane Selkath. I watched the screen intently as they clutched at their throats before lifelessly collapsing beside the corpses they were devouring. I joked.

"Maybe I should've been gentler –frozen them in place instead of killing them."

Juhani scowled as she said.

"You do not have to mock me. I would have done the same to those monstrous fish people."

Bastila laughed.

"Well, I can't blame you for disliking them."

Her face became stony as she added.

"After witnessing that footage I'm not sure I could face a Selkath without having those sickening images pop into my head."

I uploaded the area schematic to my datapad after the upload completed. Following the schematic I made my way to the Envirosuit storage room on the left side of the hall leading to the airlocks. Though I knew the Selkath inside should be dead by now, I walked in cautiously while looking around for a functional Envirosuit. I heard clacking from one of the lockers. As I carefully pulled the locker door open, a human corpse came tumbling out. He looked entirely uninjured and his body felt warm, which meant he died from the toxic gas.

I quickly stepped away from the locker and walked carefully to avoid stepping on the Selkath corpses. Seeing a yellow Envirosuit at the opposite end of the room, I hurried toward it. Though before I could reach it, I felt my heart pound so hard that the pulse was the loudest thing I could hear. Behind a desk lay a corpse garbed in Dark Jedi robes with his leg eaten off. Carth was right about the Sith having something to do with this mess. Bastila and Juhani saw the peculiar corpse after I'd passed it and stood before the Envirosuit. As I channeled the Force to lift the heavy suit in a blue aura, I said.

"The Sith did this! We need to hurry… I think there might be more of them."

Bastila nodded.

"We should head to an airlock."

Before leaving the room I gave it another scan in search of more Envirosuit. Juhani noticed my frantic attempts then said.

"I do not think there are more suits. You will have to be the only one to go out there in search of the Star Map… unless you wish for me or Bastila to go."

"It's riskiest for the one that goes. And with those sharks around, frankly, I don't see you going out there."

"I did not even think… you are right. Lena, if you are eaten by a firaxa shark, I…"

"If I have to die, it won't be at the mouth of a damn shark! Don't get too worried, Juhani."

She nodded, though I sensed she wasn't convinced. I walked through a short hallway while having the Envirosuit levitate ahead of me. As we entered a central airlock, I carefully lowered the suit then walked over to it.

As I stepped into the suit and slid on the huge helmet, I felt crowded and clunky. I turned to Bastila and Juhani as through the speaking unit I said in a distorted voice.

"I'm about to began the airlock sequence, so I guess I'll see the two of you after I've obtained the Star Map."

Bastila didn't look too happy as she exclaimed.

"I should have at least kissed you before you stepped into that suit!"

"I'll be back soon enough, and that's when you can kiss me."

No one could see it, but I grinned before adding.

"While I'm gone, I'm sure Juhani wouldn't mind kissing you…"

With the Force Juhani shoved me as she said.

"To be quite frank, I would not mind the sensation of Bastila's lips against my own. She is no less alluring than you are."

"Then I'm glad you two will enjoy yourselves while I'm being ripped to shreds by those firaxa sharks!"

With Juhani and Bastila on the opposite side of the airlock door, I pressed a button shutting it before either of them could say another word. Next I walked over to the door leading out into the watery abyss and began the airlock sequence. The room slowly filled with water as the pressure in the room adjusted to that of the ocean. I knew I couldn't be out there long without being killed by gravity alone. I fully intended to use the Force to lessen the atmospheric pressure as I stepped out into the ocean.

Instead of being greeted by an open ocean, I walked out into an underwater extension of the base. The suit displayed a layout of my current location. I followed a path through the outskirts of the base until in the distance I saw someone else in an identical yellow suit. I tried going faster, but the suit would only let me go so fast. As soon as I was within speaking distance, I asked.

"Who… who are you?"

I noticed something similar to a blaster in his right hand, though before I had time to ask about it, he walked ahead into the open ocean. I followed him into the emptiness. Or at least it seemed empty until I saw grey silhouettes rapidly approach from two directions. They approached faster than I could move in that clunky suit, so instinctively I started backing into the safety of the underwater base. The person wearing a suit identical to mine remained motionless as he watched the grey sharks that were now less than three meters from him. As he lifted his blaster one of the sharks swam faster and before he had time to fire, his torso was trapped within its jaws. He dropped his weapon as the shark carried his body within its jaw into the murky depths.

The moment the second shark turned around I slowly neared the blaster he left behind. I had no idea how the weapon would work underwater, but I suspected I'd find out soon. The small screen projected within my helmet directed me left through some reefs. I was heading to the Rift station directly responsible for kolto extraction, or at least that's what I read.

Somehow I managed to make it halfway without encountering a single shark, but my luck changed. As I took another step, a firaxa swam up from my left. I pointed the blaster at it then squeezed the trigger repeatedly, watching what looked like ripples vibrate toward my target. The moment a ripple hit the firaxa, it instantly squirmed then within the same moment turned on its back motionlessly.

As I made my way further, I encountered more sharks, but my reflexes were sharp enough I managed to pull the trigger before any of them got too close for comfort. Having encountered at least four sharks, I felt my body shake a little. If this was on land, I wouldn't feel an ounce of fear –but the ocean was their domain. I felt out of my element within the confines of the dreadful suit, and more importantly, the ocean. Nearing the first airlock of the Rift station that I saw, I proceeded to punch in the sequence that would open it.

As the water drained, I felt more than happy to remove the suit. I would need the suit again on the other side, but since I didn't know the situation, it would've been unwise to direct my attention to carrying the suit. It was more than likely I'd encounter the insane Selkath.


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Through the Force I felt the presence of others nearby. The second I stepped into the adjacent room, the door behind me shut. There were two more doors to my sides, and a room with a barrier protecting it just ahead. I saw a man and a woman in civilian clothes past the barrier. I said.

"Let me in!"

I waited for them to reply, but instead the woman of the pair punched some codes into the security. I wasn't sure what she did until I heard an automated voice over the loudspeakers say.

"This room will be depressurized in the next sixty seconds. All oxygen will be removed. Countdown initiated."

I heard the vents rapidly vacuum out the air and as I took my next breath I choked on the nothing I inhaled. Already my vision was blurring. I walked as close as I could get to the barrier. With as much air as I could spare, I said.

"Roland sent me! Open the barrier!"

Neither of them did anything. They just stared at each other as I felt my strength rapidly slip away. I focused all of my Force energy and with the last of my breath, I said.

"You _will_ let me in!"

I could barely stand as I watched the man first disable the decompression sequence then the barrier. As soon as the barrier disappeared I took rapid deep breaths in succession, which made my head spin. I heard the woman say.

"Roland sent you…"

After that she began explaining the series of events that brought about this disaster. With the oxygen deprivation my attention kept snapping back and forth. From what she rapidly said, I made out that there was a shark the size of a freighter blocking access to the kolto –and the ruins. As she spoke, she called the man, Kono. He was the scientist Roland wanted me to find. He addressed me.

"You are a Jedi… does this mean Roland sent you hear to help us?"

I took a few more breaths before I said.

"That's right. Now… I need a way to those ruins. Is there a way I can avoid the shark?"

The man shook his head then explained.

"We've been developing a substance capable of repealing the firaxa –a toxin. I have the prototype in a container in the next room."

He walked into the room to grab the container then as he handed it to me, he said.

"All you have to do is insert the toxin into the main kolto harvester and have it vent it."

The woman looked outraged at Kono's proposition as she exclaimed.

"Wait! Don't! It could poison the water against all life. It could poison the kolto itself, even!"

What she said made me only more resolute to use the toxin. Manaan's water quality was hardly my concern. Coolly, I said.

"I wouldn't speak this when someone who can tell someone else is listening, but destroying the kolto is something I'm interested in."

I began pulling out my lightsaber while adding.

"I am not here for the Republic –I'm here for the Star Map!"

As I channeled my lightsaber on, I darkly grinned as I said.

"I'll poison the shark, but first –I'll kill both of you."

I heard the woman nervously ask.

"Why… are you with the Sith?"

"No, but you did almost kill me. You were the one who enabled the decompression sequence, and your friend, Kono, didn't do anything until I swayed him with the Force. Since he just helped me out, I'm almost tempted to let him live …but I can't have witnesses."

Before either of them could make an attempt to continue barraging me with questions, I took two steps forward, then spun with my lightsaber aimed at their necks. Realizing this sort of kill would be suspicious, I stopped mid-swing. Calmly, I asked.

"Are there Selkath in here?"

The two scientists were shaking as the man, Kono, managed.

"Y…yes. They… they'll be here any moment! I would rather be killed by you then…"

My grin grew wider.

"That's not going to happen!"

I felt a surge of Force flow through my body before both of them were lifted into the air like ragdolls. I walked into the room to my right and the sight that greeted me was disgusting. I saw Selkath feasting on a human corpse. As soon as they saw the fresh meat levitating toward them, they swiped their blood covered claws into the air. I heard the scientists scream and beg for anything but this –it didn't matter. I let them drop to the ground then securely shut the door behind me.

I felt a dark satisfaction from these actions. For numerous reasons, I felt glad neither Bastila nor Juhani were here to see this. Though, it was strange I couldn't sense Bastila through our bond. I only noticed at that moment, but as I thought about it, I realized I hadn't felt her almost exactly after I left the first airlock. Maybe it was the ocean –or did something happen?

I hurried to the airlocks on the opposite side of the building. I felt a looming shadow grow closer every passing minute. Somehow I sensed that if I didn't return soon –something unacceptable would happen … something I dared not think about.

As I walked across the ocean floor, I saw the freighter-sized shark near what resembled the ruins from my shared vision with Bastila. It swam directly behind the ruins and I swore its eyes were trained on me. There was no way I'd survive against something that large. I didn't even try imagining what would happen if the shark somehow read my mind and attacked before I had time to inject the toxin into the kolto harvester.

I felt tremendous relief when I made it to the harvester. The shark's eyes were still trained on me, but it didn't try leaving the area behind the ruins. After inserting the toxin container into an empty slot, I operated the secure terminal by linking it with my suit's interface. Having accessed the primary system menu, I prepared to release the toxin into the kolto behind the ruins in which the shark patiently swam. I entered the final sequence and afterwards stepped back to watch if the toxin worked. At first the shark remained where it was without any signs of poisoning. If this didn't work soon, I knew I couldn't stay. I felt a sense of urgency, a need to turn around and return to Bastila and Juhani before… it happened.

Even with the shark still alive, something pushed me toward the ruins. It was as if –if I didn't go now, it'd be too late for both securing the Star Map and returning in time. I didn't understand why I felt the urgency. There was only one obvious reason –I couldn't sense Bastila through our bond.

I watched the colossal shark while I walked toward the ruins. It seemed to be eating the kolto that I injected the toxin into. All I could do was hope it would work in time. As I drew nearer to both the ruins and the shark I felt increasing tension. Without warning, the shark bolted toward me, though as it swam through mere meters of water it began to convulse. The pain it was experiencing must have been overwhelming because it seemed to lose all sense of direction as it bashed its head against the kolto rift. I felt no love for the creature, but watching it suffer wasn't something I could stand much longer. Instead I focused my vision directly ahead, and that was when I saw a familiar Dark side artifact.

I crossed a long underwater bridge to reach the artifact at the center of the ruins. As I stood before the artifact, I felt a surge of Force energy flow through my veins. Dark thoughts filled my mind and I unconsciously tilted my head up to see the dying shark. At this point its skull had begun to bleed into the water from all that desperate self-harm. As it bashed its head into the rift one final time, its body flipped then just like that, it stopped moving. My emotions were conflicting with a part of me enjoying the sight, while another part feeling profound sadness at the cheap death. I tore my eyes away from the sight, instead focusing on the artifact as I proceeded to open it.

The instant the Star Map unveiled, I interfaced my suit to record its data. At the moment I didn't have access to the rest of the Star Maps I've acquired, but I suspected the location of the Star Forge would be made much clearer. Perhaps I'd even know the galactic cluster of the solar system within which the ancient Dark side weapon resided. Though, I didn't even know if the Star Forge was a weapon or something else entirely.

I must have stood there for a few minutes lost in thought about the truth behind these Star Maps. As soon as I realized what I was doing, I spun around then headed back to Hrackit Rift station as fast as the suit would let me. On the way back I didn't stop when I killed two or three small firaxa. I experienced the urgency from before. Trying to quicken my pace, I used the Force. My speed doubled but with the underwater pressure I couldn't sustain the Force for long before I felt drained.

By the time I stood before an airlock to the station, I breathed hard with my mouth to catch more oxygen. I relaxed my body during the airlock sequence. When it ended, I didn't hesitate to take off the suit as fast as I could. I couldn't communicate with Juhani and Bastila through the suit, so now I had no idea where they were. The station contained many rooms and hallways, and I had to find the right one.

Whilst walking briskly, I pulled out my comlink, next contacted Bastila. I stopped walking when I only got static on the other end. Urgently, I spoke.

"Bastila, it's, Lena! Where are you?"

The only reply was static. I couldn't feel her through our bond and she wouldn't respond to my transmissions. This didn't sit well with me. I quickly contacted Juhani instead. I said.

"Juhani, answer me. I need your location!"

Again, the dreaded static filled my ears. Turning off the comlink, I threw it in my pocket then started running. The only reasonable place I could think of finding my companions was the submarine bay. The optimistic side of me figured Juhani and Bastila might simply be awaiting my return near our sub. It made sense, after all. If only I could believe that. Not being able to establish contact, and not feeling Bastila through our bond sent alarm bells through my mind. Something must have gone horribly wrong. If something happened to them while I was gone ...I couldn't live with myself.


	58. Chapter 57 A Brush With Death

Chapter Fifty Seven

With the Force multiplying my speed a few times over, I ran faster and faster. So far I hadn't encountered anyone or heard anything. Only a final long hallway remained between me and the submarine bay. In seconds I killed the distance. As I stood in front of the door leading into the bay, I heard footsteps on the other side. It could have been anyone.

I gripped the hilt of my lightsaber tightly as I focused the entirety of the Force within my body. It might have just been my paranoia, but I doubted those footsteps were that of an ally. Punching in the security code, I took a step back as the door opened.

The scene before me made my stomach sink. The first thing I saw and couldn't rip my eyes away from was a trail of red blood leading to a slumped figure. Through the doorway I could only see a fragment of the carnage. I felt immeasurable rage as I took two steps forward. Now I saw the full extent. The blood was dripping from Bastila's head. I felt slightly calmer as I perceived her chest weakly rise and fall. My first instinct was to dash up to her, but a male voice from my left stopped me in my tracks.

"At last, my search is over! I was beginning to think someone else had killed you and deprived me of the pleasure!"

I recognized the hairless man dressed in long dark robes immediately. Two months ago this man could have killed me if it wasn't for Trask with his foolish heroics. I yelled.

"You... you were on the Endar Spire! You killed Trask! Bastard, I'll make you pay for that!"

Within the contours of his neatly trimmed beard, he let his grin widen.

"Nonsense! You are no match for me! I have studied at the foot of the Dark Lord himself! I am Darth Bandon!"

His words took me aback. I was being confronted by Malak's apprentice … the second in command of the Sith. It felt surreal. Seeing Bastila lift her head, I snapped back to the present and managed to ask.

"Where… where is Juhani?"

Weakly, Bastila replied.

"When we were ambushed she made the Dark Jedi who accompanied Bandon chase after her through the station. It was my idea… I thought I could face Bandon on my own…"

Channeling the Force into his free hand, Bandon threw Bastila against the submarine which left a trail of blood against it as she fell limply into the deep waters. Before I could react, he commented.

"You were wrong, Jedi bitch! Too bad you have to die –Lord Malak wanted me to capture you alive."

The darkness within me …the source of incomprehensible power –I felt it pulsate at the rage I couldn't stop myself from unleashing. Two forces fought within me. One wanted to immediately break every bone in Bandon's body, while the other urged to go after Bastila –it was a matter of seconds before she would sink. For the time it took to Force jump into the freezing water I fought the rage inside of me. Grabbing Bastila's body, I jumped out then jumped again to maximize the distance between us and Bandon. He would strike at any moment, but before that I needed to assure myself Bastila was still breathing.

I checked her pulse, but didn't find it. The fear I felt fueled my rage. Rhythmically I pressed both hands against her chest whilst watching Bandon approach leisurely with the grin on his sickening face growing with each step. Without warning, he threw his crimson lightsaber like a spear with aim at my head. At the last second, I generated a deflective barrier that stopped the deadly weapon in its tracks.

As I continued administrating compressions to Bastila's chest, I heard her cough as water dripped from her mouth. She opened her eyes and seemed disoriented. I mustered a smile as I softly said.

"I'm glad you're alive. I don't want to leave you but…"

I watched Bandon lift his lightsaber. Quickly I finished.

"…but I need to kill him for you. Watch as I make him suffer."

It sapped away at my power, but to both ease my mind and protect, I left a Force barrier around Bastila. As I took heavy steps toward Bandon, he continued grinning while he said.

"So you want to fight me now? I shall make this both quick and painful!"

Letting my grin mimic his, I countered.

"Personally, I prefer to make it slow and torturous."

My words took him completely by surprise. I made use of the opening, throwing wave after wave of Force toward him. He jumped to dodge a wave, but the next one went higher. Barely, he dodged by falling flat against the floor. I meant what I said. First I wanted to make him suffer, and I couldn't do that if he was dead. Not only that. The rational part of me knew it'd be worth interrogating Malak's second in command. As much as I craved his death, I held back with my attacks.

Dodging another wave, he jumped within a meter of me. I held out my lightsaber then beckoned him with my hand. He obliged, approaching with his red lightsaber aimed at my chest. He said.

"This will be a short duel."

"Indeed it w…"

He thrust his lightsaber. I countered then crashed my weapon hard against his. As we parried my intent was to disarm him –literally. As Bandon swung at my neck, I sunk into a crouch, cleaving toward his shins. I heard the sizzle of flesh and cloth, but before I had time to reach bone, he backed away. I sprang at him, aiming at his arms. A sound from the opposite end of the room caught me off guard, causing me to miss. Bandon laughed.

"My underlings are back it seems. Maybe you can stand against me –but how about all three of us?"

The sound I heard… the footsteps behind me were that of the Dark Jedi mentioned by Bastila. If they were back did that mean they _dealt_ with Juhani? If she was hurt or worse, I would lose all pretense of civility. Not that I needed civility dealing with Bandon's expendable minions. If Bandon was a commodity I needed to question, these Dark Jedi were simply scum in my way. As far as I cared, killing them was open season.

I didn't wait for them to draw closer. Instead I Force jumped two meters in the air. Whilst in the air over their heads, I froze them where they stood. Next I channeled Force that lifted them in the air, and before I could expend all my energy, they were thrown deep into the freezing water in an empty submarine hub. I doubted Bandon would risk rescuing them like I did Bastila. After all, they must've meant nothing to him. Bandon looked amused at my actions.

"I see you know how to kill your enemies rather effectively. I should have expected that from the likes of you –perhaps you still are who you used to be…"

He took slow steps in my direction as he drawled.

"Then again, you would never have saved that weak Jedi bitch. Unless of course, you and her…"

I charged at Bandon, slicing through skin, muscle, and thick bone. His mouth hung open at the sight of his right forearm against the ground. In the hand of the severed arm his lightsaber remained active within the vice grip. I said.

"Killing isn't the only thing I do effectively. Torture and mutilation comes to mind… not to mention the sweeter things. Not that you should expect anything but the first two."

The second I stopped speaking, he grabbed my right arm with his remaining left. He pushed with all his strength, causing my own lightsaber to near my neck. I acted instinctively, kicking him in the crotch. Unlike when I detached his arm, this time he howled in pain. I simply walked up and let my lightsaber cut off his remaining arm like it was butter. Now he truly was disarmed. Watching his miserable expression, I commented.

"It baffles me you managed to hurt Bastila… she's much stronger than you ever were."

"N…no! That woman is weak compared to…"

"I think she'd easily destroy you in your condition."

Even with his demoralizing injuries, Bandon smirked.

"Destroy? Like she destroyed you? Clearly she isn't capable of destroying…"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

He laughed.

"What? You don't know, R…"

His eyes rolled back as a yellow beam protruded from the center of his chest. He fell toward me without completing his sentence. My mind went blank at the sudden development. Looking ahead, I saw Bastila bruised and bloody but with triumph in her expression. I managed.

"Why… did you?"

"For what he did…"

She hunched over from the pain. I felt dread at seeing the blood hadn't stopped flowing from her wound. Behind me I heard fast footsteps. Preparing to strike I spun around, instantly lowering my guard at the sight of Juhani. She appeared completely uninjured which relieved some of the stress. Seeing Bastila's miserable condition, Juhani ran up to her. As Juhani neared, Bastila released the hilt of her lightsaber and backed away from Bandon's corpse. Juhani looked from me to Bastila as she asked.

"Bastila, what happened here?"

"I managed to kill him…"

Seeing Bastila might collapse at any moment, I walked up to her, placing her arm over my shoulder. She smiled at my gesture. A moment later, Juhani followed suit in supporting Bastila toward the submarine. I turned my head toward the ground then said.

"I'll get your lightsaber, Bastila. Juhani, get her into one of the passenger's seats –I'll be right there!"

As I walked over to the weapon, it no longer protruded from Bandon's chest. Instead, the hilt lay next to his head. Another hilt, though with a peculiar design lay in the hand of the first of his arms I lobbed off. The weapon was undeniably unique –it had to be if it belonged to someone with such high stature among the Sith. I grabbed the hilt of Bastila's lightsaber, placing it in my pocket. Next I yanked Bandon's lightsaber from his cold death grip.

By the time I made it over to our submarine, Juhani sat at the controls in the front while Bastila leaned against the right interior wall in the back. I got in beside Bastila and as I did, Juhani shut the door behind me. Moments later we were underneath the thick water and headed for the surface.


	59. Chapter 58 Identity Crisis

Chapter Fifty Eight

For a few minutes I leaned back and caught my breath. So far no one had said a word. Everything that happened was pretty damn intense, but it was just too quiet. More importantly, even as she lay cramped beside me, I couldn't feel Bastila through our bond. First I checked if she was conscious by carefully nudging her shoulder. She gasped, visibly shaken, as she opened her eyes. Seeing me didn't seem to calm her. Instead she seemed even more distressed. I said.

"There are a number of things I need to ask, but first. Bastila, why can't I feel you through our bond?"

She looked away as she spoke

"I haven't told you this earlier but it's time I come clean. Part of my purpose on this mission was to guide you in the way of the light; to help you avoid the temptations of the Dark side. But I fear I've failed in that task."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told Juhani you are… I told her about Tatooine."

I felt unease. There wasn't a doubt in my mind she meant what happened in the cavern that housed the Tatooine Star Map. Juhani now knew of my capacity for Dark side power. I couldn't imagine what she thought of me now. Hearing Juhani's beautiful voice, I listened intently.

"Lena, please do not worry. I have struggled with the allure of the Dark side and I know well how seductive it can be. I know you are… are capable of the most wonderful of things. You aren't ruled by darkness."

Her words made me wince. I wanted to believe those words, but I doubted my alignment more and more. The merciless drive to kill my foes and the pure joy I felt when wielding the extent of my power were devouring more and more of who I was with each passing day. Bastila spoke again, this time in nearly a whisper.

"I love you, but there… there are things larger than all of us that we hold responsibility for. I don't think I'm the proper Jedi to guide you. I am no Master. It pains me to say this, but you should have remained with the Council on Dantooine."

Her words shattered my heart. After everything we went through, how could Bastila even say something like that? I made a desperate attempt at a joke.

"That's banthashit! You are more than proper! If I remained with those boring Jedi Masters, I would've probably fried them all with the Force by now! In your fight with Bandon you got your head hit pretty hard, Bastila. That's why you're saying this… this nonsense!"

"Lena… perhaps you are not being truly objective, then. There is no need to spare my feelings. The fact of the matter is that I have never possessed much skill at controlling myself. With the bond that joins us, it seems I have even less."

"About that… I can't sense you through our bond…"

Bastila looked beyond exhausted from the pain of her injuries and blood loss. I could see a dark stain forming on the wall against which she leaned her head. I was beginning to wonder if talking to her about things so intensive was a good idea in her condition. As Bastila clenched her fists to suppress the pain, she said.

"Through our bond in some ways you make me feel weak, like I am caught up in the wake of our destiny. But at the same time, you make me feel stronger, more alive."

"Is that your way of saying you intentionally blocked me off from your mind?"

Her eyes were becoming moist. I wanted to hit myself for making her cry. Before I had the chance, she weakly said.

"Yes… I think... I think I may have made a very big mistake. I simply hope that you are not the one who pays the price, ultimately, for the fact that I can't help you enough."

I wanted to ask her, why. I needed to know. My mind raced and I felt so many emotions. I wanted them to just disappear, even if for a moment. Those were dangerous thoughts, darkly so.

Bastila's eyes were barely halfway open. She parted her lips to speak, but as she did, her gaze became unfocused. I watched as she struggled to speak. I drew as close as I could to her as I asked.

"What is it?"

She swallowed then shut her eyes as her head went limp. I placed my right arm around her for support as she slumped against her seat. Though I heard her breathe and felt the pounding of her heart, with each moment both weakened. For pressure, I held a hand against the wound at the back of her head. Looking ahead at the monitors, I said.

"Juhani, we have to go full speed! Bastila won't make it if we go at this pace!"

"I will go as fast as possible without killing us from the rapid change in atmospheric pressure."

I felt the submarine accelerate in its ascent. With each minute as we drew closer to the surface, all I could think about were Bastila and he alarming words. She intentionally severed our bond; however what she said was too vague for me to consider a satisfying answer. For the remaining duration of the ascent I had nothing else to do but hope Bastila would live. My Force abilities were powerful indeed, but I had no knowledge of healing. I said.

"Juhani, can you heal her?"

"Well… yes."

"Do it now! Pleases!"

"I… can only do so much. My knowledge is basic when it comes to medical use of the Force –and operating this submersible only makes this more difficult. Give me a moment. I will put it on autopilot."

She did as she said, then turned in her seat. Closing her eyes, Juhani generated a blue aura around Bastila's body. The smaller bruises faded immediately and I sensed Bastila's pulse stabilize. I wanted to kiss Juhani at that moment but there wasn't enough room, and I didn't dare move Bastila who rested within my arms.

Regaining manual control of the sub, Juhani said.

"I have confidence in her. She is a strong woman."

"And a stubborn one…"

"Yes, that is exactly why I know she will make it through this –though this situation is so ironic."

Her comment left me confused, so I asked.

"Ironic?"

Juhani hesitated.

"Well, yes. Malak's apprentice –did Bastila defeat him by the time you returned?"

"I… she… was on the ground and I couldn't find you anywhere. I couldn't sense her through our bond and I couldn't contact you."

Juhani sounded sympathetic.

"Malak's apprentice sent Dark Jedi after me. I had to avoid being detected…"

"It's alright. I'm just glad nothing happened to you. When I saw Bastila motionless on the floor, I had terrifying thoughts run through my head. Not seeing you anywhere, I almost lost it."

"Lena, you truly are an angel."

Her words came out of nowhere. I was too baffled to say anything, instead opting to watch the screens showing the surface to be less than one hundred meters away. Juhani continued.

"I apologize for being so forward, and I am not certain this is a good time or a good idea, but…"

"Juhani?"

"What Bastila said about Tatooine… is only half of what she revealed to me. There is more. It is something she feared revealing to you… was forbidden to reveal."

The first time we made love Bastila mentioned something weighing her down that she had to keep secret. A few times she told me Juhani would be the perfect person to tell to get it off her shoulders. Was this it? Was Juhani on the verge of revealing _that_ big secret? With Bastila unconscious I wasn't sure I wanted to know. Bastila clearly said this truth could lead to the deaths of the Ebon Hawk's entire crew. If that wasn't an exaggeration, I didn't want to know.

Still, the more I thought about it, the more questions materialized. I thought back to the moment Bastila slew the defenseless Darth Bandon. Yes, he almost killed her, but at that point, when I had the upper hand, it didn't make sense to abruptly kill him. It would make more sense to at least question him. Then again, before losing consciousness, Bastila did admit to having little control over her emotions. Perhaps her rage overwhelmed her? I stopped my train of thought as Juhani said.

"She asked me to never reveal this to you, but I think it is wrong not to. You deserve to know who you are."

Her words again made me think back to Bandon. The nonsense he kept spewing, acting as if he knew me… it didn't fit. How could an apprentice to the Dark Lord of the Sith know me personally? If anything I didn't recall ever meeting him before the attack on the Endar Spire. Juhani's next words left my mouth agape.

"You might know this already. I have no idea. But I will do this… I will tell you this. You are someone very powerful… someone who I think of as my only hero –you are the Revanchist."

The Revanchist? It didn't register completely. Bandon, before his death was about to call me something that started with R. R? Revanchist… Revan? At first I wanted to laugh. I had no memory of it. Instead, it sounded like a cruel joke. I asked.

"Juhani, are you kidding? This is a bad time for that… it's not helping lighten the mood if that's your goal."

"What? No! I would never make a joke about something so… so important. To me Revan was almost like a god –a vision in my dreams. She… you are the reason I became a Jedi."

"You wanted to convert to a Dark Jedi under Revan's… my command?"

"No! You truly do not remember anything then… Revan was not a monster. You…"

She stopped talking as we reached the surface. The sub's doors opened, and as much as I wanted to know more, my priority was getting Bastila treated. I took her into my arms then dashed toward the elevator while Juhani followed closely.

I had no clue where the Republic kept its medical facilities, so I entered Roland's floor number. While standing idle within the elevator I didn't say a word and neither did Juhani. The moment the doors opened I bolted into Roland's office. Seeing him at his desk, I demanded.

"Get her into a kolto tank now! If she dies, you'll be the one paying the price!"

He must've been confused, but he just nodded.

"Follow me, I'll take you there and authorize the treatment."

After a few minutes that felt like eternity, I helped Republic medics lower Bastila into a kolto tank. A screen at the front of the tank showed her vitals as they stabilized. I released a heavy sigh. Roland used that moment as an opportunity to speak.

"I see all three of you have returned. It pains me to see a Jedi so injured."

He looked to Bastila as he added.

"Still, it's good all of you are alive. No one else has… returned."

"That's because they're all dead. Here's the data I recovered from the central terminal."

I handed him my datapad. He did a quick interface then handed the device back while stating.

"As you can see, by helping us, you helped yourself. I hope we can work together again at some point in the future."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I assumed you found your artifact. That is beside the point. The fact of the matter is; there is a tiny problem."

I worried he was talking about the toxin I released into the kolto supply. I was right.

"The Selkath have detectors planted within the parameter of the kolto rift. They claim something happened between the time you left and returned. I fear they might know about this… this operation. What concerns you, however, is that the Selkath have placed charges on you. During your trial I would like you to claim the Sith as the ones responsible for the contamination of the kolto supply."

"I have no problem with blaming the Sith –they are responsible. That said, is the trial necessary?"

"It is most certainly. The trial will begin within an hour. All of you don't need to be present. The injured one seemed to be the leader of your group, but I suppose you'll do fine as the representative."

He turned toward the doors as he urged.

"Let's go now! I'll show you to the courts personally."

I pondered resisting, but it was pointless. As Revan, I couldn't just act like a kid and run from the consequences of my actions. I wondered what sentence the Selkath would give as I followed Roland. Juhani followed, but I stopped her by saying.

"This is something I'm responsible for. If I don't return, take Bastila and the crew… and go somewhere safe! Go to Dantooine… that's an order! Please…"


	60. Chapter 59 Judgement

Chapter Fifty Nine

Arriving in the courthouse, within the stands there was large gathering of Selkath dressed in dignifying clothing. Seeing so many of them after what happened below made me particularly uneasy. I felt as if at any moment the Selkath would lunge at me with the intent of making me their dinner. After seeing the primitive actions of the Selkath in the station, I had a hard time viewing them as anything but vulgar animals. It amused me watching the five judges debating amongst themselves. The one at the center podium eyed me as he spoke through his gills.

"You should already know why you are being tried. How do you plead?"

"I am not guilty."

"We doubt that. There is much evidence that says otherwise. To start, there are records of you taking a submersible down soon before the kolto supply was contaminated."

I wasn't going to back down that easily. I met his fishy gaze as I proclaimed.

"Do you not have records of Sith taking a sub at roughly the same time?"

"What nonsense do you speak of, human? There are no such records."

His response didn't truly surprise me. Someone with Bandon's resources could have easily paid off the right officials. Thinking back to the odd Sith corpse I found long before my encounter with Bandon, I said.

"I was there. I don't deny that. But I didn't contaminate the damn kolto supply! By the time I arrived there were dead Sith and members of your species who went insane!"

"Insane?"

"They were eating humans and other aliens like candy! That's insane… unless that's actually normal for Selkath."

"Of course it is not! Every time you open your mouth there is more nonsense, human!"

A judge to his left added.

"That is right, human. If you have nothing reputable to say in your defense, it is best you keep your mouth shut."

The judges spoke amongst each other in hushed whispers. This trial wasn't going well. To me it felt like a joke. I needed to be beside Bastila, not here exercising pointless bureaucracy. None of the judges so far appeared willing to support or believe me. I waited a few more minutes, but they were still convening. Tired of waiting, I said.

"If you're not going to listen, go ahead a convict me –there's no need to draw this out! Come one, what's my sentence?"

One of the judges to the right calmly spoke.

"Do not be hasty. I believe your claims of the Sith having a hand in this. The rest might not agree at the moment, but I urge you to not surrender with such ease if you are in fact not guilty."

After that, the judges continued their discussion. I felt like falling asleep where I stood when the head judge said.

"There will be an hour-long recess! Court is dismissed!"

He looked at me.

"Defendant, you must stay within the bounds of this court. If you attempt to flee, our military will use the necessary force."

I only nodded before turning to leave for the lobby. There wasn't much to do within the court building and I hated being unable to leave. I wanted more than anything to know how Bastila was doing, but I had yet to feel her through our bond. Recalling I had a comlink on me, I dug in my pocket. Just as I grabbed hold of it, someone tapped on my shoulder. Spinning around, I saw a familiar and welcome face. I said.

"Jolee, why are you here?"

"Kids these days have worse memories than us old folk. Did I not tell you I was looking into Sunry's case? Yeah, I've been here all day pretty much. But enough about me, I am more interested in why you're here."

I thought for a moment. The truth wasn't rosy, but someone like Jolee could see through lies as if they were nothing but transparent glass. Revan? I was supposedly Revan… and Jolee once mentioned the darkness within me, and the great destiny. If I really was Revan, I didn't know if it would be wise telling Jolee. Still, he could see something was off about me. Sooner or later he'd ask. Or worse, he wouldn't. Where they could be avoided, I didn't want any more lies. I said.

"Before we talk about why I'm here, I need to know something. Jolee, do you know who I am?"

"Why are you asking me that? You're Lena Rouen… unless you…"

"I… I am Revan. I don't feel like I am, though. Knowing this –what will you do?"

He laughed at my confession.

"I already knew who you were. Does it change anything? I'm not here to judge you. Do what you have to, and I'll help if I can."

His answer genuinely surprised me. I didn't know what to say. Instead, I changed the subject.

"About why I'm here… the Selkath convicted me of contaminating the kolto supply."

"What? Now why would you do something like that?"

"To kill a giant shark, get the Star Map… save Bastila. Are those not good reasons?"

His eyes went wide. After taking a heavy breath, he said.

"It hasn't been that long since we last spoke and you already got yourself into this much trouble. Kid, you really are something. Well, as much as I would like to, I can't help you legally if you really are guilty. I recommend just telling the truth –except, of course the classified stuff."

I nodded then looked toward a snack machine. I asked.

"Jolee, you don't happen to be hungry?"

"Oh, if you're paying I'll grab something."

"Sure, might as well share my last meal."

As I let the machine scan my datapad then display a selection of foods, Jolee commented.

"Don't be too grim, kid. The Selkath aren't too crazy with their death penalty when it concerns offworlders. Then again, disturbing the kolto supply is the one crime the Selkath see as worthy of death. Sorry, but you really have screwed yourself over."

I chose a generic soup and Jolee decided to go for the same option. As we walked to a table, I asked.

"Do you have any solid advice for if I am convicted?"

"Well, Revan, if you get the death penalty –I imagine you'd resist it. I don't see you just letting them kill you when you have mountains of scores to settle… and reasons to live."

Sitting across from Jolee, I watched Republic and Sith soldiers standing in groups on opposite sides of the floor. I overheard both groups mention the word, Jedi multiple times. And another few times both Sith and Republic glanced in my direction, though as soon as I looked back they'd turn around. Jolee too noticed this phenomenon. He commented.

"These guys seem particularly interested in the outcome of your trial. It makes good sense, considering the Jedi are part of the Republic. If you and Sunry are both convicted, it would make the Republic look bad on Manaan. Though, ironically that might not matter if you truly contaminated the kolto source. Manaan will be useless to both if there's no kolto to be had. You know, that might actually be a good thing for the Selkath."

I had similar thoughts before resolving to contaminate the kolto supply. Manaan's false neutrality left a bitter taste in my mouth. I had the opportunity to end it, and I took it. I said.

"The Selkath were greedy bastards anyway. If I'm guilty, at least the Sith won't have a good reason to conquer this world. Heh. They can't really blow it up either –though knocking Manaan out of orbit would guarantee the oceans would boil away."

"Revan, I see your strategic mind is as sharp as they said it to be in old records. That's right, I read up on you –just in case. That said, don't _give_ the Sith ideas."

I laughed then realized Jolee hinted at what Revan did in the past. Having taken a few sips of the soup, I stated.

"I learned my lesson that last time I gave the Sith ideas. It's not pleasant realizing whole planets have been decimated thanks to my ideas. So many things… don't make sense."

"Everything will in time, Revan. For now I would wager it is best you focus on not getting convicted by the Selkath."

I nodded in agreement then continued sipping my soup. It would be momentously easier if I just remembered everything from when I was Revan, and the Revanchist. Would that erase my current self? If that's what it'd mean, I'd rather not remember. The last thing I wanted was to be vessel to the forces of Dark side. Too many times even without knowing my true identity I've experienced the sheer power of the Dark side. I wanted that power almost as much as I loved Juhani and Bastila. I wanted to have that power but not be controlled by it. Would that even be possible? Would reclaiming it revert me to my former self?

My mind swam, in hindsight I realized I hadn't been eating, and instead staring straight ahead. Jolee didn't seem to care as he silently ate. As I looked down at my soup, a voice that could only be generated through gills spoke from behind.

"Come, human. Your trial will be immediately concluded."

Jolee questioned the Selkath.

"And why is that?"

"I am merely a paralegal messenger. From what the head judge told, there was a command from the highest Selkath government officials to conclude this trial immediately."

Jolee leaned over the table as he whispered to me.

"Somehow I doubt this isn't the work of the Republic… or maybe the Sith. Be careful, Revan."

"I will. But, Jolee… don't call me Revan on the ship. I'll be the one to tell them at an appropriate time."

I followed the messenger back inside the courtroom. All judges were present, but what surprised me were their expressions. None of them looked too pleased. They seemed pissed, confused, and disappointed. The head judge snapped at me.

"This will have to end very briskly. Before a certain intervention, we were nearly in consensus on sentencing you to death. Recent developments flipped our considerations."

He gave a momentary pause then said.

"You are found guilty! You are sentenced to never again step foot on Manaan if you do not wish to be swiftly executed. Your ship's records have been recorded and blacklisted. It will not be possible for you to land here again. We have decided you have no more than an hour to leave before we are authorized to apprehend you, and carry out an execution of you and your direct associates."

I thought about arguing, but compared to death this was nothing. While Manaan was indeed beautiful, I wouldn't miss it after what happened. For the most part those memories weren't ones I wanted to treasure. The judge immediately dismissed the court, and I ran out in search of Jolee. All of us had to be on the ship soon. All I could think about was Bastila and her injuries. I just hoped she'd be recovered enough for me to take her out of that kolto tank. If not, there'd be severe problems.

Not finding Jolee in the lobby, I decided to head to the Republic Embassy to get Bastila and Juhani. While on the way there, I contacted Jolee through the comlink, telling him to return to the ship. He asked.

"Why so suddenly? Did something weird happen with your trial?"

I said.

"That's right. We need to leave within an hour or the Selkath are authorized to execute every single one of us!"

At that Jolee didn't hesitate to comply. Next I contacted Carth who was with Canderous. I didn't spare too many details, since they agreed to return without arguing first. Mission and Shaleena were already on the ship, along with the droids. Now I just needed to reach Bastila and Juhani.

The moment I reached the doors, I saw Juhani exit. I ran up to her, asking.

"How is Bastila? Can she be moved?"

"Lena, why do you sound so urgent?"

Her features became serious as she added.

"Did you escape from the courts? Are the Selkath after you?"

"No, but I was found guilty. We have less than an hour to leave before the Selkath are authorized to kill all of us!"

"I see…"

As she said that, the doors opened again. I saw another familiar face. She didn't even look injured. Where before there were bruises, now as smooth pale skin without blemish. The injury on her head was also gone. I ran up to Bastila, wrapping my arms around her in a burst of emotion. She looked surprised at my sudden action, but hugged me back all the same. As I continued the hug, I said.

"Bastila, we have to leave now. I…you don't know how happy I am to see you're alright."

"You too, Lena. When Juhani said you were being tried, I feared the worst."

I laughed.

"If we don't leave right now, the worst will happen."

"What do you mean, Lena?"

"Let's just go!"

I took her by the hand, running full speed toward our ship with Juhani following closely. For running through the streets passersby gave us odd looks which we ignored. As soon as we were at the docks we ran even faster until we were at the entrance to the Ebon Hawk. Once inside I breathed heavily while feeling momentary relief. The peace didn't last. I ran into the cockpit. Seeing Canderous, I ordered.

"We are to leave immediately."

Canderous nodded.

"Sure, Rouen, but where to?"

I gave a momentary pause at which time Bastila arrived in the cockpit beside me. She answered for me.

"We are headed to Dantooine."

Canderous turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? I recall having already been there. It's the absolute least interesting planet I've visited –ever."

"Yes, well there is business that needs to be attended to on Dantooine. I don't even know why I must explain myself to you, Mandalorian."

"Because I steer the damn ship! That's why, Republic pretty girl… I mean, Bastila."

At that moment everything seemed back to normal. The usual bickering, name calling, and insults. Unfortunately thins were hardly back to normal. One unavoidable thing had changed. Or perhaps more accurately, many things changed because of one thing. As Revan, would the rest of the crew trust me? Should I have just announced it to everyone at once, or individually –if at all? If Carth found out, it would likely lead to an argument … or much worse. Canderous had his people destroyed by me, and the others… well I wasn't really sure.

Canderous ended up obeying Bastila's request.


	61. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

By the time we were outside of Manaan's atmosphere, I stood next to my bed in the sleeping quarters with Juhani and Bastila in the same room. Bastila still didn't know I was aware of my true identity. Juhani and I both knew we had to tell her. In a few moments the relationship between me and Bastila would be flipped on its head. I kept quiet longer than necessary while Bastila looked anywhere but at me. She was first to break the silence.

"Lena, the things I said earlier are all true. There is no better choice for us than to return to Dantooine at least for the sake of directly informing the Council of what happened here. I don't mean your trial of course, but rather –Darth Bandon. They need to know we're making progress. It will give them more faith in us, and I imagine by now they are rather concerned."

Her words surprised me, so I asked.

"Are you telling me you haven't contacted them this whole time?"

"That is correct. I avoided it for fear of inadvertently revealing there's more between us than just a bond. That was beyond foolish of me. It more than likely made them even more suspicious. It is time we restored their good faith in us."

Bastila's reasoning was solid and relieved me. Unlike the last time we spoke, this time she didn't doubt herself and the validity of our relationship. Bastila merely wanted to cover her bases.

There was no avoiding it. I said.

"Bastila there's something you need to know…"

Juhani interrupted.

"It is best I say it. Bastila was the one to entrust me with this information and I failed her."

At this point the expression I saw on Bastila's face innerved me with its intensity. She knew exactly what Juhani and I were talking about. I still needed to say it. It had to be me. Looking at Bastila, I blurted.

"I know I'm Revan. Unless of course you made that up… I know you didn't. Jolee knew all along."

Bastila merely sat on her bed. Her lips trembled. I didn't know what else to say. Part of me wanted to be mad at her, but I understood why she'd kept it from me even when it hurt to do so.

For a while all of us remained silent, both I and Juhani weren't sure if saying something would be appropriate at such an overwhelming moment for Bastila. Without warning, Bastila stood then walked over to me. She placed a hand on my arm as she spoke in a trembling voice.

"I was part of the team sent to capture Revan... to capture you. Your mind... memories were destroyed, but I used the Force to preserve the flicker of life in your body. I brought you to the Jedi Council. They were the ones who healed your damaged mind."

Her words brought back earlier memories. On numerous occasions others called Bastila the destroyer of Revan. The woman that destroyed my former self was now my lover, and more so, the woman I loved? Everything seemed so unfathomable. Her voice snapped me back to the present.

"I apologize for everything. I don't know what else to say. Just know that what I feel for you now is what matters. When you were the Dark Lord, you were another person, but I saw something in you –something I couldn't stand to lose. Perhaps that is why I saved your life over a year ago."

I had a puzzled look as I said.

"I don't understand… weren't you the one who nearly killed me? I mean, before Juhani told me about my true identity, I thought you _had_ killed Revan."

"I… no. When I arrived you were already injured. I found you lying on the bridge of your ship. You were covered in those dark robes and wore a Mandalorian mask to cover your face. I believe I've spoken of this before, but that was when I found out you were a beautiful woman."

She smiled then said.

"With those bulky robes Darth Revan wore most assumed her… you to be a man. I never met you before your fall to the Dark side, though I wish I had. That is the Revan… Revanchist who was a true hero of the people..."

The entire ship seemed to shake. I watched Bastila's hands tremble as she held onto me for support. For a second I thought we hit a small bit of space junk, but then the shaking resumed. I looked to Juhani then back at Bastila as I said.

"What's wrong?"

Carefully, Juhani made her way out of the room. While holding fast in the doorway, she stated.

"I imagine Carth or Canderous might know what happened."

The three of us made slow progress to the cockpit. Reaching our destination, I grabbed onto the back of the pilot's seat. I looked through the front window as I urged.

"What happened, what's going on?"

What I saw ahead disturbed me. The ship was a powerful cruiser and we were drawing closer to it. I didn't like any aspect of this situation. Seeing Carth's distant look of recognition, asked.

"Do you recognize the ship?"

All the color drained from Carth's face as he answered.

"It's the Leviathan -Saul Karath's vessel..."

He shook his head then while rubbing his temples, Carth added.

"That ship once served in the Republic fleet. Now it belongs to the Sith –it's the ship that was key in the destruction of Taris… and… and my planet."

Canderous commented.

"We can worry about your story later, Republic. Right now all that matters is we're being sucked toward that monster with a powerful tractor beam. There's not a damn thing I can do to get us out! Damn! Damn the Sith!"

Bastila held my hand in hers as she tried to stay optimistic by saying.

"Maybe admiral Karath doesn't know how many of us there are onboard. We just have to figure out who has the best chance to avoid capture so that they can come and rescue us later. It's a long shot, but it's our only hope."

Carth said.

"I don't know if that'll work. Honestly, I doubt it. Still, if we're going to plan this –we best hurry. The Sith will be boarding the Ebon Hawk within the next few minutes. By the way, I don't recommend resisting right now. Our odds would be none existent."

Bastila nodded, next looked at me as she said.

"The admiral will be watching you, me and Carth very closely... we have to pick someone who isn't on the Sith's radar."

Abruptly, I let go of her hand, running into the lounge in search of HK. Not finding him, I ran through a few halls until I stood within the hangar. HK's gold plated form was positioned beside Canderous' speeder. The droid appeared inactive, but as I reached to touch him, his head twisted around until I was facing glowing red optical units.

"HK, we are about to be taken by the Sith. I have a job for you –I need you to free us when the Sith don't suspect it. Can you do that?"

"Statement: Deactivate my main circuits and wipe my memory chip. The Sith will take me to the junk heap and I can come rescue the rest of you after I reactivate."

"Wait! Reactivate? How long will that take?"

"Answer: No very long, master. At most a day."

"…"

"But worry not, master. There is a high probability it will only take a few hours. Statement: Have faith in me. Unless I am destroyed, I won't let you down. No meatbag will stand in my way."

I heard voices and collective footsteps nearing the hangar.

"Statement: I implore you proceed in deactivating me. The meatbags will be here in approximately thirty seconds."

I followed HK's instructions in deactivating him. The moment after I finished the deactivation sequence, the first two of the Sith arrived within the hangar. I wanted to start killing them there and then –but without a way to escape I kept myself in check. Raising my hands in the air, I let the Sith arrest me. Within seconds of being cuffed, I felt a jolt, next I was against the cold floor with my vision blurring.


	62. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

I heard screams every now and then. If it remained quieter, I would have probably kept my eyes shut. Instead I heard Carth's voice.

"Oh, I died in that attack, Saul. And for that I'll kill you."

As I let my eyes open wide, I realized my body was floating within what resembled a kolto tank. Immediately I tried moving my arms and legs but nothing happened. The substance within the tank must have kept me suspended with only the ability to motion my eyes, breathe, and maybe talk. Just outside my tank, I saw a man about twenty years older than Carth. He wore a Sith officer uniform with starts, which meant he had to be an admiral. Seeing I had regained consciousness, he looked at me then said.

"The Dark Lord would probably reward me if I just killed you once and for all. But he may want to question you given the trouble you've caused him... and the history between you."

I said.

"It'll be a reunion. Maybe Malak and I can even have a drink while we're at it."

The admiral laughed.

"This is… is quiet unexpected. Well, I doubt the Dark Lord will be in the mood for drinks."

He paced in front of my tank. I took the moment to look around. Carth's tank was directly beside mine and Bastila's, to Carth's left. I didn't see anyone else in the room. Though, considering I couldn't see behind me, for all I knew there could have been many more tanks in the room. Not knowing where Juhani was or whether she was even okay bothered me most. I didn't let it show as the admiral turned to face me.

"The interrogation will begin now. Each time you refuse to answer or give a false answer, Carth will suffer."

I wanted to laugh at that. If he wanted to make me crack, he should have said, Bastila. I couldn't keep myself from saying.

"Go ahead, torture him. I don't really like him anyway."

The look on Carth's face was priceless, but he quickly recovered. He must've thought I was trying to fool the admiral –which I wasn't. Apparently the admiral thought the same as he said.

"You expect me to believe that bravado? Regardless. On what planet is the Jedi Academy at which you were trained?"

I thought of what name I should give then said.

"Alderaan -it's there."

He didn't appear to buy it. Instead, he shook his head while trying to suppress arrogant laughter. Did he know about Dantooine? I listened intently as he said.

"This first question was a test. Malak knew about the Jedi Academy on Dantooine, and it has since then been destroyed by our fleet. Dantooine is an empty graveyard now. Nothing remains but a smoking ruin and the charred remains of your former Masters!"

Walking until he stood inches from the glass of my tank, he stated.

"Your masters are eradicated, along with any hope of someone rescuing you!"

At first I didn't believe him, so I spat.

"I never liked them anyway."

Carth didn't seem to hear me, but he certainly heard the admiral as he yelled.

"Telos, Taris, Dantooine. You've got quite a record, you son-of-a-bitch!"

The admiral only grinned as he reached for his datapad, pressed a few menus, then watched as Carth's hair stood from the electricity flowing through the entirety of his body. Carth tried not to scream at first, but as the shock grew to be more painful he couldn't control his vocal chords.

"Aghhhhhhhhh! I'll break your fucking neck, Saul!"

I remembered the time Carth spoke with me in private. So this was the man he wanted to kill? Ending this man was his sole reason for existence? As I watched the voltage pulsing through Carth's body subside, I imagined the one thing he wanted more than anything at this moment was to be outside the tank with Saul as the one in the tank. I hated being kept hostage but Carth must've hated it so much more with Saul as his torturer.

A weak jolt ran through my body as Saul demanded.

"How were the Jedi planning on using you to stop Lord Malak and our Sith armada?"

"We have been sent to assassinate your Lord Malak."

Again he laughed, though as he did, he entered commands into the datapad. Within seconds I felt devastating pain that grew with each passing moment. It went on for minutes but felt like hours. Each time I felt I was getting used to it, the pain escalated. I tried looking at Carth and Bastila. From the little I saw, it was clear all three of us were experiencing roughly the same level of pain. I wanted to pass out, to just close my eyes and not have to open them again, but just as I thought that, the electricity stopped. Saul turned away as he calmly said.

"I see I am wasting my time here. When Malak arrives you will see the punishments I offer are nothing compared to the ones the Dark Lord has in mind. Enjoy your torture while it last, because it will only get worse until you're dead."

The moment he left, a Dark Jedi entered to take his place. While grinning, the Dark Jedi picked up the datapad, proceeding to reactivate the electricity. As the voltage increased, I closed my eyes, trying to focus on reliving my past. I couldn't see anything concrete. The pain somehow helped me sharply focus, but it wasn't enough to reconstruct my prior identity. I needed to know something… anything about Malak. Revan must have known Malak's weaknesses. To block out the pain, I kept thinking harder. Soon everything became dimmer, slower, and numb.

I don't know how much time had passed, but I heard a welcomed voice.

"Statement: While I was searching for you, I found some useful equipment upgrades, master."

Next I heard Carth.

"You may be a droid, but when this is all over I'm going to see the Republic gives you a medal for your part in this!"

Opening my eyes, I saw Carth was already out of his tank. He only wore his underwear and I wanted to laugh, but then I realized Bastila too was only wearing undergarments. HK let me out last.

"Statement: I saved the best for last. Since there was a possibility of a defense mechanism killing the prisoner, I knew it was best to free the Republic meatbag first. He is of the least value to you, master."

Carth snorted.

"Why thanks, HK-47. Here I was complementing you little more than a moment ago, and you say something like that. You know I've noticed I'm highly underappreciated by all of you."

He eyed me in particular. I smiled as I said.

"There's a good reason for that. As far as I can remember you've spent the majority of the time either complaining or attempting to flirt with me –I don't appreciate either. Hence, Carth, you are underappreciated."

Bastila found my comment funny, though she covered her mouth in an attempt from further upsetting Carth. I thought of Juhani and the rest of the crew. Turning to HK, I asked.

"Have you seen the rest of our crew?"

"Answer: Yes, master. The rest are in an adjacent room. I prioritized freeing you over them. But now that you are free, I am more than willing to assist you in freeing them."

HK led us into the second prison block. It took a few minutes for the four of us to deactivate all the tanks. From the torture, Mission and Shaleena appeared more shaken than the rest. I felt a weight off my shoulders at seeing none of them were injured. Juhani in only her underwear and bra ran up to me then threw her arms around my just as underdressed body. Her arms around me were so welcomed a sensation I didn't want to let go, and neither did she.

Carth said.

"If I remember the layout of this ship, our stuff should be in the storage chamber just through the north doors. After we grab our stuff we need to get to the main bridge controls, and we got to go fast!"

I felt reluctant to let go of Juhani, but ended up doing so first. As we made our way to the storage chamber, Juhani kept as close as she could to me while Bastila ran slightly ahead of us, and Carth led.

Carth definitely remembered the layout of the ship. We managed to make it into storage without running into even one Sith. Entering the storage room, I saw numerous footlockers and containers full of gear. Everyone else began sifting through the gear in search of their individual possessions. Carth and I were the only ones waiting for everyone else to finish so there'd be less stuff to look through. He turned to me, saying.

"The bridge is the only place we can open the docking gates of the hangar where they've got the Ebon Hawk. We have to open those gates before we can fly out of here!"

"Should we all head to the bridge then?"

He shook his head.

"That would be a foolish idea. Heading straight to the hangar would be the easiest. Unlike the hangar, the bridge is heavily guarded by Sith and possibly Dark Jedi. I don't want to sound grim, but heading to the bridge can easily end up a one way trip."

He stared at the floor as he added.

"The one who heads to the bridge must be willing to die… I volunteer."

"Carth? What about…"

"The rest of you should go straight to the Ebon Hawk. I'll open the docking gates before the Sith are none-the-wiser. After that… I have a feeling I'm going to find Saul on the Leviathan's bridge."

As Carth proceeded to dress, I stood contemplating his words. He made heading to the Leviathan's bridge sound as if it were a suicide mission for him personally. If I thought his odds at success were certain, I would let Carth go alone, but I wasn't willing to rest the lives of myself and my entire crew on one man's shoulders. I intended to go with him and bring HK along for the ride. I would risk death if Bastila, Juhani, Mission, Shaleena, and Jolee could live another day. And of course, they needed a good pilot, Canderous, for a successful escape. Otherwise, I would bring him along whether he wanted me to or not.

I was last to dress, though I did it fast. Unable to find my blue Jedi robes, I grabbed the first robes I saw, which were pure black but I didn't much care. Only after I was dressed did HK find my blue robes. In the pockets of those robes I found my original lightsaber, and the red one that once belonged to Darth Bandon. I didn't have time to redress, so I kept the black robes on. In hindsight, that would keep me from fighting every Sith I ran into.

Throwing my old robes back into a container, I followed the rest of the group out of the room. I noticed T3 often rolled near HK as we neared the elevator that would take the crew to the hangar. Before Carth could open the doors for the rest of the crew, I looked to Juhani and Bastila as I said.

"Carth isn't going alone. I will accompany him..."

Juhani took hold of my shoulders as she pleaded.

"Lena, please! If you go risk your life, I have no choice but to come with you. I will not stand having you risk your…"

While my attention was on Juhani, Carth stepped away from the elevator, next swiftly turned a corner, disappearing into the depths of the ship. I cursed at him. Before I had time to take a step, Bastila had already rounded a corner after him. I wasn't about to let anyone else make that foolish mistake. Parting the elevator doors, I led Juhani inside while I said to Canderous.

"Make sure all of them make it back to the Ebon Hawk, or I'll have your head –that's a fucking promise!"

"Then I have no choice but to do that, Rouen."

He faced the rest of the crew as he barked.

"You heard her! She'll be back, so none of you idiots better chase after her! For fucksake, be patient!"

As I stepped out of the elevator Juhani looked desperate to follow me. Before she could exit, the doors began to shut. I managed to say.

"Go to the ship! I'll be back for you!"

As the elevator shut, I cursed at forgetting to bring HK along. But I didn't have time to stand around thinking when Carth and more importantly, Bastila were in danger.


	63. Chapter 62 Revan

Chapter Sixty Two

I ran through the same hall as Carth, though after that I didn't see anyone. There were many turns to take and rooms to enter. I had no clue which way Bastila and Carth went. Searching for my comlink, I couldn't find it. The device must have still been in the storage chamber. I didn't have time to go back for it. For all I knew, Malak had already arrived in the disserted prison block.

I ran through another hall and by now I knew I was lost, but as long as I could find a terminal soon I'd be alright. At least I felt a datapad resting within one of my pockets, which meant I could upload an area schematic –if I could find a damn terminal. At the end of the hall I saw a squad of Sith troopers. I looked at them and they looked at me. I expected to get shot at by now. Instead the troopers continued staring. One of them asked.

"Why are you running about the ship? Did something happen?"

I looked down at my darkly tinted robes. Smiling as I met the trooper's eyes, I said.

"I have special orders requiring me to be at the bridge… three minutes ago."

"Then why are you headed this way? The bridge is back the way you came and you take a left. Are you new?"

"Yes, and I appreciate your assistance."

I spun around, headed where he'd told me. There was a chance he intentionally lied, but based on his reaction it wasn't likely –and it wasn't like I knew where to go. Normally I would kill any Sith in my way, but that would slow me down, and in the worst case, cost everyone's lives.

Making the left turn, I heard blaster fire. I sped up with near certainty I'd find Bastila and Carth at the receiving end of the fire. At the end of the hall there were over twenty troopers and two Dark Jedi. The strange part was the fact that they didn't seem to have a target. As I ran up, I asked.

"Who were you blasting at?"

One of the troopers replied as he continued examining the room.

"A group of prisoners escaped, which is something you should know. There was a female Jedi here moments ago. She must be captured or killed immediately.

I smirked as I stated.

"I'll take care of it personally. You should take your troops and focus on finding the rest of the prisoners –I think they headed right, then upward."

He motioned for his twenty odd troops to follow as he led them the wrong way. The two Dark Jedi took that moment as a perfect time to approach me. One of them was a blond woman. She looked me over as she said.

"I haven't seen you before –and I've seen all the Force sensitives on the Leviathan. You don't happen to…"

She was cut off by her dark haired male companion.

"Clearly she is not. I can feel the absolute depths of darkness within her. She is most certainly one of us."

The woman didn't seem convinced. She demanded.

"Show me your lightsaber."

I grinned.

"Which one?"

She appeared confused so I quickly added.

"I was kidding. Here, take a look."

With my right hand, I grabbed Bandon's former lightsaber. As I displayed it, both of them gawked at the level of Dark side energy my weapon emitted. They were confused by the time their eyes focused on the unique hilt and I could tell they recognized it once belonged to Malak's apprentice. I made use of the moment. In less than a second it ended for them. The upper halves of their torsos lay detached from the lower halves. Both were definitely still breathing. As I walked past them, I said.

"I enjoyed confusing you. If you somehow live through this –I'll be sure to pay you a visit."

I rushed into the next room. Before I could take another step, I felt a presence behind me. Tilting my head, I saw Bastila pressing a finger to her lips. She whispered.

"What you did back there… it was…"

"Wasn't, you mean? Wasn't very Jedi-like?"

She shook her head.

"That is not what I wanted to say. I wanted to say –it was unavoidable. You are quite capable at infiltration, Revan."

I scowled at that name. I whispered.

"Don't call me that. I'm the same person you fell for. Don't let a name cloud that."

"I won't. Now, Carth went that way. The bridge is nearby, but we won't get in as easily."

She noticed my look of confusion and explained.

"What you must understand is –admiral Karath is currently on the bridge. He will recognize us. Carth is wearing a trooper outfit that he acquired by killing one of them. The admiral will not recognize him, but he will us. I think it is best we get as close as we can to the bridge then watch for Carth. If he needs our help –we'll act."

Bastila's plan was sound enough for me, and I liked the idea of Carth finally having his chance to kill Saul. At this point I felt Bastila and I should have taken the elevator instead of risking our asses when Carth clearly had control of the situation. At that moment I heard Bastila's comlink. She lowered the volume then brought it up to her left ear so I could hear it too.

"This is Canderous. We're at the Ebon Hawk. Like we figured, it's under heavy guard. But don't worry... we'll figure out a plan to take care of them."

I responded.

"That plan better not involve any of you dying."

"It won't, Rouen."

Bastila led me into the next room. We waited for a squad of troopers to pass us then proceeded through the hallway leading directly to the bridge. There was a left turn just before the bridge. We took that turn then waited to see what Carth would do.

Leaning against me, Bastila whispered.

"I have a feeling something will go terribly wrong here. I hope it's just nerves."

"Whatever it is, don't leave my sight again. You shouldn't have run after Carth. Anyway, why did you?"

She buried her face in my chest as she said.

"Sending him alone was unreliable. I thought if I went, you'd judge it best to head back to the ship. I suppose I was a fool to think you'd leave me alone."

"Yes, yes you were a fool. When we're far… far from here, I'm going to scold you for this."

"Believe it or not –I look forward to that."

I hugged her. Feeling darkness full of malice draw nearer, I tightened my hold. Placing my chin over Bastila's head, I softly said.

"We need to get ready. Don't you feel the darkness?"

"Yes –I believe it's a matter of minutes before…"

We heard blaster fire from the bridge. I let go of Bastila, next looked beyond the wall we hid against. At the center of the bridge I saw Saul being held by a trooper with a blaster pointed at his head. The admiral had an oddly calm expression even as the threat of death loomed over him. I used Force to comprehend what Saul said.

"Very resourceful. You learned your lessons well from me."

"The only thing you taught was betrayal and death, Saul."

I had no doubt Carth was the trooper holding Saul. Carth's face was hidden, but by his tone, I knew at that second he was ready to end Saul's life. The admiral bargained.

"Don't be a fool. I am giving you a chance to surrender. A chance to live. Darth Malak himself is on his way, he will be arriving any moment."

Carth shivered at those words, but kept his blaster ready. Saul pleaded.

"Malak will destroy you, but if you throw down your weapon..."

When Carth didn't budge, Saul yelled.

"Kill him!"

The surrounding troopers jumped into action. Carth knew this was his only chance. He pulled the trigger before the other troopers had time. Saul moved his head just in time to get his ear grazed off. Quickly he backed away behind a group of troopers. If I didn't do anything, Carth would be killed. There was nowhere to run for him. I looked at Bastila, and she nodded.

I channeled on both my lightsabers next I began running down the remaining length of hallway to the bridge. None of them were expecting us. I lunged at the first group of troopers, cutting through their armor, through meat, and through bone. As the Sith further into the bridge became aware of me, they began to fire their blasters. I got scrapped a few times, but that was enough to remind me of my prowess with the Force.

Summoning a Force barrier around me, I continued cutting down any Sith troopers who dared stand in my way. The attention in the room shifted from Carth to me. As I took a brief glance in his direction, I saw him in a fist fight with Saul. It was a one on one fight to the death –like he wanted. I intended to keep the attention of Saul's troops solely on me, though Bastila managed to get a good amount. She fought with wrath in her eyes. Her kills were numerous, though admittedly not as barbaric as mine. She thrust her weapon through her enemies and slit through throats, but she didn't try to dismember her foes.

I felt the adrenalin within me spur me on. There were very few troopers remaining, and all of them were scattered, trying to find a place to hide. I walked over to a Sith officer cowering near a control panel. He raised his hands in the air as he begged.

"Please… please spare me. The controls! I will help you operate the controls if you let me go."

"I don't trust you with the controls. Log me into the system and grant me permissions –I'm watching your every move."

Shaking, he nodded. I motioned him up. He began interfacing his userdata into the bridge controls. The information was valid and the screen changed to another menu. I shoved him aside as I observed the listed options. Not finding what I was looking for, I demanded.

"I need to access hangar controls now!"

He nodded, proceeding to access the hangar as fast as he could. After the proper menu showed up, I told him.

"Open all the hangars on the ship –every single one!"

As he did, he asked.

"Why do you need…?"

"That is none of your business."

While I looked through more menus to see if there was damage I could do while here, I heard a plethora of footfall. I said.

"Overload this terminal now!"

"B… but…"

"Do it!"

He did as I asked then he ran as far from the terminal as he could. I jumped away just in time as it blew up. Though my barrier kept pieces of the large computer from scraping me, the Sith officer who'd assisted me got a large chunk of what might have been a motherboard imbedded in the back of his head. Needless to say, he fell face first just as the backup arrived from every direction.

I sprinted toward Bastila. This time we'd fight side by side. I wished we were still connected through our bond, since fighting side by side would've been clockwork, but this had to do. I looked to the side, seeing Carth and Saul both heavily wounded as they continued to fight on the floor. Carth's nose appeared to be broken, and Saul was bleeding from his abdomen, but the two continued throwing heavy punches. I could've ended Saul that moment, but it was Carth's fight and it wasn't my place to steal it from him.

My attention snapped to the four Dark Jedi that sprang at me and Bastila. Lightsabers clashed against lightsabers. I took on two as did Bastila. I met my opponents hit for hit as I searched for a good opening for a swift beheading. Hearing Bastila grunt in pain, I used a wave of Force to push away my two foes. I lunged at the Dark Jedi that managed to burn at the side of Bastila's arm. Before my lightsabers even had time to slice through the bastard, I felt Dark side Force pulsate from within me.

At first there was an almost peaceful stillness and then it happened. The entire radius of the room felt electrified and the air sparked with red energy. I thrust my right arm forward. That was when the energy exploded into the four Dark Jedi, but most strongly into the one that wounded Bastila. I watched their faces writhe with unimaginable agony. Their skin steamed against their muscles and their eyes looked like they'd bulge from the confines of their heads. Before their bodies could explode or be set aflame, I stopped channeling and lowered my arm. The four slammed against the metallic floor with steam rising up from their bodies.

I watched the look on Bastila's face. This was the first time she directly witnessed the true extent of my Dark side ability. Her mouth hung open and she opened and closed it a few times before quietly saying.

"Your eyes… they… they are not blue."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Revan… you still _are_ Revan, aren't you?"

I wished I had a mirror at that moment. I felt perfectly fine… well maybe a little spent, but still.


	64. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

I caught sight of Saul and Carth. The sight made me wince. While Carth was clearly winning the fight, he had cuts all over and his entire suit was covered in layers of fresh blood. I left Bastila standing there as I ran up to Carth with the intent of ending Saul before Carth died in his quest for revenge. Carth saw my approach and yelled.

"Stay back, Lena! This is… it's my fight and I won't let you interfere!"

I yelled back.

"Damn it, Carth! You'll bleed to death."

He tried laughing, but ended up coughing up thick blood instead. While still holding down Saul with his right arm, he wiped his mouth with his left then said.

"Not before I kill him! Stay out of this, Lena! I told you about this, damn it!"

Saul had an insane grin on his face as he spat at Carth's face. In response, Carth punched him hard in the stomach. Saul gasped in pain, but then his eyes fell on me. He said.

"Carth, I know this is my day to die… but not before you learn the truth about her! I need to tell you something…"

Carth leaned in as Saul whispered. Afterward Carth's face became unreadable. Looking down at the man he had sworn to kill, he said.

"No! It can't be true, can't it? No, it can't! Damn you, Saul! Damn you!"

Saul's only response was laughter. His laugher grew louder and louder until he began choking on his own blood. That didn't stop him from laughing. He laughed and choked all at once. I thought that was more disturbing than watching what my power did to those Dark Jedi. It wasn't long before he simply stopped laughing and choking. His eyes rolled back. All of us knew he had died. Carth had his revenge, though looking at him, I wasn't sure he'd live to indulge in it without immediate medical aid. Crutching beside Carth I pulled out the only medpac I had on me. As I prepared it, Carth said.

"I don't need your help! Bastila, you better explain this to me now! She is, isn't she?"

Bastila swallowed hard before with pleading eyes saying.

"Carth, please! We had to other choice. You don't understand! Trust me, Carth!"

He tried standing but couldn't. I noticed his face was a few shades whiter. Even in his miserable state, he managed to stare me down as he coolly said.

"I thought you were a friend I could trust. I… I even liked you and that never happened… since my wife. I can't believe this… I don't want to! But it's the truth and I can't do anything but accept it."

At this point I wasn't sure the medpac would be enough. I pleaded.

"Carth, if you don't want me treating you, let Bastila do it. If you don't get treated right now, you'll die!"

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a problem with that. I fulfilled what I needed to do in this life."

He coughed blood, but after wiping some more away, he kept talking.

"There were a few times when I… when I thought there might be _something_ more to my life than killing Saul, but let's just say –that _something_ was an illusion. Leave me here and go before Malak gets here, damn it! Go now! Go!"

I backed away from him. Bastila didn't budge from her position. She stared at me as she said.

"We can't… can't just leave him! We… we'll carry Carth."

Shaking my head, I grabbed her by the arm. As she resisted I said.

"Look at him, Bastila! He is too far gone –and I feel that darkness. If we don't go now…"

Carth interrupted.

"Go! If I have to… to…"

He coughed more blood and his eyes began to shut. I pulled Bastila into a sprint as I retraced the path I took to the bridge. The faster we ran, the more I felt the encroaching darkness. Unfortunately halfway to the elevator we entered a hall full of Sith troopers. I didn't have time to fight each one individually. If we didn't leave now, Malak would arrive –and I didn't want to think about that. As we stood about twenty meters from the battalion of troopers, Bastila's comlink beeped. I said.

"Switch it on!"

With her free hand she did as I asked. I heard the transmission.

"It's Canderous. We took care of the guards. We're inside the Ebon Hawk and all systems are go. As soon as you guys join us we can get out of here."

With only moment before the Sith would start firing at us, I responded.

"We're on our way now! If we aren't there within ten minutes, leave without us. That's an order!"

The instant I cut off the transmission, I blaster round threw the comlink out of my grasp, and the device shattered against the floor. I sprang into action, running with Force acceleration into the brunt of the battalion. At first none of them fired from the pure shock, but as they recovered –it was too late. Channeling on both lightsabers, I held them out horizontally to the ground as I rammed through the center of the formation. There were dozens of screams echoing into one loud cacophony in my wake. I probably left no one for Bastila to kill as I barraged through the remaining length of the tunnel-like hall.

Taking a breath, I turned to see how Bastila was doing. The sheer volume of carnage I left behind both amazed and frightened me. For a moment I wondered if my prior self left such carnage where ever she went. As Bastila joined me, I resumed my sprint to the elevator doors. As we got inside, I punched in the option that would take us to the Hangar Controls. Since Canderous took care of the Sith forces stationed in the hangar, I assumed from this point it would be easy –I assumed wrong.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened it was quiet. At the end of a short hall there were heavy blast doors. I couldn't find a panel to open the doors, so instead I cut at it with my lightsabers. Nothing happened as the beams of pure energy hit metal. I resumed searching for a hidden panel to open the doors but before I could find one, the doors began to slide open. Bastila said.

"They intentionally opened the doors for us! Be ready!"

I rushed through the semi-open doors and inside the hangar control chamber I saw at least eleven or so Dark Jedi. All of them were ready for me, their Force powers were directed squarely at me. I felt as if something was tightening around my neck. Breathing felt harder with each passing moment. The oldest of the Dark Jedi stepped up to me as he said.

"This is the end of the line for you, Revan. The Dark Lord will be here any moment."

I struggled to speak.

"I… I'll kill you."

"Hahaha, that is amusing to hear from someone who is about to die!"

As he finished that sentence, I felt the grip around my neck falter. Bastila took that moment to dash into the chamber as she slammed the group of Dark Jedi with Force wave after Force wave. Regaining control of my movement, I threw the point of my red lightsaber directly into the forehead of the Dark Jedi who thought he'd best me.

Pulling out my weapon, I thrust both arms out in front of me as I felt a momentous amount of Force rush out from within. The air took on a crimson hue then sparks materialized around each Dark Jedi sprawled on the floor from the prior Force waves. The energy rushed through my body and the room lit up in a storm of deadly red electricity. I had enough control over it to avoid hitting Bastila, but control was the hardest part. As I continued to release the Dark side power, I felt a need to increase the amount of power I was using. The more I used the power, the more I needed to use it. It felt like… like a drug. I only stopped when I heard Bastila yell.

"We have to go now! Malak… he's somewhere close!"

She ran for the hangar, and I followed. The darkness was everywhere now. I couldn't tell where Malak was due to the intensity. Part of me wondered if his power had surpassed mine since my time as Dark Lord of the Sith. I didn't truly want to find out. At the moment escaping was my priority. The bastard would get what he deserved and more soon enough. Right now I had to… I still had to remember my life as Revan.

We took a few turns and just as I saw the door leading the hangar, a tall shadow stepped in front of it and blocked the way. Bastila was ahead of me, and stopped the second she heard his voice.

"I hope you weren't thinking of leaving so soon, Bastila. I've spent far too much energy hunting down you and your companions to let you get away from me now."

Next he looked at me, and that's when I recognized his jawless face –Malak.

"Originally I assumed you died. Imagine my surprise when I found out you were still alive, Revan. Tell me, why did the Jedi spare you? Is it vengeance you seek at this reunion?"

When I didn't answer, he said.

"Once I served you, Revan, but I always knew that one day the title of Dark Lord would be mine! When the Jedi strike team boarded your vessel, I saw my day had come. I ordered my own ships to fire on your bridge. I thought I could destroy all my enemies with a single glorious victory! I never dreamed the Jedi would take you alive from the wreckage."

Walking closer to us, Malak continued.

"They made you their puppet, Revan -and Bastila was the handler pulling your strings!"

I remarked.

"She's certainly good at..."

Bastila didn't seem happy with how I tried to lighten the mood. She said.

"Lena, focus! The Jedi Order couldn't simply restore your true identity. Revan was too dangerous! But locked inside your mind was information the Republic needed –the secrets of the Star Forge."

Malak nodded to what Bastila said as he mentioned.

"She even admits it! The Jedi tried to make you their slave, Revan!"

I should've had my guard up. Without any sort of warning, Malak used the Force to slam Bastila against the floor hard enough to make a dent. As he threw her to the side, I saw streaks of blood within those dents. Anger flared within me as he said whilst walking toward me.

"Once I defeat you in combat, no one will question my claim to the Sith throne. My triumph will be complete!"

I held out both lightsabers against his single red one. Malak grinned as I missed his chest. For a while he didn't parry, instead he dodged every move I made. The misses only fueled my rage. Channeling Force through my body, I turned the air around us a dark crimson. Malak laughed as he said.

"Are you sure that is wise, Revan?"

"Killing you is wise!"

"Your darkness only feeds mine. The more energy you use, the more I have!"

"That's a lie!"

He took a defensive stance as he declared.

"Then find out for yourself, Revan!"

I did as he asked, making a volley of electricity pour into his body like water. With each breath I increased the amount. He just stood there laughing. His skin didn't smoke, and his eyes didn't bulge. I didn't understand why my power did nothing. With everyone else it meant certain death, but with him nothing happened. As I felt my stamina drop, I stopped the attack then backed away into one of the empty hangars. As he walked toward me, he said.

"I warned you, Revan. Your attempts are useless! You are magnitudes weaker than I –the Dark side favors me!"

He took another step.

"And this is where you die, Revan!"

He plunged his lightsaber at me so fast, I couldn't dodge. The pain I felt through my left shoulder was overwhelming. I managed to back away before he had time to severe off my arm. As I took a glance at the damage, I saw a thick hole through the base of my left shoulder. I couldn't move that arm. With my functional arm, I took the lightsaber hilt that in a vice grip still hung in my left hand. Channeling it off, I placed it in my left pocket. Now it was just Bandon's lightsaber and my right arm.

I took a step forward as I said.

"You are dead, bastard!"

He wanted to respond, but I didn't let him. I jumped three meters in the air over him. Landing behind him, before he had time to turn, I drove my weapon through his stomach. Clutching his wound, Malak made a beeline for a neighboring hangar. I chased nearly at his heels as a blast door shut behind him. I knew I couldn't open it, and I didn't waste time trying. Instead, I spun around and ran as fast as my feet would let me to where I last saw Bastila.

There were less than three minutes before Canderous had my go-ahead to leave this damn prison. If I didn't hurry, Bastila and I would be left behind. When I got to her, she leaned against a wall to keep from falling. Remembering the one medpac I had, I pulled it out and immediately injected the contents into her bloodstream. I said.

"Bastila, we have to go now!"

Her face looked pained as she looked behind me.

"Revan… Lena!"

I spun around in time to parry a strike aimed at my chest. Bastila backed away from the wall as I continued parrying Malak. His wound hadn't gone away but he had renewed energy. I said.

"So, you took a little break to inject some stimulants?"

He grunted.

"I do not have to justify myself to a dead woman!"

As he swung to decapitate my head, I sunk low and took the opening I was given. I drove my weapon through his crutch, making a puncture halfway through before rolling away from a heavy wave of Force. At this point, if Malak wanted to kill me before, he wanted to do it infinitely more now. He didn't howl in pain, which took me by surprise, but I was sure his eyes watered quite a bit.

I saw the bewildered look on Bastila's face from what she had just witnessed. Malak no longer bothered speaking; instead he marched toward me with a red aura growing around him. I felt the darkness I sensed from within him multiply.

He raised a hand, lifting me into the air. I used my own Force ability to resist, but it seemed to only make his power grow. I began to spin while still in the air. The spinning grew faster and faster until I felt like I'd throw up. I began feeling that familiar tightness around my throat. My lightsaber threatened to fly out of my grip. I channeled it off then threw it into my pocket. In the back of my mind I knew there was less than a minute before the Ebon Hawk would leave.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I abruptly felt my body fall to the floor and heard Bastila's voice.

"This isn't over, Malak!"

Even with her injuries, I watched Bastila parry Malak into one of the rooms. The door began to shut behind them before I could even stand. I heard Bastila yell.

"Leave now… before the Sith Armada… now!"

I wanted to go after her and finish Malak once and for all, but there was no way I'd open those blast doors. At that moment it was either, try and make it to the Ebon Hawk in time, or foolishly stand around trying to open a door. I guess I chose reason as I ran for the hangar.

Once inside, I saw the Ebon Hawk and its engines were starting up. I ran at full speed toward the door. As I reached door, I banged my fists against it. At any moment the ship would liftoff while I still clutched at the door. By luck or a miracle someone within the ship must've heard me. The door slid open and I fell inside. Mission ran up to me as she asked.

"Where are Carth and Bastila?"

"Th… they won't be making it. We have to leave…"

Mission ran toward the cockpit as she yelled.

"Canderous, Lena is back! We have to leave now!"

I shut my eyes, letting darkness overtake my mind.


End file.
